Der Karpatengraf
by Pik Dame
Summary: Was geschah in dem einsamen Schloß in den Südkarpaten in den Jahrhunderten vor dem 'Tanz der Vampire' ? Dies ist die Geschichte des Hauses Krolock.
1. Chapter 1

**Der Karpatengraf**

Die Geschichte des Hauses Krolock

Prolog

Wie ein feiner Schleier hing der Nebel über den halbzerfallenen Steinen des alten Friedhofes. Die blassen Strahlen des Vollmondes und die Schatten der vorbeiziehenden Wolkenfetzen verschwammen darin zu einem huschenden Tanz von silbrigem Licht und tiefer Finsternis. Kein Laut war zwischen den Gräbern zu hören, nur das Heulen des Windes, der aus den eisigen Höhen des Gebirges kam und von den ewig schneebedeckten Gipfeln eine Ahnung von Winter und Kälte in die Täler trug, obwohl der Frühling hier unten längst seine Herrschaft angetreten hatte; der Friede der Nacht lag wie ein dunkler Mantel über dem schweigenden Land.

Der Friede zerriß, als der schwache, vom Wind halb verwischte Klang einer Kirchturmglocke, die irgendwo in der Ferne zu schlagen anhob, die Stille durchbrach - einmal, zweimal... fünf-, sieben-, zehnmal...

Erst nach dem zwölften, sonderbar grellen Schlag verhallte das Geläut in einem Ton, der einem ersterbenden Wimmern glich.

Mitternacht.

Die Nebelschwaden gerieten in Bewegung, langsam wie ein träge fließendes Rinnsal; hier und da fing der bleiche Dunst an, sich zu sonderbaren Figuren zusammenzuziehen. Durchsichtige Schemen trieben durch die Dunkelheit und nahmen allmählich Umrisse an, Gesichtern ähnlich, die sich formten und wieder zerflossen, nur um sich erneut zu formen...

Ein Raunen und Wispern erfüllte die Luft, das zugleich aus den Wolken und aus der Tiefe der Erde zu dringen schien, so als würden tausend Stimmen durcheinander sprechen, die zu leise und schwach waren, als daß ein Mensch sie unterscheiden oder gar verstehen hätte können.

Einen freilich gab es, der die Stimmen verstand. Er war damit beschäftigt, sich durch den schweren, feuchten Lehm des Grabes, in dem er sich viele Tage lang vor dem Licht verborgen hatte, einen Weg zur Oberfläche zu bahnen, als das Gewisper an seine Ohren drang und ihn einen Augenblick innehalten ließ. Er zischte etwas, das wohl kein Segenswunsch war, zwischen den Zähnen hervor und fuhr dann fort, sich nach oben zu arbeiten.

Als hätten die Schemen die Bewegungen der Erdschollen wahrgenommen, begannen sie sich aneinanderzudrängen und sich über dem Grab zu einem fahlgrauen Knäuel zusammenzuballen; dort verharrten sie regungslos und warteten.

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten. Bald zwängte sich eine dürre Hand mit Nägeln, die schwärzlichen Krallen glichen, ins Freie; eine zweite Hand folgte, und dann wühlte sich binnen Sekunden eine kleine, hagere Gestalt aus dem Boden, wischte sich den Dreck vom Gesicht und blieb keuchend auf der Einfassung des Grabes sitzen.

Neugierig kamen die Schatten näher; das Stimmengewirr verschmolz zu einem heiseren Chor. "Seht, er ist erwacht, erwacht, nach so langer Zeit, nach so vielen Nächten..."

Das Wesen kümmerte sich nicht um das Getuschel; es war damit beschäftigt, sich die Lehmkrumen aus dem zottigen Haar und den zerlumpten Kleidern zu schütteln. Die tiefliegenden, erloschenen Augen, die Klauen an den knochigen Fingern und der muffige Gestank nach Fäulnis und Verwesung, den es verströmte, machten es zum Abbild eines den Alpträumen ängstlicher Kinder entstiegenen Ungeheuers; die geisterhaften Fratzen jedoch zog es magisch an. Immer enger und dichter schloß sich ihr Reigen um das sonderbare Nachtgeschöpf, bis es endlich aufblickte und entdeckte, daß es eingekreist war.

Es stieß ein heiseres Fauchen aus, das ein Paar gelbe, gefährlich spitze Fangzähne freilegte, und fuchtelte mit den Händen, als wolle es Rauchschwaden zerteilen. "Bleibt mir vom Leib, Gesindel; zeigt euch oder verschwindet!"

Die Schatten wichen respektvoll zur Seite, doch in sicherer Entfernung von den Klauenfingern verharrten sie in einem dichten Ring, der das Wesen wie eine Nebelwand umgab; aus dem Raunen löste sich eine einzelne, krächzende Stimme. "Hast immer noch nicht gelernt, mit den Augen der Nacht zu sehen, Nosferatu..." Langsam formte sich wieder ein verschwommenes Gesicht, das verrunzelte, von tausend Furchen durchzogene Antlitz einer uralten Frau mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Der Vampir grinste spöttisch. "Ich hätte mir denken können, daß du immer noch hier bist, alte Schleiereule!" Ein Kichern kam aus dem Dunkel. "Bin lange, lange vor dir schon hier gewesen, soll es lange noch sein, wenn du schon zu Staub zerfallen bist..." Das Kichern verstummte, während die Stimme fortfuhr: "Sind böse Zeiten für deinesgleichen, Nosferatu..."

"Das weiß ich selbst am besten, Hexe!" knurrte der Vampir zornig. "Was meinst du, warum ich monatelang nicht fähig gewesen bin, mich zu erheben? Ein Kreuz um jeden Hals und an jeder Tür, Pfähle und Weihwasser auf jedem Friedhof; selbst ihren Toten stecken sie Knoblauch in den Mund, damit wir uns nicht von ihnen nähren können..."

Entsetzt prallten die Schemen zurück. "Totes Blut, totes Blut", wimmerten sie warnend, "zieht dich zur Erde nieder, lähmt die Kraft der Finsternis... hüte dich, Nosferatu!"

"Mir blieb keine Wahl", versetzte der Vampir widerwillig, "es ist nicht mehr wie vor fünfzig Jahren; die Lebenden sind für meinesgleichen unerreichbar geworden. Früher, da war... he, was fällt euch ein?"

Während er gesprochen hatte, waren die Gespenster wieder nähergekommen; hier und da hatte sich etwas wie eine graue, dünne Hand aus dem Dunst gestreckt, und jetzt zupften diese Hände von allen Seiten an ihm.

"Bein und Blut", flüsterten die Stimmen sehnsüchtig, "Antlitz und Gestalt, nicht nur Schein und Trugbild..."

"Weg mit euch!" Zum zweiten Mal wichen die blassen Figuren den Krallen des Vampirs aus, aber auch das Kichern erklang von neuem. "Sind noch zu nah am Leben, die Kleinen; trauern dem Fleisch nach, wissen die Macht der Schatten nicht zu gebrauchen wie ich..."

"Die Macht der Schatten, pah!" Der Vampir zuckte verächtlich die Schultern. "Was seid ihr schon anderes als Nebel und durchsichtiges Gewimmel? Meine Brut war es, die einmal die Dunkelheit beherrschte..."

Das neidvolle Gemurmel wurde dumpfer. "Glücklich die unter dem Dunklen Himmel, denen der Leib auch im Tod noch gehorcht", wisperte es ringsum, "glücklich bist du, Nosferatu - doch sie, die einst über uns herrschten, waren nicht von deiner Art..."

Die Stimme der Alten lachte krächzend. "Dachtest, weil sie zu jung sind, würden sie deine Geschichten glauben, jämmerlicher kleiner Nachzehrer? Deinesgleichen war den Unsterblichen nicht ähnlicher als der Fuchs dem Wolf, damals, als der Fürst noch durch die Nacht ging..."

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf, unbeeindruckt von der Beleidigung. "Und doch waren es gute Zeiten... aber es gibt schon lange keinen Fürsten mehr."

Das schien die Nebelgeschöpfe zu irritieren. "Wir kennen einen Fürsten", raunte der geisterhafte Chor, "kennen einen, der sich Fürst nennen läßt... einen, der im Licht regiert und die Finsternis scheut, der bei Tag über das Land reitet und sich am Abend hinter Mauern verkriecht... vor dem die Sterblichen zittern, mehr, als sie je die Dunkelheit gefürchtet haben..."

Zugleich erhoben sich einzelne Seufzer gespenstisch über das Gewisper. "Stieß mir den Dolch in die Kehle..." "Nahm mir mein Weib und meine Tochter..." "Steckte mein Haus in Brand, und ich suche nun nach der Asche meiner Kinder..." "Ließ mich am Galgen hängen, unbegraben, gab mir keinen Platz, Ruhe zu finden..." "Zwang meine Söhne in den Krieg, kam keiner wieder..."

"Verflucht soll er sein!" Die Stimme des Vampirs bebte vor Zorn. "Dreimal verflucht für den Verrat am Erbe seiner Ahnen, er und seine ganze Sippe!"

Wieder ertönte das Kichern der Hexe. "Einer vom Alten Blut sollte _deinen_ Fluch zu fürchten haben, Nosferatu? Kannst trotzdem ruhig sein, denn der Verräter wird verraten, die Nacht besiegt den Tag und der Tod das sterbliche Leben... saht ihr sie, meine Kleinen, vor dem Tor des Schlosses, als die Sonne sank, sie mit den hellen Augen, deren Schritten die Dunkelheit folgen wird?"

"Wir sahen sie... sahen sie", zischte es von allen Seiten, "sahen das Licht in ihrer Seele und den Schatten darüber... wehe dem Fürsten, der sich ein Sternenkind erwählt, wehe der Braut dessen, der der Finsternis die Treue gebrochen hat..."

"Schön ist sie und lieb und gut", hauchte eine einzelne Stimme, weich und zart wie die einer jungen Frau, "sang ihr ein Lied ins Ohr, sie zu warnen... verstand mich nicht..."

Der Vampir verzog das Gesicht. "Was ist denn mit _der_ los?"

Die Alte lachte spöttisch. "Ertränkte ihr Neugeborenes, beweint es nun, da es auch sie ins Verderben stürzte... war zu schwach für das Gute, zu schwach für das Böse... solchen bleibt nichts als die Traurigkeit..."

"Konnte mich nicht verstehen, wollte mich nicht verstehen...", klagte die jugendliche Stimme weiter, "geht im Brautschmuck dem Verderben entgegen, reißt ihn mit sich, dem sie die Hand reicht..."

"Nicht so, Kinder, nicht so!" unterbrach die Alte die Verwünschungen der Schattenwesen. "Verschlungenere Wege wählt die Dunkelheit... dem Sohn des Fürsten ist sie versprochen, nicht dem Fürsten selbst..."

"Ah!" Der Vampir hob mit plötzlichem Interesse den Kopf. "Ihn habe ich oft beobachtet - er wandert allein durch die Wälder, Nacht für Nacht, doch ich durfte ihm nicht nahekommen, denn er fürchtet die Kreaturen der Finsternis nicht."

"Wuchs mit verbundenen Augen auf, weiß nichts von der Macht des Alten Blutes..." flüsterten die Schemen, "spürt sie durch seine Adern strömen, doch vermag sie nicht zu deuten..."

"Wird einer kommen, der ihm die Augen öffnet", kicherte die Alte, "schon bald, meine Kleinen, schon bald..."

Die Gespenster nahmen ihr Kichern auf und trugen es weiter; ringsum drang das dünne, höhnische Gelächter leise aus den Nebelschwaden. Der Vampir jedoch runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. "Willst du in die Zukunft sehen, Hexe?"

"Dein ist die Kraft des Fleisches, Nosferatu", antwortete sie gelassen, "mein eine andere... Vergangenheit, Zukunft, macht keinen Unterschied vor dem Blick der Ewigkeit. Der wahre Fürst hungert in seinem Gefängnis, doch der Sproß des dunklen Stammes wird der Stimme seines Blutes folgen..."

"Und dann?" fragte der Vampir gespannt.

Die Worte der Hexe verwoben sich zu einem geheimnisvollen Raunen. "Und dann, Nosferatu? Was wird aus dem alten Wolf, wenn der junge heranwächst, das Rudel zu führen?"

Erneut begann sie heiser zu lachen. "Doch noch muß manches geschehen... erst muß er den Himmel verspielen, dann wird er nach der Hölle suchen... Freut euch, Kinder, denn die Zeit ist nahe; wenn das Licht seines Lebens erlischt, wird die Dunkelheit wieder herrschen..."

Der Vampir bleckte die Zähne zu einem bösen Lächeln. Das Wispern der Schemen im Nebel schwoll zu einem dumpfen Fauchen an; tausendfach klang der düstere Fluch der verlorenen Seelen durch die Nacht: "Weh dir, kleines Licht, das sich dem Erben der Finsternis vermählt... sollst nicht leuchten in seinem Herzen, nur brennen, brennen..."


	2. Chapter 2

I. Buch

**Des Teufels Sohn**

Dies irae

Der alte Graf wandte sich mit einem halblauten Fluch vom Fenster ab. Die Schritte unter dem Torbogen waren verklungen; der Schloßhof war leer. Nur die Schatten der steinernen Fratzen, die die Söller und Giebel verzierten, fielen auf das ausgetretene Pflaster. Er war wieder fort, um vielleicht erst in ein paar Tagen zurückzukommen, wortlos, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und ohne sich um die wütenden Vorwürfe des Alten zu kümmern.

Graf Attila von Krolock ergriff den neben ihm stehenden Rotweinbecher und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Es half nichts; der Zorn in seinem Magen kochte weiter. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich glühend, er hätte einen zweiten Sohn, nur noch einen, um diesen hier loswerden zu können, ohne damit sein Geschlecht zum Aussterben zu verurteilen. Freilich - der Alte schnitt eine unbehagliche Grimasse - gab es noch eine ganze Reihe mehr oder weniger lebender Mitglieder der Familie Krolock, aber daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Er mußte sich wohl mit dem Sohn abfinden, mit dem er geschlagen worden war.

Diese Vorstellung beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er jemals zugegeben hätte. Sie schmeckte nach Niederlage, ein Gefühl, das ihm sein Leben lang fremd gewesen war. Attila von Krolock war dafür bekannt, daß er niemanden fürchtete und von allen gefürchtet wurde. Die Untertanen seiner rauhen, finsteren Grafschaft in der eisigen Umarmung der Südkarpaten, wo es sieben Monate im Jahr Winter war, duckten sich bis zur Erde nieder, wenn sie es nicht vermeiden konnten, seinen Weg zu kreuzen, und gehorchten jedem Befehl mit einer Eile, die aus dem Wissen um die Folgen kam, die eine säumig ausgeführte Anordnung mit sich brachte. Die Türken, gegen die er in seiner Jugend gekämpft hatte, hatten ihm den Beinamen Scheïtan, der Teufel, gegeben, und der Name war ihm geblieben.

Der Gedanke daran heiterte ihn ein wenig auf. Krolock der Teufel. Ein guter und ein verdienter Name, auch wenn ihm alles, was mit Gott und dem Teufel zusammenhing, aus tiefstem Herzen gleichgültig war. Der Name war gut, weil er den Leuten Angst einjagte - fast so sehr wie sein Träger selbst. Der Graf war noch nie einem Menschen begegnet, der nicht erbleichte, wenn er ihm ins Gesicht schaute - außer seinem einzigen Sohn.

Krolock, des Teufels Sohn. Die Bauern in den Dörfern hatten ihn schon so lange so genannt, daß sein Vorname darüber in Vergessenheit geraten war. Er war gefürchtet wie sein Vater, und doch, darüber war man sich einig, war er von anderem Schlag als der Alte. Graf Attila war ein Mann von wilder Grausamkeit, laut und polternd, unberechenbar und bekannt für seine plötzlichen Zornesausbrüche, die nur zu schnell in Strömen von Blut enden konnten. Der Junge hingegen war kalt wie Eis.

Attila hatte früher einmal sehr gut ausgesehen - groß und kräftig, mit rabenschwarzem Haar und Bart und flammensprühenden dunklen Augen. Sein Sohn war ähnlich gebaut, dabei aber von grandioser Häßlichkeit. Das eckige, glattrasierte Antlitz mit dem breiten, lippenlosen Mund und dem vorspringenden Kinn wurde von verhangenen, tief in den Höhlen liegenden schwarzen Augen beherrscht; das dünne Haar hatte zu ergrauen begonnen, bevor er noch das zwanzigste Jahr vollendet hatte. Des Teufels Sohn war ein tapferer Kämpfer wie sein Vater, davon zeugten die Schwertnarben, die seine Züge noch weiter entstellten, und im Bedarfsfall von nicht geringerer Grausamkeit, aber es war keine Spur vom Feuer des Alten in ihm zu entdecken. Graf Attilas Stimme, von Jahren des Kommandierens verbraucht und vom Wein brüchig und rauh geworden, füllte immer noch das ganze Schloß, wenn er lachte oder vor Wut brüllte; die Stimme des Sohnes, dunkler als die des Vaters und seltener zu hören, war ruhig und verhalten, leblos wie seine Augen. Der Alte ging mit dem schweren Schritt eines müden Bären; der Junge bewegte sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf der Jagd, er lachte nie, geriet nie aus der Fassung, sprach niemals ein lautes Wort, und das einzige Gefühl, das seine Miene meist ausdrückte, war tödliche Gleichgültigkeit.

Der Graf spuckte voll Verachtung auf die Steinfliesen. Einen lebenden Leichnam hatte er zum Sohn, und hätte er ihn nicht eben erst wieder im hellen Sonnenlicht gesehen, wäre wohl schon längst ein finsterer Verdacht in ihm erwacht. Wo verbrachte der Tagedieb seine Zeit, wenn er draußen umherstrolchte? Der Alte hätte nur zu gerne daran geglaubt, daß er sich mit irgendwelchen Dorfmädchen herumtrieb, aber jedermann wußte nur zu gut, daß es nicht so war. Freilich - Attila knurrte zornig vor sich hin - lag das nicht daran, daß sich die Mädchen vor seinem Stammhalter versteckt hätten wie einst vor ihm selbst. Im Gegenteil. Die Weiber schauten dem Sohn des Grafen nach, wenn sie ihn einmal zu Gesicht bekamen; irgend etwas in seinem düsteren Wesen zog sie an wie die Motten das Licht. Nun, das mochte sein, wie es wollte, dem Jungen war es ohnehin egal, wenn er es überhaupt bemerkte.

Der Junge, dachte Attila mit spöttischer Genugtuung, so jung ist er nicht mehr; er hat das dreißigste Jahr lange hinter sich, und mit seinen grauen Haaren sieht er noch älter aus. In ein paar Jahren wird er das Alter genauso in seinen Knochen spüren wie ich - wenn ich ihn nicht vorher doch endlich umbringe. Vielleicht, mein Sohn, hast du schon dafür gesorgt, daß ich dich bald nicht mehr brauche.

Als hätte diese Überlegung sie herbeigerufen, erschien in diesem Augenblick eine zierliche Frau, beinahe noch ein Mädchen, in der offenen Tür des Saales. Sie trug einen irdenen Krug, der fast zu schwer für sie war, und lächelte dem Grafen zaghaft zu. "Ihr habt nach mehr Wein verlangt, Vater?"

Der Alte winkte sie mit einer herrischen Bewegung herein und hielt ihr den leeren Becher hin. Während die junge Frau einschenkte, musterte er wohlgefällig ihren schwellenden Leib und überlegte, wie lange es wohl noch dauern könne, bis sie den ersehnten Erben zur Welt brachte, den nächsten Grafen von Krolock, der den Bestand der Familie sichern und es Graf Attila endlich erlauben würde, seinen Sohn zu seinesgleichen in die Hölle zu schicken.

Zum hundertsten Mal pries er im stillen die Stunde, in der das Mädchen sein Schloß betreten hatte - obwohl er ihr beim ersten Anblick am liebsten den dürren Hals umgedreht hätte. Er hatte über einen alten Waffengefährten aus seinen längst vergangenen Kriegstagen, einen in Ungarn ansässigen Adeligen deutscher Abstammung, unter nicht geringem Aufwand für den Jungen, der sich um derlei Dinge selbst nicht kümmerte, eine halbwegs ebenbürtige Braut suchen lassen, um endlich das Fortleben seines Geschlechts gewährleistet zu wissen. Als der Ungar dann tatsächlich die sechste oder siebente Tochter eines deutschen Grafen auftreiben konnte, hatte der alte Krolock schon überlegt, daß solches Blut für seinen Sohn eigentlich viel zu schade wäre, und mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Kleine selbst zu heiraten. Diese Idee hatte er freilich gleich wieder fallengelassen, als er das dünne Hemd von einem Mädchen zu Gesicht bekam.

Kurzgewachsen, flachsblond, weißhäutig, flachbrüstig und mager war sie an der Hand des Ungarn in die Schloßhalle getrippelt, der seinen Aufenthalt hastig beendete, als er bemerkte, wie dem Alten die Zornesröte ins Antlitz stieg. Mit piepsiger Stimme hatte das höchstens fünfzehnjährige Wesen mit den wasserblauen Augen sein eingelerntes Begrüßungssprüchlein hergebetet; der Graf hatte zur Antwort nur ein angeekeltes Knurren ausgestoßen und diesen Witz von einer Frau dann mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude an seinen Sohn weitergereicht. Mochte der zusehen, was er mit ihr anfing; sobald der Winter kam, würde sie ohnehin eingehen wie eine späte Heckenrose.

Nun war wieder Sommer, und sie lebte immer noch. In diesem Winter aber war manches geschehen, das ein frömmerer Mensch, als je ein Krolock es gewesen war, vielleicht ein Wunder genannt hätte. Nicht nur, daß die kleine Margaretha mit ihren behenden Füßchen und flinken Händen Schloß Krolock unmerklich, aber umso gründlicher auf den Kopf stellte und die düstere, alte Festung in etwas verwandelte, das tatsächlich einem gräflichen Haushalt glich. Mit ihrem immer gleichen Lächeln, dem leisen, geduldigen Geplapper und ihrer schlichten Fürsorglichkeit hatte sie auch ihren Schwiegervater, dessen eigene Frau sich vor Jahrzehnten vom Bergfried gestürzt hatte, weil sie das Zusammenleben mit ihm nicht mehr ertrug, so weit gebracht, daß er sie beinahe ins Herz schloß. Freilich hieß das auch, daß sie den Großteil der Ohrfeigen einsteckte, mit denen der Alte sonst das Gesinde in seiner Umgebung bedacht hatte, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte; doch obwohl sie oft ganz blaß vor Angst war, wenn Graf Attila wieder einmal die Wut packte, blieb sie bei ihrer sanften Freundlichkeit - wie eine Kerzenflamme, die dem Sturmwind widersteht.

Im Lauf der Monate wurden die Ohrfeigen seltener, und der Alte mußte sich allmählich eingestehen, daß das Dasein wesentlich angenehmer geworden war, seit Margaretha in sein Haus gekommen war. Das sonderbarste daran war freilich, daß alle im Schloß diese Meinung zu teilen schienen - in gewisser Weise sogar sein Sohn.

Die Erwartung des Grafen, daß sein Finsterling von Sohn diesem halben Kind einen tödlichen Schrecken einjagen würde, hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Im Gegenteil: vom ersten Tag an verfolgte Margaretha ihren mehr als doppelt so alten Ehemann mit stiller, unaufdringlicher, aber umso hartnäckigerer Zuneigung. Nicht etwa, daß er diese Zuneigung in irgendeiner Weise erwidert hätte; die meiste Zeit nahm er seine Frau gar nicht zur Kenntnis, aber er duldete sie in seiner Nähe, und das war mehr, als Graf Attila für möglich gehalten hatte.

Der eisige Novemberabend war dem Alten noch gut im Gedächtnis, an dem er - wie er es um diese Jahreszeit nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit stets zu tun pflegte - mit einem Becher Glühwein vor dem großen Kamin in der Halle des Schlosses gesessen war. Auch sein Sohn war aus seiner Turmkammer in den Saal heruntergestiegen, was im tiefen Winter gelegentlich vorkam; dann saß er stundenlang regungslos auf der Bank neben dem Kamin und starrte mit gefurchter Stirn in die tanzenden Flammen, ehe er so stumm, wie er aufgetaucht war, wieder verschwand. Irgendwann an diesem Abend war auch Margaretha, die trotz des pelzgefütterten Kleides vor Kälte zitterte, in der Halle erschienen, um Graf Attila einen neuen Becher Wein zu bringen. Der Alte hatte erwartet, daß sie dann sofort wieder gehen würde, aber sie hatte sich mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit neben ihren Gemahl ans Feuer gesetzt und sich wie ein frierendes Kätzchen an seine Schulter geschmiegt. Der Graf blinzelte vor Verblüffung - nicht nur wegen der Dreistigkeit seiner Schwiegertochter, sondern vor allem deswegen, weil sein Sohn sie nicht wegstieß, sondern sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen oder sonst irgendwie auf ihre Gegenwart zu reagieren, genau dort ließ, wo sie war.

Es sollte noch besser kommen. Als Attila es sich am nächsten Tag nach Sonnenuntergang vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht hatte, betrat Margaretha mit einem Buch in der Hand die Halle. Der Alte, der kaum das Alphabet beherrschte, schnitt eine verächtliche Grimasse, aber wenn die Arbeit im Haus getan war und sie nicht vergaß, ihm beizeiten nachzuschenken, sollte sie seinetwegen die Nase zwischen die Seiten stecken. Eine Weile war danach nur das Knacken der Holzscheite in den Flammen und gelegentlich das Rascheln von Papier zu vernehmen, wenn Margaretha umblätterte; dann aber quietschte die Tür zum Nordturm in den rostigen Angeln. Der Graf wandte den Kopf - und traute seinen Augen nicht, als er seinen Sohn erblickte.

Zwei Abende hintereinander! Solange Graf Attila denken konnte, hatte es das nicht gegeben. Der Junge aber, die Züge steinern wie immer, setzte sich ohne zu zögern neben seine Frau an seinen üblichen Platz auf der Bank, und Margaretha... Margaretha lächelte.

Dabei war es geblieben. Jeden Abend, solange der Schneesturm um die Burgmauern heulte, versammelten sich die drei nun in scheinbarer Eintracht vor dem lodernden Kamin. Der Alte trank; der Junge starrte ins Feuer, und Margaretha lehnte an seiner Schulter und las im flackernden Schein der Flammen in dem Buch, das auf ihrem Schoß lag.

Als der Wind draußen dann einmal zur Ruhe kam, hatte sie, als wolle sie das lastende Schweigen der Winternacht nicht hinnehmen, begonnen, laut aus ihrem Buch vorzutragen. Niemand verbot es ihr, und so machte sie eine Gewohnheit daraus. Für den Rest des Winters vertrieb die leise, sanfte Stimme nun Nacht für Nacht die Stille aus der großen Halle und erzählte von allerhand seltsamen Dingen, von denen Graf Attila noch nie gehört hatte, und es schien ihm, als sei dies nicht die schlechteste Art, die langweiligen Winterabende totzuschlagen. Sein Sohn war offenbar derselben Ansicht, denn er saß weiterhin jeden Abend am Feuer, duldete ruhig den blonden Kopf an seiner Schulter und lauschte Margarethas Geschichten.

Es war dem Grafen im Grunde auch herzlich gleichgültig, was der Junge von seiner Frau hielt. Wichtig war nur, daß Margaretha einen dicken Bauch vor sich hertrug, als es endlich Frühling wurde. Den Enkel, den sie für ihn zur Welt bringen würde - daß die Sache auch anders ausgehen mochte, kam dem Alten gar nicht in den Sinn - konnte er zu einem Erben nach seinen Vorstellungen heranziehen, anders als den mißratenen Sohn, den wohl seine verrückte Mutter verdorben hatte in all den Jahren, in denen ihr Gatte Kriege führte.

Zufrieden leerte Attila erneut den Becher, den seine Schwiegertochter eben gefüllt hatte. Schaff mir einen gesunden, starken Enkel ins Haus, Täubchen, damit ich endlich deinen Herrn Gemahl loswerden kann - es soll dein Schaden nicht sein.

Ein lautes Klirren holte den Alten mit einem Ruck in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Margaretha hatte den Krug, den sie gerade auf den Tisch stellen wollte, fallengelassen; zwischen den Scherben breitete sich der rote Wein wie eine Blutlache auf den Fliesen aus.

Der Graf fuhr herum und setzte schon zu einem Wutschrei an, als der Anblick der jungen Frau ihn wieder verstummen ließ. Margaretha krümmte sich zusammen und umklammerte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihren Leib. "Vater... das Kind..." keuchte sie noch, ehe sie zu Boden sank. Graf Attilas finstere Miene wich einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Das lange Warten war beinahe vorüber.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Schatten des Pfählers

Der Graf von Krolock beugte sich mit mißmutig gerunzelter Stirn über die Wiege seines Enkels. Zum hundertsten Mal musterte er den Säugling und kam immer zu demselben Schluß: die Lebensfähigkeit dieses Kindes, das zwei Monate zu früh zur Welt gekommen war, schien mehr als fraglich. Der Kleine war blond und feingliedrig wie seine Mutter, und wie es aussah, hatte er auch ihre schwächliche Konstitution geerbt.

_Darauf_ hatte er so geduldig gewartet? Der Alte bedachte Margaretha im Geiste mit einer grauenhaften Verwünschung. In der finstersten Hölle sollte sie braten dafür, daß die ganze Hoffnung seines Hauses jetzt auf diesem zerbrechlichen Etwas lag, das still vor sich hinwimmerte, weil es noch nicht einmal die Kraft zu schreien hatte!

Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, hatte sie dem Erben einer stolzen Sippe auch noch den lächerlichen Vornamen ihres Vaters angehängt. Herbert von Krolock! Das war fast noch schlimmer als der Name des ungarischen Heiligen, den Graf Attilas Frau, krank vor Heimweh, damals ihrem Sohn gegeben hatte und den mittlerweile glücklicherweise kaum mehr jemand kannte. Nun, sein Enkel würde dafür sorgen müssen, daß mit seinem albernen deutschen Namen dasselbe geschah - wenn er überhaupt lange genug lebte.

Der Alte hatte nach der Geburt des Kindes drei Tage lang gebrüllt und getobt. Jetzt seufzte er nur mehr bei dem Gedanken, daß er es, wie er es auch drehte und wendete, noch nicht wagen durfte, sich von seinem Sohn zu befreien - nicht, solange das Überleben dieses Säuglings und damit das Fortbestehen der Familie an einem seidenen Faden hing.

Mit einem letzten Fluch richtete der Graf sich ein wenig mühsam auf und wandte sich von dem winzigen Bündel in der Wiege ab. Ehe er den Raum verließ, schaute er jedoch noch einmal zurück und warf der Amme, die er kurzerhand von ein paar Bewaffneten aus dem nächsten Dorf hatte holen lassen und die sich bei seinem Eintreten ängstlich in eine Ecke gedrückt hatte, einen durchbohrenden Blick zu. "Wenn er stirbt, stirbst auch du", sagte er nur, ehe er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

- - -

Zur selben Zeit stand der Sohn des Grafen vor einem niedrigen Tor in einem selten betretenen Winkel des Schloßhofes und war sich nicht sicher, ob er hindurchgehen sollte. Er hatte die Schwelle, die vor ihm lag, erst einmal überschritten, vor fast dreißig Jahren, bei der Bestattung seiner Mutter; dann hatte der Graf den Eingang zur Gruft zumauern lassen. Der junge Krolock erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie mit dem Aufschlichten der Steine begonnen worden war, kaum daß er mit seinem Vater das Grabgewölbe verlassen hatte. Den Grund hatte er nicht erfahren, und er war ihm auch gleichgültig gewesen. Die Gruft war ein feuchtes, übelriechendes Loch, in dem sich ohnehin kein Mensch freiwillig aufhielt, und mit der Zeit hatte er beinahe vergessen, was sich hinter der Mauer verbarg.

Jetzt aber war die Mauer fort, die dunkle Türöffnung gähnte ihm wie vor drei Jahrzehnten entgegen, und wie damals empfand er so etwas wie Ekel bei der Vorstellung, die Treppe, die zur Begräbnisstätte der Grafen von Krolock führte, zu betreten. Mit zunehmendem Widerwillen musterte er die schmale Pforte. Sie war seit zwei Tagen wieder offen, hatte man ihm gesagt. Er war nicht da gewesen, und es spielte jetzt wohl auch keine Rolle mehr.

Schließlich stieg er aber doch die engen, glitschigen Stufen hinunter. Auf halbem Weg stellte er fest, daß er gut daran getan hätte, eine Fackel oder zumindest eine Kerze mitzunehmen; es wurde so finster, daß er sich an der Wand entlangtasten mußte. Es ging tief hinab; die Gruft war unter den Fundamenten bis in den Berg hineingegraben worden, auf dem das Schloß stand. Endlich erreichte er die Grabkammer, in der es ein wenig heller war als auf der Treppe; durch die winzigen, vergitterten Fensteröffnungen unter der Decke sickerten ein paar schwache rötliche Strahlen der sinkenden Sonne herein, gerade genug, um die drei wuchtigen Steinsarkophage erkennen zu können, die den kleinen Raum ausfüllten.

Des Teufels Sohn ging achtlos an den ersten beiden Särgen vorbei; erst vor dem dritten hielt er an. Hier war damals seine Mutter beigesetzt worden, deren zerschmetterte Gebeine jetzt auf dem alten Friedhof im Schatten des Bergfrieds außen an der Nordmauer lagen. Dies war das letzte Schicksal der Toten der Familie Krolock: in der Gruft war immer nur Platz für drei von ihnen. Kam ein neuer Leichnam hinzu, mußte ein anderer weichen und wurde auf den Friedhof verfrachtet, wo er dann bis zum jüngsten Gericht bleiben mochte, soweit es die lebenden Mitglieder des Hauses betraf.

Der Sarkophag trug eine bleierne Tafel, die erst vor kurzem angebracht worden war. Es war viel zu dunkel, um die Inschrift entziffern zu können, aber er kannte den Text ohnehin:

Margaretha von Krolock

Gestorben im siebzehnten Jahr ihres Lebens

im Jahre des Herrn MDXCVIII

Requiescat In Pace

Sonderbar. Sooft er in diesem Sommer von seinen langen Streifzügen heimgekehrt war, hatte er schon von weitem ihr blondes Haar auf dem Mauerkranz über dem Schloßtor im Wind flattern gesehen, als hätte sie seit seinem Aufbruch Tag und Nacht dort auf ihn gewartet, und sobald sie ihn erspäht hatte, winkte sie ihm zu. Nicht daß er jemals zurückgewinkt hätte, aber er hatte tatsächlich begonnen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, daß sie da war, wann immer er nach Hause kam. Nun würde sie plötzlich nicht mehr da sein. Nie mehr.

Draußen wurde es allmählich Nacht; die Umrisse der Särge begannen mit der Finsternis zu verschwimmen. Der junge Krolock hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er schon vor Margarethas Sarkophag stand, als ein leises Geräusch ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken riß. Er blickte auf und lauschte angestrengt. Es war kaum vorstellbar, daß es jemand gewagt haben sollte, ihm nachzuschleichen, aber er war überzeugt, daß er sich nicht getäuscht hatte: einen Moment lang hatte er etwas wahrgenommen, das einem heiseren Lachen glich.

"Ist da jemand?" Seine Stimme schien ihm an diesem Ort ganz anders zu klingen; lauter und dröhnender, als es sonst seine Art war. Dasselbe häßliche Lachen antwortete ihm, und dann vernahm er Worte, krächzend und rauh, als quälten sie sich aus der Kehle eines Verdurstenden: "Schrei nicht so herum, Sohn des Teufels. Ich bin die Stille gewöhnt; der Krach, den du veranstaltest, tut meinen Ohren weh."

Der junge Krolock neigte den Kopf zur Seite wie ein Raubtier, das eine Witterung aufnimmt. Es war mittlerweile so dunkel, daß man keine Spanne weit mehr sehen konnte, aber umso besser konnte er hören. Er hatte zuerst schon den Eindruck gehabt, das sonderbare Lachen wäre direkt neben ihm erklungen, doch als die seltsam dumpfe Stimme jetzt zu reden begann, war er sich seiner Sache völlig sicher: sie drang aus dem Sarkophag neben dem Margarethas!

Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, über diese Erkenntnis zu erschrecken. Es gab kein lebendes Wesen, das er fürchtete; er würde erst recht nicht vor einem sprechenden Toten Angst haben. Jeder Bewohner dieses unwirtlichen Landes wußte nur zu gut, daß es Wesen gab, die sich zwischen Diesseits und Jenseits herumtrieben, Menschen, die aus dem einen oder anderen Grund im Grab keine Ruhe fanden und denen es manchmal gelang, sich den Lebendigen bemerkbar zu machen, wenn sie nicht sogar um Mitternacht als huschende Schemen über die Friedhöfe irrten. Krolock versuchte sich zu erinnern, wer in dem Sarkophag lag, aus dem die Stimme gekommen war. "Wer bist du?"

Ein böses Knurren war die Entgegnung. "Du solltest mich kennen, Sohn des Teufels. Ich bin der einzige ständige Bewohner dieser armseligen Gruft, und das schon seit fast anderthalb Jahrhunderten. Als ich noch lebte, nannte man mich Breda von Krolock." Die Stimme schwieg einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu: "So ist es. Der Ahnherr."

Jetzt schlich es dem jungen Krolock doch einen Herzschlag lang kühl den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte das Wort nicht laut gesagt - er hatte es lediglich _gedacht_... Hatte sein unsichtbares Gegenüber es bloß erraten, oder besaß dieses sonderbare Schattenwesen die Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu lesen?

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich jedoch wieder völlig gefangen; wenn der Ahnherr tatsächlich seine Gedanken las, sollte er erst recht merken, daß er ihm keinen Schrecken einjagen konnte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, daß der Sprecher tatsächlich der war, für den er sich ausgab; nach allem, was er über Breda von Krolock gehört hatte, war es durchaus glaubhaft, daß dieser Mann sich selbst dem Tod nicht geschlagen gab.

Die Familie Krolock war um vieles älter als der "Ahnherr"; ihre Spuren reichten bis vor die Errichtung ihrer Stammburg vor über dreihundert Jahren zurück. Breda aber war der erste Graf von Krolock gewesen und hatte seine Herrschaft weithin über das umliegende Land ausgedehnt. Vom Leben des Ahnherrn selbst wußte der junge Krolock nicht viel, nur daß er seinen Aufstieg im Dienst des walachischen Wojwoden Vlad des Drachen bewerkstelligt hatte. Danach hatte Graf Breda seine Burg zu einem angemessenen Fürstensitz ausgebaut und die große Macht der Familie begründet; freilich auch ihren Ruf als finstere und grausame Sippe, dem bisher noch jeder seiner Nachfahren treu geblieben war.

"_Fast_ jeder", unterbrach die heisere Stimme seine Überlegungen; Krolock war schon nicht mehr überrascht, daß der Ahnherr alles mitverfolgt hatte, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. "Du bist in dieser Hinsicht eine Enttäuschung, Sohn des Teufels. Du denkst zuviel nach, weißt du das?"

Der Junge zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. "Was sollte dich das kümmern, selbst wenn es so wäre?"

"Mehr, als du ahnst!" zischte Breda; jetzt klang er verärgert. "Ich höre die Gedanken all derer, die meines Blutes sind, Nacht für Nacht, solange sie leben, und seit es dich gibt, läßt mir das Gewimmel in deinem Kopf keinen Frieden mehr; ununterbrochen plappern deine Grübeleien mir das Gehirn voll, bis ich glaube, ich werde verrückt davon!" Der Ahnherr verstummte einen Moment, als hätte der Ausbruch ihn erschöpft; dann fuhr er ruhiger fort: "Warum weigerst du dich, die Welt einfach so zu nehmen, wie sie ist? Warum mußt du ständig nach Antworten suchen? Du läufst nächtelang in den Wäldern herum wie ein Schlafwandler, weil dich dort nichts daran hindert, dir das Hirn zu zermartern! Es gibt nur eine einzige Antwort, Sohn des Teufels: hör auf, Fragen zu stellen!"

Der junge Krolock hielt es nicht für nötig, darauf etwas zu erwidern. Was in seinem Kopf vorging, betrachtete er als seine eigene Angelegenheit; wenn er den Ahnherrn damit gestört hatte, war das Bredas Problem und nicht seines.

Unvermittelt fing die Stimme wieder an zu kichern. "Schon besser, Teufelssohn. Du bist, wie es scheint, doch ein Krolock. Ich hatte vorhin schon meine Zweifel an dir." Der Ahnherr lachte erneut; diesmal war es ein ausgesprochen boshaftes Lachen. "Du hast gemeint, dir könne nie etwas zu Herzen gehen, wie? Du könntest am Ufer des Daseins stehenbleiben, ohne daß es dich jemals berührt? Sieh nur, wie wenig es dazu gebraucht hat, um dich daran zu erinnern, daß auch du keinen Stein in der Brust hast!"

Offenbar hatte Breda eine Reaktion erwartet; als keine folgte, sprach er in lauerndem Tonfall weiter: "Du hast wahrhaftig begonnen, dein blondes Sternenkind gernzuhaben, nicht wahr? Es tat dir gut, wenn sie dir mit leuchtenden Augen entgegenlief, auch wenn du es niemals zugegeben hättest. Oh nein, du hast es sie nie merken lassen; dein Hochmut war dir zu wichtig. Jetzt ist sie tot, und dir ist nichts von ihr geblieben als ein ahnungsloses kleines Kind und das Wissen, daß es für immer zu spät ist und die Leere, an der du selbst schuld bist, dich für den Rest deiner Tage begleiten wird!" Es klang, als würde der Ahnherr bedauernd mit der Zunge schnalzen. "Dein Vater hätte dafür sorgen sollen, daß sie schon die erste Nacht in diesem Schloß nicht übersteht..."

Krolock hob den Kopf; irgend etwas in Bredas Ton fiel ihm auf. Es lag mehr hinter diesen Worten als nur der Versuch, ihn wütend zu machen. "Heißt das, er ist für ihren Tod verantwortlich?"

Der Ahnherr lachte spöttisch. "Das würde dir das Leben erleichtern, nicht? Aber ich glaube, uns ist beiden klar, wer sich ihren Tod wirklich zuzuschreiben hat - sie ist schließlich bei der Geburt _deines_ Sohnes gestorben, so wie deine Mutter starb, weil sie deinetwegen bei deinem Vater blieb und darüber den Verstand verlor. Ist es nicht sonderbar, daß alles zugrundegeht, was dir zu nahe kommt? Es bringt kein Glück, dich zu lieben, Sohn des Teufels!"

"Hör auf, mich ständig so zu nennen!" Der junge Krolock wurde sehr selten zornig, aber jetzt war er nicht mehr weit davon entfernt. Er hatte längst erfahren, wie die Leute in den Dörfern ihn bezeichneten, aber es mißfiel ihm gründlich, dauernd damit angesprochen zu werden, so als wäre er nichts als ein Anhängsel des Alten.

"Oh, verzeih mir!" höhnte die Stimme, "aber für meinesgleichen klingt dieser Name besser als der, den deine Mutter dir gegeben hat. Oder willst du allen Ernstes mit dem Namen des Königs gerufen werden, der das Kreuz über ganz Ungarn aufgerichtet hat?"

Krolock schnaubte verächtlich. "Du hast Angst vor dem Kreuz, Ahnherr?"

"Vielleicht hättest du die auch, wenn du wüßtest..." begann Breda, dann unterbrach er sich. "Nein. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich habe schon so lange mit niemandem geredet, daß ich ins Schwatzen gerate. Was du tatsächlich wissen solltest, ist dies: genau betrachtet _ist_ dein Vater für den Tod deiner Frau verantwortlich. Ebenso übrigens für den Tod deiner Mutter, und das nicht nur, weil er sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Bevor er nämlich hier Herr wurde, mein Junge, ist über ein Jahrhundert lang auf diesem Schloß _kein_ _einziger_ Krolock gestorben!"

Der Sohn des Grafen deutete nach rechts zu dem letzten Sarkophag, an dessen Inhalt er sich mittlerweile erinnert hatte, ohne zu bedenken, daß Breda, wenn er wirklich in seinem Sarg steckte, die Geste wohl nicht sehen konnte. "Und warum liegt dann mein Großvater hier drin?"

Die Stimme seufzte. "Weil er dumm genug war, sich von den Türken totschlagen zu lassen, solange er sterblich war. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, aber in mancher Hinsicht war er fast so ein Narr wie dein Vater."

Eine Weile war es ganz still. Dann wiederholte der junge Krolock langsam: "Solange er... _sterblich_... war?"

Es klang, als würde der Ahnherr leise in sich hineinlachen. "Immer schön der Reihe nach. Zuerst möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen." Breda wurde ernst. "Ich verstehe sehr gut, warum du das Leben an dir vorbeiziehen läßt. Du bist ein Ästhet. Du erträgst keine Häßlichkeit. Die menschliche Existenz ist aber nun einmal eine häßliche Sache, voller Dreck und Gestank, Krankheit, Verfall und Tod. Schon der Gedanke, dir daran die Hände schmutzig zu machen, läßt dich schaudern. Du verzichtest freiwillig auf die Freuden des Daseins, um dich nicht mit seinen Scheußlichkeiten abgeben zu müssen. Ich glaube nicht, daß das bisher jemand durchschaut hat; dein Vater meint mittlerweile gar, du hättest so etwas wie ein Gewissen, nach dem, was heute morgen passiert ist."

Krolock runzelte die Stirn. Die Szene stand ihm noch so lebhaft vor Augen, daß es für den Ahnherrn wohl nicht schwierig war, seine Erinnerung daran zu lesen. Als er an diesem Morgen das Schloß erreicht hatte, schon mit der Überzeugung, daß etwas geschehen sein mußte, weil Margaretha nicht am Tor auf ihn wartete, hatte ihn sein Vater noch im Hof mit der Nachricht empfangen, daß sie im Kindbett gestorben war. Der Alte wies dabei auch auf den eisernen Käfig, der in einer Ecke des Hofes an zwei schweren Ketten zwischen den Mauern hing. Darin lag eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt, Margarethas eigene Amme, die mit ihr aus der Heimat gekommen war und die der Graf wegen ihres Versagens bei der Geburt zu einem elenden und qualvollen Tod verurteilt hatte. Der junge Krolock hatte angewidert das Gesicht verzogen. Das Sterben im Käfig, soviel wußte er aus Erfahrung, konnte eine Woche und mehr dauern. Dieses abstoßende Schauspiel, das seinem Vater offenbar ein Gefühl der Genugtuung verschaffte, würde Margaretha, die an ihrer Amme gehangen war wie an einer zweiten Mutter, nicht wieder lebendig machen; es würde ihm nur tagelang den Appetit verderben und nächtelang den Schlaf rauben. So hatte er, sobald Attila in die Halle zurückgestapft war, die Frau aus dem Käfig geholt (er hatte es sogar eigenhändig tun müssen, weil keiner der Knechte sich getraute, gegen einen Befehl des Grafen zu verstoßen) und sie davongejagt.

Der Ahnherr begann wieder zu kichern. "Oh ja, und du hast dafür sogar den Weinkrug in Kauf genommen, den dein Vater nach dir geworfen hat... er war nahe daran, dich umzubringen, ist dir das klar?"

"Er ist immer nahe daran, mich umzubringen", entgegnete der junge Krolock ungerührt.

Die Stimme kicherte erneut. "Wohl wahr. Aber heute hätte er es aus den falschen Gründen getan. Du hattest kein Mitleid mit diesem Weib, und es war auch nicht Margarethas wegen, habe ich recht? Du hast dich geradezu geekelt vor ihrem dankbaren Gestammel und ihren Tränen, als du sie freigelassen hast, und als sie nach deiner Hand gegriffen hat, bist du zurückgezuckt wie vor einer Pestkranken. Hätte dein Vater sie gehängt, solange du nicht hier gewesen bist, hättest du keinen Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Du wolltest bloß nicht, daß sie vor deiner Nase im Käfig verfault." Jetzt lachte Graf Breda aus vollem Hals, ein Geräusch, das im Gewölbe der Gruft widerhallte und seinem Nachfahren fast die Trommelfelle zerriß. "Es sah aus wie ein gutes Herz, mein Sohn, aber es war nur ein schlechter Magen."

Krolock ließ den Spott gleichmütig über sich ergehen. Schließlich hatte der Ahnherr sich wieder beruhigt. "Du merkst also, ich verstehe dich. Was aber, wenn ich dir verrate, daß es einen Ausweg aus der Erbärmlichkeit gibt? Ich meine einen anderen Weg als den, wie deine Mutter vom Turm zu springen, wenn deine Abscheu vor dem Leben übermächtig wird, oder aber zu warten, bis dein Vater dir einen Dolch in den Rücken sticht, sobald er sicher ist, daß sein Enkel die Kinderjahre übersteht. Denn du weißt doch, daß das irgendwann geschehen wird, jetzt, wo du nicht mehr sein einziger Erbe bist, oder?"

"Ich weiß, daß er es vorhat", erwiderte der Junge gelassen; er ging nicht darauf ein, ob er gedachte, den Alten an der Ausführung dieses Planes zu hindern. Aus dem Sarg kam ein belustigtes Glucksen. "Jeder andere würde versuchen, ihm zuvorzukommen. Du aber... du würdest niemanden in dieser Grafschaft finden, der es wagt, dir dabei zu helfen, und du bist nicht bereit, es selbst zu tun. Du hast keine Angst vor ihm und auch keine Skrupel, deinen eigenen Vater zu ermorden, denn du hast ihn immer zutiefst verachtet, aber es würde dich anwidern, nicht?"

"Ich glaube, über diesen Punkt hast du lange genug geredet", versetzte Krolock im Tonfall tödlichster Langeweile. "Ich stehe jetzt schon seit Stunden in dieser stockfinsteren, eiskalten Gruft und höre mir dein Geschwätz an, und allmählich beginne ich die Geduld zu verlieren. Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Ahnherr?"

Aus dem Sarkophag war so etwas wie ein leises Ächzen zu vernehmen. "Also gut. Wie ich schon erwähnte, gibt es einen anderen Ausweg - eine Möglichkeit, zu leben, ohne von all dem berührt zu werden, was die Häßlichkeit deiner bisherigen Existenz ausgemacht hat, ohne Altern, Krankheit und Schmerz, ohne die Grenzen, die einem sterblichen Leib gesetzt sind, und auch ohne die Beschränkungen des menschlichen Geistes."

Die Stimme des Ahnherrn nahm einen weichen, fast verführerischen Klang an. "Du stündest weit über all den Dingen, vor denen dir so graut, und wärst endlich fähig, die ganze Schönheit der Welt zu genießen. Du würdest über dich selbst hinauswachsen und alles hinter dir lassen, was dich daran hindert, das zu werden, was du wirklich sein möchtest. Du bräuchtest dich nicht ständig mit Fragen zu quälen, weil die Antworten offen vor dir lägen. Du könntest das Dasein führen, das die Menschheit sich seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit erträumt hat - und es würde dauern. Kein Verfall, kein Ende, kein Abstieg - kein Tod. Was ich dir biete, ist die Ewigkeit, mein Sohn."

Einen Augenblick war es still, dann sagte die Stimme in einem ganz anderen, nüchternen Ton: "Du glaubst mir nicht."

"Kein Wort", bestätigte der junge Krolock kalt. Graf Breda seufzte. "In gewisser Weise ist es sogar verständlich. Dein Vater hat alles von dir ferngehalten, was der Erbe unseres dunklen Namens wissen müßte; ich sollte dir also zuerst meine eigene Geschichte erzählen. Du weißt, in wessen Diensten ich zu meinen Lebzeiten stand? Ja, du weißt es, aber du weißt nicht alles - nur das, was auch alle anderen wissen, und das ist zuwenig."

"Du warst ein Heerführer Vlad Draculs, heißt es." "Das war ich. Vlad II. Dracul war ein großer Fürst, von seinen Untertanen und Feinden gleichermaßen gefürchtet; mein wahrer Herr aber war sein Sohn, Vlad III. Er nannte sich Dracula, Sohn des Drachen, seinem Vater zu Ehren, doch du kennst ihn unter dem Beinamen, den die Türken aufgebracht haben: Vlad Tepes - der Pfähler."

Krolock furchte nachdenklich die Stirn. Ihm war, als hätte er diesen Namen in seiner frühesten Kindheit gehört, einen Namen, mit dem sich schaurige Legenden verbanden, die er damals nicht verstanden hatte und an die er sich heute nicht mehr erinnerte.

"Es gibt Wesen wie ihn und mich, seit es Menschen gibt", fuhr die Stimme fort, "aber Vlad der Pfähler war der erste von unserer Art, der gelernt hatte, sich die Macht der Finsternis dienstbar zu machen. Ich war der Befehlshaber seiner Leibwache, sein Schatten, wenn du so willst; ich war immer dort, wo er hinging, habe hundertmal mein Leben für ihn gewagt, und schließlich hielt er mich für würdig, das Dunkle Leben von ihm zu erhalten. Aber bevor ich dir Rätsel aufgebe: dir ist doch klar, was ein Vampir ist?"

Die Frage erstaunte den jungen Krolock. "Die Bauern verbreiten allerhand darüber... Vampire sollen Wiedergänger sein, Nachzehrer, die nach dem Tod keine Ruhe finden, unverwest im Grab liegen und es nachts verlassen, um das Blut der Lebenden zu trinken. Man behauptet, es sind schwache, feige Geschöpfe, die vor dem Geruch von Knoblauch fliehen, kein fließendes Wasser überqueren können und nur dort eintreten dürfen, wo sie hereingebeten werden..."

"So war es einmal", entgegnete der Ahnherr ernst, "und es gibt immer noch solche Kreaturen auf den Friedhöfen draußen in den Dörfern. Vlad Tepes aber hat erkannt, welche Möglichkeiten diese Existenz jemandem bot, der mächtig genug war, um die Gaben der Dunkelheit zu nutzen. Ganz abgesehen von der Aussicht auf Unsterblichkeit..."

"Vlad Tepes ist seit über hundert Jahren tot."

"Nein, _tot_ ist er schon seit fast hundertfünfzig Jahren, aber du hast trotzdem recht, in dem Sinn, wie du es meinst." Die Stimme seufzte wieder. "Hätte er mich nur nicht weggeschickt... aber er sandte mich in meine Heimat zurück, um einen festen Platz für Unseresgleichen zu schaffen. Mir ist es gelungen; er ist gescheitert. Die Gnade des Teufels ist unberechenbar - doch ich vergaß, du glaubst nicht an Gott und den Teufel."

"Du etwa?"

"Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Es spielt für dich allerdings keine Rolle. In dieser Frage bringt auch das Dunkle Leben einen nicht weiter. Ich sagte doch, auf manche Fragen gibt es einfach keine Antwort. Aber ich spreche schon wieder in Rätseln, fürchte ich."

Mittlerweile schüttelte Krolock heftig den Kopf. "Versuchst du mir zu erklären, daß _du_ ein Vampir bist, Ahnherr?"

Graf Breda lachte. "Nicht nur ich, mein Sohn - jedes Mitglied unserer Familie von mir bis zur Generation deines Großvaters! Alle haben nach einer gewissen Zeit ihr sterbliches Dasein abgelegt, um in der Finsternis wiedergeboren zu werden und ewig zu leben."

Krolock runzelte die Stirn. "Gerade hast du vom Tod des Pfählers gesprochen, und wenn an den Ammenmärchen etwas Wahres ist, gibt es ein Dutzend Wege, einen Vampir umzubringen. Er erträgt kein Sonnenlicht, kein Weihwasser, kein Kruzifix, man kann ihn verbrennen, man stößt ihm einen Pfahl durchs Herz oder mauert ihn ein, sodaß er verhungert..."

"Langsam", unterbrach ihn der Ahnherr, "langsam, mein Junge. Wie alle Märchen entsprechen auch diese nur zu einem Teil den Tatsachen. Ich weiß nicht, was für die Blutsauger auf den Dorffriedhöfen gilt; ein Vampir von der Art des Pfählers aber ist keineswegs so leicht zu töten - oder welcher Ausdruck auch immer dir dafür passend erscheint, denn wir sind tot; das Menschliche an uns stirbt im selben Augenblick, in dem wir in die Finsternis übertreten. Also hör zu: Kreuze und Weihwasser und derartiges sind lästig und vermögen uns aufzuhalten, aber niemals zu zerstören. Der Pfahl ins Herz lähmt lediglich, und auch das nicht für lange. Nicht einmal das Feuer schadet uns auf Dauer, es sei denn, unsere Asche wird danach in alle Winde verstreut; ansonsten kehren wir in unsere alte Gestalt zurück, ebenso wie nach jeder anderen Verletzung, selbst wenn man uns in Stücke hackt. Man kann einen Vampir einmauern" - ein eigenartiger Unterton schwang in der Stimme des Ahnherrn mit - "und ihn jahrhundertelang gefangenhalten, aber er wird nicht verhungern. Er benötigt das Blut, um wahrhaftig zu leben, doch er ist fähig, die Zeit auch ohne Blut zu überdauern, selbst wenn er dabei sehr schwach wird; glaub mir, es ist kein schönes Gefühl, viele Jahre zu hungern, aber wir sterben nicht daran. Es liegt in unserem Wesen, nicht zu sterben - an nichts, mit einer einzigen Ausnahme. Allein das Licht der Sonne besitzt die Kraft, uns zu vernichten... so wie Vlad Tepes."

Aus Bredas Worten klang fast so etwas wie Trauer. "Er hätte mich niemals aus seinen Diensten entlassen dürfen. Er fiel den Türken in die Hände; sie pfählten ihn, wie er Zehntausende der Ihren gepfählt hatte, und ließen ihn am Pfahl hängen, bis die Sonne aufging und ihn zu Asche verbrannte. Er war ein großer Mann und hätte es mehr als jeder andere verdient, die Ewigkeit auszukosten."

Krolock hatte abwehrend die Hand gehoben. "Ahnherr, du redest ständig von einem ewigen Leben in Schönheit und Macht, das angeblich fast alle meine Vorfahren haben. Bisher habe ich jedoch nichts davon bemerkt als einen schweigenden Friedhof und eine Stimme in einer stinkenden Gruft, die dreißig Jahre lang kein Mensch betreten hat. Wo ist das Leben, von dem du redest? Weshalb gehst du nicht und lebst es, wenn es wirklich existiert?"

"Weil ich eingesperrt bin, Dummkopf, so wie all die anderen auf dem Friedhof. Warum, meinst du, erzähle ich dir das alles? Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Einen Augenblick war es still, dann begann Breda zu lachen. "Ich hätte es dir gleich am Anfang sagen sollen - denn _jetzt_ glaubst du mir endlich."

"Ich glaube dir, daß du meine Hilfe brauchst", versetzte Krolock kühl, "über den Rest bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

"Tod und Hölle, was für eine Brut!" Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht schien Graf Breda wirklich in Wut zu geraten. "Du bist wahrhaftig nicht besser als dein Vater, Sohn des Teufels! Er wollte sich nicht vom Licht losreißen, und ein Dasein ohne Wein und Weiber war für ihn nicht lebenswert. Ich hätte es eigentlich wissen sollen, aber ich habe es schlicht für unmöglich gehalten, daß ein Erbe meines Blutes so aus der Art schlagen würde. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, seine Pläne vor mir zu verbergen, weil ich einfach nicht auf der Hut war. Als dein Großvater fiel und er hier der Herr wurde, ließ er eines Tages die Gräber auf dem Friedhof zumauern, in denen seine Ahnen liegen; mich aber, den ältesten und stärksten von uns, schloß er in meinem Sarkophag in der Gruft ein. Er hat uns nicht getötet, weil er denkt, daß wir ihm vielleicht irgendwann doch noch nützlich sein können, aber wir sind gefangen. Seit vierzig Jahren, Sohn des Teufels, liegen wir in unseren Särgen, und mit jeder Nacht wird der Hunger stärker. Wehe dem Verräter, wenn wir jemals wieder freikommen!"

"Warum befreit ihr euch nicht selbst? Vampire sind doch angeblich so stark wie zwanzig Männer?"

"Dein Vater ist verrückt, aber er ist kein Narr. Der Mörtel, mit dem damals sämtliche Ritzen unserer Grabstätten verschmiert wurden, ist mit Weihwasser angerührt; kein Vampir vermag einen solchen Verschluß zu zerbrechen. Ich war der einzige, dem er die Kraft dazu trotzdem zutraute, deswegen hängt über der Treppe ein Kruzifix, und die Kreuze, die die Fenster vergittern, hast du wohl gesehen. Nur ein Sterblicher wäre in der Lage, unserer Gefangenschaft ein Ende zu machen."

"Und warum sollte ein Sterblicher das tun?"

"Aus vielerlei Gründen. Wir hätten ihm eine Existenz zu bieten, die seine kühnsten Träume übersteigt. Wir mögen dir im Moment sehr verletzlich erscheinen, aber die Einschränkungen unseres Daseins sind lächerlich im Vergleich zu den Begrenzungen, denen ein Mensch unterworfen ist. Die wahre Schönheit ist nur mit den Augen der Nacht zu entdecken - ebenso wie das wahre Leben nur in der Dunkelheit möglich ist. Und noch eines würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht vergessen: in jedem Kampf ist zuletzt der Sieger, der die Zeit auf seiner Seite hat. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was es dann erst bedeutet, die Ewigkeit für sich zu haben?"

Krolock hatte sich inzwischen langsam zur Treppe vorgetastet. "Ich habe für heute genug von deinen Geschichten, Ahnherr. Ich werde über alles nachdenken, was du mir gesagt hast, ehe ich mir überlege, ob ich dir noch weiter zuhören möchte."

"Geh nur, mein Sohn." Die Stimme aus dem Sarkophag klang belustigt. "Denke nach - du hast ja Übung darin. Und wenn du meinst, du hast lange genug nachgedacht, komm wieder hierher. Ich werde bestimmt noch da sein - und mein Angebot wird immer noch gelten. Meine Freiheit gegen deine Unsterblichkeit."


	4. Chapter 4

Fürst der Finsternis

Der junge Krolock liebte die Nacht. Schon als Kind hatte er sich nicht vor der Dunkelheit gefürchtet; zum Entsetzen seiner überängstlichen Mutter war er in sternklaren Winternächten manchmal auf die höchsten Zinnen des Schlosses geklettert und hatte fasziniert zugesehen, wie der blasse Mondschein die verwitterten alten Mauern mit ihren Rissen und Schrunden verwandelte und die steinernen Fratzen und Dämonenfiguren, die sie schmückten, zu gespenstischem Leben erweckte. Die tiefverschneiten Wälder und Hügel ringsum schimmerten in dem kalten blauen Licht, als wäre ein Schleier aus unirdischer Schönheit über das Land gebreitet worden, das am Tag so öd und eintönig war.

Im Sommer, wenn er seine tagelangen Streifzüge unternahm, saß er nach Sonnenuntergang oft am Ufer eines Teiches oder Baches, beobachtete das Glitzern des silbernen Mondlichts auf den Wellen und hörte dem Nachtgesang des Waldes zu, der die Stille mit tausend leisen Tönen erfüllte. Alles nächtliche Leben erschien ihm schön. Die Grillen, die im Gras zirpten, das Lärmen der Frösche in den Tümpeln, der lautlose Flug der Fledermäuse, die glühenden Augen der Luchse, die auf die Jagd gingen, der Ruf der Eulen und das Heulen der Wölfe in der Ferne, all das war Teil einer großen Harmonie, in der es keinen Mißklang gab, der den Zauber der Nacht zerstören hätte können. Die warme Ruhe der Dunkelheit des Sommers war ebenso berauschend wie das froststarre Schweigen der Finsternis des Winters. Am meisten aber liebte Krolock die Sturmnächte.

Wenn im Winter der Schneesturm um das Schloß heulte, stand er am Fenster seiner Turmkammer, blickte durch die bleigefaßten Scheiben, von denen er zuerst die dicken Eisblumen kratzen mußte, in das wirbelnde Dunkel hinaus und lauschte dem tosenden Lied des eisigen Windes.

Wenn im Frühling die Föhnstürme den Schnee schmolzen, verbrachte er ganze Nächte in den Wäldern, wo selbst die uralten Bäume sich unter der Wucht des Orkans bogen und ihr ächzendes Rauschen immer wieder durch das Krachen von splitterndem Holz übertönt wurde.

Kam aber im Sommer die Zeit der nächtlichen Unwetter, stieg Krolock in der Abenddämmerung auf den Bergfried hinauf und verfolgte gespannt, wie die schweren grauen Wolken am schwefelgelben Horizont sich immer mehr ausbreiteten, das letzte Sonnenlicht auffraßen und dann den Schein der Sterne und des Mondes verschluckten, bis das ganze Firmament aus nichts als lautloser, drohender Schwärze zu bestehen schien. Er aber blieb auf den Zinnen stehen, stemmte sich gegen den rasch auffrischenden Wind, der an seinem Haar und seinem Mantel riß, und wartete auf den ersten Blitz, der die Dunkelheit spaltete und die Welt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in gleißende Helle tauchte, der umso tiefere, vom Donner durchgrollte Finsternis folgte. Wenn dann die Elemente um ihn herum ihren wilden Tanz begannen und Blitz, Donner, Windgeheul und peitschender Regen ihn umgaben, bis er die Macht des Sturmes beinahe mit Händen zu greifen vermochte, streckte er dem tobenden Himmel die ausgebreiteten Arme entgegen und... lachte.

Sein Lachen ging im Wüten der Naturgewalten unter, ohne daß jemals ein sterbliches Wesen es gehört hätte; die Menschen, die sich in solchen Nächten hinter den Mauern ihrer Behausungen verkrochen, blieben bei der Überzeugung, Graf Attilas Sohn könne nicht lachen. Die Bediensteten im Schloß wußten freilich, daß er in jeder Gewitternacht auf dem Bergfried stand; von ihnen erfuhren es die Bauern unten in den Tälern, die sich abergläubisch ihren eigenen Reim darauf machten, daß seit mehr als dreißig Jahren kein Blitz in den höchsten Turm der gräflichen Burg eingeschlagen hatte, obwohl sie auf dem Gipfel eines Hügels lag, der weit aus den umliegenden Wäldern emporragte. Der junge Krolock müsse wohl wahrhaftig ein Sproß des Teufels sein, da der Teufel ihn so sichtbar vor den Gefahren beschützte, denen gewöhnliche Menschen ausgeliefert waren, sagten die Leute in den Dörfern zueinander, wenn sie die Unwetterkerzen entzündeten, und der Kranz der düsteren Legenden, die sich um den Erben des Grafen rankten, wurde noch ein wenig dichter.

- - -

Die Nacht, in der Krolock das geheimnisvolle Angebot Graf Bredas erhalten hatte, war warm und der Himmel klar; es würde bis zum Morgen bestimmt keinen Sturm geben. Dennoch stieg er, nachdem er die Gruft verlassen hatte, langsam die Steintreppe hinauf, die zum Bergfried führte. Nach den Stunden in der engen Grabkammer schien es ihm, als brauche er Platz für die Gedanken, die sich in seinem Kopf im Kreis drehten.

Zuviel von dem, was der Ahnherr gesagt hatte, paßte zu den Schauergeschichten, die sich die Bewohner der Karpaten seit jeher erzählten. Freilich hatte Krolock den Großteil dieser Geschichten stets für abergläubische Märchen gehalten, aber irgend etwas Eigenartiges mußte immerhin vorgehen, wenn man in einer Gruft, die drei Jahrzehnte lang verschlossen gewesen war, eine Stimme aus einem zugemauerten Sarkophag vernahm! Konnte am Ende etwas Wahres an Bredas Behauptungen sein?

Freilich, falls der Ahnherr tatsächlich das Wesen war, das er vorgab zu sein, würde er vor allem ein Ziel verfolgen: seine Freiheit wiederzuerlangen, und ein paar phantastische Versprechungen waren dafür ein billiger Preis. Je länger Krolock über diese Frage nachdachte, desto mehr gelangte er zu der Überzeugung, daß er Graf Breda auf keinen Fall trauen durfte - und wenn das sonderbare Geschöpf im Sarg diese Erkenntnis mitbekommen hatte, dann umso besser. Es würde sich wohl noch etwas mehr anstrengen müssen, um seinen Nachfahren dazu zu bringen, den Deckel seines Gefängnisses zu öffnen.

Wenn Breda aber _nicht_ gelogen hatte... Krolock wurde beinahe schwindlig, als er versuchte, die Perspektiven abzuschätzen, die sich ihm dann auftun würden. Ein Dasein ohne all die Widerwärtigkeiten, die ihm seit seiner frühesten Kindheit das Leben verleidet hatten, dem Zugriff der Menschen entzogen, die von allen Seiten an ihm zerrten und ihn niemals in Ruhe ließen, wie sehr er ihnen auch zu entkommen versuchte... war es möglich? Gab es irgendwo eine Art der Existenz, über deren Sinn man sich nicht mehr vergeblich das Gehirn zermartern mußte und in der die Schönheit der Nacht an die Stelle der Häßlichkeit des Alltags trat? Hatte er wirklich einen Ausweg aus dem unentrinnbaren Kerker entdeckt, den man Menschenleben nannte?

Erst als der Himmel sich im Osten allmählich rötlich färbte, wurde Krolock gewahr, wie lange er schon grübelnd auf dem Turm stand. Mißmutig schob er seine Überlegungen beiseite; sie führten ohnehin zu keinem Ergebnis. In der nächsten Nacht würde er weitersehen.

Stattdessen beobachtete er zum allerersten Mal bewußt, wie die Sonne aufging. Ansonsten verschwand er stets in seiner Kammer, sobald es zu dämmern begann, und schlief bis in den späten Vormittag hinein; diesmal aber blieb er auf den Zinnen, bis die glühende Scheibe sich über den Horizont erhoben hatte und die flammende Morgenröte vom zarten Blau des heraufziehenden Tages ausgelöscht wurde. Dann erst stieg er die enge Treppe zum Burghof hinunter. Im Schloß wurde es allmählich lebendig; die paar Knechte, denen er im Hof begegnete, warfen ihm erstaunte Blicke zu - um diese Stunde bekam man den Sohn des Grafen sonst nie zu Gesicht - und drückten sich dann mit einer tiefen Verbeugung schnell auf die Seite. Krolock bemerkte sie gar nicht; er war mit der überraschenden Erkenntnis beschäftigt, die ihm während des Sonnenaufgangs gekommen war: es schien ihm, als könne er durchaus den Rest seines Lebens in der Dunkelheit verbringen, ohne das Tageslicht jemals zu vermissen.

- - -

"Du weißt immer noch nicht, ob du mir glauben sollst. Aber du bist trotzdem wieder da. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang." Graf Breda klang gelassen, beinahe heiter. "Du willst dich also weiter mit der Stimme aus dem Sarkophag unterhalten. Glaub mir, diese Art des Gesprächs gefällt mir noch weniger als dir. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich endlich sehen, mein Junge; ich kenne dein Gesicht nur aus den Gedanken deines Vaters, und ich sage dir, das schmeichelt dir nicht gerade." Der Ahnherr kicherte. "Doch auch wenn es tatsächlich der Realität entsprechen sollte, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ein Vampir erschrickt nicht vor seinem Spiegelbild."

Krolock verstand den Witz und fand ihn nicht besonders gelungen. "Es ist also wahr, daß Vampire kein Spiegelbild haben?"

"Ja, allerdings. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woran das liegt. Echo und Schatten folgen uns wie den Sterblichen, aber das Spiegelbild... nun, es ist eben so. Du wirst den Verlust verkraften, Sohn des Teufels - denn wenn du tatsächlich so aussiehst, wie es sich dein Vater vorstellt, schaust du wohl ohnehin nicht allzu oft in einen Spiegel."

"Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über Spiegel zu reden, Ahnherr!" Eine merkliche Schärfe war in Krolocks Stimme gerutscht, ohne daß er es beabsichtigt hatte; für gewöhnlich hatte er sich besser unter Kontrolle. Irgend etwas in dem Geschwätz des Ahnherrn brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht.

"Gut!" rief Breda im Ton höchster Zufriedenheit; es war nicht ganz klar, ob er Krolocks Worten zustimmte oder sich darüber freute, daß er die Beherrschung verloren hatte. "Du bist gekommen, damit ich dir das Dunkle Leben schildere; also frag mich nach allem, was du wissen willst."

Eigentlich, dachte Krolock, war dieses Theater überflüssig; der Ahnherr kannte jede seiner Fragen, noch bevor er sie aussprach. "Wie wird ein Mensch wirklich zum Vampir?"

"Davon hast du oft genug gehört; warum sollte ich es dir noch einmal erklären?"

"Es kann nicht stimmen, was man sich erzählt. Es heißt, daß jeder, der von einem Nachzehrer gebissen wurde, selbst zum Wiedergänger wird, aber das ist nicht möglich. Die Welt würde ersticken vor Vampiren, wenn es tatsächlich so wäre; in kurzer Zeit gäbe es nur mehr Vampire und keine Sterblichen mehr..."

"...und die Unsterblichen müßten sich am Ende gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen", ergänzte Graf Breda. "Du hast recht, mein Sohn, aber trotzdem sind die Geschichten weitgehend wahr. Für jeden, der durch den Biß eines Vampirs stirbt und danach nicht mehr von den Strahlen der Sonne getroffen wird, beginnt eine neue, dunkle Existenz. Du verstehst, was das bedeutet. Wir sind nicht daran interessiert, daß unsere Brut zu zahlreich wird, so wie es nicht mehr Raubvögel als Mäuse geben darf. Doch man kann ein Opfer am Übertritt hindern. Entweder man verzichtet auf einen Teil seines Blutes und läßt ihm gerade noch genug Leben, um es auf andere Weise zu töten, ihm das Genick zu brechen oder so ähnlich. Es gibt in unserem Dasein allerdings nichts Vergleichbares mit dem Augenblick, in dem man mit dem letzten Blutstropfen das sterbliche Leben eines Menschen in sich einsaugt; mit der Methode, die ich dir gerade beschrieben habe, muß man sich also ausgerechnet den besten Moment versagen."

Der Ahnherr kicherte erneut. "Du siehst, manche unserer Probleme sind denen der Sterblichen beschämend ähnlich..."

Krolock reagierte nicht auf die Anzüglichkeit. Graf Breda seufzte. "Ich ziehe deshalb die andere Lösung vor. Wenn ich meine Beute bis zum letzten Tropfen leertrinken möchte, warte ich bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Dann sind die Menschen außerdem bereits viel weniger auf der Hut; sie fürchten sich vor der Mitternacht, aber je näher der Morgen rückt, desto sicherer fühlen sie sich. Wenn man dann einen von ihnen erwischt, läßt man ihn an einem offenen Platz liegen. Der Schritt in die Dunkelheit dauert eine gewisse Zeit; bis das Opfer zu sich kommt, ist es heller Tag, und sobald die Verwandlung beendet ist, verbrennt die Sonne es zu einem Häufchen Asche."

Krolock überlegte eine Weile. "Wenn ich dich aus deinem Sarkophag befreie, würdest du mir also das Blut aussaugen..."

"...und hier, im Schutz der Gruft, würdest du wieder erwachen und wärst einer der Unsrigen", ergänzte der Ahnherr. "Das würde ich jedoch nur zulassen, wenn du selbst es so willst."

"Sonst würdest du mich ganz einfach töten."

"Das würde ich tun, ja, denn ich kann vor Hunger kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Du wirst meinen Sarg aber wohl nicht öffnen, wenn du nicht vorhast, meinem Vorschlag zuzustimmen. Merke dir das eine, Sohn des Teufels, das Dunkle Leben ist eine kostbare Gabe, kein Fluch; es soll niemandem aufgezwungen und nicht an Unwürdige verschwendet werden. Vlad Tepes hat mich das gelehrt. Wir müssen wenige bleiben, Auserwählte der Nacht, um desto sicherer über die Sterblichen herrschen zu können. Nur denen, die es selbst wünschen und die wir für geeignet halten, sollen wir erlauben, uns gleich zu werden. So groß mein Hunger auch ist, ich hätte dir niemals die Unsterblichkeit angeboten, nur um meine Freiheit zu erlangen - wenn ich nicht gewußt hätte, daß du es wert bist, dich zu deinen Ahnen zu gesellen."

Breda war sehr ernst geworden. "Alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, war die Wahrheit. Ich schwöre es dir bei der Macht der Hölle, des Feuers und des Blutes; das ist der höchste Eid aller Geschöpfe der Finsternis. Und auch wenn du nicht an das Höllenfeuer glaubst, wirst du doch die Macht des Blutes erkennen, sobald du einer von uns geworden bist."

Der Ahnherr unterbrach sich, als hätte er ein Geräusch vernommen. "Nein, mein Sohn", meinte er dann ruhig, und Krolock schloß daraus, daß Graf Breda das Bild aufgefangen haben mußte, das ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf ging, "du hast eine falsche Vorstellung vom Blut; es ist die verzerrte sterbliche Wahrnehmung. Mit den Augen eines Vampirs wirst du die eigentliche Natur aller Dinge erfassen. Blut ist nicht der Gestank eines Schlachtfeldes, nicht die Schlieren auf der Schwertklinge, nicht die schwarze Kruste über einer faulenden Wunde. Blut ist die Essenz des Lebens, seine Wärme, seine Schönheit. Wir, deren eigenes Herz nicht mehr schlägt, sind deshalb auf das warme Blut der Sterblichen angewiesen. Ohne Blut erkalten wir; wir sterben nicht, aber wir verlieren unsere Stärke und unsere Lebendigkeit. Das Blut der Menschen ermöglicht uns eine Existenz, die über das menschliche Dasein hinausragt. Unsere Sinne sind schärfer, unsere Empfindungen klarer, unsere Kräfte größer; unsere unsterblichen Augen blicken tiefer als nur bis zu den Oberflächen, die man im Schein der Sonne ausmachen kann. Wenn ich auf meine sterblichen Jahre zurückschaue, ist mir, als hätte ich damals einen Schleier vor den Augen getragen; erst die Dunkelheit hat mich gelehrt, was es heißt, zu leben. Dir wird es nicht anders ergehen. Du wirst es sehen - denn du hast dich längst entschieden."

In dem Augenblick, in dem der Ahnherr den letzten Satz sprach, wußte Krolock, daß er recht hatte. Es hatte begonnen, als ihm klar geworden war, daß er auf das Licht des Tages verzichten konnte; spätestens in dem Moment, in dem er erneut die Gruft betreten hatte, war sein Entschluß besiegelt gewesen. Er war nicht gekommen, um Breda Fragen zu stellen, sondern um sein Angebot anzunehmen; er hatte es nur erst jetzt begriffen.

Wieder hörte er den Ahnherrn leise lachen; diesmal aber klang es nicht boshaft, sondern beinahe mitfühlend. "Du wirst sehr bald lernen, dich selbst zu verstehen, ebenso wie die Welt, die dich umgibt. In kurzer Zeit, mein Sohn, wirst du finden, wonach du - ohne es zu ahnen - dein Leben lang gesucht hast. Aber ein solcher Schritt soll mit Bedacht getan werden. Geh noch einmal hinauf ins Licht, verbringe einen letzten Tag als Sterblicher, verabschiede dich vom Sonnenschein; dann komm zum dritten Mal hierher und öffne mein Gefängnis. Alles weitere überlaß mir; noch ehe die Nacht zu Ende ist, beginnt die Ewigkeit für dich."

- - -

In all den Jahrhunderten, die folgten, vermochte Krolock sich diesen letzten sterblichen Tag nur als verblichenen, wirren Traum ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, undeutlich und ohne Konturen wie eine zerlaufene Malerei. Er hatte von nichts Abschied genommen; es gab nichts, das ihm wichtig genug erschien. Eine Weile war er vor der Wiege seines Sohnes gestanden und hatte im Gesicht des schlafenden Kindes nach etwas gesucht, das ihn hätte bewegen können, seine Entscheidung zu überdenken. Vergeblich. Er würde auch dies nicht vermissen.

Für den Rest des Tages war er ziellos durch die Wälder gewandert. Irgendwann war er auf einen kleinen Teich gestoßen, dessen Oberfläche, glatt und reglos wie geschmolzenes Metall, im Licht der Nachmittagssonne schimmerte wie ein glänzender Spiegel. Fast wider Willen war Krolock stehengeblieben. Er kniete am Rand des Tümpels nieder und neigte sich langsam immer weiter vor, bis er sich in dem schwärzlichen Wasser erkennen konnte.

Sein Ebenbild musterte ihn mit der kühlen Distanziertheit eines gleichgültigen Beobachters. Es war ihm, als hätte er einen Fremden vor sich, dem er noch nie zuvor begegnet war, und nicht sein eigenes Antlitz, das er in diesem Moment wohl zum letzten Mal zu sehen bekam. Waren es wahrhaftig _seine_ Erinnerungen, die sich mit diesen Zügen verbanden? Hatte er den Schwerthieb wirklich jemals gespürt, der ihm die linke Augenbraue gespalten und die breite Narbe quer über seine Stirn hinterlassen hatte? Hatten die Soldaten des Grafen tatsächlich die düstere Maske gemeint, die ihm jetzt aus dem Wasser entgegenstarrte, als sie damals, während seines ersten Feldzuges im Gefolge seines Vaters, hinter seinem Rücken geflüstert hatten, der Sohn des Fürsten mit seinen tiefliegenden Augen, den vorspringenden Backenknochen und dem zu einem dünnen Strich verpreßten Mund erwecke den Eindruck, als trage er einen Totenschädel auf den Schultern? Hatte die Magd, die, ohne zu ahnen, daß er an der Tür lehnte und sie hörte, einer anderen zugeraunt hatte, das graue Haar des Grafensohnes in so jungen Jahren käme wohl daher, daß die Gräfin einst in der Nacht von einem Elb heimgesucht worden war, von jenen farblosen Strähnen gesprochen, die fast die Oberfläche des Teichs berührten, über den er sich beugte, oder war es ebenso nur eine sinnlose Illusion gewesen wie all die anderen Schatten vergangener Tage, die sein Spiegelbild heraufbeschwor? Konnte das alles einmal für ihn Realität gewesen sein, wenn es ihm heute so unendlich fern und unwichtig erschien?

Schließlich warf er einen Stein in den Tümpel und fühlte sich beinahe erleichtert, als das Bild im Wasser in tausend Stücke zersprang. Es war ohne Bedeutung, so wie es das Leben, das seine Spuren in dieses Gesicht gezeichnet hatte, gewesen war. Die Zeit war gekommen, es gegen ein anderes, besseres einzutauschen.

Als die Sonne sank, stand Krolock wieder auf dem Bergfried und beobachtete, wie die Flammen am Himmel allmählich erloschen, während die rote Scheibe hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Im Gegensatz zum Sonnenaufgang war dieser Anblick ihm von Kindheit an vertraut, und er empfand auch jetzt nichts anderes als bei den zahllosen früheren Malen: er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis der letzte Schimmer des Tages verdämmert war und endlich, endlich die Nacht begann, die er so liebte. Dies nun würde der Beginn der ewigen Nacht sein.

Sobald es ganz dunkel geworden war, verließ er den Turm, überquerte den menschenleeren Innenhof und stieg, ohne noch einmal zu überlegen, in die Gruft hinunter.

- - -

Alles, was er zur Ausführung seines Planes brauchen würde, war vorbereitet. In der Grabkammer steckte eine brennende Fackel in einem Mauerhaken; ein schwerer Hammer und ein Meißel lagen daneben. Bevor Krolock daranging, den Sarg des Ahnherrn zu öffnen, nahm er das kleine silberne Kreuz, das über dem Eingang hing, von der Wand und schob es unter sein Hemd; er hielt es für geraten, keine unliebsame Überraschung zu riskieren.

Aus dem Sarkophag drang das Kichern, das er mittlerweile so gut kannte. "Ganz recht, Sohn des Teufels; man kann nie mißtrauisch genug sein. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Mein Wort gilt."

Während Krolock anfing, den steinharten Mörtel wegzumeißeln, sprach der Ahnherr weiter. "Es gefällt dir immer noch nicht, daß ich deine Gedanken höre? Ich habe den Eindruck, daß du dich ständig bemühst, mich aus deinem Kopf auszusperren." Krolock erwiderte nichts, aber das war auch nicht nötig. "Nein, mach dir keine Hoffnungen", nahm Graf Breda die Idee auf, die seinem Nachfahren eben gekommen war, "es wird dir nicht gelingen, den Spieß umzudrehen, sobald du einer von uns bist. Die Verbindung geht immer nur vom klaren Bewußtsein eines Vampirs aus und erreicht den halbwachen Geist eines Sterblichen, der vom selben Blut ist. Niemand aber kann unser eigenes Denken wahrnehmen; auch die Unsterblichen selbst verstehen einander nicht auf diese Weise. Du wirst deine kostbaren Grübeleien also bald ganz für dich allein haben, Sohn des Teufels."

Einen Moment war es still, dann fügte Breda in schärferem Ton hinzu: "Ich will dir zugutehalten, daß ihr Menschen nicht Herr eurer Phantasie seid. Ich würde dir allerdings nicht raten, mir jemals ins Gesicht zu sagen, was du gerade gedacht hast."

Krolock senkte den Hammer. "Oder was, Ahnherr? Willst du mit Drohungen beginnen, noch bevor ich dich befreit habe? Das wäre wohl nicht besonders klug von dir; ich könnte es mir immer noch anders überlegen und dich hier eingesperrt lassen!"

"Du wirst es nicht tun", versetzte der Ahnherr milde, "aber du hast recht, ich sollte dir nicht drohen. Wir stehen bald auf derselben Seite; ich werde also aufhören, dich bei diesem Namen zu nennen, der dir so zuwider ist. Es ist allerdings sehr schade; für einen von unserer Art wäre es ein guter Name." Krolock zuckte nur die Achseln und arbeitete weiter.

Schließlich war der Verschluß entfernt; die Abdeckung lag nur mehr lose auf dem Sarkophag. Krolock ließ Hammer und Meißel fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Du kannst herauskommen, Ahnherr!"

"Wie stellst du dir das vor?" krächzte die Stimme aus dem Sarg. "Ich liege seit vierzig Jahren hier drin, ohne einen Tropfen Blut, mein Sohn; es würde wenigstens drei Nächte dauern, bis ich diesen Steindeckel weggeschoben hätte. Du wirst dich also schon selbst bemühen müssen, wenn du mich heute nacht noch sehen willst!"

Ergeben stemmte sich Krolock gegen die steinerne Platte. Der Deckel war schwer, und es brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um ihn zu bewegen; schließlich aber glitt er mit einem häßlichen Knirschen beiseite und gab den Blick auf den Inhalt des Sarkophags frei.

Krolock nahm die Fackel von der Wand, versuchte den Modergeruch zu ignorieren, der ihm entgegenschlug, und ging vorsichtig näher. Im Sarg rührte sich gar nichts. Im flackernden Schein der Flammen waren zunächst nur die Umrisse einer Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang auszumachen; einer erschreckend fleischlosen Gestalt mit vertrockneter Haut, die sich über den Knochen spannte wie altes Pergament. Als er die Fackel höher hob, vermochte er das Gesicht des Ahnherrn zu erkennen.

Voller Abscheu wich Krolock einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte am Vortag das Bild Graf Bredas im Ahnensaal des Schlosses eine Weile betrachtet; es hatte einen kräftigen, dunkelhaarigen Mann mit ebenmäßigen Zügen und harten Augen gezeigt, Krolocks Vater nicht unähnlich - was er aber jetzt vor sich hatte, glich einem lederüberzogenen Totenschädel. Die von tausend Falten und Runzeln durchfurchte Haut hatte eine beinahe schwarze Färbung, die geschlossenen Augen waren tief in die Höhlen gesunken, das Haar lag in verklebten, wirren Strähnen um eine abstoßende, uralt erscheinende Fratze.

Es kostete Krolock einige Überwindung, wieder an den Sarkophag heranzutreten. Die scheußliche Erscheinung hatte ihm in Verbindung mit dem mittlerweile überwältigenden Gestank die Galle bis in die Kehle steigen lassen; er mußte ein paarmal schlucken, ehe er einen zweiten Blick in den Sarg wagte.

Ganz langsam, als fiele es ihm unendlich schwer, hob der Totenkopf die Augenlider und schloß sie gleich wieder, so als könne er das Licht der Fackel nach den Jahrzehnten der Finsternis nicht ertragen. Die verdorrten Lippen aber verzogen sich zur Andeutung eines Lächelns, das auf diesem abgezehrten Antlitz freilich mehr wie ein höhnisches Grinsen wirkte, und legten Fangzähne bloß, die einem Wolf Ehre gemacht hätten.

"Nun haben wir einander also endlich ins Gesicht geschaut, und uns beiden gefällt nicht besonders, was wir sehen", stellte die Mumie in fast heiterem Ton fest; jetzt, wo der Sargdeckel die Stimme nicht mehr dämpfte, klang sie noch rasselnder und rauher als zuvor.

Krolock antwortete nicht; er hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich, wenn er nur den Mund öffnete, auf der Stelle übergeben müssen. _Dies_ war das Dasein, von dem der Ahnherr gesprochen hatte?

"Aber nein", seufzte Graf Breda, "es ist das, was dein Vater daraus gemacht hat. Ein Vampir, der lange ohne Blut gewesen ist, ist gewiß kein schöner Anblick - doch das wird sich ändern; schon mit dem ersten Schluck Leben. Reich mir deine Hand, mein Sohn."

Unwillkürlich versteckte Krolock die rechte Hand hinter dem Rücken; in der Linken hielt er die Fackel. Breda lachte leise vor sich hin; schließlich öffnete er mit einem unbehaglichen Blinzeln erneut die Augen. "Ich würde jetzt sagen, keine Angst, wenn ich nicht genau wüßte, daß du überhaupt keine Angst hast", meinte er, "und ich verstehe sogar, daß es dir widerstrebt, mich anzufassen, so, wie ich jetzt aussehe. Aber du mußt mir trotzdem deine Hand geben, denn ohne ein wenig Blut komme ich beim besten Willen nicht aus diesem Sarkophag heraus."

Krolock nahm sich zusammen; er steckte die Fackel in den Mauerring zurück, um notfalls die andere Hand frei zu haben, und streckte dem Ahnherrn die Rechte hin. Das Gefühl des Ekels wurde beinahe übermächtig, als er spürte, wie die Fangzähne sich in sein Handgelenk gruben, die eiskalten Lippen sich auf die Bißwunden drückten und gierig zu saugen begannen. Nach wenigen Sekunden entriß er Graf Breda seine Hand und umklammerte mit der Linken das Gelenk, um das Blut zurückzuhalten, das aus den tiefen Einstichen quoll. Der Ahnherr lachte; es klang ganz anders als zuvor, tiefer und voller, das heisere Pfeifen in seiner Stimme war verschwunden. "Recht so, mein Junge, spare dein Blut; ich werde jeden Tropfen davon gebrauchen können."

Eine Hand mit krallenartigen Nägeln, fahl und mager, aber lang nicht mehr so ausgemergelt wie noch Augenblicke zuvor, erschien am Rand des Sarges; dann schwang sich Breda mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem steinernen Gefängnis, das er vier Jahrzehnte lang nicht verlassen hatte. "Gefällt dir besser, was du jetzt vor dir hast?"

In der Tat besaß der Mann neben dem leeren Sarkophag keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem hautüberzogenen Gerippe, das er eben noch gewesen war. Er war kaum kleiner als Krolock, hielt sich kerzengerade und zeigte nicht die geringste Spur von Schwäche. Das hagere Gesicht hatte die gelbliche Farbe von Kerzenwachs, aber die Runzeln und Falten waren fast verschwunden, und die Knochen schienen nicht mehr jeden Moment durch die Haut dringen zu wollen. Ein seltsamer, kalter Glanz schimmerte in den dunklen Augen; die Lippen waren rot von Krolocks Blut.

Hinter Graf Bredas Lächeln blitzten die weißen Fangzähne. "Begreifst du nun, welch gewaltige Macht es ist, die uns nährt? Ich habe kaum an deinem Leben genippt, und sieh, wie es mich verwandelt hat!"

Sein Tonfall wurde eindringlicher. "Erträgst du die Vorstellung jetzt, mich nahe genug an dich heranzulassen, um dir alles Vergängliche aus den Adern zu saugen und dir dafür die Unsterblichkeit zu bringen? Bist du endlich bereit für die Dunkelheit?"

Langsam griff Krolock unter sein Hemd und holte das silberne Kreuz heraus. Breda riß einen Arm vor die Augen, als würde ein helles Licht ihn blenden, und wich mit einem wütenden Fauchen zur Seite; sein Nachfahre aber beachtete ihn gar nicht. Gemessen, fast feierlich, ging er an dem Ahnherrn und dem offenen Sarg vorbei bis in den hintersten Winkel der Gruft.

Vor dem Sarkophag Margarethas blieb Krolock stehen und legte das Kruzifix vorsichtig auf die schwere Platte, die ihn verschloß. Ihre Ruhestätte wollte er auf ewige Zeiten vor den Kreaturen der Schattenwelt sicher wissen - auch vor ihm selbst.

Einen Augenblick verharrte seine Hand auf dem Kreuz, und ein paar dunkle Tropfen aus dem immer noch blutenden Gelenk flossen über das Silber und versickerten im rauhen Stein des Sargdeckels. Dann trat er mit einem Schritt, in dem eine endgültige Entscheidung lag, von dem Sarkophag zurück. "Ich bin bereit."

Er sah nur noch einen riesigen Schatten, der sich auf ihn stürzte, ehe er spürte, wie sich die Zähne des Ahnherrn in seine Kehle bohrten.

- - -

Die Dunkelheit hüllte Krolock ein wie ein undurchdringlicher Mantel, schwärzer als je eine Nacht auf Erden gewesen sein konnte. Das dumpfe Hämmern seines eigenen Herzschlages dröhnte in seinen Ohren, erst unerträglich rasch und laut, dann allmählich immer leiser und matter; mit dem verrinnenden Leben fühlte er die Finsternis auch in seine Gedanken kriechen und sie allmählich auslöschen, bis da nichts mehr war als das barmherzige, allumfassende Dunkel und das tiefe Schweigen der Ewigkeit.

Woher kam dieses Licht? Es war eben nur ein winziger, ferner Punkt in der Unendlichkeit gewesen, aber nun umgab es ihn mit einem warmen Schimmer, der nichts mit dem Leuchten der Sonne gemeinsam hatte. In seinem Schein bemerkte er, daß er nicht allein war. Er konnte weder sehen noch hören, wer bei ihm war, doch auf eine Weise, die er selbst nicht verstand, ahnte er eine Präsenz, die ihm unendlich bekannt schien, als wäre sie schon vom Beginn seines Daseins an um ihn gewesen, ein anderes Ich, das einmal zu ihm gehört hatte und das ihm in den Strudeln der Zeit verlorengegangen war. Und ehe er den wiedergefundenen Teil seines eigenen Selbst recht erkannt hatte, war da eine zweite Gegenwart, weniger vertraut, aber näher, noch kaum losgelassen, die zu ihm zurückkehrte, und er begriff erst jetzt, wie sehr er sich nach ihr gesehnt hatte.

Während seiner ganzen sterblichen Existenz hatte Krolock nie erfahren, was es hieß, glücklich zu sein. Jetzt aber hatte er dieses Wissen so dicht vor sich, daß er nur die Hand danach ausstrecken mußte, um es zu erfassen und für immer festzuhalten...

Jetzt...

Wie eine schwarze Woge erhob sich ringsum die Finsternis. Das sanfte Licht erlosch und machte tiefster Dunkelheit Platz, die ihn einschloß wie die Mauern eines Kerkers und von allem trennte, was gerade noch ganz eng mit ihm verbunden gewesen war. Die heimelige Wärme, die ihn durchdrungen hatte, wich einer beißenden Kälte, die sein Inneres erstarren ließ; der Schleier aus Geborgenheit, der eben noch sein Bewußtsein umfangen hatte, zerriß. Er war allein - völlig allein in der grenzenlosen, eisigen Nacht... und wußte plötzlich mit vollkommener Sicherheit, daß es nie mehr anders sein würde.

- - -

Das erste, das Krolock erblickte, als er die Augen öffnete, war das Gesicht des Ahnherrn, der sich über ihn beugte. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Der Sinn der seltsamen Vision, durch die er gegangen war, erschien ihm auf einmal nur allzu leicht zu deuten. Er hatte endlich, endlich erkannt, was er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte - und im selben Moment hatte diese mörderische Kreatur ihn von der Schwelle seiner Sehnsucht zurückgerissen. Nur noch ein winziges Stück war er vom Ziel seines Daseins entfernt gewesen - jetzt aber war dieses Ziel für immer in eine Welt gesunken, die er niemals mehr erreichen würde.

Krolock spürte eine jähe Welle des Hasses in sich aufsteigen, brennender und mächtiger als alles, was er jemals empfunden hatte, als würden sich Abgründe in seinem Inneren auftun, von deren Existenz er bis jetzt nichts geahnt hatte. Bevor er das Gefühl noch wirklich fassen konnte, war es vorbei; zurück blieb nur ein ferner, dumpfer Schmerz wie von einer fast verheilten Wunde.

Die Miene Graf Bredas änderte sich nicht. Er hatte nichts von dem bemerkt, was in Krolock vorging; die Verbindung bestand nicht mehr. Krolock begriff es in dem Augenblick, in dem der Ahnherr ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Er war auf der anderen Seite angelangt; der Schritt in die Dunkelheit lag hinter ihm.

"Sei willkommen in der Ewigkeit", sagte Breda ernst. "Du hast im sterblichen Tod deine Menschlichkeit abgelegt und bist in das unsterbliche Leben übergetreten. Es ist nun an der Zeit, dir deine neue Natur bewußt zu machen; vieles bleibt noch zu tun, ehe die Nacht zu Ende ist."

Krolock blickte an sich hinunter und stellte zunächst keinerlei Veränderung fest. Dann besann er sich allerdings darauf, daß schon allein die Tatsache, daß er überhaupt etwas sah, eine gravierende Veränderung bedeutete, denn die Fackel war erloschen; es war stockdunkel in der Grabkammer, und doch konnte er alles ausmachen, als wäre es heller Tag. Staunend schaute er sich um; die Umrisse der Särge, der Fels des Fußbodens, das Mauerwerk der Wände... alles trat klar aus der Finsternis, jedes Detail war deutlicher zu erkennen als früher im gleißendsten Sonnenlicht.

Erneut senkte Krolock den Blick und musterte mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Bewunderung seine Hände. Die Haut war glatt wie polierter Marmor und fast genauso weiß; all die alten Narben waren fort, ebenso wie die frischen Wunden an seinem Handgelenk. Die Nägel, scharf wie die Krallen eines Raubtieres, standen bis über die Fingerkuppen vor und glänzten wie Perlmutt. Langsam hob er die Rechte und strich prüfend über sein Gesicht, das er nie wieder in einem Spiegel betrachten würde; es war von derselben marmornen Glätte wie seine Hände. Als er mit der Zunge vorsichtig sein Gebiß untersuchte, entdeckte er die Fangzähne, beinahe halb daumenlang und spitz wie Dolche.

Mit einer Art morbider Neugier legte er zwei Finger auf seinen Hals, genau an die Stelle, die Breda aufgerissen hatte, und fühlte - nichts. Keine Verletzung. Aber auch keinen Puls. Krolock hielt sich mit den flachen Händen die Ohren zu, um besser in sich hineinlauschen zu können, und vernahm nur völlige Stille. Sein Herz schlug nicht mehr; selbst das vertraute Rauschen in den Ohren war verschwunden.

"Gib dir keine Mühe", meinte der Ahnherr, "es ist kein Tropfen Blut mehr in dir. Merkst du nicht, wie kalt dir ist?" Tatsächlich war es Krolock, als würde er von innen heraus langsam zu Eis erstarren; er hatte bis jetzt nur keine Gelegenheit gefunden, es zu beachten. In der Sekunde aber, in der er sich der Kälte bewußt wurde, spürte er auch den Hunger.

Der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wie eine weißglühende Messerklinge. Dies hatte nichts mit dem Zustand eines Sterblichen mit leerem Magen gemeinsam; nicht einmal an der Schwelle des Hungertodes konnte ein Mensch einer solchen Empfindung fähig sein. Das war nackte, blinde Gier; ein wütendes, verzehrendes Verlangen, das ihn anfiel wie ein wildes Tier, alle anderen Eindrücke beiseitedrängte und mit unvorstellbarer Macht danach schrie, befriedigt zu werden...

Krolock mußte sich an die Wand der Gruft lehnen, um nicht in die Knie zu sinken. Er besaß keine Vorstellung von dem, wozu es ihn trieb, doch sein ganzes Ich schien aus nichts mehr zu bestehen als aus Hunger, Hunger...

Dann gab es nur noch die warme Süße, die sich auf seinen Mund preßte; ohne zu überlegen, aus demselben Instinkt, der ein Neugeborenes an der Brust seiner Mutter trinken läßt, begann er das rote, pulsierende Leben einzusaugen, ohne sich zu fragen, woher es kam. Er nahm eine Glut wahr, die wie flüssiges Feuer in seine Adern drang, und wollte nur mehr davon, immer mehr...

Schließlich fand er sich mit Gewalt von der Quelle weggerissen und erwachte keuchend aus dem Taumel, der ihn erfaßt hatte. Von der Kälte in seinem Inneren war nichts geblieben; er fühlte sich heiß und lebendig wie noch niemals und gleichzeitig kaum weniger hungrig als zuvor. Der Ahnherr stand vor ihm, drückte ihn mit der rechten Hand an die Mauer und hielt die blutende Linke in sicherer Entfernung von Krolocks Zähnen, bis sein Nachfahre wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war.

"So", sagte Graf Breda schließlich mit einem warnenden Unterton, "das war das erste und letzte Mal, hörst du? Es waren im Grunde nur ein paar Tropfen von deinem eigenen Blut, die ich dir zurückgegeben habe, aber du wirst nie wieder von einem anderen Unsterblichen trinken! Unser Blut ist zu mächtig, es kann einen um den Verstand bringen, erst recht einen Neuling wie dich. Was spürst du jetzt?"

Krolock hatte sich inzwischen gefangen; als Antwort auf die Frage des Ahnherrn konnte es allerdings nur ein Wort geben: "Hunger."

Graf Breda lachte leise; ein hartes, böses Lachen. "Natürlich bist du hungrig. Ich bin es auch, und so wird es bis in alle Ewigkeit sein, mein Sohn. Nichts vermag den Hunger eines Vampirs zu stillen; er ist die Kraft, die uns am Leben erhält. Wieviel auch immer du trinkst, der Hunger wird bleiben; ihm verdanken wir alles, was wir sind, denn unsere Stärke liegt im Blut - du hast es gerade zum ersten Mal erfahren."

Krolock nickte. Der brennende und doch zugleich so süße Nachgeschmack war immer noch in seinem Mund, und als er den Ahnherrn endlich bewußt betrachtete, erkannte er erst, was sein Blut aus dem mumifizierten Gespenst gemacht hatte, das der gefangene Vampir bei Sonnenuntergang noch gewesen war. Jetzt, da die Jahrzehnte des langsamen Verfalls vorüber waren, sah Graf Breda tatsächlich aus wie sein Bildnis im Ahnensaal: ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit kühlen, grausamen Augen und einem Schimmer wilder Schönheit in dem herrischen bleichen Antlitz.

Breda konnte zwar Krolocks Gedanken nicht mehr lesen, aber er deutete seinen Blick richtig. "Ja, ich bin wieder ich selbst - derselbe, der ich fast ein Jahrhundert lang war, ehe dein dreimal verfluchter Vater mich in den Sarkophag einschloß." Einen Moment lang verzerrten sich die marmorblassen Züge zu einer Fratze tödlichsten Hasses. "Aber das ist vorbei, und diese Rechnung wird schon bald beglichen. Komm jetzt, mein Sohn; ehe wir mit der Jagd beginnen, müssen wir auch die anderen aus ihrer Gefangenschaft erlösen."

Krolock lächelte; sein Gesicht nahm einen zugleich erheiterten und lauernden Ausdruck an, der ihm während seiner sterblichen Tage völlig fremd gewesen war. "Das dürfte uns nicht gelingen, Ahnherr."

Graf Breda, der sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich wieder um, langsam, wie ein Raubtier, das einen noch weit entfernten Feind wittert. Seine Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als er gefährlich leise fragte: "Was soll das heißen?"

"Ich bin jetzt ein Unsterblicher", antwortete Krolock gelassen, "und kann gegen Weihwasser genausowenig ausrichten wie du." Im stillen genoß er die schlecht verhohlene Wut in der Miene des Ahnherrn. Jetzt, du widerliche Kreatur, dämmert dir wohl, warum ich dich nicht in meinem Gehirn herumspionieren lassen wollte!

"Das bedeutet also", meinte Breda im Tonfall eisiger Ruhe, "daß du die Gräber deiner Ahnen nicht geöffnet hast, bevor du mich befreit hast?"

"Genau das bedeutet es, denn ich hatte keine Lust, mich stundenlang auf dem Friedhof herumzuplagen und mir die Hände schmutzig zu machen, wie du selbst es genannt hast. Ich werde heute vor Sonnenaufgang den Knechten befehlen, die Gräber aufzubrechen; morgen nacht sind die Ahnen frei."

Breda schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Die Knechte werden es nicht wagen, dir zu gehorchen, denn der Graf hat ihnen bei Todesstrafe verboten, den Friedhof ohne seine ausdrückliche Anordnung zu betreten."

Krolock lächelte grimmig. "Sie werden gehorchen, Ahnherr - denn wenn die Sonne aufgeht, werde _ich_ der Graf sein."

Einen Moment lang sah Breda ihn nur staunend an. Dann glomm ein verstehendes Funkeln in den kalten dunklen Augen auf; der Ahnherr warf den Kopf in den Nacken und begann schallend zu lachen. "Weh dir, Scheïtan Attila!" rief er schließlich und reckte die Fäuste hoch, "verflucht und verdammt seist du für alles, was du mir und den Meinen angetan hast! Heute nacht kommt endlich die Stunde, auf die ich vierzig Jahre lang gewartet habe - denn dein Sohn ist zum Leben erwacht!"

Ein Hauch Verachtung huschte über Krolocks Gesicht und verschwand wieder, noch ehe der Ahnherr ihn bemerken konnte. Ja, verflucht und verdammt sollst du sein, Graf Attila - und auch du, Graf Breda, noch in dieser Nacht!

- - -

Graf Attila von Krolock saß vor dem kalten Kamin in der Halle des Schlosses und ertränkte seine üble Laune im Wein. Es ging schon gegen Morgen, aber trotzdem hatte er bis jetzt keinen Schlaf gefunden; immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken im Kreis herum, von dem viel zu zarten Säugling oben in der Kammer über Margaretha, die ihn so schmählich im Stich gelassen hatte, bis zu seinem Sohn, der sich wieder irgendwo herumtrieb...

Der Alte fluchte leise vor sich hin und griff erneut nach dem Krug, um seinen leeren Becher zu füllen. Manchmal hatte ihn in den vergangenen Tagen das Gefühl beschlichen, er habe zu lange gelebt, über den Zenit seiner Kräfte hinaus; jetzt mußte er zusehen, wie ihm alles, was er erreicht hatte, zwischen den Händen zerrann. Dann wieder überkam ihn dieselbe wilde, rücksichtslose Entschlossenheit, die ein halbes Jahrhundert lang die stärkste Triebfeder seines Handelns gewesen war. Er hatte noch _nicht_ lange genug gelebt - er mußte das Haupt der Familie bleiben, bis sein Enkel alt genug war, ihm nachzufolgen; niemals, niemals würde er dem verhaßten Sohn erlauben, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Sein Sohn, darin war sich der Alte sicher, wäre fähig, ein neues Zeitalter der Finsternis heraufzubeschwören, schlimmer noch als jenes, das er, Attila, vor vierzig Jahren beendet hatte. Zwar hatte der Junge nie ein Wort von all dem erfahren, was sich vor Beginn der Herrschaft seines Vaters auf Schloß Krolock zugetragen hatte, aber irgendwann würde er es vielleicht herausfinden, und was dann?

Es wäre wohl doch besser gewesen, die Ahnen zu töten, anstatt sie lediglich auf dem Friedhof einzumauern, überlegte der Graf. Nun, was er damals versäumt hatte, ließ sich immer noch nachholen. Er brauchte nur morgen den Befehl zu erteilen, die Grabplatten zu heben und den Inhalt der Gräber der Sonne auszusetzen...

In dieser Sekunde durchzuckte ihn siedendheiß die Erkenntnis, daß der Eingang zur Gruft, den man für Margarethas Begräbnis hatte aufbrechen müssen, immer noch offen war. Er hatte es über den Aufregungen der letzten Tage ganz einfach vergessen.

"Das", sagte unvermittelt eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihm, "war ein schwerer Fehler, mein Vater."

Der Alte fuhr herum. Im ersten Moment erkannte er die dunkle Gestalt nicht, die im Schatten eines Pfeilers stehengeblieben war, sodaß der Fackelschein sie nicht erreichte. Freilich gab es, von der Anrede ganz abgesehen, nur einen einzigen in der ganzen Grafschaft, der es wagen würde, sich von hinten an ihn heranzuschleichen. Attila hatte schon eine wütende Beschimpfung auf den Lippen, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als sein Sohn mit gemessenen, vollkommen lautlosen Schritten in den Lichtkreis der Fackeln trat.

Krolock seinerseits weidete sich an dem Entsetzen, das langsam in das Gesicht seines Vaters kroch. Er stand schon eine ganze Weile hinter dem Pfeiler und lauschte den düsteren Gedanken des Alten; jetzt aber war es an der Zeit, ein Ende zu machen.

Der Graf wußte nur allzu gut, welche Art von Wesen er vor sich hatte. Er hatte seine Jugend inmitten zu vieler Unsterblicher verbracht, um jetzt nicht zu verstehen, was mit seinem Sohn geschehen war. Das eisige Glitzern in den erloschenen Augen, die Leichenfarbe der Haut, auf der keine einzige Narbe oder Unebenheit mehr zu entdecken war, die Krallen an den weißen Fingern... und schließlich die Fangzähne, die aufblitzten, als sich die blutigroten Lippen zu einem grausamen Lächeln öffneten.

Attila wich zurück, bis er die Wand im Rücken spürte. Krolock machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Er stand einfach nur da und begann beim Anblick der wachsenden Furcht des Alten, der zeitlebens gewohnt gewesen war, selbst Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten, so laut und dröhnend zu lachen, daß es schaurig von den Mauern widerhallte.

Der Graf glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Sein Sohn _lachte_! Er sah den Haß, der aus den früher so steinernen Augen sprühte, die raubtierhafte Beutegier in dem Antlitz, das von Kindheit an nichts als Gleichgültigkeit ausgedrückt hatte, und las seinen Tod darin. Bei dieser Einsicht riß sich Attila zusammen. Es war nicht mehr Angst, sondern Wut, die seine Züge verzerrte, als er sich schwor, der finsteren Mißgeburt nicht den Triumph zu gönnen, ihn zitternd sterben zu sehen.

"Bravo", spottete in diesem Augenblick eine zweite Stimme, "du hast also doch zumindest einen Tropfen vom Blut deiner Ahnen, Scheïtan."

Diesmal begriff der Alte sofort, wer die schwarze Silhouette war, die sich neben seinem Sohn aus der Dunkelheit löste, und lächelte verkrampft. "Du bist es, Ahnherr? Du hast _diesen_ hier ausgewählt, um dich zu befreien und sich dir anzuschließen? Mir scheint, ich habe deine Klugheit überschätzt!"

"Mir scheint eher", versetzte Breda beinahe heiter, "du hast mich ganz gewaltig unterschätzt, Scheïtan, als du dich als Sieger fühltest, nur weil es dir einmal gelungen ist, mich zu überrumpeln. Sieger ist zuletzt immer der, der die Zeit auf seiner Seite hat, und ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir alle Zeit der Welt, hast du das vergessen? Du hättest mich vernichten sollen, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest, denn jetzt bin ich hier, um dich für vierzig Jahre Hölle bezahlen zu lassen."

Graf Attila spuckte auf den Fußboden. "Du kommst zu spät, um deine Rache auskosten zu können. Ich bin alt und habe mein Leben gelebt, und für uns beide ist ohnehin nicht genug Platz in derselben Welt." Es war nicht ganz klar, ob er damit Breda oder seinen Sohn gemeint hatte.

Das Lächeln des Ahnherrn wurde zu einem bösen Grinsen. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich höre deine Gedanken, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Es wäre wirklich eine jämmerliche Strafe für das, was du getan hast, wenn ich dich ganz einfach töten würde. Du hast das sterbliche Dasein gehabt, das du dir gewünscht hast, und ich kann dir die Vergangenheit nicht nehmen. Meine Rache wird die Zukunft sein, vor der du immer geflohen bist, Scheïtan - eine Zukunft ohne Ende!"

Er trat einen Schritt auf den Alten zu. "Vlad der Pfähler lehrte mich, die Gaben der Dunkelheit niemandem aufzuzwingen. Ich habe mich bis heute immer an dieses Gebot gehalten, aber für dich, mein verräterischer Erbe, der du nichts so sehr fürchtest wie eine Ewigkeit in Finsternis, mache ich eine Ausnahme."

"Niemals!" Noch ehe der Aufschrei verhallt war, hatte Attila mit drei Sätzen, wie man sie seinen altersschwachen Beinen nie zugetraut hätte, ein offenes Fenster erreicht. Mit der blitzschnellen Reaktion eines Vampirs, jedem Sterblichen hundertfach überlegen, streckte der Ahnherr die Hand nach ihm aus...

...und wurde im letzten Moment von Krolock zurückgerissen. Die Klauenfinger griffen ins Leere; noch ehe sich Graf Breda aus Krolocks Griff zu befreien vermochte, war der Alte aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Aus dem tief unten liegenden Burghof kam ein dumpfer Aufprall; dann war es still.

Jetzt erst ließ Krolock den Ahnherrn los. Ganz langsam wandte sich Breda zu ihm um, mörderische Wut in den flammenden Augen. "Bist du verrückt geworden?" Seine Stimme war heiser vor Zorn. "Wie konntest du es _wagen_, mir in den Arm zu fallen? Ich habe vierzig Jahre lang auf diese Stunde gewartet - und er hätte seine Verbrechen bis zum jüngsten Tag gebüßt! Jetzt ist er tot, und nicht einmal sein Blut hat noch Wert für uns!"

Krolock blieb gelassen. "Er hatte in einem recht: es wäre nicht genug Platz für uns beide. Ich habe ihn ein sterbliches Leben lang ertragen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht für immer. Außerdem, Ahnherr, wolltest du dir wirklich einen Todfeind schaffen, der unsterblich und ebenso mächtig ist wie du?"

Graf Bredas Miene entspannte sich und wurde zu einer undurchsichtigen Maske. "Du mußt noch so viel lernen, mein junger Graf von Krolock. Wir Unsterblichen schaden einander nicht, ganz gleich, wie groß der Haß auch sein mag. Dies ist ein Gebot, das niemals übertreten worden ist, solange unsere Art besteht. Es ist sehr nötig, denn glaub mir, man beginnt jeden zu hassen, mit dem man die Ewigkeit verbringt."

"Und was, wenn er sich nicht an dieses Gebot gehalten hätte?"

Der Ahnherr zog erstaunt die Brauen hoch; diese Idee war ihm offensichtlich noch nie gekommen. "Er hätte sich daran gehalten. Hast du nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe? Die Wölfe gehen sich nicht gegenseitig an den Hals, und er hätte einen großartigen Wolf abgegeben." Breda war ans Fenster getreten und deutete in den Hof hinunter. "Sieh dir an, was stattdessen aus ihm geworden ist!"

Krolock warf einen Blick auf die reglose Gestalt, die mit sonderbar verdrehten Armen und Beinen wie eine zerbrochene Puppe unten auf dem Pflaster des Hofes lag, und staunte, wie wenig dieses Bild ihn berührte. Wenigstens eine der Vorhersagen entsprach also der Wahrheit: von nun an stand er über der Häßlichkeit der sterblichen Existenz. Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob seine Mutter ebenso dagelegen war, damals, vor fast dreißig Jahren, als sie sich vom Bergfried in die Tiefe gestürzt hatte; der Gedanke verschwand fast so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Diese Dinge schienen ihm jetzt nicht mehr sehr wichtig.

Etwas anderes blieb noch zu tun. Aus den Augenwinkeln musterte Krolock den Ahnherrn, der sich mit gefurchter Stirn aus dem Fenster beugte. Mit den geschärften Sinnen eines Unsterblichen spürte er die Wärme, die Breda ausstrahlte und die, das war Krolock nur allzu klar, von seinem eigenen Blut herrührte, während er selbst schon wieder bis ins Mark zu frieren begann. Sein Plan entstand im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Der Ahnherr, allein mit einem Angehörigen seiner Art, rechnete im Vertrauen auf das oberste Gesetz der Vampire mit keiner Gefahr. Er hatte Krolocks Hände zuvor nicht sofort abschütteln können, war also offensichtlich nicht um ein Vielfaches stärker als er. Wenn er überrascht wurde...

Krolock führte den Einfall aus, noch ehe er ihn zu Ende gedacht hatte. Geräuschlos wie ein Schatten stürzte er sich auf den nichtsahnenden Graf Breda, preßte ihm von hinten die Arme an den Leib, riß ihn zu Boden und schlug ihm, ehe der Überrumpelte noch zu irgendeiner Bewegung fähig war, die Zähne in die Kehle.

Breda brüllte auf wie ein verwundeter Bär. Wütend setzte er sich gegen Krolock zur Wehr, dessen Arme ihn umklammerten wie ein Schraubstock und der mit aller Kraft an seinem Hals saugte. Einen Moment lang rechnete Krolock damit, daß er den Kampf verlieren würde, und überlegte zynisch, was der Ahnherr dann wohl mit ihm anstellen würde, wo er ihn nach seiner eigenen Überzeugung doch nicht töten durfte; dann aber merkte er, wie Graf Bredas Widerstand immer schwächer wurde, je weniger Blut ihm noch blieb.

Mit einem Hunger, der ins Unermeßliche anzuwachsen drohte, sog Krolock dem Ahnherrn dasselbe Blut aus den Adern, das der ältere Vampir sich vor wenigen Stunden, die ihm mittlerweile wie Jahre vorkamen, von ihm geholt hatte. Freilich war es nicht mehr das lebendige Blut eines Menschen, sondern das gefährlich mächtige Blut eines Unsterblichen, aber Krolock war bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Er trank und trank, und während die brennende Hitze ihn erneut durchströmte, schwor er sich, nicht aufzuhören, bis kein Tropfen mehr übrig war.

Viel zu rasch war es vorbei. Breda fiel nieder wie ein leerer Sack, als Krolock ihn losließ; seine Finger kratzten kraftlos über die Steinfliesen, und als er zu sprechen ansetzte, brachte er nur ein heiseres Keuchen heraus. Krolock selbst war in die Knie gesunken; ihm war, als würde das glühende Blut des Ahnherrn in seinem Inneren explodieren und ihn in Stücke reißen. Roter Nebel wogte vor seinen Augen, in seinen Ohren rauschte und dröhnte es, und der Raum um ihn schien sich immer schneller im Kreis zu drehen. Mit aller Gewalt kämpfte er dagegen an, das Bewußtsein zu verlieren; so kurz vor dem Morgen konnte das das Ende bedeuten.

Schließlich wich der Taumel von ihm, als habe sich Bredas Blut damit abgefunden, jetzt durch Krolocks Adern zu fließen. Er stand langsam auf und bemerkte, wie eine ungeheure Kraft sich in ihm ausbreitete; Kraft und noch etwas anderes. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte sich auf dieses Etwas zu konzentrieren.

Wissen...

Die Erfahrungen von anderthalb Jahrhunderten wirbelten in seinem Geist durcheinander, Bilder, die er nie gesehen und Stimmen, die er nie gehört hatte - der gellende Schlachtruf Vlad Draculs, das bleiche Gesicht des Pfählers, die Bißmale auf dem Hals eines türkischen Soldaten, die zerfetzte Leiche seines Großvaters, der auf seinem Schild durch das Burgtor getragen wurde, das Lachen seines Vaters, das über einem geschlossenen Sargdeckel erklang...

Krolock schaute um sich, als erblicke er die Welt zum ersten Mal, und verstand, verstand...

"Das war es also, was du vor mir verbergen wolltest?" fragte er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf dem Boden. "Daß es so leicht ist, sich die Macht eines unsterblichen Lebens anzueignen? Dein Blut und deine Kenntnisse werden mir sehr nützlich sein, Ahnherr; vielleicht tröstet dich das darüber hinweg, daß deine Ewigkeit nur mehr bis zum Sonnenaufgang dauern wird."

Er drehte den fast gewichtslosen Körper Graf Bredas mit dem Fuß herum und lächelte, als die dunklen Augen ihn wütend anfunkelten. "Ich denke, du würdest mir jetzt gerne alle Verwünschungen der Welt entgegenspeien. Du kannst es dir sparen; sie würden mir nicht schaden. Ich _weiß_ es jetzt. Du aber wirst bald herausfinden, ob es tatsächlich einen Teufel gibt."

Spöttisch schüttelte er den Kopf. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dir erlauben, hier wieder den Herrn und Meister zu spielen, wie du es ein Jahrhundert lang getan hast? Auf diesem Schloß, Ahnherr, wird nie wieder etwas anderes geschehen als das, was _ich_ will - von der heutigen Nacht an bis zum Ende aller Zeiten!"

Damit warf er sich Breda über die Schulter und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zum Bergfried. Dort würde er den blutleeren Vampir, der sich aus eigener Kraft nicht einmal eine Spanne weit zu bewegen vermochte, auf den höchsten Zinnen niederlegen. Alles andere durfte er getrost dem heraufdämmernden Tag überlassen.

Krolock sputete sich, denn in weniger als einer Stunde würde es hell sein - und bis dahin mußte er sein Reich in Besitz genommen haben.

- - -

Der Graf von Krolock schritt langsam über den stillen Friedhof. Der Mond war eben aufgegangen und tauchte die verwitterten Grabsteine in ein milchig weißes Licht. Die Nacht war lau und sternklar; ein Mantel aus ruhigem Frieden schien auf den Gräbern zu liegen.

Der Graf freilich wußte, wie trügerisch dieser Friede war. Überall sah er die frischen Spuren zahlreicher Füße; die Splitter aus Stein und jahrzehntealtem Mörtel, die die Einfassungen der Gräber bedeckten, verrieten, daß hier noch vor kurzem Menschen hastig gearbeitet hatten. Oh ja, sie hatten sich sehr beeilt, denn sie waren voller Angst gewesen; der Geruch der Furcht hing über den Grabplatten wie ein düsterer Teppich, auch wenn es der feinen Sinne eines Unsterblichen bedurfte, um ihn wahrzunehmen.

Krolock lächelte nachdenklich. Sie hatten allen Grund gehabt, sich zu fürchten; zuviel war an diesem vergangenen Tag geschehen, das solch einfältige Gemüter verängstigen konnte. Zuerst war da der zerschlagene Leichnam des alten Grafen, den die Knechte eine halbe Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang auf dem Pflaster des Schloßhofes gefunden hatten; dann, noch ehe sie sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatten, hatte ihnen Attilas Sohn - nun selbst Graf von Krolock - befohlen, den Toten unverzüglich und ohne jede Feierlichkeit in dasselbe Grab auf dem Friedhof zu legen, in das man erst vor wenigen Tagen die Gebeine seiner Frau umgebettet hatte, anstatt ihn nach einer angemessenen Aufbahrungsfrist in der Familiengruft beizusetzen, wie es seit Generationen der Brauch des Hauses Krolock gewesen war.

Die Knechte hatten sich tief verbeugt und keine Fragen gestellt. Es war hinlänglich bekannt, daß Graf Attila und sein Sohn einander gehaßt und verabscheut hatten; niemand hegte auch nur den geringsten Zweifel daran, wer dem Alten zur letzten Ruhe verholfen hatte. Freilich war es besser, darüber gar nicht nachzudenken, geschweige denn einen Ton zu sagen, jetzt, wo der Junge der Herr im Schloß und im Land war; beruhigend war die Aussicht freilich nicht, von einem Mann regiert zu werden, der aus mehr als nur einem Grund der Sohn des Teufels genannt wurde und zu allem anderen nun auch noch ein Vatermörder war.

Tröstlich schien nur der Gedanke, daß es selbst unter diesem Grafen kaum schlimmer werden konnte als unter seinem grausamen Vorgänger; wenigstens hatte man bei dem Jungen noch nie eine Spur des wilden Jähzorns entdeckt, der den Alten so oft gepackt hatte und dem im Laufe seiner Herrschaft ganze Scharen seiner Untertanen zum Opfer gefallen waren. Die Knechte warfen scheue Blicke in das bleiche, ausdruckslose Gesicht ihres neuen Gebieters, empfahlen sich dem Schutz des Himmels und beschlossen, das Beste zu hoffen und zur Sicherheit auf das Schlimmste gefaßt zu sein.

Dennoch hatten sie schon die nächsten Worte des Grafen zum Zittern gebracht. Er hatte ihnen befohlen, sofort nach der Bestattung des Alten die anderen Gräber auf dem Friedhof, die vor Jahrzehnten auf Attilas Weisung zugemauert worden waren, wieder zu öffnen, die Grabplatten aber auf keinen Fall zu heben, sondern lose auf den Gräbern liegenzulassen; danach sollte niemand mehr den Friedhof ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis betreten. Schließlich hatte er noch allen für ewige Zeiten verboten, in die Gruft hinunterzusteigen oder auch nur einen Fuß auf die Schwelle der Tür zu setzen, von der aus man die Treppe zur Grabkammer erreichte.

Er hatte keine Strafe für die Mißachtung seiner Anordnungen angedroht, wie sein Vater es stets getan hatte. Er hatte nur alle der Reihe nach angesehen... und jeder, den der eiskalte Blick traf, schwor sich entsetzt, niemals auch nur daran zu denken, einen Befehl nicht zu befolgen, den des Teufels Sohn ausgesprochen hatte. Dann, noch ehe es zu dämmern begonnen hatte, war er fort gewesen, ohne daß jemand wußte, wohin er verschwunden war.

Krolock erwog noch einmal die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht und kam erneut zu dem Schluß, daß sich alles genau nach seinen Vorstellungen gefügt hatte. Er selbst unsterblich und zudem durch das mächtige Blut des Ahnherrn sogar seinesgleichen überlegen, sein Vater tot und begraben, Graf Breda von der Sonne zu Asche verbrannt, seine Untergebenen so voller Angst, daß sie ihm widerspruchslos gehorchten... er war überzeugt davon, daß sich die Nachricht von allem, was geschehen war, mittlerweile wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Grafschaft verbreitete, und das war gut; es würde um vieles einfacher sein, durch Schrecken zu herrschen als durch Gewalt. Nein, die erste Nacht des Dunklen Lebens hätte für ihn wirklich nicht besser ausgehen können. In dieser zweiten Nacht jedoch war noch etwas zu tun.

Der Graf blieb zwischen den Grabsteinen stehen und lauschte angestrengt. Aus fast allen Gräbern kam ein Wispern, das ihn an das Rascheln von reifen Ähren im Wind erinnerte und das er sich nicht hätte erklären können, wäre da nicht die Weisheit der Jahrhunderte in seinem Blut gewesen. Dies waren die Ahnen, die Nachfahren Bredas, jünger und schwächer als er; vierzig Jahre des Hungerns hatten sie noch weit schlimmer zugerichtet als ihn. Keiner von ihnen wäre in der Lage gewesen, sich durch den geweihten Verschluß seines Gefängnisses hindurch bemerkbar zu machen; Breda alleine hatte die Kraft dazu besessen. Deshalb hatte Krolock die Gräber öffnen lassen, auch wenn es keineswegs in seiner Absicht lag, die Ahnen heute schon zu befreien.

Er nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf, bis er schließlich das schmiedeeiserne Tor erreichte, dessen verschlungene Figuren im hellen Mondlicht sonderbare Schatten über die blassen Steine warfen. Von hier aus überblickte er den ganzen Friedhof. Es war nun an der Zeit, den Ahnen klarzumachen, wessen Willen sie sich in Zukunft zu fügen hatten.

"Hört ihr mich, Unsterbliche?"

Krolock hatte gar nicht besonders laut gesprochen; dennoch zweifelte er nicht daran, daß seine Worte in jedes Grab gedrungen waren, dessen Bewohner noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen war. Von allen Seiten erklang die geflüsterte Erwiderung in einem wenigstens zwanzigstimmigen, heiseren Chor: "Wir hören dich, Ältester."

Die Anrede überraschte Krolock. Hielten sie ihn etwa für Graf Breda?

"Wißt ihr, wer euch ruft?"

Wieder der Chor, als gebe es nur eine einzige Antwort auf die Frage. "Wir vernehmen eine Stimme aus unserer Welt, und wir spüren deine Macht, Erbe des Pfählers. Deine Stimme ist uns fremd, doch die Macht, die aus dir spricht, ist uns vertraut. Du warst es, der uns den Weg in die Ewigkeit gewiesen hat. Wir kennen dich, Ältester, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, wer du bist."

Der Graf lächelte. "Ihr habt es gewußt, als ich noch sterblich war; ich war ein Nachkomme eures Blutes. Die Menschen nannten mich den Sohn des Teufels. Erkennt ihr mich nun?"

Das Wispern wuchs zu einem erstaunten Raunen an. "Wir erkennen dich. Doch du bist nicht mehr der, der du gewesen bist, Erbe von Krolock. Was an dir sterblich war, hast du hinter dir gelassen; wir nehmen deine Gedanken nicht mehr wahr. In dir aber ist die Macht der Finsternis, der wir alle gefolgt sind. Du hast die Kraft des Lichts gebrochen, das uns besiegt hat. Wir waren deine Ahnen; wir sind deine Kinder. Führe uns zurück ins Leben, Ältester!"

Krolock nickte zufrieden. "Ihr schwört mir Gehorsam - in allem?"

"Du hast die Dunkle Herrschaft angetreten, Graf von Krolock. Befiehl, wir werden gehorchen. Wir schwören es dir im Namen der Hölle, des Feuers und des Blutes. Nun nimm du dich der Deinen an, Fürst - befreie uns!"

Damit konnte der Graf sicher sein, daß er der uneingeschränkte Gebieter seines Reiches sein würde; keiner seiner Untertanen, gleich ob sterblich oder nicht, würde es jetzt noch wagen, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Krolock verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. Narren waren sie allesamt, die Angst vor mystischen Gewalten hatten, wo es doch nichts gab als das schlichte, brutale Gesetz, daß der Stärkere und Skrupellosere siegte, im Licht wie in der Dunkelheit!

"Ich will eure Bitte gewähren; ihr sollt frei sein, doch zu meinen Bedingungen. Wir sind zu viele, als daß ihr alle ständig um mich sein könntet." Abgesehen davon hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, andauernd von einem Schwarm von Unsterblichen umringt zu sein, denen eines Nachts vielleicht doch irgendwelche Dummheiten einfallen mochten, wenn er sie tun ließ, was ihnen beliebte, aber das sagte er nicht.

"Die Sterblichen dürfen uns immer nur ahnen und fürchten, ohne jemals unser eigentliches Wesen zu durchschauen. Deshalb werdet ihr in den Gräbern bleiben."

Ein Ächzen ging über den Friedhof; Krolock hob abwehrend die Hand. "Doch ihr müßt nicht mehr lange hungern. Einmal im Jahr, zur Wintersonnenwende, wenn die Nacht am längsten ist, sollt ihr euch erheben, und dann werdet ihr das Blut erhalten, nach dem ihr euch sehnt. Ich selbst werde dafür sorgen, daß es genug für euch ist, um ein weiteres Jahr zu überdauern. Nie aber sollt ihr in einer anderen Nacht aus euren Ruhestätten kommen, nie selbst nach den Menschen jagen und niemals einen von ihnen zu unseresgleichen machen, wenn ich euch nicht zuvor die Erlaubnis dazu gebe! Schwört mir das!"

Ringsum hörte Krolock die Vampire seufzen und wimmern. Es kümmerte ihn wenig; wichtig war nur, daß ihm auch jetzt alle Stimmen antworteten. "Im Namen der Hölle, des Feuers und des Blutes schwören wir es, Fürst."

Der Graf neigte den Kopf. "Es ist gut, meine Kinder. Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen; in der Mittwinternacht sehen wir uns wieder."

Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen. Sein Reich war geordnet, seine Herrschaft in Sicherheit.

Die Ewigkeit konnte beginnen.


	5. Chapter 5

II. Buch

**Das dunkle Erbe**

Die Stimme des Blutes

Die junge Frau schreckte aus dem ersten leichten Schlummer, als ein leises Wimmern an ihre Ohren drang, das rasch zu einem kläglichen Weinen anschwoll. Schlaftrunken erhob sie sich von ihrem Strohlager, nahm die Öllampe und beugte sich mit einem müden Blinzeln über die Wiege. "Hast du schon wieder Hunger, mein Kleiner?"

Das Geschrei des Säuglings wurde lauter. Die Frau musterte ihn einen Moment lang mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen. Der winzige, wenige Wochen alte Junge war ein entzückendes Kind mit seidenweichem, blondem Haar und leuchtend blauen Augen; jedesmal, wenn sie ihn ansah, wünschte sie aus ganzem Herzen, er wäre ihr eigener Sohn.

Mühsam zwinkerte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen fort. Ihr Sohn war tot; er war fünf Tage nach der Geburt gestorben, einen Tag, bevor die gräflichen Knechte ins Dorf kamen, um eine Amme für den neugeborenen Enkel des Grafen aufs Schloß zu holen. Wen hätten die Dorfbewohner da lieber ausgeliefert als eine ledige Magd, die ohnehin keine Milch mehr für ihren vaterlosen Balg brauchte? Obwohl sie sich aus Leibeskräften sträubte, zerrten die Nachbarn sie auf die Straße und waren heilfroh, als die Knechte sich mit ihr zufriedengaben und die _ehrbaren_ jungen Mütter des Ortes in Sicherheit waren.

Nun hatte sie wieder ein Kind, für das sie sorgen durfte, und sie hätte den jüngsten Erben des Hauses Krolock gerne ins Herz geschlossen, wäre da nicht die furchtbare Drohung des alten Grafen gewesen, die ihr Schicksal an das zarte Leben dieses schwachen Säuglings kettete. Seither beobachtete sie in ständiger Angst jeden Atemzug des Jungen, schrak beim leisesten Geräusch aus dem Schlaf und stand wohl zwanzigmal in der Nacht auf, um sich zu überzeugen, daß mit dem Kleinen alles in Ordnung war. Nein, man lernte ein Kind nicht lieben, auch wenn man es nährte, das einen in jedem Augenblick mit in den Tod reißen mochte!

Seufzend hob sie den Schreihals hoch, setzte sich mit ihm an den Tisch und legte ihn an ihre Brust. Sogleich verstummte das Weinen; der Junge begann gierig zu trinken, als wisse er, daß er so rasch wie möglich größer und kräftiger werden müsse.

Schließlich war er satt und schlief zufrieden wieder ein. Sie fürchtete, ihn zu wecken, wenn sie ihn zur Wiege zurücktrug; so blieb sie sitzen, schaukelte ihn sacht in ihren Armen und streichelte nachdenklich das blonde Köpfchen. Ich kann dich nicht hassen dafür, daß ich hier bei dir eingesperrt bin, kleiner Herbert von Krolock; es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte dich so gerne lieb wie mein eigenes Kind, du armes mutterloses Würmchen; was für einem Dasein gehst du hier entgegen?

Die Amme hatte ein Dankgebet an die Heilige Jungfrau gesprochen, als den alten Grafen so kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Schloß der Teufel geholt hatte; seither aber lebte sie in Ungewißheit über ihr weiteres Schicksal. Der Alte hatte mindestens dreimal am Tag nach seinem Enkel gesehen; sie mußte ihm Auskunft über das Befinden des Säuglings geben und bekam jedesmal neue Drohungen zu hören, was mit ihr geschehen würde, falls dem Kleinen etwas zustieß. Der Vater ihres Schützlings war nur ein einziges Mal in der Kinderstube erschienen und hatte sie dabei nicht einmal beachtet; seit dem Tod Graf Attilas war sie ihm nie mehr begegnet. Dem neuen Grafen schien nicht sehr viel an seinem einzigen Sohn zu liegen; freilich würde sich das wohl in dem Augenblick ändern, wo dem Erben der Familie etwas geschah und er jemanden brauchte, den er dafür verantwortlich machen konnte.

Sie fuhr herum, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Die Tür der Kammer schwang langsam auf; auf der Schwelle war eine schattenhafte dunkle Gestalt zu erahnen, deren Umrisse mit der Finsternis verschwammen. Die Amme stieß einen leisen Schreckensschrei aus, als sich der Schatten lautlos näherte; sie sprang auf, preßte den Jungen an sich und wich bis an die Wand des Raumes zurück. Dann erst erkannte sie den Grafen.

Krolock seinerseits musterte die junge Frau mit gelindem Erstaunen. Es war nicht die Angst in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen, die ihn verwunderte, sondern die beschützende Geste, mit der sie den Kleinen an ihre Brust drückte, der daraufhin erwachte und zu wimmern anfing. Was lag ihr an diesem Kind, das nicht das ihre war und ihr nichts eingebracht hatte als die Aussicht auf jahrelange Gefangenschaft?

Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Schritt in die Dunkelheit betrachtete er ein menschliches Wesen anders als ein Raubtier, das eine mögliche Beute abschätzt. Eigentlich war er gekommen, um sich endlich darüber klarzuwerden, was er mit seinem Sohn, diesem merkwürdigen Überbleibsel seiner sterblichen Existenz, anzufangen gedachte; jetzt aber hatte die sonderbare Gebärde der Amme seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.

Krolock war ohnehin nie für irgendeine Form von menschlicher Schönheit empfänglich gewesen, aber dennoch schien es ihm, als sei diese junge Frau alles andere als ansehnlich. Das breite, sonnenverbrannte Bauerngesicht mit den Sommersprossen, der Stupsnase und den kugelrunden braunen Augen wurde von dickem, rotem Haar, das in Strähnen aus zwei schlampig geflochtenen Zöpfen hing, eingerahmt; auch die bloßen Arme waren von der Sonne gegerbt, die plumpen Hände schwielig und rauh. Nur am Busen, wo das grobgewebte Kleid nicht ganz geschlossen war (sie mochte den Jungen gerade gestillt haben), war ihre Haut so zart und weiß, daß die pulsierenden Adern blau hindurchschimmerten. Krolock wandte rasch die Augen ab; der Anblick weckte den allgegenwärtigen Hunger in ihm. Inzwischen hatte sie ihn erkannt und war in einem tiefen Knicks versunken, wobei sie zugleich vergeblich versuchte, das schreiende Kind zu besänftigen.

Der Graf winkte ungeduldig. "Steh auf und komm her."

Zögernd trat sie ein Stück auf ihn zu, den Blick auf den Säugling gesenkt, der sich allmählich beruhigte, als sie ihn hin und her wiegte. Nicht daß sie irgend etwas von Krolocks wahrer Natur bemerkt haben würde, auch wenn sie ihn gerade angeschaut hätte; er hatte in kurzer Zeit gelernt, wie leicht die Menschen zu täuschen waren. Man brauchte nur die Krallen an den eiskalten Händen in Handschuhen zu verstecken, die glitzernden Augen unter halbgesenkten Lidern zu verbergen und beim Sprechen den Mund nicht so weit zu öffnen, daß die Fangzähne zu sehen waren - schon ahnte niemand, welche Art von Wesen er vor sich hatte, solange Krolock es sein Opfer nicht absichtlich wissen ließ. Er wäre freilich nie so dumm gewesen, sich einen Angehörigen des Gesindes auf seinem eigenen Schloß als Beute auszusuchen - und zu allerletzt diese Frau, die für seinen Sohn lebenswichtig war.

Aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus, die er selbst nicht ganz verstand, ließ der Graf sich auf einem der beiden grobgezimmerten Stühle an dem schweren Tisch nieder und bedeutete der Amme, auf dem anderen, der ihm gegenüberstand, Platz zu nehmen. Die junge Frau rührte sich zunächst nicht, als könne sie nicht glauben, daß sie die Geste richtig verstanden hatte; dann setzte sie sich hastig, blieb aber auf der Kante des Sessels sitzen, als wolle sie jeden Moment wieder aufspringen.

Eine Weile studierte Krolock sie wie einen sonderbar gefiederten Vogel und genoß im stillen ihre wachsende Nervosität. Irgend etwas an dieser zerrupften Kreatur begann ihn zu interessieren. Endlich beschloß er herauszufinden, ob sie auch sprechen konnte.

"Wie heißt du?"

Es war ihr anzusehen, daß sie mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet hatte; sie öffnete zweimal den Mund und klappte ihn wieder zu, bevor sie die Antwort herausbekam. "Elisabetha, Herr."

Ein eigenartig hochtrabender Name für eine solche Person. Krolock warf einen Blick auf seinen Sohn, der sich auf ihrem Schoß sehr wohl zu fühlen schien. "Wo ist dein eigenes Kind?" Die Puppenaugen schwammen mit einem Mal in Tränen. "Es ist tot, Herr."

Diese Eröffnung kam Krolock sehr gelegen. "Und dein Mann?"

Sie sah zu Boden und wurde dunkelrot; ihre Stimme war wenig mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie erwiderte: "Ich habe keinen Mann, Herr."

Der Graf zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, erheitert über ihr heftiges Unbehagen. "Haben sie deswegen _dich_ hierhergeschickt?" Sie nickte nur, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Es hätte nicht besser sein können. Wenn es niemanden gab, zu dem sie zurückkehren wollte, würde er sie nicht bewachen lassen müssen, und vielleicht nahm sie sich seines Kindes umso mehr an, wenn sie ein eigenes verloren hatte. Diese Überlegung erinnerte ihn an den eigentlichen Grund seines Kommens. Krolock deutete auf den Säugling in ihren Armen. "Wie geht es dem Jungen?" Er hatte eigentlich _meinem Sohn_ sagen wollen und stellte fest, daß er es nicht über die Lippen brachte. Für ein Wesen wie ihn kam ihm eine solche Äußerung auf sonderbare Weise unpassend vor.

Die Amme wurde mit einem Schlag leichenblaß, als habe die Frage ihr einen tödlichen Schrecken eingejagt. "Es... es geht ihm gut, Herr", stammelte sie, "er ist freilich... zu früh zur Welt gekommen und deshalb nicht so kräftig, aber er ist schon sehr gewachsen und..."

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung befahl Krolock ihr zu schweigen. "Wovor fürchtest du dich, Mädchen? Hat der frühere Graf" - nie wieder würde er die Worte _mein Vater_ in Zusammenhang mit Graf Attila gebrauchen - "dir gedroht, daß du es büßen wirst, wenn seinem Erben etwas zustößt?" Ihr Gesicht verriet ihm deutlich genug, daß er mit seiner Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Was war der Alte doch für ein Narr gewesen - das kostbare Unterpfand der Zukunft seines Hauses einem Geschöpf anzuvertrauen, das vor Angst kaum klar denken konnte!

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wußte er, was er zu tun hatte. Wenn er jetzt klug war, würde ihm diese einfältige Bauerndirne mit ihrem Überschuß an Mutterinstinkten vielleicht viele Jahre lang die Sorge für seinen Sohn abnehmen und auch noch glücklich dabei sein.

"Gib mir das Kind, Elisabetha." Sie schien einen Moment lang verblüfft; dann stand sie ein wenig zögernd auf und bettete den Kleinen vorsichtig in Krolocks Arme, ehe sie sich unsicher wieder setzte. Er brauchte sie nicht einmal anzuschauen, um zu wissen, daß er schon gewonnen hatte. Sie war gerührt!

Amüsiert von der Leichtigkeit, mit der die Menschen sahen, was sie sehen wollten, begutachtete Krolock seinen Sohn. Er würde einmal seiner Mutter ähnlich sein, das war schon jetzt zu erkennen; nun, umso besser. Ob er groß oder klein für sein Alter war, vermochte der Graf nicht zu beurteilen; sosehr er auch nachdachte, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entsinnen, schon jemals in die Nähe eines Säuglings gekommen zu sein. Immerhin, dies war nicht irgendein Säugling; diese Handvoll Mensch war alles, was von einer ganzen sterblichen Existenz, _seiner_ Existenz, übriggeblieben war - und von Margaretha.

Der letzte Gedanke berührte ihn einen Moment lang wirklich. Mit plötzlichem Interesse betrachtete er den Kleinen genauer... und spürte etwas; irgendwo ganz am Rand seines Wahrnehmungsvermögens. Überrascht konzentrierte er sich auf die Empfindung und stellte fest, daß sie von dem Kind auf seinem Arm ausging. Es gab in dem winzigen Gehirn noch kein geordnetes Denken, dem Krolock hätte zuhören können, aber mitten in dem Chaos aus unerklärlichen Eindrücken stieß er auf ein faßbares, fast vertrautes Gefühl...

Hunger. Das war es. Der kaum einen Monat alte Junge, dessen Geist erst in Jahren völlig erwachen würde, strahlte eine solch entschlossene Gier aus, Gier nach Wärme, nach Nähe, nach... Leben, daß Krolock beeindruckt war. Nein, dieses Kind würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht still und leise wieder aus dem Dasein stehlen; es wollte leben, leben um jeden Preis, noch unbewußt, aber mit ungeheurer Intensität. Mit wachsendem Staunen musterte der Graf seinen Sohn, der ihm offensichtlich ähnlicher war, als er geahnt hatte. Vielleicht würde er tatsächlich eine Verbindung zu diesem kleinen Wesen finden, sobald es einmal älter geworden war.

Bis es soweit war, würde allerdings jemand für den Jungen sorgen müssen, und Krolock hatte schon sehr genaue Vorstellungen, wer das sein würde. All seine Überlegungen hatten kaum die Dauer eines menschlichen Herzschlages in Anspruch genommen; jetzt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Amme zu, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Anteilnahme und Unsicherheit beobachtete.

Krolock setzte eine kummervolle Miene auf, schüttelte den Kopf, richtete einen gramerfüllten Blick auf das Kind und seufzte abgrundtief. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie Elisabetha sich ein wenig vorbeugte; um ein Haar hätte sie sich tatsächlich erdreistet, eine Frage zu stellen. Gut so.

"Glaubst du, daß er am Leben bleiben wird?" Es entging ihm nicht, daß die junge Frau erneut erschrak; sie wurde wieder blaß und rang nach Worten. "Herr... ich bin sicher, daß..."

Krolock unterbrach ihr Gestotter mit einer knappen Geste. "Lüg mich nicht an, nur weil du Angst vor den Folgen der Wahrheit hast. Ich merke, daß alles für ihn geschieht, was möglich ist; wenn er trotzdem zu schwach sein sollte, könntest auch du es nicht verhindern, und ich würde dich nicht dafür bestrafen."

Flüchtig erinnerte sich der Graf, den Ausdruck schon einmal gesehen zu haben, der jetzt in Elisabethas Augen aufleuchtete - den Blick eines Menschen, der einen Fußbreit vor dem Abgrund steht und dem plötzlich ein Ausweg gezeigt wird, auf den er nie zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Richtig - Margarethas Amme hatte ihn genauso angeschaut, als er sie aus dem Käfig geholt hatte. Damals hatte ihn dieses Bild der hündischen Dankbarkeit angewidert; heute erheiterte es ihn nur noch - und er würde Nutzen daraus ziehen.

Elisabetha war nahe daran, vor Erleichterung in Tränen auszubrechen; es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder zu einem zusammenhängenden Satz in der Lage war. Um ihr Zeit zu lassen, sich zu beruhigen, gab Krolock ihr seinen Sohn zurück; die Art, wie sie den Kleinen an sich drückte, bestätigte ihm, daß seine Taktik erfolgreich gewesen war.

"Herr", stammelte sie schließlich mit immer noch tränenerstickter Stimme, "ich kann Euch nicht versprechen, daß er überlebt - aber ich bete darum, daß es so sein wird, und ich werde alles dafür tun, was in meiner Macht liegt!"

"Ich will ganz ehrlich zu dir sein", meinte Krolock; es schien ihm ein guter Anfang für eine faustdicke Lüge, "ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn er sterben würde. Was erwartet ihn hier? Er hat keine Mutter, keine Familie, und er wird nicht viel von seinem Vater haben. Wer wird für ihn da sein? Ich weiß, was es heißt, ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen" - im stillen gratulierte er sich zu diesem Einfall, als er die Betroffenheit in Elisabethas Gesicht bemerkte - "und frage mich, ob ich meinem einzigen Kind eine solche Zukunft wünschen soll."

Elisabetha schluckte und nahm sichtlich all ihren Mut zusammen. "Herr", begann sie schüchtern und schloß den Kleinen noch fester in die Arme, "ich... ich habe meinen Jungen verloren, und ich habe mir in den letzten Wochen oft gewünscht, Herberts Mutter zu sein und nicht nur seine Amme. Er ist so ein lieber, süßer Engel, Herr; ich... ich werde seine Mutter nicht ersetzen können, aber ich würde mich nur zu gerne um ihn kümmern, als wäre er mein eigener Sohn..."

Sie verstummte verlegen. Krolock zwang sich zu einer Grimasse des ungläubigen Erstaunens, obwohl er am liebsten laut losgelacht hätte. "Das würdest du tun? Für ein fremdes Kind?"

Die junge Frau strich zärtlich über das blonde Köpfchen. "Er ist kein fremdes Kind mehr für mich, Herr, und von nun an wird er der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens sein. Wann immer er mich braucht, werde ich bei ihm sein, das schwöre ich Euch."

Der Graf erhob sich und drückte Elisabetha, die rasch aufspringen wollte, auf ihren Sitz zurück. "Ich danke dir", sagte er einfach, "du hast mir mehr geholfen, als du dir vorzustellen vermagst, und ich gebe dir mein Wort, daß du es nicht bereuen wirst."

Er spürte den warmen Blick der schwimmenden braunen Augen im Rücken, als er hinausging, und erwog die Lehre aus dieser Stunde, daß Dankbarkeit offenbar ein noch besseres Gängelband war als Angst, wenn man einen Menschen lenken wollte wie eine Marionette. Eine wichtige Erkenntnis, die sich vielleicht noch als sehr nützlich erweisen würde.

Jetzt aber war es Zeit für die Jagd. Als er den leeren Burghof überquerte, dachte Krolock noch einmal an den gefühlvollen Ausdruck in den glänzenden Puppenaugen. Er begann jedoch erst zu lachen, als er völlig sicher war, daß Elisabetha in der Turmkammer es nicht mehr hören konnte.

- - -

Die ersten Jahre in der Dunkelheit waren für den Grafen von Krolock eine Offenbarung. Die Welt um ihn, die während seines menschlichen Lebens fast nur aus Belanglosem und Scheußlichem zu bestehen schien, war plötzlich eine nie versiegende Quelle der Faszination. Es gab so viele Dinge kennenzulernen, so viele Eindrücke auszukosten, so viel zu entdecken und zu empfinden, daß er sich manchmal fragte, ob die Ewigkeit lang genug sein würde, um alles erfassen zu können.

Er hatte seine sterblichen Tage an der gleichförmigen Oberfläche des Daseins verbracht; jetzt endlich war es ihm möglich, seine Tiefen zu erforschen. Der Ahnherr hatte in einem recht behalten: erst durch den Schritt in die Finsternis war er wahrhaftig zum Leben erwacht. Mit Grauen dachte er an die Zeit im Licht zurück, in der er kaum andere Gefühle gekannt hatte als Gleichgültigkeit und Abscheu; nun aber begann er sein eigenes Wesen auszuloten. Erst die Unsterblichkeit hatte ihn wirklich gelehrt, zu lachen, zu hassen oder in Wut zu geraten - mit einer Intensität, die ihn selbst oft erstaunte. Fast vier Jahrzehnte lang war er ein Mensch gewesen, ohne jemals zu begreifen, was in seiner Seele vorging; aus der Perspektive der Dunklen Existenz lernte er, die menschliche Natur zu verstehen und sich ihre Gesetze zunutze zu machen - und er lernte auch, damit zu spielen.

Anfangs betrachtete Krolock die Menschen hauptsächlich als Jagdbeute, zu nichts so geeignet wie dazu, den Hunger nach Blut zu stillen. Er wurde bald sehr geschickt bei dieser besonderen Art von Jagd; er wußte zu töten, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und ohne daß die anderen Sterblichen ahnten, welcher düsteren Macht seine Beute zum Opfer gefallen war. Dazu wählte er entweder Menschen aus, deren Tod niemanden besonders kümmern würde, oder er ließ die Leiche so zurück, daß jedermann an einen Unfall glaubte. Wer suchte schon nach Bißwunden am Hals, wenn ein Bauer sich beim Sturz vom Heuboden das Genick brach oder ein Holzfäller von einem Baum erschlagen wurde?

Jahrelang verzichtete er - eingedenk der Unterweisungen Graf Bredas - auf den letzten Tropfen Blut, der sein Opfer endgültig das Leben gekostet hätte, und tötete auf andere Weise. Es schien ihm ratsam, denn das Wissen, das mit dem Blut des Ahnherrn in seinen Adern floß, warnte ihn, daß er nicht mehr genug davon bekommen würde, sollte er nur einmal erfahren, was es hieß, ein Menschenleben bis zur Neige auszutrinken. Dafür fing er während dieser Jahre allmählich an, sich seiner Untertanen nicht nur als Beute oder als Handlanger zu bedienen, sondern am Spiel mit ihnen Vergnügen zu finden.

Was Elisabetha gegenüber noch Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war, wurde ihm nun zu einem überaus erheiternden Zeitvertreib. Mit dem geschärften Blick eines Vampirs durchschaute Krolock rasch die Gesetze der menschlichen Verhaltensweisen; bald war er in der Lage, die Sterblichen einzuschätzen und sie dann genau dorthin zu lenken, wo er sie haben wollte. Es belustigte ihn, wie leicht es war, ihnen Angst oder Begeisterung, Verwirrung oder Vertrauen, Zorn oder Kummer einzuflößen - sie kamen ihm vor wie Puppen, die die Hand nicht spürten, die an ihren Fäden zog. Er wurde ein talentierter Schauspieler und ein begnadeter Lügner, und beides machte ihm mehr Spaß, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Es war so ungeheuer einfach, diese jämmerlichen Kreaturen zu beherrschen, daß er sich bisweilen darüber wunderte, wie er es so lange ausgehalten hatte, genauso gewöhnlich und ahnungslos wie sie zu sein.

- - -

Nur ein einziges sterbliches Wesen blieb aus dem harschen Urteil Krolocks über die Menschen ausgenommen. Dieser eine war sein Sohn.

Zunächst hatte er den Jungen hauptsächlich als merkwürdige Störung empfunden, als einen aus einer anderen Welt übriggebliebenen Fremdkörper im ansonsten harmonischen Gleichmaß seiner neuen Existenz. Er hatte ein Leben begonnen, in dem endlich eines zum anderen paßte. Nur Herbert paßte nicht.

In der ersten Zeit ließ er deshalb Elisabetha uneingeschränkt über den Kleinen verfügen. Sie tat es mit Hingabe, opferte sich völlig für das Wohl ihres Schützlings auf und war selig dabei. Ihr gluckenhaftes Verhalten war für den Grafen, der die Vorgänge in der Kinderstube aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete, eine nie versiegende Quelle der Erheiterung. Dabei war ihr beschränkter Verstand so sehr auf den Jungen konzentriert, daß ihr nicht einmal die Eigenarten ihres Herrn auffielen, obwohl sie die einzige im Schloß war, die den Grafen halbwegs regelmäßig zu Gesicht bekam. Die totenblasse Haut, die stets halbgesenkten Lider und die schwarzen Handschuhe, die er auch bei der größten Hitze nie ablegte, machten sie ebensowenig stutzig wie die Tatsache, daß er stets in der Morgendämmerung verschwand und niemand ihm je bei Tag begegnete. Wenn die übrigen Bediensteten im Schloß sich etwas dabei dachten, waren sie klug genug, ihre Überlegungen für sich zu behalten. Aber schließlich war Krolock von frühester Jugend an ein Nachtvogel gewesen; seine merkwürdige Tageseinteilung war für die Knechte und Mägde also nichts Besonderes mehr. Ansonsten verhielten sie sich dem neuen Grafen gegenüber genauso, wie es unter seinem Vater üblich gewesen war: sie führten seine Befehle aus und mieden ihn, wo immer es möglich war.

Inzwischen war aus dem schwächlichen, kaum lebensfähigen Säugling, der Herbert bei seiner Geburt gewesen war, unter dem Schutz von Elisabethas übereifriger Mütterlichkeit ein kerngesunder, quietschvergnügter Knirps geworden. Seine Amme war nicht ohne Grund in ihn vernarrt; mit seinen blonden Locken, den großen blauen Augen, dem Schmollmündchen und den Pausbacken hatte er sich rasch zum Abgott aller Mägde entwickelt. Er ging in sämtlichen bewohnten Räumen des Schlosses aus und ein, kaum daß er laufen gelernt hatte, und war überall willkommen, denn abgesehen von seinem engelhaften Äußeren war er trotz aller Verhätschelung ein bescheidenes, braves Kind, zutraulich, gehorsam und zu allen gleich liebenswert. Es müsse wohl das Wesen seiner seligen Mutter sein, das in dem Jungen weiterwirkte, meinten die Mägde stets, wenn sie über ihn sprachen; jede dankte im stillen dem Himmel, daß der Kleine nicht nach seinem finsteren Vater oder gar seinem grausamen Großvater geriet. So wuchs der jüngste Sproß der Familie Krolock heran, ohne etwas anderes zu kennen als zärtliche Fürsorge und ohne etwas von der dunklen Wirklichkeit der Welt zu ahnen, in die er hineingeboren worden war.

Der Graf von Krolock freilich begann in dieser Zeit zu durchschauen, was sich hinter Herberts unwiderstehlichem Wesen verbarg, lange bevor es dem kleinen Geschöpf selbst bewußt werden konnte. Es war nicht nur Margarethas lichtes Erbe, das dem Jungen alle Herzen zufliegen ließ. Margarethas Zauber war in ihrer stillen, warmherzigen Selbstlosigkeit gelegen; sie hatte nach allen Seiten Liebe und Freundlichkeit ausgeteilt, ohne je danach zu fragen, ob sie etwas davon zurückerhalten würde. Ihr Sohn aber forderte eben diese Zuwendung mit einer Beharrlichkeit, deren nur Kinder fähig sind; er gab nicht eher Ruhe, bevor ihn nicht jeder in seiner Umgebung gern hatte. Mit instinktiver Sicherheit fand er zu jedem Menschen mühelos den richtigen Zugang und erreichte mit einem Geschick, das sogar seinen Vater in Erstaunen versetzte, sein Ziel: von allen geliebt zu werden.

Diese eine Eigenschaft, die unermüdliche, stets wache und nie völlig zu stillende Gier nach etwas, das er sich wünschte, unterschied Herbert von allen anderen Sterblichen, denen Krolock bisher begegnet war; dieser Charakterzug allein war es auch, der ihn dazu brachte, den noch kaum geformten Geist als ihm verwandt zu empfinden und seine Entwicklung mit allmählich wachsendem Interesse zu verfolgen.

Herbert seinerseits erkannte sehr früh, daß es mit seinem Vater eine andere Bewandtnis hatte als mit all den Menschen, die sich um ihn kümmerten. Der Graf wußte darum; er sah sein eigenes Bild in den Gedanken seines Sohnes als eine ferne, düstere Gestalt, verschwommenen und ohne klare Konturen, und er war es zufrieden. Irgendwann würde der Junge beginnen, Fragen zu stellen, und dann würde er sich entschließen müssen, was er mit ihm anfangen sollte - aber das hatte noch etwas Zeit. Bis dahin konnte Krolock seinen Sprößling unbesorgt der geballten Vernarrtheit des Gesindes überlassen.

- - -

Helles Kinderlachen flatterte durch das Halbdunkel des hereinbrechenden Herbstabends, begleitet vom Klang der hastigen Schritte eines kleinen Paars Füße, viel flinker als die, die ihnen in klappernden Holzschuhen ein wenig mühsam durch den schindelgedeckten Wehrgang nacheilten.

"Herbert! Komm sofort her!" Elisabetha versuchte möglichst viel Autorität in ihre Stimme zu legen, was ihr nicht ganz leicht fiel; man geriet außer Atem, wenn man einem behenden Achtjährigen durch die halbe Burg hinterdreinjagte. Sie blieb keuchend an einer Ecke des Ganges stehen, hinter der der Junge verschwunden war, lehnte sich an die Brustwehr und hielt sich die schmerzenden Seiten. "Eines schönen Tages wirst du mich noch ins Grab bringen mit deiner ständigen Rennerei..."

Sie bereute die halblauten Worte in der Sekunde, in der sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, denn fast im selben Moment tauchte hinter der bewußten Ecke ein zerzauster blonder Schopf auf und darunter zwei kornblumenblaue Augen, die in Tränen schwammen. "Es tut mir leid, Elisabetha... ich wollte doch nicht, daß du..." Der Satz endete in einem erstickten Schluchzen.

Erschrocken ging Elisabetha in die Knie und fing ihren Schützling auf, als er auf sie zustürmte und sie ungestüm umarmte. "Nicht doch, mein Schatz, nicht weinen, ich habe es nicht so gemeint..."

"Jetzt bist du böse auf mich!" schniefte Herbert, das Gesicht in Elisabethas Busentuch vergraben, als würde er sich darin verstecken.

"Nein, mein Liebling, nein, ich bin dir nicht böse", beruhigte sie ihn, "aber du wirst dich erkälten und krank werden, wenn du bloß in Hemd und Hose im Freien herumläufst! Zieh brav deine Jacke an, dann ist gleich wieder alles in Ordnung..." Gehorsam ließ sich der Junge in die dicke Wolljacke stecken, die ihm Elisabetha schon die längste Zeit nachgetragen hatte; als sie ihm mit dem Schürzenzipfel die Tränen wegwischte und die Nase putzte, lächelte er schon wieder.

"Na also!" seufzte Elisabetha erleichtert und richtete sich mit einem leisen Ächzen auf; das feuchte Herbstwetter tat ihren Knochen nicht gut. "Was hast du denn überhaupt hier oben verloren - noch dazu, wo es schon fast finster ist?"

Unschuldig deutete Herbert über die Brustwehr. "Ich möchte abwarten, bis es ganz finster wird, und dann hinunterschauen und sehen, was passiert!"

Elisabetha wurde blaß und warf einen scheuen Blick über die Mauer. "Da hinunter... in Christi Namen, mein Kleiner, woher nimmst du nur solche Ideen? Du willst dir den Friedhof ansehen? Den Friedhof bei Dunkelheit?"

Herbert neigte ernsthaft den Kopf. "Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor, auf dem Friedhof selbst zu warten, aber Elena hat gemeint, daß ich das nicht darf..."

Elisabetha bekreuzigte sich erschrocken. "Allerdings, Herbert, dein Vater hat es verboten, und du solltest nicht einmal an so etwas denken! Versprich mir auf der Stelle, daß du dort nie hingehen wirst, verstehst du mich, Herzchen?"

"Ich verspreche es", maulte der Junge, trotz der folgsamen Worte mit deutlichem Widerwillen im Tonfall, "aber warum erlaubt mein Vater es denn nicht, Elisabetha? Elena hat es nicht gewußt - weißt du es?"

"Nein, und ich brauche es auch nicht zu wissen", entgegnete Elisabetha streng, "dein Vater ist der Graf; er muß niemandem erklären, warum er etwas befiehlt oder verbietet, und wir fragen nicht danach, sondern tun, was er sagt. Er hat bestimmt einen guten Grund dafür, daß er - halt!"

Sie unterbrach sich, als sei ihr ein Gedanke gekommen. "Heißt das, Elena hat mit dir über den Friedhof gesprochen?"

Herbert nickte. "Sie hat erzählt, daß man in der Nacht die Stimmen der Toten aus den Gräbern hört, und manchmal sind auch Gespenster dort... ich bin noch nie einem echten Gespenst begegnet, deshalb wäre ich gerne hier stehengeblieben und..."

"...hättest einem Gespenst aufgelauert, das vorbeispaziert, und ihm einen guten Abend gewünscht!" ergänzte Elisabetha mit einem gepreßten Lachen. "Du bist auf eines von Elenas Märchen hereingefallen, mein Dummerchen; auf diesem Friedhof ist ganz bestimmt nicht das Geringste zu sehen, und das nächste Mal, wenn sie mit solchen Schauergeschichten anfängt, hörst du am besten gar nicht zu. Dafür bringe ich dich jetzt zu ihr in die Küche, und wir schauen nach, ob sie dir etwas Feines zum Abendessen gekocht hat!"

Elisabetha war keineswegs so leicht ums Herz, wie sie sich vor dem Jungen den Anschein gab, als sie ihn an der Hand nahm und sich mit ihm auf den Weg zur Küche machte. Elena, die alte Köchin, verstand sich meisterhaft darauf, mit ihren grausigen Geschichten an Dinge zu streifen, die man besser unausgesprochen ließ, wenn man kein Unheil heraufbeschwören wollte. Die meisten Bewohner dieses düsteren Landes besaßen einen gesunden Respekt vor den Geschöpfen der Dunkelheit, an deren Existenz niemand zweifelte, und hüteten sich, sie leichtfertig herbeizureden. Zwar erzählte man sich die finsteren alten Legenden am winterlichen Kaminfeuer oder schreckte die Kinder damit, doch alles, was tatsächlich Nacht für Nacht draußen umgehen mochte, erwähnte man ungern und nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand - ganz sicher aber nicht vor einem ahnungslosen und gutgläubigen kleinen Buben!

Je länger Elisabetha darüber nachdachte, in welche Gefahr die lose Zunge der Köchin ihren Augapfel um ein Haar gebracht hätte, desto mehr beschleunigte der Zorn ihre Schritte; Herbert, dessen Hand sie fest gepackt hielt, mußte laufen, um mit ihr mithalten zu können. Bis sie die Küche erreichten, war Elisabetha so wütend, daß sie die dicke Alte am Herd am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte. Elena mochte ihr das angemerkt haben, denn sie bemühte sich sichtlich, Elisabethas flammensprühenden Blicken auszuweichen, und wandte sich stattdessen sofort dem Jungen zu.

"Herbert, mein Süßer, da bist du ja endlich! Deine Suppe ist längst fertig; komm, setz dich gleich an den Tisch und laß es dir schmecken, du mußt ja schon halb verhungert sein!" Sie hielt keine Sekunde mit ihrem Geschwätz inne, während sie Herbert an den großen Tisch in der Mitte der Küche führte, wo er seine Mahlzeiten einnahm - nicht eben standesgemäß für einen Grafensohn, aber immer noch besser, als oben im Saal ganz allein zu essen, nachdem man seinen Vater untertags niemals zu Gesicht bekam! Die Köchin seufzte bei diesem Gedanken und seufzte erneut, als sie die gefüllten Teller aufgetragen hatte und nicht mehr verhindern konnte, daß Elisabetha sie aus dem sicheren Bereich von Herberts Hörweite zerrte.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du beinahe angerichtet hättest?" zischte Elisabetha der Alten ins Ohr. "Ich habe Herbert gerade vom Wehrgang auf der Nordmauer geholt; er wollte dort warten, bis es dunkel ist und er auf dem Friedhof die Gespenster sehen kann! Bist du verrückt geworden, daß du dem Kind solche Sachen erzählst?"

Elena wurde blaß. "Jesus, Maria und Josef!" hauchte sie und bekreuzigte sich mehrmals. "Wie hätte ich denn ahnen sollen... er weiß doch, daß es gefährlich ist, nachts in der Nähe einer Begräbnisstätte zu sein! Die Toten lassen sich nicht ungestraft von den Lebenden beobachten, und das habe ich ihm auch deutlich genug gesagt! Außerdem hat der Graf allen verboten, den Friedhof zu betreten... Himmel, Elisabetha, du wirst ihm doch nichts verraten, oder?"

"Das hängt von dir ab", entgegnete Elisabetha kühl, "versprich mir hoch und heilig, daß du den Jungen von jetzt an mit deinen Schauermärchen in Ruhe läßt, und ich werde vergessen, was passiert ist. Wenn du aber wieder versuchst, ihm mit irgendwelchen Geschichten Angst einzujagen..."

"Angst?" unterbrach sie die Köchin aufgeregt. "Ich wollte, ich könnte ihn endlich soweit bringen, daß er sich ängstigt! Warum, glaubst du denn, rede ich mit ihm über diese Dinge? Er muß lernen, wovor er sich zu hüten hat, damit es den finsteren Mächten nicht gelingt, ihn in die Falle zu locken! Seinen Vater hat es damals niemand gelehrt, als er in Herberts Alter war; er fürchtete sich auch vor nichts, nicht vor der Dunkelheit, nicht vor dem Friedhof, nicht vor den Kreaturen, die in der Nacht ihr Unwesen treiben..."

"Wirst du gleich still sein!" fauchte Elisabetha und kreuzte unwillkürlich die Finger zur Abwehr gegen den Bösen Blick. "Wann gewöhnst du es dir endlich ab, ständig solch abergläubisches Zeug daherzuschwätzen und alle damit verrückt zu machen?"

"Abergläubisches Zeug?" wiederholte die Köchin aufbrausend. Sie rief die Worte in ihrer Empörung laut und hielt erschrocken inne, als Herbert neugierig in ihre Richtung schielte. "Du weißt so gut wie ich, daß es kein Aberglaube ist!" fuhr sie flüsternd fort. "Ich bin vor über vierzig Jahren mit meinem Mann, Gott hab ihn selig, in diese verfluchte Gegend gekommen, und vom ersten Tag an habe ich begriffen, daß hier das Tor zur Hölle aufgeht, sobald es dunkel wird, und ihre Geschöpfe die Herrschaft antreten, Nacht für Nacht! Aber ihr Narren, die ihr hier geboren werdet und nichts anderes kennt, ihr zieht den Kopf ein, drückt die Augen fest zu und wollt nicht wahrhaben, was doch für jeden Christenmenschen offensichtlich sein müßte! Und jetzt verlangst du von mir, daß ich den Kleinen blind inmitten der Gefahren aufwachsen lassen soll, von denen es in diesem Land wimmelt, über das der Teufel und seine Kinder immer noch auf irdischen Füßen gehen!"

"Ohne dein Gewäsch hätte es erst gar keine Gefahr für ihn gegeben!" schnappte Elisabetha zornbebend zurück. "Wenn du ihn nicht ständig mit der Nase auf solche Dinge stoßen würdest, hätte er nicht das geringste Interesse daran, sich nachts auf den Friedhof zu schleichen! Ich warne dich jetzt zum letzten Mal, und ich rate dir, behalte es im Gedächtnis: wenn ich noch einmal so etwas höre, hört es der Graf von mir, und du kannst draußen in den Dörfern betteln, statt hier am warmen Ofen zu sitzen!"

Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte aus der Küche, deren Tür sie mit einem Knall hinter sich zuschlug. Die Köchin war bei Elisabethas Drohung sehr blaß geworden; sie schlurfte mit gesenktem Kopf wieder an den Herd und ließ sich dort schwer auf einen Schemel fallen. Eine Weile starrte sie reglos zu Boden, bis sie eine leichte Berührung fühlte. Verwundert blickte sie auf; Herbert stand hinter ihr und hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

"Sei bitte nicht traurig, Elena", bat er ernsthaft, "es tut mir leid, daß ich Elisabetha verraten habe, was du mir erzählt hast, aber mein Vater wird dich bestimmt nicht fortjagen."

Der Junge versicherte das mit so vertrauensvoller Überzeugung, daß die Alte unwillkürlich lächeln mußte. "Ach, mein Kleiner, wenn ich sonst nichts zu fürchten hätte..." Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern biß sich erschrocken auf die Lippen, weil sie erkannte, daß sie schon wieder zuviel gesagt hatte.

Herbert starrte sie groß an, aber noch ehe er sie zu fragen vermochte, was sie damit gemeint hatte, ging die Tür auf; Elisabetha kam wieder herein, und als sie sah, daß ihr Schützling nicht mehr beim Essen saß, packte sie ihn bei der Hand und zerrte ihn förmlich aus der Küche.

Die Köchin schaute den beiden nach, bis sich die Tür wieder hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. "Du hast ebensoviel Angst wie ich, du dumme Gans, und auch wenn du es nicht zugeben willst, weißt du doch, daß ich recht habe..." Traurig schüttelte die alte Frau den Kopf. "Aber du, mein ahnungsloses Unschuldslämmchen... ich kann nur beten, daß ich den Tag nicht mehr erleben muß, an dem du anfängst, deinem Vater ähnlich zu werden..."

- - -

Mit dem Erlöschen des letzten Funkens Tageslicht am Himmel schlug der Graf von Krolock in der Gruft die Augen auf. Freilich blieb alles um ihn dunkel; selbst im grellsten Sonnenschein hätte der Deckel des Sarkophages ihn vor den vernichtenden Strahlen beschützt. Jedesmal, wenn er die massive Steinplatte wegschob, dachte Krolock daran, wie schwer es ihm damals, im sterblichen Leben, gefallen war, den Sarg des Ahnherrn zu öffnen. Jetzt, mit der Kraft eines Vampirs, brauchte er nicht einmal beide Hände dazu; er drückte die schwere Platte mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit zur Seite, mit der ein Mensch die Bettdecke zurückschlägt. Es war übrigens derselbe Sarkophag, mit dem er sich damals so geplagt hatte: er hatte sich mit einem Anflug von boshaftem Vergnügen entschlossen, die letzte Wohnstätte Graf Bredas zu seiner eigenen zu machen.

Der Sarg neben dem seinen stand leer. Krolock hatte die Überreste seines Großvaters auf den Friedhof schaffen lassen; er sah keinen Grund, seinen Schlafplatz mit den zerfallenden Gebeinen eines Sterblichen zu teilen, den er nie gekannt hatte und der ihm vollkommen gleichgültig war. Im hintersten Winkel der Gruft aber, im dritten Sarkophag, ruhte Margaretha immer noch unter dem Schutz des silbernen Kreuzes, und Krolock verspürte nicht den Wunsch, das zu ändern, sosehr es ihn auch selbst erstaunte.

Für gewöhnlich erhob er sich gleich nachdem er erwacht war; heute aber blieb er - wie auch schon in den letzten Nächten - zunächst einmal bewegungslos liegen und lauschte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auf das stieß, was er suchte: ein kaum erwachtes, furchterfülltes Bewußtsein, verwirrt und voller Trauer. Krolock seufzte; wie lange konnte es dauern, bis die Seele eines Jungen von vierzehn Jahren über einen solchen Zustand hinwegkam? Er überlegte noch, ob er mit seinem Sohn sprechen sollte, obwohl er eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust dazu hatte, als Herberts Gedanken plötzlich in Aufruhr gerieten. Krolock konzentrierte sich; er bemerkte jähes Erschrecken und aufsteigende Angst und entdeckte binnen Sekunden auch die Ursache, denn in Herberts Kopf vernahm er Stimmen, die ihm nur zu gut bekannt waren. Hastig stieß er den Sargdeckel beiseite und sprang auf; er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

Die Stimmen verstummten in dem Augenblick, in dem Krolock den Friedhof betrat. Er nickte grimmig; sie wußten also doch noch, wer hier der Herr war. Vielleicht kam er noch nicht zu spät.

Dicht an der Mauer saß Herbert auf der Einfassung eines schmucklosen Grabes; er blickte auf, als sein Vater auf ihn zuschritt, und der Graf spürte die Welle der Erleichterung, die von seinem Sohn ausging, als er ihn erkannte.

Herbert sah aus, als sei ihm der Leibhaftige begegnet. Das immer noch ein wenig kindliche, fast mädchenhaft hübsche Gesicht war bleich wie ein Laken, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen; er hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen, als wolle er sich an sich selbst festhalten. Eigentlich, fand Krolock, war ein Vierzehnjähriger schon etwas zu alt für ein solches Benehmen; andererseits aber war er bisher stets von allem abgeschirmt worden, das ihn hätte ängstigen können, und so war sein Mangel an Beherrschung wohl verständlich.

Der Graf konnte sich die Frage ersparen, was Herbert trotz seines Verbots auf dem Friedhof zu suchen hatte; das frische Grab war Erklärung genug. Der Junge ließ ihn auch gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Vater, ich bin so froh, daß Ihr hier seid..." Seine Stimme kippte, wie es in letzter Zeit öfter geschah, besonders, wenn er aufgeregt war. "Ich habe etwas gehört, Vater - mir war, als würde ich gerufen, von überall, aber da war niemand..."

Krolock unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. "Langsam, mein Sohn. Du sollst mir alles erzählen, aber nicht hier draußen. Geh hinauf in die Halle und warte dort auf mich."

Herbert wurde womöglich noch blasser, aber er erhob sich gehorsam und verließ mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Grab an der Mauer den Friedhof. Der Graf schaute ihm einen Moment lang nach; eben war ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, daß der Junge schon beinahe so groß war wie er selbst. Das Gefühl für Zeit war ihm während der letzten Jahre immer mehr entschwunden; in der sterblichen Welt hatten diese Jahre jedoch Veränderungen mit sich gebracht, denen er sich irgendwann würde stellen müssen. Jetzt aber gab es ein dringenderes Problem.

Sobald er sicher war, daß Herbert außer Rufweite war, gab sich Krolock keine Mühe mehr, seinen Zorn zu verbergen; seine Worte dröhnten durch das Schweigen der Nacht. "Hört mir zu, Unsterbliche!"

Der Chor der gefangenen Vampire antwortete ihm, zwar gedämpft, aber doch um vieles kräftiger als damals am Beginn seiner Herrschaft; Mittwinter war erst fünf Monate her, und noch zehrten sie von ihrem jährlichen Mahl. Dafür klang etwas anderes in dem Raunen mit, wie der Graf zufrieden feststellte. Die Ahnen hatten Angst.

"Wir hören dich, Fürst."

Krolock sah keinen Grund, leiser zu sprechen. "Wie konntet ihr es wagen, meinen Sohn anzureden?"

"Er ist der Erbe unseres Blutes", wisperte es protestierend aus den Gräbern, "doch er wächst im Licht auf und ahnt nichts von der Macht der Finsternis. Er muß endlich sein wahres Wesen kennenlernen, Fürst; niemals mehr darf sich ein Nachkomme unserer Familie dem Ruf des Dunklen Lebens entziehen, wie es jener getan hat, der in der sterblichen Welt dein Vater war!"

Krolock verzog das Gesicht. Wollte der Schatten des Alten ihn denn ewig verfolgen? "Graf Attila ist tot, ihr Narren; die Dunkelheit hat gesiegt, und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß es so bleibt. Ihr aber" - die Stimme des Grafen wurde gefährlich sanft - "werdet nie wieder einen Laut von euch geben, wenn ein menschliches Wesen sich auf dem Friedhof befindet, und wer noch einmal versucht, sich meinem Sohn bemerkbar zu machen, wird eine Ewigkeit lang Zeit haben, es zu bereuen! Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Fast flüsternd kam die vielstimmige Erwiderung, wenn auch von Seufzen und Klagen begleitet: "Wir gehorchen dir, Fürst."

Krolock hatte noch nie jemanden mehr als einmal in die Schranken weisen müssen; er vergaß die Auseinandersetzung mit den Ahnen in dem Augenblick, in dem er den Friedhof verließ, und schlug ohne große Eile den Weg zur Halle ein, wo Herbert auf ihn wartete.

- - -

Der Sohn des Grafen kauerte auf der Bank vor dem Kamin und wärmte sich an den knisternden Flammen; es war zwar Frühling, aber die Nächte waren noch empfindlich kalt. Krolock zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sich zu ihm setzte. Genau die Art von Verpflichtungen, die jetzt auf ihn zukamen, hatte er bisher immer weit von sich geschoben; ein Geschöpf wie er schien ihm denkbar ungeeignet, einen verschreckten Halbwüchsigen zu trösten. Heute würde er sich dieser Herausforderung jedoch zum ersten Mal stellen müssen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen musterte der Graf das Bild des Jammers neben ihm auf der Bank. Herberts Augen waren rot und verschwollen, als hätte er stundenlang geweint; er hatte wieder die Knie an die Brust gezogen und hielt sich daran fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Trotzdem war deutlich zu sehen, daß er wie Espenlaub zitterte; jeder seiner Atemzüge klang wie ein mühsam unterdrücktes Wimmern. Krolock wurde selber ganz wirr im Kopf, als er sich einen Augenblick lang auf Herberts einander jagende Gedanken konzentrierte; ehe er auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort mit ihm reden konnte, würde er ihn irgendwie dazu bringen müssen, sich zu beruhigen.

Herbert nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, wie er das anstellen sollte. Er ließ sich plötzlich einfach zur Seite fallen, sodaß dem Grafen gar nichts anderes übrigblieb, als ihn aufzufangen. Eine Chance, den Jungen wieder loszulassen, bekam er nicht, denn Herbert klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender an die Rettungsleine und brach in herzzerreißendes Schluchzen aus.

Die Situation erschien Krolock so absurd, daß er beinahe gelacht hätte. Hier saß er, ein unsterbliches Schattenwesen, das mit dem Blut der Lebenden seine dunkle Existenz nährte, und hielt einen heulenden Vierzehnjährigen im Arm! Gleichzeitig aber mußte er sich fast wider Willen eingestehen, daß sein Sohn selbst in der tiefsten Verzweiflung - wie echt Herberts Tränen waren, spürte Krolock nur zu deutlich - wieder einmal genau das erreicht hatte, was er wollte: jemanden zu bewegen, sich seiner anzunehmen. Zum ersten Mal hatte dieses besondere Talent jetzt sogar bei seinem Vater Wirkung gezeigt.

Je länger der Graf diese Erkenntnis erwog, desto mehr begann er, das Häufchen Elend, das ihm die Schulter naßweinte, mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Inzwischen ebbte das Gewimmel in Herberts Kopf nach und nach ab; Krolock konnte die Gedanken seines Sohnes allmählich lesen, ohne davon schwindlig zu werden.

Da waren die Stimmen der Ahnen, die für Herbert ein Rätsel darstellten; die Dunkelheit aber, die sich wie Spinnweben um seinen Geist wand, hatte viel tiefere Ursachen als den Schrecken über das gespenstische Geflüster auf dem Friedhof. Der Graf lauschte mit wachsender Aufmerksamkeit; schließlich war die Dunkelheit ein Gebiet, mit dem er sehr vertraut war. In Nebeln aus Trauer, Verwirrung, Angst, Einsamkeit und hilfloser Erbitterung stieß er auf ein Bild, mit dem er gerechnet hatte; nicht gefaßt indes war er auf den Namen gewesen, den Herbert mit diesem Bild verband. Aber das Wort war da, immer und immer wieder, ein Wort, um das Herberts Denken sich unablässig im Kreis drehte: _Mutter..._

Mittlerweile hatte der Junge sich soweit gefangen, daß er seine Stimme - wenn auch tränenerstickt und rauh - wiederfand. Er ließ Krolock allerdings immer noch nicht los, als er leise fragte: "Warum ist das passiert, Vater? Warum?"

Der Graf verstand sehr gut, daß die Frage sich nicht auf das Wispern aus den Gräbern bezog, sondern auf den Grund dafür, daß Herbert überhaupt auf den Friedhof gegangen war. "Es war ein langer, kalter Winter", antwortete er so geduldig, wie es ihm gelingen wollte, "so etwas vertragen viele Leute nicht; sie werden krank, und manchmal sterben sie daran. Es gibt nichts, was man dagegen tun kann; es geschieht einfach."

"Aber sie ist immer da gewesen!" Herbert klang beinahe zornig. "Sie war immer da, wenn ich sie gebraucht habe, und sie hat gesagt, daß sie nie fortgehen wird!"

"Dann hat sie dir mehr versprochen, als irgendein Mensch zu halten vermag", erwiderte Krolock ruhig, "du darfst nicht vergessen, daß das 'immer' und 'nie' der Menschen höchstens bis zu ihrem Tod reicht, und sogar das ist selten."

Der Junge ballte die Hände zu Fäusten; Krolock bezweifelte, daß er ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte. "Warum hat sie mich alleingelassen?"

"Sie hat dich nicht alleingelassen", berichtigte der Graf, "Elisabetha ist gestorben, Herbert. Ich weiß, daß sie dir viel bedeutet hat, aber du mußt jetzt lernen, ohne sie zu leben."

Herbert verstummte; umso deutlicher aber sprachen seine Gedanken - die Scherben einer zerbrochenen Illusion. Er war in einer Welt voll Liebe, Geborgenheit und Sicherheit groß geworden und war nie auf die Idee gekommen, daß die Dinge sich vielleicht irgendwann ändern würden. Jetzt aber war dieses heile Universum durch den Tod Elisabethas in Trümmer gefallen; zum ersten Mal schaute Herbert der Wirklichkeit ins Gesicht und erschrak vor ihrer grausamen Häßlichkeit. Er war alt genug, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war - aber offensichtlich noch Kind genug, um nicht damit fertigzuwerden.

Dennoch besann er sich allmählich darauf, daß es für ihn eigentlich nicht mehr angemessen war, sich wie ein verängstigter kleiner Junge zu benehmen. Er ließ seinen Vater - zu dessen nicht geringer Erleichterung - endlich los und wischte sich mit mäßig geglückter Entschlossenheit die Tränen von den Wangen, ehe er erneut die Arme um die Knie schlang.

"Ihr müßt mir verzeihen", begann er stockend, "aber ich - ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, was ich tun soll..."

Krolock ersparte es ihm, noch länger nach Worten zu ringen. "Bis jetzt bist du immer zu Elisabetha gelaufen, wenn es irgendein Problem gab, das für dich nicht zu lösen war, aber jetzt ist sie tot, und es gibt niemanden mehr, zu dem du gehen kannst."

Herbert starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ihr wißt das?"

"Natürlich weiß ich es", meinte der Graf im Ton der größten Selbstverständlichkeit, "auch wenn sich jeder vom Gesinde bemüht, dir alle Wünsche zu erfüllen, wird keiner von ihnen ersetzen, daß sie nur für dich gelebt hat."

Der Junge senkte den Kopf. "Sie hat mich liebgehabt. Als ich noch kleiner war, habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, sie sei meine Mutter." Er warf Krolock einen fast schuldbewußten Blick zu. "Versteht doch, Vater, ich erinnere mich überhaupt nicht an meine richtige Mutter, und Elisabetha..."

Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Seine offenkundige Verlegenheit erstaunte den Grafen; erst nach ein paar Sekunden begriff er, daß Herbert befürchtete, ihn mit dem Eingeständnis, daß er in Elisabetha seine Mutter gesehen hatte, zu verletzen. Die Vorstellung überraschte Krolock; er hatte seit Jahren kaum mehr an Margaretha gedacht, und umso seltsamer kam es ihm vor, daß ihr Sohn, der sie nie kennengelernt hatte, sich scheute, ihr Andenken zu verraten.

Herberts Überlegungen gingen in eine ähnliche Richtung. Eine Weile war es still; dann erkundigte er sich schüchtern: "Wie ist sie gewesen, Vater - meine wirkliche Mutter?"

Der Junge hatte jedes Recht zu einer solchen Frage, wie Krolock insgeheim zugeben mußte; trotzdem verspürte er nicht die geringste Lust, dieses Thema näher zu erörtern. "Wir waren wenig mehr als ein Jahr verheiratet, und ich war die Hälfte der Zeit nicht hier", entgegnete er deshalb ziemlich brutal, "ich kann nicht behaupten, daß ich sie besonders gut gekannt hätte."

Herbert sah wieder zu Boden; seine Enttäuschung war beinahe mit Händen zu greifen. "Ich habe allerdings den Eindruck", fügte der Graf deshalb rasch hinzu, um eine zweite Tränenflut zu verhindern, "daß du ihr in vieler Hinsicht ähnlich bist."

Das schien Herbert zu trösten; allerdings nicht für lange. "Sie ist gestorben, als ich zur Welt kam", murmelte er, "manchmal hätte ich gerne gewußt, wie ihre Stimme geklungen hat, wie sie wohl gelächelt hat... doch ich werde es nie erfahren, denn sie ist tot. Früher war ich darüber nicht besonders traurig, denn ich hatte ja Elisabetha, aber auch Elisabetha ist jetzt nicht mehr da..."

Er kaute einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe herum, ehe er fortfuhr; langsam, als widerstrebe ihm selbst, was er sagen wollte. "Es wird so weitergehen, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme war heiser vor Grauen. "Eines Tages wird es vielleicht wieder jemanden geben, der mich liebhat und mir verspricht, mich nicht zu verlassen, und es wird wieder nicht wahr sein... da werden immer wieder neue Gräber sein, an denen ich stehen werde..."

"Menschen sind sterblich, mein Sohn", erwiderte Krolock ungerührt, "das ist ein Wesenszug ihrer Existenz. Sie fürchten den Tod, aber er ist dennoch ein Teil ihres Lebens."

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Sterben, Vater. Ich fürchte mich davor, mitansehen zu müssen, wie alle anderen wegsterben, bis ich ganz allein übrigbleibe..."

Der Graf lächelte; trotz allem war der Junge noch ein Kind, das das eigene Heute für unendlich hielt. "Wie kommst du auf die Idee, daß nur du übrigbleiben wirst? Die Zeit wird für dich ebenso verstreichen wie für alle anderen!"

Er kannte die Antwort, noch ehe sein Sohn sie aussprach, und der Zorn über die Narren auf dem Friedhof stieg erneut in ihm hoch. Einem jugendlichen Verstand, der sich kaum über sich selbst klar war, von der Unsterblichkeit zu erzählen!

Inzwischen kämpfte Herbert schon wieder mit den Tränen. "Die Stimmen, die ich gehört habe!" rief er. "Sie haben es mir verraten... sie befahlen mir, nicht um Elisabetha zu trauern, weil sie nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war und mit mir nicht zu vergleichen... dann behaupteten sie, ich sei von einem Blut, das für die Ewigkeit bestimmt ist, und ich dürfe mich nicht auf eine Stufe mit den Sterblichen... so haben sie wirklich gesagt, mit den Sterblichen... stellen, denn ich würde einem nach dem anderen ins Grab nachschauen, und es solle mich nicht kümmern... und schließlich meinten sie, es wäre besser, wenn ich mich an den Tod gewöhne, denn meine wahre Natur sei es, dadurch zu leben, daß ich allen um mich den Tod bringe!"

Jetzt war es mit seiner Beherrschung endgültig vorbei. "Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als sie mich geboren hat, und Elisabetha ist tot..." schluchzte er, "was ist, wenn es tatsächlich an mir liegt? Wenn alles meine Schuld ist - und es immer wieder geschieht? Ich will kein solches Leben führen, Vater, ich kann nicht!"

_Ist es nicht sonderbar, daß alles zugrundegeht, was dir zu nahe kommt..._ Die düstere Prophezeiung des Ahnherrn stieg aus den Erinnerungen auf, die Krolock von seinen Jahren im Licht geblieben waren. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprach; für ihn war es seit seinem Schritt in die Dunkelheit eine selbstverständliche Tatsache geworden, zu leben, indem er den Tod brachte. Seinen Sohn aber, den einzigen Menschen, der wirklich vor ihm sicher war, machte diese Vorstellung starr vor Entsetzen.

Krolock betrachtete Herberts angstverzerrtes Gesicht - und mußte sich endlich eingestehen, daß es ihn nicht gleichgültig ließ. Zu sehr gemahnte der Junge ihn an seine sterbliche Zeit, einen einzigen Reigen quälender, sinnloser Fragen, auf die es niemals eine Antwort geben würde. Er hatte dieses grausige Labyrinth hinter sich gelassen, Herbert aber würde nun erst beginnen, sich darin zu verirren - wenn es niemand auf sich nahm, ihm einen anderen Weg zu zeigen.

Seltsam... vierzehn Jahre lang hatte der Graf mit dem Gedanken, einen Sohn zu haben, nicht das Geringste anzufangen vermocht. Jetzt aber erkannte er eine Facette seines eigenen früheren Daseins in ihm und bemerkte erstaunt, daß er ihn verstehen konnte - besser vielleicht als Herbert sich selbst. Zum ersten Mal begriff Krolock wirklich, daß dieses merkwürdige Menschenkind _sein_ Sohn war, zwar Sproß einer anderen Existenz, aber trotzdem von seinem Blut, in vielen Zügen seinem Wesen verwandt und ihm deshalb enger verbunden, als ihm bisher bewußt gewesen war.

Aufmerksamer als je zuvor suchte er sein Bild in Herberts Vorstellung. Es war immer noch schemenhaft, verschwommen, von tausend ungelösten Rätseln umgeben, aber dennoch allgegenwärtig. Krolock lauschte den Gefühlen, die der Junge mit diesem Bild verband, und fand zu seiner Verwunderung außer einem Hauch von Neugier nichts als grenzenloses Vertrauen, das aus der Finsternis in Herberts Seele leuchtete wie eine Kerze in der Nacht. Freilich lag ein Schatten darüber, finster und drohend; es war - Angst...

Der Graf wußte genau, daß er sich nicht irrte, und doch fiel es ihm schwer, zu glauben, was in seinem Sohn vorging. Der Junge hatte keine Angst _vor_ ihm - er fürchtete sich davor, eines Tages auch ihn zu verlieren!

Herbert wandte plötzlich den Kopf, als hätte er gespürt, daß etwas an sein Innerstes rührte, und schaute seinem Vater - eine Sekunde lang nur - ins Gesicht. Krolock zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Schlag. Er kannte den Ausdruck in diesen blauen Augen... aus einem anderen Leben, in dem er ihn gesehen, aber nur halb verstanden hatte, damals, als er die Sehnsucht nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, die hinter dem bittenden Blick jener Augen lag - _ihrer_ Augen...

Was willst du noch von mir, Margaretha? Ich hatte ein lebendiges Herz in der Brust und vermochte dich trotzdem nicht zu lieben; wie kannst du _jetzt_ von mir erwarten, daß ich deinem Sohn mehr zu geben hätte als dir? Denkst du etwa, die Dunkelheit und dieses Kind würden mich etwas lehren, wozu nicht einmal ihr mich gebracht habt, du und das Licht?

Im gleichen Moment mußte Krolock sich freilich sagen, daß es in Wirklichkeit erst die Macht der Dunkelheit gewesen war, durch die er all das gelernt hatte, was ihm während eines ganzen Lebens im Licht fremd und kaum vorstellbar gewesen war - den Haß ebenso wie das Lachen, das Genießen wie den Zorn...

Er bemühte sich vergeblich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als er noch einmal in Herberts Augen blickte. Ich kämpfe noch mit mir, mein Sohn; dabei hast du den Kampf schon längst gewonnen. Du hast bisher niemandem eine andere Wahl gelassen, als dich liebzugewinnen; nun versuche dein Glück an mir, ich werde mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren.

Auch Herbert lächelte, wenn auch unter Tränen, als sei ihm bewußt geworden, daß er sein Ziel erreicht hatte; es kostete Krolock kaum noch Überwindung, ihm einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen. Dankbar schmiegte sich der Junge an ihn wie ein frierendes Kätzchen... wie Margaretha vor fünfzehn Jahren, hier an demselben Kaminfeuer...

"Laß dich nicht von Stimmen auf dem Friedhof beunruhigen." Der Graf sprach im sanftesten Tonfall, zu dem er fähig war. "Weder der Tod deiner Mutter noch der Elisabethas war deine Schuld, und du wirst darüber hinwegkommen."

Herbert schluckte. "Aber... mir ist so bang, Vater..."

Krolock nickte. "Ich weiß, aber du brauchst dich nicht zu ängstigen. Nicht vor dem Leben und nicht davor, allein zu sein. In dir steckt sehr viel mehr Kraft, als du ahnst; sobald du das erkannt hast, wirst du keine Angst mehr haben."

Herbert runzelte die Stirn. "Wie könnt Ihr Euch da so sicher sein? Ihr habt..." Verlegen brach er ab, als hätte er im letzten Moment bemerkt, daß er beinahe etwas ausgesprochen hätte, das er seinem Vater nicht ins Gesicht sagen durfte.

"Ich habe mich nie um dich gekümmert", ergänzte der Graf ruhig, "das hast du doch gemeint, nicht wahr?"

Sein Sohn sah ihn groß an und antwortete nicht. Krolock lächelte erneut; tief auf dem Grund dieser schreckerfüllten Augen funkelte schon die erwachende Neugier. Herbert war nicht mehr das Kind, das er zu sein schien; es war an der Zeit, ihm einen ersten Blick hinter den dunklen Schleier zu erlauben - wenn er selbst den Mut dazu aufbrachte.

"Fürchte dich nicht vor mir, mein Sohn, ganz gleich, was man über mich redet; du hast als einziger keinen Grund dazu. Wenn es etwas gibt, das du wissen willst, dann frag; ich werde dir antworten."

Man mußte keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu sehen, daß Herbert seinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm. "Ich habe wirklich manchmal Dinge über Euch gehört, die ich... nicht verstanden habe", begann er vorsichtig, "alle Leute im Schloß haben Angst vor Euch, Vater, auch wenn sie es vor mir verbergen möchten; wenn sie glauben, ich bin nicht in der Nähe, nennen sie Euch..."

"Den Sohn des Teufels." Krolock verzog keine Miene, als er den Namen aussprach, mit dem Herbert nicht recht herauswollte.

Der Junge schien erleichtert, daß er seinem Vater damit nichts Neues sagte. "Ich habe das nie begriffen; ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß ich mich je vor Euch geängstigt hätte... aber alle erzählen sonderbare Geschichten über Euch... daß man Euch nur so selten begegnet, und immer in der Nacht; daß Ihr kommt und geht, ohne daß jemand erfährt, woher und wohin; daß Ihr auf dem höchsten Turm steht, wenn es ein Gewitter gibt, und daß... daß Ihr immer gleich seid..."

Krolock hob die Augenbrauen. "Immer gleich?"

Herbert nickte scheu. "Ich... ich habe mich manchmal selbst darüber gewundert", gestand er zögernd ein, "man verändert sich doch im Lauf der Jahre - ich bin gewachsen, Elisabetha..." - seine Stimme kippte erneut, als fiele es ihm schwer, seine tote Ziehmutter zu erwähnen - "sie war... ihr Haar war früher rot, aber dann wurde es grau... Elena wird immer dicker, Maria bekommt Falten um die Augen, Nikolais Bart ist schon ganz weiß... aber Ihr, Vater... Ihr habt immer so ausgesehen wie jetzt, und alle behaupten, Ihr wärt nicht um einen Tag gealtert, seit ich geboren wurde..."

Das Antlitz des Grafen blieb ausdruckslos. "Und was hältst du davon?"

Sein Sohn zuckte verzagt die Achseln. "Nun, ich habe bis jetzt nicht... ich meine, ich habe mich zwar manchmal gefragt, wo Ihr seid, wenn ich im ganzen Schloß herumgelaufen bin und Euch nirgends getroffen habe, aber..." "...es war dir nicht so wichtig, denn du hast mich nicht gebraucht", fügte Krolock so gelassen hinzu, als verstünde es sich von selbst.

Herbert wurde blaß; der Graf merkte deutlich, wie der Junge zu zittern begann. "Vater, das... das ist das zweite Mal, daß Ihr aussprecht, was ich gedacht habe und nicht sagen wollte! Wie ist das möglich? Woher wißt Ihr, was ich _denke_?"

"Laß mich sehen, ob ich es wirklich weiß", entgegnete Krolock, "es ist dir oft seltsam vorgekommen, daß ich immer diese Handschuhe trage, auch wenn es im Sommer noch so warm ist; auf dem Friedhof konntest du dir nicht erklären, wie ich erfahren habe, daß du dort bist und dich fürchtest; außerdem grübelst du gerade darüber nach, welche Farbe meine Augen haben, weil dir aufgefallen ist, daß ich dir noch nie gerade ins Gesicht geschaut habe. Habe ich recht?"

Herbert starrte ihn an. "Ihr lest meine Gedanken." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Der Graf nickte. "Ich höre jedes Wort, das du denkst; ich sehe die Bilder, die in deinem Kopf sind, und ich spüre alles, was du fühlst. Ich kenne dich besser, als du ahnst, Herbert; besser, als du dich selbst kennen kannst."

Seltsamerweise war der Junge keinen Augenblick lang überrascht, daß so etwas möglich war. Aber schließlich hatten ihn auch die Stimmen aus den Gräbern zwar erschreckt, aber nicht erstaunt; wer unter der Obhut einer Schar abergläubischer Mägde mit den finsteren Märchen der Karpaten aufwuchs, zweifelte nicht an der Existenz solcher Dinge. Es war etwas ganz anderes, das Herbert aus der Fassung brachte. "Deshalb... deshalb habt Ihr Euch so wenig um mich gekümmert? Weil Ihr ohnehin immer gewußt habt, wie es mir ging?"

"Ich mußte nicht in deiner Nähe sein, um herauszufinden, wie es um dich stand", bestätigte der Graf, "ich brauchte nur deinen Gedanken zu lauschen. Darum war mir auch klar, daß du bisher gut ohne mich ausgekommen bist."

Herberts Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Deshalb wart Ihr auf dem Friedhof, Vater? Weil Ihr gespürt habt, daß ich Angst hatte? Ihr seid wirklich meinetwegen hingegangen?"

Krolock nickte erneut. "Du hast nichts davon bemerkt, aber du bist nie allein gewesen, seit du begonnen hast, zu denken, und du wirst es auch in Zukunft niemals sein."

Das Lächeln des Jungen erlosch. Krolock kannte den Grund; er hatte bewußt an die offene Wunde in der Seele seines Sohnes gerührt. "Verzeiht mir, Vater", erwiderte Herbert gepreßt, "aber Eure eigenen Worte über das 'niemals' der Menschen..."

"Ich verstehe, was du meinst", unterbrach ihn der Graf, "doch es ist trotzdem so, wie ich sage. Ich werde immer da sein - an jedem Tag deines Lebens, ganz egal, wie lang es dauern wird."

Herbert zog die Stirn kraus. "Aber dann... dann seid Ihr - nicht wie all die anderen..."

Die Schwelle war überschritten; es war an der Zeit, dem Jungen die Augen zu öffnen und ihn zumindest jenen Teil der Wahrheit erkennen zu lassen, den er schon ertragen würde. "Nein, ich bin nicht wie sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen vermag mir die Zeit nichts anzuhaben. Ich werde nicht älter, ich verändere mich nicht - und ich muß nicht sterben. Vor meinem Tod braucht dir nicht bange zu sein, mein Sohn. Ich werde _immer_ da sein, wie ich es versprochen habe."

Es war Herbert anzumerken, daß er sich bemühte, zu glauben, was er hörte - und daß es ihm trotz allem nicht gelang. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens brachte er endlich den Mut zu der geflüsterten Frage auf: "Vater - wie kann das sein?"

Ruhig löste Krolock die rechte Hand von Herberts Schulter und streifte den Handschuh ab. Der Junge schnappte nach Luft, als die schimmernden Krallen im flackernden Schein des Feuers auffunkelten; obwohl er keine Bewegung wagte, war er längst nicht so erschrocken, wie der Graf erwartet hatte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über Krolocks Züge und verschwand wieder, ehe Herbert es gewahrte. Dies war wirklich sein Sohn; er würde ihn nie wieder unterschätzen.

"Nimm meine Hand, Herbert."

Zaudernd griff der Junge nach den marmorweißen Fingern. Er zuckte zusammen, als er die eiskalte Haut berührte, aber er fuhr nicht zurück - im Gegenteil, er hatte bereits verstanden, denn er umfaßte nicht die Hand seines Vaters, sondern sein Handgelenk... jene Stelle, an der man bei einem lebenden Menschen den Puls fühlte.

Eine Weile musterte Herbert Krolocks Rechte, die er umklammert hielt, ohne sich zu regen. Schließlich aber getraute er sich doch, den Kopf zu heben und dem Grafen ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Krolock erwiderte den Blick, ohne die Lider zu senken. Zum ersten Mal sah Herbert das eisige Glitzern der düsteren schwarzen Augen - und das Aufblitzen der Fangzähne, denn sein Vater lächelte kalt.

"Du fragst, wie es möglich ist, daß ich nicht sterben werde, mein Sohn? Der Grund ist einfach, und du kennst ihn bereits: ich _bin_ tot!"

Herbert ließ langsam Krolocks Hand los. Der Graf ahnte die huschenden Schatten von tausend finsteren Geschichten in dem jugendlichen Geist, Echos jener schaurigen Legenden, die man sich in den Karpaten seit Menschengedenken erzählte und die man in seiner eigenen Kindheit ängstlich von ihm ferngehalten hatte - Geschichten, die sich alle um denselben Namen drehten: _Nosferatu_...

Krolock neigte den Kopf. "So ist es."

Es dauerte lange, bis Herbert die Sprache wiederfand. Er starrte seinen Vater an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen; seine Gedanken aber entwirrten sich allmählich und fügten sich zu einem immer klareren Bild.

"Die alten Märchen sind also wahr..." Die Stimme des Jungen war wenig mehr als ein Wispern, als scheue er sich plötzlich, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Ein Teil von ihnen", bestätigte Krolock und erinnerte sich bei diesem Satz unwillkürlich an die Stunde, in der der Ahnherr ihm - wenn auch in ganz anderer Absicht - dieselbe Lehre erteilt hatte. "Ich bin keines der Nachtgespenster, mit denen dir Elisabetha gedroht hat, wenn du nicht ins Bett gehen wolltest. Aber ich bin kein Mensch mehr; zumindest kein lebendiger Mensch wie du. Ich habe das sterbliche Dasein aufgegeben, um in der Dunkelheit ein neues Leben zu beginnen - ein Leben, das die Zeit überdauern wird."

Herbert stellte keine Fragen; er schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Allerdings grübelte er nicht über das Warum und Wie nach, das hinter Krolocks Worten stehen mußte; sie waren für ihn Tatsachen, die er mit dem noch nie enttäuschten Vertrauen eines Kindes akzeptierte. Nein, der Junge versuchte - der Graf schmunzelte, als er es erkannte - bereits die Folgen abzuschätzen, die sich aus dieser für ihn so unerwarteten Sachlage ergaben.

"Niemand darf davon erfahren." Das war der Schluß, zu dem Herbert schließlich gelangte; sein Tonfall war erstaunlich ruhig, als er ihn aussprach.

Krolock hob in gespielter Überraschung die Augenbrauen. "Und warum nicht?"

"Die Leute würden es nicht verstehen", entgegnete Herbert mit possierlicher Altklugheit; der Graf mußte sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen; "und sie würden noch viel mehr Angst vor Euch bekommen, Vater."

Krolock ließ sich auf den Tonfall ein. "Und du meinst, das wäre nicht gut?"

Der Junge nickte ernsthaft. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, warum sich sich fürchten - und auch gar nicht versuchen, es herauszufinden. Solange jemand ganz einfach Angst hat, wird er selbst nicht gefährlich, aber wenn er weiß, wovor er sich ängstigt, kommt er vielleicht auf die Idee, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

Dafür, daß er von den Menschen redete, die ihn Zeit seines Lebens auf Händen getragen hatten, ging Herbert bemerkenswert kaltblütig an das Problem heran; Krolock war einen Moment lang beinahe stolz auf ihn. Wenn all die, die dich lieben, hinter deinem süßen Gesicht dein wahres Wesen erkennen könnten, mein Sohn, sie würden nicht weniger vor dir zittern als vor irgendeinem deiner Vorfahren!

Der erste Schritt war getan; was weiter daraus werden mochte, würde die Zukunft weisen. Den Weg dorthin würde Herbert selbst einschlagen müssen; Krolock war entschlossen, ihm jede Antwort zu geben, die er wünschte, die Fragen sollte er jedoch aus eigenem Antrieb stellen.

Eine einzige Sache nur mußte der Junge jetzt gleich erfahren, wenn Krolock nicht denselben Fehler begehen wollte wie einst sein eigener Vater.

"Es gibt noch etwas, das besser kein Mensch außer dir wissen sollte, Herbert - ich bin nicht der einzige Unsterbliche hier auf dem Schloß."

Herbert staunte nur eine Sekunde lang, ehe er begriff. "Die Stimmen auf dem Friedhof."

Der Graf nickte. "Das waren deine Ahnen, die dort in ihren Gräbern liegen. Sie sind von meiner Art, mir aber an Macht nicht gleich; sie können den Friedhof nur verlassen, wenn ich es ihnen gestatte. Merke dir gut, was ich dir jetzt sage, mein Sohn: auch wenn sie von deinem Blut sind, mußt du dich davor hüten, ihnen zu vertrauen. Sie kennen dein Denken und Fühlen ebensogut wie ich und würden dir immer das erzählen, was du hören willst, um dich auf ihre Seite zu bringen, denn auch sie hassen und fürchten mich."

Sein Sohn sah ihn mit gefurchter Stirn an. "Und Ihr haßt sie ebenfalls?"

Krolock schüttelte den Kopf. "Dazu sind sie nicht wichtig genug. Sie sind mir im schlimmsten Fall lästig, doch sie sind meinesgleichen, und ich möchte ihnen nicht schaden, wenn es nicht nötig ist. Aber ich werde ihnen auf keinen Fall erlauben, noch einmal das Wort an dich zu richten. Was ich dir versprochen habe, gilt weiterhin: ich werde dir jede Frage beantworten, aber du wirst _mich_ fragen und niemanden sonst. Wenn die Ahnen wieder versuchen sollten, mir dir zu reden, geschieht es gegen meinen Willen, und du darfst ihnen nicht glauben. Sie interessieren sich nicht für dich, sondern nur dafür, wie du ihnen nützen kannst. Egal, was sie beteuern mögen, ihnen liegt nicht das Geringste an dir - vergiß das niemals."

Herbert beobachtete angelegentlich die erlöschenden Flammen im Kamin, als er wie nebenhin meinte: "Und Euch - Euch liegt etwas an mir, Vater...?"

Der Graf lächelte nachsichtig; offensichtlich war sich der Junge seines Sieges noch nicht sicher genug. "Laß das, Herbert. Hast du vergessen, daß ich deine Gedanken lese? Du sollst von mir keine Bestätigung für etwas verlangen, über das du dir ohnehin im klaren bist; heb dir diese Spielchen dafür auf, die Mägde um den Finger zu wickeln."

Herbert nahm sich den Tadel nicht zu Herzen, im Gegenteil, er grinste ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit. "Ich hatte es wirklich vergessen. Aber", schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst, "ich werde Euch gehorchen, Vater. Ich werde nicht mehr auf den Friedhof gehen, und wenn ich wieder irgendwelche Stimmen höre..."

"...werde ich es wissen", ergänzte Krolock, "und der Unsterbliche, der mein Verbot übertreten hat, wird es bereuen. Du aber solltest dich in den nächsten Jahren mehr um deine Zukunft kümmern als um deine Vorfahren. Deine Kindheit ist vorbei; fang an, dich in der Welt umzusehen. Es gibt für dich noch sehr viel zu lernen, denn du kannst nicht ewig darauf bauen, daß dir jede Sorge abgenommen wird."

Herbert straffte die Schultern. "Ich will es versuchen. Und Ihr... laßt mich wirklich nicht allein?"

Diesmal war die Frage ehrlich gemeint und erinnerte den Grafen daran, daß sein Sohn trotz allem fast noch ein Kind war.

"Du warst niemals allein und wirst es nie sein, solange du lebst. Hör auf, dich vor dem Leben zu fürchten, Herbert; du hast keinen Grund dazu."

Der Junge lächelte dankbar. "Nein, Vater - jetzt nicht mehr."

Ein wenig erstaunt senkte Krolock den Blick auf die warme, braungebrannte Hand, die sich vertrauensvoll um seine eiskalte Rechte schloß, und fragte sich einen Moment lang, worauf er sich soeben eingelassen hatte. Nun, die kommenden Jahre würden es zeigen - und sie versprachen interessant zu werden.


	6. Chapter 6

Mittsommernacht

Das Zirpen der Grillen und das Quaken der Frösche, die im Schilf am Rand des kleinen Teiches ihr Schlaflied sangen, mischte sich mit dem Rauschen der Bäume im lauen Wind und den tausend leisen Geräuschen des warmen Juniabends.

Der Graf von Krolock saß, an den Stamm einer alten Trauerweide gelehnt, im dichten Gras am Ufer und betrachtete die Sterne, die sich in den klaren Wellen spiegelten und in tausend glitzernde Funken zersprangen, wenn ein Fisch nach einer Mücke schnappte oder ein Lufthauch die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte. Es war Vollmond; unter den tiefhängenden Zweigen der Weide aber verschmolz Krolocks schwarzer Umhang mit der Dunkelheit und ließ ihn zu einem beinahe unsichtbaren Schatten werden.

Mit den geschärften Sinnen eines Unsterblichen hörte er deutlich, wie die Kirchturmglocke des Dorfes, das sich in einiger Entfernung zwischen die Hügel duckte, zu schlagen begann. Zehn Uhr. Er war heute früher gekommen als sonst; auf dem Weg vom Schloß ins Tal herunter war ihm einer jener sonderbaren Wanderprediger begegnet, die seit ein paar Jahrzehnten gelegentlich in der Gegend auftauchten, und hatte ihn der Mühe einer langwierigen Jagd enthoben. Danach hatte Krolock den frommen Mann in einem der modrigen Tümpel tief im Wald zurückgelassen, die niemand je freiwillig aufsuchte; dort mochte er jetzt den Kröten und Schlangen predigen.

Er hatte noch nicht lange gewartet, als sich das Geräusch der leichten Schritte näherte, das ihm mittlerweile so vertraut war. Krolock lächelte zufrieden. Auch sie erschien jeden Abend ein wenig früher; bald würde die Zeit reif sein.

Dies war sein zwanzigster Sommer in der Finsternis, und er hatte sich nach langem Zögern endlich entschlossen, die letzte Grenze zu überschreiten, die er sich bis jetzt selbst gesetzt hatte. Inzwischen hatte er sich nach seiner eigenen Einschätzung weit genug von der menschlichen Existenz entfernt, um der nagenden Sehnsucht endlich nachzugeben. Er wollte sich nicht mehr mit dem Blut der Sterblichen begnügen; er wollte ein _Leben_.

Er sah sie aus dem Dickicht der Sträucher treten, die den Teich umwucherten, und am Ufer stehenbleiben. Sie blickte sich forschend um, wie jeden Abend, obwohl es ihr noch nie gelungen war, ihn zu entdecken, bevor er sich selbst bemerkbar machte; dann streifte sie die Schuhe ab, raffte die Röcke hoch und watete durch das flache Wasser am Rand des Teiches zu einem großen, moosüberwucherten Felsen, der wie eine kleine Insel aus dem Schilf ragte. Auf diesen Stein setzte sie sich und löste mit einigen raschen, geschickten Handgriffen ihren Zopf auf. Dann zog sie einen Kamm aus der Tasche und begann so ruhig, als wäre sie daheim in der Stube und nicht mitten im dunklen Wald, ihr dichtes, rabenschwarzes Haar zu strählen.

Der Graf beobachtete sie regungslos. Genauso hatte er sie zuerst gesehen, vor vielen Wochen, als er nach Jahren wieder an diesem Teich vorbeigekommen war, der während seines sterblichen Daseins zu seinen Lieblingsplätzen gezählt hatte. In all den Sommernächten, die er damals hier verbracht hatte, war ihm niemals ein Mensch begegnet; seit jeher hatte sich kein Untertan der Grafen von Krolock ohne zwingenden Grund nach Sonnenuntergang aus dem Dorf oder gar in den Wald gewagt. An diesem Abend im späten Frühling aber war _sie_ so wie jetzt im Mondlicht auf dem Felsen im Wasser gesessen und hatte ihr Haar gekämmt. Die Szene erinnerte Krolock an die Geschichten von Nixen und Wassergeistern, die er in seiner Kindheit gehört hatte; freilich erkannte er mit dem unfehlbaren Instinkt des Jägers, daß er eine Sterbliche und keinen Geist vor sich hatte.

Und dennoch war etwas Besonderes an ihr. Der Graf musterte das zarte, ebenmäßige Gesicht mit der milchweißen Haut, das schimmernde Haar, das ihr bis zu den Hüften reichte, den schlanken, geschmeidigen Körper, die fließende Grazie der schmalen Hände... und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erschien ein menschliches Wesen ihm schön.

Es war nicht nur die Makellosigkeit ihres Äußeren und der Zauber der Jugend. Viele hübsche junge Frauen hatten Krolocks Weg gekreuzt, ohne daß ihre Anmut ihn in irgendeiner Weise berührt hätte; von seinem Standpunkt außerhalb der Reichweite der unbarmherzigen Zeit gewahrte er den Keim des Verfalls in dieser Art von Schönheit. In dem Mädchen auf dem Stein im Teich aber ahnte er etwas, das über das Äußerliche hinausging. Vielleicht lag es an der Sicherheit ihrer Bewegungen, der Furchtlosigkeit in ihren Augen oder der Harmonie, mit der die Melodie, die sie vor sich hinsummte, sich in das Lied der Nacht einfügte. Auf jeden Fall war er geblieben - zunächst ohne andere Absicht als die, sich an ihrem Anblick zu erfreuen.

Am nächsten Abend war er schon vor ihr da und wartete auf sie. Sie erschien jeden Tag eine oder zwei Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang, ließ sich auf dem Felsen nieder und strählte ihr Haar; dann planschte sie durch das seichte Wasser oder pflückte Blumen, die am Ufer wuchsen. Krolock sah ihr zu, lautlos wie ein Schatten, und ganz allmählich erwachte der Hunger in ihm.

Dies war jedoch nicht die altvertraute Gier nach Blut - er kam niemals zu dem kleinen Teich, ohne zuvor auf die Jagd zu gehen, und auch wenn der Hunger eines Vampirs nie völlig zu stillen war, so hatte er an einem Opfer doch für gewöhnlich genug für eine Nacht. Was sie in ihm weckte, war eine neue Art des Verlangens, die er bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Er wollte nicht nur ihr Blut - er wollte _sie_.

Bis jetzt war Krolock damit zufrieden gewesen, sich von den Menschen zu holen, was immer er begehrte. Sie aber sollte es ihm aus freiem Willen geben, sollte bewußt in die Finsternis eintauchen, die die anderen überfiel wie eine Naturgewalt. Das war der Wunsch, der nach und nach Gestalt annahm und immer stärker wurde, je länger er sie beobachtete.

Während der zwanzig Jahre, die er schon in der Dunkelheit verbracht hatte, hatte der Graf gelernt, die Sterblichen auf jede erdenkliche Art zu täuschen und zu lenken; dieses zauberische Mädchen aber schien ihm zu schade, um sie blind in die Falle tappen zu lassen. Die Sehnsucht, die sie in ihm wachrief, lehrte Krolock etwas Neues: die Kunst der Verführung.

Irgendwann hatte er sie angesprochen, mit samtweicher, leiser Stimme, die für sie klingen mußte, als würde die Nacht selbst ihr die Worte aus allen Himmelsrichtungen zuflüstern. Dennoch erschrak sie nicht, und während sie vergeblich den Ursprung des geheimnisvollen Raunens zu entdecken versuchte, antwortete sie Krolock ohne ein Zeichen von Scheu.

Sie nannte ihm ihren Namen, und es war dem Grafen, als hätte man in allen Sprachen der Welt keinen besseren Namen für sie finden können als diesen: Susanna... - Lilie...

Daß er auf ihre Frage, wer er sei, nicht einging, schien sie kaum zu überraschen. Sie mochte ahnen, daß die Stimme, die sie hörte, nicht die eines Menschen war; wie all die anderen Bewohner der Karpatentäler kannte wohl auch sie die alten Geschichten, die von den Schattenwesen berichteten, die sich zwischen Himmel, Erde und Hölle herumtrieben und den Menschen je nach ihrer Art Gutes oder Böses bringen konnten, wenn man ihre verborgenen Pfade kreuzte. Krolocks Versicherung, daß sie nichts von ihm zu befürchten hätte, genügte ihr.

Nein, sie habe keine Angst, allein hier im nächtlichen Wald; sie müsse von Zeit zu Zeit den freien Himmel über sich wissen, denn zu Hause habe sie das Gefühl, in der Enge der Stuben zu ersticken. Ihr Mann, der Dummkopf, würde sich zwar bemühen, sie einzusperren, aber dennoch, meinte sie lachend, sei es nicht schwer, sich fortzuschleichen, sobald er eingeschlafen war... wenn einer der Nachbarn sie hinausschlüpfen sah, erfuhr er es freilich am nächsten Morgen und verprügelte sie, aber die Sommerabende am Teich waren den Ärger wert, denn sie liebte diese hellen, warmen Nächte so sehr...

Ihr Tonfall war unbefangen und voller Melodie, und ehe sie ihr Haar zusammenflocht und sich auf den Rückweg machte, fragte sie Krolock, ob er am nächsten Tag wieder hier sein werde. Der Graf versprach es - und hielt Wort. Der erste Schritt war getan.

Viele Abende lang freute sich Susanna an der sanften Stimme, die ihr von den Wundern der Dunkelheit erzählte, Wundern einer finsteren Schönheit, die zu erkennen sie noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen hätte. Inzwischen aber nahm ihre Neugier zu; sie wollte endlich das Rätsel lösen, was für eine Art von Wesen jede Nacht zu ihr sprach. Krolock war schon sehr nahe daran, sein Ziel zu erreichen: sie sollte sich nach ihm so sehr sehnen wie er sich nach ihr, sollte nach ihm suchen und ihm schließlich in der Überzeugung folgen, daß es ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen war.

Der Graf ließ sich Zeit. Mit der Gewißheit, daß er sie bald in Ewigkeit für sich haben würde, konnte er es sich leisten, einen Abend nach dem anderen verstreichen und ihre Ungeduld immer weiter anwachsen zu lassen, bis sie schließlich den Mut finden würde, von sich aus zu ihm zu kommen.

Vielleicht schon in dieser Nacht.

Susanna hatte ihr Haar gekämmt und den Kamm eingesteckt; dann war sie von dem Felsen heruntergeklettert und ans Ufer zurückgewatet. Dort stand sie jetzt, voll Erwartung, die Stimme ihres unsichtbaren Gefährten wieder zu vernehmen, doch Krolock gab keinen Laut von sich. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, daß es besser war, sich zu gedulden und zu schweigen.

Nachdem Susanna eine Weile vergebens gewartet hatte, begann sie, gemächlich um den Teich herumzugehen und dabei nach allen Richtungen auszuspähen. Der Graf lächelte; sie wußte genau, daß er sie sehen konnte, denn sie schritt mit wiegenden Hüften und dem schwebenden Gang einer Tänzerin auf bloßen Füßen durch das hohe Gras; das offene Haar schwang im Takt ihrer Bewegungen wie ein glänzender schwarzer Schleier um sie herum. Sie tat so, als würde sie ihn suchen; in Wahrheit wollte sie gefunden werden.

Krolock schwieg immer noch; er war neugierig, was sie tun würde. Susanna hatte den Teich umrundet; jetzt blieb sie ein paar Sekunden lang unschlüssig stehen, dann aber umspielte ein feines Lächeln ihre Lippen. Ihr schien ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein.

Langsam näherte sie sich genau der Weide, in deren Schatten sich Krolock verborgen hielt. Er erhob sich rasch und machte sich bereit, sich tiefer in die Dunkelheit zurückzuziehen, doch Susanna hatte gar nicht die Absicht, ihre Suche fortzusetzen. Sie streckte sich im Schutz der herabhängenden Zweige im weichen Gras aus, und nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte der Graf ihre ruhigen Atemzüge, als würde sie tief und fest schlafen...

Vorsichtig trat Krolock auf sie zu und musterte fasziniert diese sonderbare Sterbliche, die sich auf Gedeih und Verderb in seine Hände gab, ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu ahnen, was mit ihr geschehen würde, nur um ihm endlich ins Gesicht schauen zu dürfen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto stärker wurde seine Gewißheit, daß sie lange genug auf die Erfüllung dieses Wunsches hatte warten müssen. Es bestand keine Gefahr, daß sie ihn erkannte; seit beinahe zwanzig Jahren hatte ihn außerhalb seines Schlosses kein Mensch mehr zu sehen bekommen - zumindest keiner, der danach noch Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, von dieser Begegnung zu erzählen.

Geräuschlos setzte er sich neben Susanna ins Gras und konnte sie endlich ganz aus der Nähe betrachten; die schön gezeichneten Bögen der schmalen Brauen, die dichten, langen Wimpern der geschlossenen Augen, das zierliche Oval des vom Schwarz der Haare umflossenen Antlitzes, auf dem das helle Rot der Lippen und Wangen wie ein Hauch von Wärme und Leben lag... und das Pulsieren der Adern, die durch die weiße Haut an ihrem Hals schimmerten...

Krolock schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Noch war es nicht an der Zeit. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr behutsam eine Strähne des dunklen Haares aus der Stirn.

Die sachte Berührung hätte Susanna ebensowenig geweckt wie ein leiser Windhauch, wenn sie wirklich geschlafen hätte. Dennoch huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Züge; dann schlug sie die Augen auf - und gewahrte im ungewissen Zwielicht der Mondstrahlen, die durch die Zweige der Weide drangen, den Grafen, der sich über sie beugte.

Einen Moment lang beschlich Krolock das Gefühl, in einen Brunnen zu stürzen, der so tief war, daß er seinen Grund nicht erkennen konnte, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Noch nie hatte er solche Augen gesehen, weder bei Sterblichen noch bei Unsterblichen. Es war keine Spur von Furcht in diesen grünen Augen, nur so viel träumerische, unerfüllte Sehnsucht... und der Zauber der Nacht, all die düstere Schönheit, die er sein Leben lang so geliebt hatte.

Niemand würde Susanna in die Dunkelheit locken müssen; sie war dazu geboren worden, selbst danach zu suchen. Selbst das Licht in ihrem Blick glich dem Glanz des Nachthimmels. Unwillkürlich kam dem Grafen ein Wort in den Sinn, das er vor zwanzig Jahren einmal gehört und damals nicht verstanden hatte: _Sternenkind_...

Susanna ihrerseits schaute furchtlos in Krolocks kalt funkelnde schwarze Augen; dann hob sie die Hand und strich zart über seine Wange. Krolocks Haut war noch warm vom Blut seines Opfers; trotzdem war ihm, als hätten ihre Fingerspitzen eine glühende Spur auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen. Sein Hunger drohte übermächtig zu werden, aber es war noch zu früh; ein letzter, winziger Schritt trennte sie noch von ihm.

"Hier bist du also endlich, mein geheimnisvoller Freund", flüsterte sie, "ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dir..."

Krolock nickte. "Auch ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt, Susanna."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals; ihr Antlitz war seinem nun so nahe, daß er ihren Atem spürte, als sie schmeichelnd fragte: "Wirst du mir jetzt sagen, wer du bist?"

Der Graf lächelte. "Ist das denn so wichtig?"

Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. "Ich möchte wissen, wer es ist, der mich so verzaubert hat. Ich denke an nichts anderes mehr... immer ist deine Stimme in meinem Kopf, im Wachen und im Träumen; ich zähle jeden Tag die Stunden, bis die Sonne sinkt und ich mich von daheim fortstehlen kann, und jedesmal, wenn ich wieder zurück muß, habe ich Angst, daß du am nächsten Abend vielleicht nicht mehr hier auf mich warten wirst. Seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gehört habe, ertrage ich das Leben kaum noch, das ich bisher geführt habe..."

"Dann", entgegnete Krolock ernst, "ist es wohl besser, wenn ich nicht mehr zu dir komme..."

"Nein!" Es war beinahe ein Aufschrei. "Was für ein finsteres Wesen du auch bist, was immer du von mir willst, du darfst mich nicht alleinlassen!" Sie schmiegte sich an Krolock, als würde sie in seinen Armen Schutz suchen. "Du hast mir von so vielen märchenhaften Dingen erzählt, daß ich mir darüber klar geworden bin, wie sinnlos und öde mein eigenes alltägliches Einerlei ist. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, hier Jahr für Jahr eingesperrt zu sein, während immer alles im selben Trott weitergeht, bis ich alt und grau bin... bleib bei mir, mein dunkler Engel, und laß mich all die Wunder sehen, von denen du gesprochen hast!"

Der Graf horchte dem Satz 'Was für ein finsteres Wesen du auch bist...' nach. Sie hatte mehr begriffen, als er einem sterblichen Menschen zugetraut hätte - und dennoch war sie nun hier und versuchte ihn festzuhalten...

"Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst, meine Lilie? Wie sollte ich bei dir bleiben? Ich gehöre nicht hierher; ich stamme aus einer Welt, die dir so fremd ist, daß du in deinen kühnsten Träumen nicht beginnen könntest, sie dir auszumalen, und ich muß dorthin zurückkehren."

Sie antwortete nicht, aber die Bitte, die sie nicht auszusprechen wagte, war für Krolock deutlich in ihren Augen zu lesen. Das lange Warten war vorüber; wenn er sie in die Dunkelheit rief, würde sie bereit sein. Noch nie hatte so viel lockende Verheißung aus seinen Worten geklungen wie jetzt, als er ihr endlich die Frage stellte, die er ebenso herbeigesehnt hatte wie sie: "Willst du mich in diese Welt begleiten, Susanna?"

Lange war es still; dann hauchte sie ganz leise: "Du meinst... du würdest mich mit dir nehmen? Weg von hier? Für immer?"

Krolock neigte den Kopf, bis seine Lippen fast ihr Ohr berührten, als er antwortete: "Ist es nicht das, was du dir gewünscht hast? Fort aus der Eintönigkeit, in der du lebendig begraben bist, bis nach ein paar kurzen, leeren Jahren alles vorüber ist und du stirbst, ohne je wirklich gelebt zu haben? Was, meine Lilie, wenn ich dir ein Dasein zu bieten hätte, in dem es nichts gibt als den Zauber der Nacht, den du so liebst? Keine Sinnlosigkeit, keinen Verfall, weder Furcht noch Schmerz?"

Ein Leuchten ging über ihr Gesicht. "Ich habe von Anfang an geahnt, daß du mehr sein mußt als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, und ich habe so oft davon geträumt, daß du irgendwann vor mir stehen und mich einladen würdest, mit dir zu kommen... Sag mir, was ich zu tun habe, und ich folge dir, ganz egal, wohin!"

"Es gibt nur eines, das du tun mußt", erwiderte der Graf sanft, "und du brauchst deshalb nicht zu erschrecken, denn der Schritt, der vor dir liegt, ist leichter, als du denkst. Der Weg, auf dem du zu mir gelangst, führt durch den Tod..."

Sie zuckte zusammen, aber Krolock sprach rasch weiter, bevor sie ihn unterbrechen konnte. "Hör mir zu, Susanna, und hab keine Angst! Es ist nur der sterbliche Tod; es wird kein Ende sein, sondern der Anfang des wahren Lebens, eines Lebens, das sich kein Sterblicher vorzustellen vermag... und das Bestand haben wird. Wir, die durch den Tod gegangen sind, haben ihn nicht mehr zu fürchten; wir überdauern die Zeit im Schutz der Dunkelheit und leben für immer. Dies ist es, was dich an meiner Seite erwartet - nun triff deine Wahl: eine kurze, elende Frist in Enge und Gleichgültigkeit oder die Ewigkeit in der Schönheit der Nacht!"

Susanna zögerte. "_Wir_, die durch den Tod gegangen sind...", wiederholte sie langsam. "Heißt das, du hast das, was du jetzt von mir forderst, selbst getan? Du bist... gestorben?"

Der Graf nickte. "Was an mir sterblich war, ist seit vielen Jahren tot, ja. Ich war ein Mensch wie du, meine Lilie, und meine Existenz erschien mir ebenso leer und widersinnig wie dir die deine. Deshalb habe ich sie gegen ein neues, unsterbliches Leben eingetauscht, in dem für die Häßlichkeit des menschlichen Daseins kein Platz mehr ist. Dieses Leben steht auch dir offen, Susanna - wenn du jetzt den Mut hast, dich dafür zu entscheiden."

Sie sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen, als wolle sie in seiner Seele lesen; als sie schließlich lächelte, wußte er, daß er gewonnen hatte. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, mein dunkler Engel", sagte sie endlich, "ich glaube dir, und die Entscheidung ist ganz leicht... laß mich bei dir sein in dem Leben, von dem du gesprochen hast!"

Mehr brauchte Krolock nicht zu hören; mittlerweile schrie jede Faser in ihm nach ihr. Sie seufzte leise auf, aber sie wehrte sich nicht, als seine Fangzähne sich in ihren Hals gruben.

Dann gab es nichts mehr auf der Welt als Blut... Blut...

Es war das immer gleiche finstere Wunder, nach dem die nie zu stillende Sehnsucht der Unsterblichen verlangt hatte und weiter verlangen würde, bis die Ewigkeit selbst zu Ende ging: aus der süßen, roten Quelle zu trinken, bis die lebendige Glut des warmen Blutes die eigenen, kalten Adern durchströmte; den Puls eines schlagenden Herzens zu fühlen, der für eine kleine Weile vergessen ließ, daß das eigene Herz längst verstummt war, bis auch er zu ermatten begann und der eine Augenblick nahte, um die Hand nach dem Leben selbst auszustrecken, es an sich zu ziehen, in sich einzusaugen und nichts zurückzulassen als eine leere Hülle... der Moment, der die Unsterblichkeit erst wirklich mit Bedeutung erfüllte - weil man sich nur für diesen einen Moment der allumfassenden Umarmung des Todes völlig entwand und wußte, was Glück war...

Viele Jahre lang hatte die geraubte Weisheit des Ahnherrn Krolock vor der gefährlichen Macht jenes Augenblicks gewarnt und ihn daran gehindert, der brennenden Begierde nachzugeben. _Ihr_ Leben aber, dieses strahlende, sieghafte Leben voll rätselhafter Schönheit und unergründlicher Träume... dieses Leben wollte er haben.

Susannas Hände hatten sich in seine Schultern gekrallt; allmählich aber lockerte sich ihr Griff, und schließlich glitten ihre Arme zu Boden, ohne daß Krolock es recht bemerkte. Ihre Haut wurde weiß wie Schnee; die eben noch so roten Lippen nahmen einen bläulichen Schimmer an, als wäre es plötzlich sehr kalt geworden...

Dann wurde der Puls flacher, langsamer, als fiele ihrem Herzen jeder neue Schlag ein wenig schwerer als der vorhergehende. Der Graf spürte die Kraft ihrer Jugend mit dem fließenden Blut verrinnen und erkannte, daß der Zeitpunkt schon sehr nahe war, an dem es kein Zurück mehr geben würde.

Dennoch trank er weiter, sog ihr Herzblut mit immer noch wachsendem Hunger und lauschte dem schwindenden Pochen... bis dann jener mühsame, schwache Pulsschlag kam, von dem er in dem Moment, in dem er ihn wahrnahm, aus einem uralten Instinkt heraus wußte, daß er der letzte war.

Dies war der Augenblick, der seiner Existenz endlich, endlich einen Sinn verleihen würde. Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper in seinen Armen, als er die letzten Tropfen aus ihrem Hals saugte und fühlte, wie die Essenz ihres Seins in seiner Hand lag, so nah, daß er sie nur zu ergreifen und festzuhalten brauchte, dann würde sie in Ewigkeit ihm gehören...

Dies war der Augenblick, der ihn wahrhaftig zum Leben erwecken und ihn lehren würde, was er niemals kennengelernt hatte: glücklich zu sein.

Der Augenblick war da, und er war...

...vorbei.

- - -

Minuten wurden zu Stunden, und die Stunden schienen Jahrhunderte zu dauern, während der Graf unter der alten Trauerweide im Gras kauerte, das tote Mädchen wie eine geknickte Blume im Arm. Die Wärme ihres Lebens floß nun durch seine Adern, und dennoch war ihm kalt. Er hatte die letzte Grenze überschritten, hinter der er das Ziel seiner Sehnsucht erhofft hatte, hatte erreicht, was er wollte, und trotzdem wich diese seltsame Leere nicht aus seinem Inneren...

Mühsam riß sich Krolock aus seiner Versunkenheit los und richtete den Blick auf Susannas erstarrtes Gesicht. Er hatte die Veränderungen noch nie beachtet, die das Sterben in einem Menschenantlitz bewirkte; jetzt aber zwang er sich, sich zum ersten Mal bewußt zu machen, was mit denen geschah, die er auserwählte. Der rosige Schimmer der Haut war der wächsernen Farbe des Todes gewichen; die bleichen Lippen hatten sich zu einer sonderbaren Grimasse verzogen, die vollen Wangen waren eingefallen, und dazwischen stach die Nase scharf und spitz wie der Schnabel eines Vogel hervor. Die geheimnisvollen grünen Augen stierten gebrochen ins Nichts, und an den Rändern der beiden feinen Einstiche an ihrem Hals trocknete das Blut zu einer schwärzlichen Kruste.

_Ist es nicht sonderbar, daß alles zugrundegeht, was dir zu nahe kommt, Sohn des Teufels..._ Die Erinnerung an die finstere Weissagung war plötzlich so deutlich, daß Krolock die höhnische Stimme Graf Bredas tatsächlich zu hören glaubte. Ärgerlich schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Von ihr würde der Fluch des Ahnherrn abgleiten; sie war nur gestorben, um zu leben.

Schließlich streckte er die Hand aus und schloß ihr mit einer sanften, beinahe zärtlichen Bewegung die Lider; er ertrug das blinde Starren der glasigen Augen nicht mehr. Bald würden sie sich wieder öffnen, erfüllt vom unzerstörbaren Glanz der Dunklen Existenz, und der Zauber der Nacht würde ihm erneut daraus entgegenschimmern...

Mitternacht war schon lange vorüber, als Susanna sich regte. Zuerst war es nur ein Zucken, das durch den erkalteten Körper ging; dann glätteten sich die entstellten Züge allmählich zum kühlen Ebenmaß der Unsterblichkeit, und zuletzt schlug sie die Augen auf.

Sie erkannte Krolock, der sich über sie beugte, und lächelte; zwischen den farblosen Lippen glänzten weiß wie gebleichte Knochen die Fangzähne. Der Graf suchte ihren Blick - und spürte, wie die Hoffnung, die er gehegt hatte, sich in nichts auflöste...

In den grünen Augen glitzerte die Kälte wie das Eis auf einem zugefrorenen See, dessen Tiefe sich nicht mehr wahrnehmen läßt. Das lockende Sehnen, der träumerische Liebreiz und der dunkle Zauber - all das war dem Ausdruck gewichen, den Krolock tausendmal in den Blicken der Unsterblichen gesehen hatte und den, das wußte er nur zu gut, auch seine eigenen Augen trugen: dem unstillbaren Hunger eines gnadenlosen Raubtieres. Sie hatte den sterblichen Tod hinter sich gelassen, doch aus Rache dafür, daß er um seine Beute betrogen wurde, hatte dieser ihr alles genommen, was die geheimnisvolle Magie ihres Wesens ausgemacht hatte; geblieben war nur ein gespenstisches Zerrbild der Schönheit und des Lebens.

Krolock ballte die Hände zu Fäusten in dem plötzlichen Wunsch, seine Wut und seinen Schmerz in die Stille der Nacht hinauszuschreien. Das lange Warten war umsonst gewesen, ja, schlimmer noch: indem er sie zu sich geholt hatte, hatte er genau das unwiederbringlich zerstört, was er an ihr... geliebt hatte.

Susanna ahnte nichts von seinen finsteren Gedanken. Sie sah sich staunend eine Weile um und sagte dann immer noch lächelnd: "Dies ist also das neue Dasein, von dem du gesprochen hast..."

Sogar ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert; die zarte Melodie war verschwunden. Krolock stand langsam auf und zog auch Susanna in die Höhe; er fühlte sich plötzlich müde, obwohl es bis zum Sonnenaufgang noch Stunden waren. Es gab bis dahin noch manches zu tun, aber das schien ihm nun nicht mehr von Bedeutung.

"Du kannst jetzt meinen Namen erfahren", meinte er gleichmütig, "ich bin der Graf von Krolock; du wirst mich aufs Schloß begleiten."

Die kalten Augen in Susannas marmorblassem Gesicht weiteten sich vor Überraschung. "Der Graf..." Dann aber lachte sie, ein hartes, böses Lachen, wie es ihr im sterblichen Leben nie über die Lippen gekommen wäre. "So ist also etwas Wahres an den sonderbaren Geschichten, die man sich über Euch erzählt..."

Krolock bemerkte den Wechsel der Anrede und fand ihn angemessen. Sie würde eine von seinen unsterblichen Untertanen sein, nicht seine Gefährtin, wie er gehofft hatte, und wenn sie selbst begriff, welcher Platz ihr gebührte, dann umso besser.

"Was erzählt man sich?"

"Oh, alle möglichen Dinge", entgegnete sie achselzuckend, "daß Euch nie jemand bei Tag begegnet ist... daß Ihr Euch auf die Schwarze Kunst versteht und deshalb nicht älter werdet... daß Ihr einen Zauber über das Schloß gelegt habt, damit nie ein Blitz einschlägt... ach, und daß Ihr Euren Vater getötet habt..."

Seiner düsteren Stimmung zum Trotz mußte Krolock lächeln. "Manches davon ist wahr, ja. Aber ich bin kein Zauberer. Ich bin ein Vampir."

Susanna griff unwillkürlich an ihren Hals. "Und Ihr habt mir das Blut ausgesaugt... das heißt, ich bin jetzt auch..."

Der Graf neigte zustimmend den Kopf. "Du gehörst jetzt zu unserer Art; es gibt noch viele andere auf dem Schloß. Wir sind tot, doch wir erheben uns in der Nacht aus dem Grab, um das Blut der Sterblichen zu trinken; es verleiht uns die Fähigkeit, die Zeit zu überdauern. Du wirst ewig leben wie wir alle, Susanna - wenn du befolgst, was ich dir befehle."

Es war ihr anzusehen, daß sie die Drohung verstand, denn ihr Lächeln erlosch. Sie senkte den Blick und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Ich werde gehorchen, Herr."

Krolock nickte; er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Jeder seiner Untergebenen, sterblich oder nicht, fürchtete ihn; für sie hatte er eine Ausnahme machen wollen, aber das Wesen, das aus ihr geworden war, war das nicht wert. Dennoch würde er sich jetzt noch eine Weile um sie kümmern müssen; nicht nur, daß sie noch manches zu lernen hatte, es war vor allem nötig, daß sie ihren ersten Hunger stillte, denn mittlerweile hatte sie zu zittern begonnen.

Mit verzerrtem Gesicht schlang sie die Arme um ihren Leib, als hätte sie plötzlich starke Schmerzen. "Was ist das... mir ist so entsetzlich kalt..."

Der Graf machte keine Anstalten, sie aufzufangen, als sie zu Boden sank. "Du bist hungrig, sonst nichts; es ist Zeit für die Jagd." Er hatte einen Moment lang erwogen, ihr mit ein paar Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes über die Qual dieses mörderischen ersten Hungers hinwegzuhelfen, an die er sich noch gut erinnerte, doch er hatte den Einfall schnell wieder verworfen. Lieber schleppte er sie ins Dorf - inzwischen war sie nicht mehr fähig, auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen - und suchte ihr dort eine Beute, als sie an sich heranzulassen. Sie stand nicht mehr auf einer Stufe mit ihm, und das sollte sie ruhig zu spüren bekommen.

Er hob die federleichte Gestalt mühelos hoch und schlug mit ihr den Weg zu dem kleinen Weiler ein, in dem um diese Stunde kein Mensch wach sein würde. Es war nicht notwendig, daß er sie lehrte, selbst zu jagen; sie würde auf dem Schloß das Schicksal der Ahnen teilen, die nur das Blut erhielten, das er ihnen zumaß. Den Entschluß, sie zu den anderen auf den Friedhof zu sperren, hatte er bereits in der Sekunde gefaßt, in der er in ihre Augen geschaut hatte, nachdem sie erwacht war. Er wollte sie nicht ständig um sich haben, denn sie interessierte ihn nicht mehr; eine letzte Gunst aber würde er ihr erweisen.

"Wir müssen ein Opfer für dich auswählen, Susanna. Wen in deiner Ortschaft möchtest du töten?"

Sie überlegte nur eine Sekunde lang, dann verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem boshaften Lächeln, obwohl sie bereits so schwach war, daß sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Ihre Stimme klang heiser, aber seltsam gelassen, als sie flüsterte: "Ich wüßte da schon jemanden..."

- - -

Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als Krolock die schwere Grabplatte wieder an ihren Platz schob und dann einen Augenblick lang gedankenverloren darauf niedersah. _So_ also endete ein zwanzig Jahre lang gehegter Traum...

Er wurde von einem wütenden Fauchen aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und lächelte spöttisch. Der ursprüngliche und bisher einzige Bewohner der Grabstätte war über den Zuwachs offenbar nicht erfreut. Nun, ihm war es gleich; ob sich die Unsterblichen in ihren Gräbern in die Haare gerieten, war wahrhaftig nicht sein Problem, und Susanna hatte in dieser Nacht bereits bewiesen, daß mit ihr nicht zu spaßen war. Die junge Frau, die im sterblichen Leben so sanft und lieblich erschienen war, hatte ihren Ehemann in Blitzesschnelle leergesaugt und ihm dann, als der Graf sie gerade noch rechtzeitig von ihm wegzerrte, mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit ein Messer in den Hals gestoßen - so geschickt, daß der Schnitt die Male verbarg, die ihre Zähne hinterlassen hatten. So würden ihn die Nachbarn irgendwann finden und sich auf die Tatsache, daß sie spurlos verschwunden war und der Mann, der sie jahrelang regelmäßig windelweich geprügelt hatte, mit durchschnittener Kehle im Bett lag, ihren Reim machen - und kein Mensch würde auf die Idee kommen, irgendwelche finsteren Mächte dahinter zu vermuten.

Zwar hatte sie die Erwartungen, die Krolock in sie gesetzt hatte, nicht erfüllt, aber dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, ihr Geschick und ihre Umsicht zu bewundern. Vielleicht war es letztendlich doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, sie in die Ewigkeit zu holen. Die Jahrhunderte würden es weisen.

All dies ging dem Grafen durch den Kopf, als er den Friedhof verließ und in die Gruft hinunterstieg, und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wich das nagende Gefühl der bitteren Enttäuschung, das ihn beim ersten Blick in Susannas kalte Augen erfaßt hatte, neuer Zuversicht. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt und alle Schönheiten der Dunkelheit für sich; die Hoffnung, die ihn diesmal getrogen hatte, würde bei tausend anderen Gelegenheiten Wahrheit werden.

Das alles sagte er sich und versuchte, daran zu glauben - doch ganz tief in seinem Inneren warnte ihn eine leise Stimme, daß er in dieser Nacht einen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, den er besser niemals betreten hätte.


	7. Chapter 7

Im Namen der Hölle

Das erste, das Krolock hörte, als er in der tiefen Finsternis seines Sarkophages die Augen aufschlug, war das dumpfe Heulen des Winterwindes, der um die Mauern des Schlosses tobte. Dann vernahm er noch etwas, kein Geräusch, sondern eine Stimme, die im Inneren seines Kopfes zu erklingen schien und die halb ängstlich, halb erwartungsvoll immer wieder dasselbe Wort rief: _Vater... _

Stirnrunzelnd schob der Graf den steinernen Deckel beiseite - und blickte in das Gesicht seines Sohnes, der sich, eine Fackel in der Hand, über den Sarg beugte und ihn mit großen, staunenden Augen musterte.

Mit einem Anflug von Ärger richtete Krolock sich rasch auf und stieg aus dem Sarkophag. Überraschungen dieser Art waren ihm in keiner Weise willkommen, und gerade heute kam ihm der neugierige Lümmel höchst ungelegen; er hatte bis Mitternacht noch sehr viel zu tun.

Freilich, wie hätte Herbert ahnen sollen, welche Bewandtnis es mit dieser besonderen Nacht hatte? In all die anderen Geheimnisse seiner Existenz hatte Krolock ihn im Lauf der Jahre eingeweiht, langsam, Schritt für Schritt und nie mehr, als der Junge seiner Einschätzung nach ertragen würde. Mittlerweile wußte Herbert genau, was für eine Art von Leben sein Vater führte, und er hatte sich an die Vorstellung so sehr gewöhnt, daß sie ihm inzwischen selbstverständlich war. Über die Unsterblichen auf dem Schloßfriedhof aber war ihm so gut wie nichts zu Ohren gekommen; Krolock hatte sie nach jener Nacht, in der er seinem Sohn den ersten Aufschluß über das Dunkle Leben gegeben hatte, nie mehr erwähnt, und keiner der Ahnen hatte es jemals gewagt, wieder das Wort an den Erben ihres Hauses zu richten. So war ihm natürlich auch nicht klar, daß er sich für seinen unangemeldeten Besuch den schlechtesten möglichen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatte.

Krolock warf Herbert einen strengen Blick zu. "Was willst du hier?"

Dann aber erkannte er die Verwirrung in dem halberwachsenen Geist, und sein Unmut verflog. Er vergaß inzwischen immer mehr, wie sehr die Sterblichen von dem abhängig waren, was sie mit Augen und Händen erfassen konnten und wie wenig ihre Vorstellungskraft ausreichte, die Wirklichkeit zu begreifen. Herbert hatte schon vor Jahren erfahren, daß sein Vater die Tage in einem Steinsarg in der Gruft verbrachte, aber dennoch hatte es ihn erschreckt, es zu _sehen_. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, daß der Junge sich so leicht mit dem Wissen um Krolocks wahres Wesen abgefunden hatte: es war ihm zwar bekannt, daß der Graf seine Unsterblichkeit mit dem Blut menschlicher Opfer nährte, aber er bemerkte nie etwas davon. Herbert besaß im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater nicht den geringsten Hang zum Grübeln. Seine Welt setzte sich aus den Dingen zusammen, die ihn umgaben, und was ihn nicht berührte, bestand für ihn nicht oder war ihm zumindest gleichgültig. Herbert begnügte sich damit, vom Leben zu erhalten, was er verlangte; er ging geradewegs auf seine Ziele zu, unbeirrbar und ohne jemals nach links oder rechts zu schauen, eine Fähigkeit, um die Krolock ihn insgeheim beneidete. Wenn er seine eigene, von Zweifeln und quälenden Fragen zerrissene sterbliche Existenz mit dem unbekümmerten Dasein seines Sohnes verglich, kam er immer mehr zu dem Schluß, daß ein seichter Charakter die beste Voraussetzung für ein zufriedenes, vielleicht sogar glückliches Leben war.

Jetzt aber gab es anscheinend doch einmal etwas, über das Herbert sich den Kopf zerbrach, denn sonst wäre er wohl kaum in diese eiskalte, stockfinstere Kammer heruntergestiegen. Der Graf hatte ihm nie ausdrücklich verboten, die Gruft zu betreten, aber der Junge wußte sehr gut, daß er an diesem Ort nichts verloren hatte; wenn er Krolocks Ruhestatt trotzdem störte, mußte er einen triftigen Grund dafür haben. Irgend etwas war nicht in Ordnung; für gewöhnlich las der Graf die Gedanken seines Sohnes mühelos, heute aber huschten sie als wirre Fetzen durch Herberts Kopf und wollten sich nicht fassen lassen. Etwas hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht - und es war nicht nur der Anblick seines Vaters im Sarg.

"Also?" wiederholte Krolock und bemühte sich, etwas weniger barsch zu klingen als zuvor. "Wieso kommst du hierher?"

Herbert schluckte; es war beinahe komisch anzusehen, wie der sonst so selbstsichere junge Mann um seine Fassung rang wie ein ertappter Knabe. "Vater, ich... ich muß mit Euch sprechen."

"So", versetzte der Graf trocken, "und dazu ist dir kein besserer Ort eingefallen als ausgerechnet dieser?"

"Ich dachte... nun, ich dachte, daß es einfach an der Zeit wäre..." Herbert vollendete den Satz nicht; stattdessen ging er zögernd an Krolock vorbei zu dem letzten Sarkophag ganz hinten in der Gruft. Eine Weile musterte er ihn schweigend, dann sagte er ganz leise: "Hier liegt _sie_ also..."

Der Graf nickte mit abgewandtem Gesicht. Das Kruzifix auf der schweren Granitplatte erlaubte es nicht anders; wann immer er den Blick darauf richtete, fühlte er sich wie ein Mensch, der versucht, geradewegs in die gleißende Mittagssonne zu schauen. Er war deshalb erleichtert, als sein Sohn von Margarethas Grabstätte zurücktrat, die Fackel höher hob und sich in der Gruft umsah, in die er noch nie zuvor einen Fuß gesetzt hatte.

Schließlich deutete Herbert auf Krolocks offenen Sarg. "Der da gehörte früher dem... Ahnherrn?"

Krolock nickte abermals, nun aber mit einem bösen Lächeln. "Hier war er vierzig Jahre lang eingeschlossen, ehe er meinte, ich wäre dumm genug, ihm dabei zu helfen, seine Herrschaft von neuem zu beginnen - und als er herausfand, daß er sich geirrt hatte, brauchte er seinen Sarkophag nicht mehr."

Herbert grinste. Von all den Geschichten, die sein Vater ihm über das Dunkle Leben erzählt hatte, war ihm diese immer am liebsten gewesen. Dann aber wurde er wieder ernst, als er langsam auf den letzten Sarg zuschritt. "Und hier war mein Urgroßvater begraben... aber jetzt ist der Sarkophag seit zwanzig Jahren leer?"

"Warum fragst du? Du weißt genau, daß es so ist."

"Weil ich... weil ich denke, Vater, dieser Sarg ist schon viel zu lange unbenutzt geblieben... aber es wäre möglich, daß sich das bald ändert..."

Der Graf starrte seinen Sohn an, als könne er nicht glauben, was er gerade vernommen hatte. Das Gewirr in Herberts Kopf ergab mit einem Mal einen nur zu klaren Sinn. _Deshalb_ war er in die Gruft gekommen?

Krolocks Gedanken überschlugen sich; alles in ihm wehrte sich gegen das, was er im Geist des Jungen erkannte - mit einer Heftigkeit, die er selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Niemals, niemals hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde lang in Betracht gezogen, dieses ahnungslose sterbliche Geschöpf, das sich ihm stets blind anvertraut hatte, zu sich in die Dunkelheit zu holen. Herbert mit seinem Hunger nach Wärme und Zuneigung war für ein Leben im Licht geschaffen; ihn hätte der Ahnherr (wohl mit einem Hauch von Verachtung) ein Sonnenkind genannt. Krolock hatte jahrelang darüber gewacht, daß kein Schatten der allgegenwärtigen Düsternis, in die Herbert hineingeboren worden war, dessen strahlende Existenz verdunkelte - und jetzt mußte er in seinem Inneren die Sehnsucht nach der Finsternis entdecken, die dem Charakter dieses großen Kindes so wesensfremd war wie der Mittag der Mitternacht. Sein Sohn, der immer nur für den Augenblick gelebt hatte, fing an, von der Ewigkeit zu träumen, von einem Dasein, das für ihn bis jetzt wenig mehr gewesen war als eine Ansammlung phantastischer Märchen. Er war in die Gruft heruntergestiegen, um eine Bitte an seinen Vater zu richten, von deren ungeheurer Tragweite er nicht den geringsten Begriff haben konnte.

"Ich verstehe." Die Stimme des Grafen war kühl und verriet nichts von dem Aufruhr in seinem Inneren.

Herbert blinzelte unsicher; er hatte offenbar eine andere Reaktion erwartet. "Ihr - ihr wißt, was ich meine?" Dann schien er sich zu besinnen. "Natürlich wißt Ihr es; Ihr lest ja meine Gedanken. Könnt Ihr mir denn nicht nachfühlen, weshalb ich keinen anderen Ausweg sehe?"

"Warum versuchst du nicht, es mir zu erklären?" Krolocks Miene war so ausdruckslos wie seine Stimme und gab dem Jungen keinen Hinweis, was er von seiner Absicht hielt.

Herbert holte tief Atem und bemühte sich, sich zu fassen. Der durchbohrende Blick seines Vaters ermutigte ihn nicht gerade, doch schließlich hob er entschlossen den Kopf und begann zu sprechen. "Ich bin mit Euren Erzählungen über das Dunkle Leben aufgewachsen, mit Euren Geschichten von Nacht, Unendlichkeit und Schönheit... ich war immer froh, daß ich keine Angst haben muß, Euch zu verlieren, aber inzwischen frage ich mich immer öfter, was aus mir selbst werden wird, wenn die Zeit vergeht. Was erwartet mich hier? Ihr habt weder Alter noch Krankheit zu fürchten, Ihr werdet Jahrtausende überdauern... aber ich?"

Darauf wußte der Graf keine Antwort - denn er mußte sich sagen, daß er sich diese Frage selbst noch nie gestellt hatte. Für ihn hatten Vergangenheit und Zukunft allmählich ihre klaren Konturen verloren; sein Leben bestand aus immerwährender Gegenwart, und er hatte nie bedacht, daß Herbert der Macht der gnadenlosen Zeit, deren Zugriff er selbst kaum spürte, hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Krolock erschrak wie noch niemals zuvor, als er begriff, wie blind er gewesen war. Er hatte den einzigen Sterblichen, dessen Existenz für ihn einen Wert besaß, als Selbstverständlichkeit hingenommen, ohne sich je darauf zu besinnen, wie zerbrechlich eine solche Existenz war. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn tiefer, als er für möglich gehalten hatte; als er sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie die kommenden Jahrzehnte aussehen würden, war ihm, als würde ein kalter Lufthauch an ihm vorüberstreichen. Jetzt, wo er sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, einem anderen lebenden Wesen einen Platz in seinem eigenen Dasein zuzugestehen, schien es ihm, als könne er es nicht ertragen, dieses Wesen wieder zu verlieren und in dieselbe Einsamkeit zurückzukehren, die früher seine zweite Natur gewesen war...

Je länger der Graf darüber nachdachte, desto mehr breitete sich ein Gefühl in ihm aus, das er bisher nicht gekannt hatte und das ihm nicht gefiel: Resignation.

Ich hätte dir niemals erlauben dürfen, mir so nahe zu kommen, mein Sohn - denn jetzt läßt du mir keine andere Wahl, als deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Freilich, so wie ihn Herbert anschaute mit seinem immer noch ein wenig kindlichen Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu dem hageren Erwachsenenkörper paßte, und dem Ausdruck grenzenlosen Vertrauens in den blauen Augen, mußte Krolock sich sagen, daß er es nicht über sich bringen würde, dieses lichterfüllte Leben in die Finsternis zu stoßen. Der Junge verdankte ihm seine sterbliche Existenz, und er würde sie ihm nicht wieder nehmen - nicht einmal, wenn Herbert selbst es von ihm verlangte.

Vielleicht war es doch kein Zufall, daß Herbert sein Ansinnen gerade in dieser Nacht vorbrachte. Krolock forschte aufmerksamer als zuvor im Geist seines Sohnes und stieß auf etwas, eine nebelhafte Ahnung nur, aber dennoch... auf irgendeine Weise hatte der Junge herausgefunden, daß es mit der Nacht der Wintersonnenwende auf Schloß Krolock eine besondere Bewandtnis hatte.

Als könne er die Gedanken seines Vaters lesen und nicht umgekehrt, kam Herbert auch gleich auf das Thema zu sprechen. "Ich wollte heute nacht endlich damit aufhören, Euch etwas vorzumachen, Vater. Ich habe mich schon lange danach gesehnt, so zu sein wie Ihr, aber ich habe mich bemüht, es Euch nicht merken zu lassen..."

Er verstummte verlegen, als wäre dieses Eingeständnis ihm peinlich; Krolock verzog jedoch keine Miene. Er wußte sehr gut, daß es möglich war, eine Absicht sogar vor einem hellhörigen Lauscher zu verbergen (wie es ihm selbst bei Graf Breda so glänzend gelungen war); außerdem hatte er nie versucht, in Bereiche von Herberts Seele vorzudringen, die sich ihm nicht freiwillig erschlossen. So zuckte er nur die Schultern. "Und weiter?"

"Ich dachte bis vor kurzem, der einzige Weg für mich, Euch gleich zu werden, wäre, daß Ihr selbst..." Krolocks Sohn legte erneut eine unbehagliche Pause ein, redete dann aber hartnäckig weiter. "Ihr werdet verstehen, daß diese Vorstellung mir nicht besonders angenehm war. Außerdem war ich überzeugt, daß sie auch Euch mißfallen würde, Vater; deshalb habe ich die ganze Angelegenheit bis heute nicht erwähnt - doch in diesem Herbst, kurz vor dem ersten Schnee, bin ich unten im Tal bei der Mühle gewesen, und da habe ich von der Mutter des Müllers etwas Merkwürdiges erfahren."

Der Graf begann zu begreifen. Herbert war oft in den Dörfern unterwegs, die in den Tälern um das Schloß lagen, und wurde - als erstes und einziges Mitglied seines Hauses - überall gern gesehen; so sehr man seinen Großvater gehaßt hatte und seinen Vater fürchtete, dem Zauber des Jungen konnten sich die Leute nicht entziehen. Auf diese Weise schnappte Herbert auch manches auf, das die Untertanen des Grafen einander hinter vorgehaltener Hand zuraunten, und bis jetzt hatte er Krolock stets getreulich berichtet, was ihm zu Ohren gekommen war. Dies hier hatte er jedoch bisher für sich behalten.

"Die Frau ist steinalt, fast blind und manchmal schon sehr durcheinander, aber viele von ihren Geschichten enthalten zumindest ein Körnchen Wahrheit. Sie hat mich, glaube ich, nicht erkannt, als ich neben ihren Urenkeln in der Stube saß, denn sie erzählte allerhand Schauermärchen über unser Schloß und unsere Familie. Es war sehr gut, daß der Müller nicht da war, denn er hätte ihr bestimmt den Mund verboten, aber so sagte sie manches über Euren Vater und auch über Euch, das gar nicht so falsch war, auch wenn sie Euer wahres Wesen nicht begreift; später allerdings behauptete sie, daß auf dem Schloßfriedhof jedes Jahr in der Nacht der Wintersonnenwende die Toten aus den Gräbern steigen würden und deshalb jeder lebende Mensch innerhalb der Burgmauern in dieser Nacht seine Tür versperrt und ein Kreuz davorhängt. Davon wußte ich nichts, und ich hielt es zuerst für eine abergläubische Erfindung, aber dann habe ich mir die Sache überlegt."

Herbert runzelte die Stirn; das ungewohnte Grübeln war ihm sichtlich schwergefallen. "Die Toten auf dem Friedhof sind doch die Ahnen, die in ihren Särgen liegen. Ihr habt einmal gemeint, sie sind nicht wichtig für Euch, aber Ihr wollt ihnen auch nicht schaden. Außerdem habt Ihr mir geschildert, wie schrecklich es für einen Unsterblichen ist, viele Jahre lang zu hungern. Wenn Ihr ihnen aber doch nicht schaden wollt... solltet Ihr sie dann nicht irgendwann herauskommen lassen, damit sie ihren Hunger stillen?"

Der Graf nickte anerkennend. "Und du denkst, daß das in der Nacht der Wintersonnenwende geschieht?"

Herbert straffte die Schultern. "Es schien mir zumindest alles zusammenzupassen... und wenn es so ist, wenn sich die Ahnen wirklich heute nacht erheben und das Blut eines Opfers brauchen, möchte ich, daß es mein Blut ist, Vater, damit ich endlich so sein und so leben darf wie Ihr..."

Die Bitte war ausgesprochen, soviel Krolock auch darum gegeben hätte, sie niemals hören zu müssen. Ihm blieben jetzt nur zwei Wege offen: er konnte Herbert den Schritt in die Dunkelheit erlauben - oder er würde ihn irgendwann im alles verschlingenden Strom der Zeit versinken sehen.

Der Graf zögerte noch einen Moment; schließlich aber wandte er sich zum Gehen und forderte seinen Sohn mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihm zu folgen.

- - -

Herbert beugte sich über die Brüstung und starrte angestrengt in die Finsternis. Für Krolock, der neben ihm stand, waren die Gräber tief unter ihnen klar zu erkennen; sterbliche Augen aber mochten selbst im Licht des Mondes nur schattenhafte Umrisse wahrnehmen. Noch regte sich nichts; der Friedhof lag in trügerischer Ruhe am Fuß des Bergfrieds, auf dessen Plattform der Graf seinen Sohn geführt hatte.

Krolock hatte kein Wort gesprochen, seit sie die Gruft verlassen hatten. Er war damit beschäftigt, Herberts Gedanken zu lauschen - zum letzten Mal, dessen war er sich mittlerweile sicher. Der Junge hatte weder Angst, noch hegte er auch nur den Funken eines Zweifels; er hatte einen Entschluß gefaßt, und es würde niemandem gelingen, ihn wieder davon abzubringen. Der einzige Erbe des düsteren alten Geschlechts würde auf die Ewigkeit mit derselben unbeirrbaren Zielstrebigkeit zumarschieren, mit der er eine sterbliche Kindheit und Jugend lang die Erfüllung all seiner Wünsche erreicht hatte; er fieberte der Mitternacht mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und angespannter Ungeduld entgegen.

Sie warteten schon eine ganze Weile auf den Zinnen, als Herbert das Schweigen zu drückend wurde. "Ist es wahr, daß Ihr in dieser Nacht dem Gesinde befehlt, sich in den Kammern einzuschließen?"

"Früher habe ich das getan", entgegnete Krolock, "in den letzten Jahren war es nicht mehr nötig. Selbst wenn sich von nun an kein einziger Unsterblicher mehr aus seinem Grab erheben würde, würden sich die Leute hier zur Wintersonnenwende noch jahrzehntelang nicht vor die Tür wagen."

Herbert lächelte. "Es ist so einfach, sie zu beherrschen..."

Der Graf nickte. "Es liegt im Wesen der Angst. Solange du dich in einen Mantel aus Grauen und Geheimnis zu hüllen vermagst, solange sie beim Klang deines Namens erzittern, ohne zu wissen, warum, hast du sie in der Hand. Der sterbliche Verstand kann nur gefährlich werden, wenn er nicht von Furcht und Aberglauben gelähmt ist."

"Also ist es am sichersten, sich nur mit Menschen zu umgeben, die dumm und verschreckt sind?"

"Gewiß", erwiderte Krolock gleichmütig, "allerdings auch am langweiligsten."

Das Stirnrunzeln seines Sohnes sagte ihm, daß Herbert ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Nun, er würde noch sehr viel Zeit haben, um zu begreifen, was sein Vater gemeint hatte; inzwischen beschäftigte er sich mit Überlegungen mehr praktischer Art.

"Und bis heuer habt Ihr in jeder Mittwinternacht ein Opfer für die Ahnen aufs Schloß gebracht?"

"Eines, manchmal auch mehrere; es gibt auch für unseresgleichen gute und schlechte Jahre. Es ist schwieriger, jemanden verschwinden zu lassen, ohne daß es Aufsehen erregt, als ihn inmitten seiner Umgebung zu töten und nur die Ursache seines Todes zu verschleiern. Je nachdem, wieviel Glück ich hatte, mußten die Ahnen mit mehr oder weniger Blut zufrieden sein."

Herbert zögerte einen Moment. "Heuer wird es nicht gerade viel sein..."

Krolock verzog, wider Willen erheitert, das Gesicht. "Es wird genügen - und sie werden sich freuen, dich zu uns holen zu können, denn der Verrat deines Großvaters sitzt ihnen immer noch in den Knochen. Zwar gehst du diesen Schritt früher, als es einst in unserer Familie üblich war, aber das spielt keine große Rolle."

Der Junge zuckte die Achseln. "Worauf hätte ich noch warten sollen?"

"Bisher traten die Mitglieder unseres Hauses erst in die Dunkelheit über, wenn die nächste Generation geboren und der Fortbestand der Sippe im sterblichen Leben gesichert war."

Herbert räusperte sich unbehaglich; Krolock konnte deutlich sehen, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. "Nun, äh, ich... Vater, in dieser Angelegenheit..."

Der Graf unterbrach ihn mit einer verstehenden Geste. "Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären; ich weiß schon." Es war Krolock längst aufgefallen, daß Herberts Vorlieben in jener Hinsicht auf anderen Gebieten lagen; vielleicht noch ehe es seinem Sohn selbst klar gewesen sein mochte. "Ich sagte doch, es spielt keine Rolle. Es war Graf Breda, der sich nicht von der Vorstellung eines mächtigen menschlichen Hauses zu lösen vermochte; dir ist bekannt, was dabei herausgekommen ist, daß er die Herrschaft zumindest dem Namen nach seinen sterblichen Erben überließ. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen; neben mir wird es keinen anderen Gebieter auf diesem Schloß und in dieser Grafschaft geben. Wir alle leben ewig; wozu sollte es also gut sein, daß unsere Schar noch größer wird?"

Herbert nickte erleichtert. "Ihr habt oft davon gesprochen, daß die Zahl der Unsterblichen nicht zu sehr anwachsen darf. Was aber ist mit den Opfern der Ahnen geschehen?"

Krolock lächelte grimmig. "Kennst du den Käfig, der im Hof an der Mauer hängt?"

Sein Sohn schluckte; eine Weile war es still. Schließlich aber fragte Herbert zögernd: "Vater... habt Ihr jemals einen Menschen in das Dunkle Leben geholt?"

"Einmal", antwortete der Graf kurz. Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, daß er nicht bereit war, näher auf dieses Thema einzugehen. Die Erinnerung an Susannas Augen verfolgte ihn immer noch, und der Gedanke, daß er ihr bald zum ersten Mal wieder begegnen würde, gefiel ihm immer weniger, je näher die zwölfte Stunde rückte.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch durchbrach plötzlich die Stille der Winternacht, so leise, daß es nur für Krolock hörbar war, der genau wußte, was es bedeutete. Er wies auf den Friedhof hinunter. "Schau hin, Herbert; es hat begonnen."

Aufmerksamer als zuvor spähten beide in die Dunkelheit. Tief unten wurde der Friedhof lebendig. Grabplatten schoben sich langsam zur Seite; eine schemenhafte Gestalt nach der anderen verließ mit mühsamen, steifen Bewegungen das Grab, in dem sie ein weiteres langes Jahr der völligen Finsternis und des Hungers hinter sich gebracht hatte. Mit unsicheren, schwankenden Schritten formierten sich die in die zerfallenden Prunkgewänder vergangener Zeiten gehüllten Unsterblichen zu einer gespenstischen Prozession und zogen dann zum Schloß hinauf.

Herbert starrte den Ahnen, die für ihn wenig mehr als verschwommene Schatten waren, mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Beklemmung nach. Zwischen Krolocks Brauen stand eine steile Falte; selbst in diesem traurigen Zustand hatte die letzte in der Reihe der Vampire, die einzige, die in schlichtes Leinen gekleidet war, sich eine Ahnung ihres schwebenden Ganges bewahrt. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, ihr gegenüberzutreten, nur um vor Augen zu haben, was er aus ihr gemacht hatte, aber es führte wohl kein Weg daran vorbei.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung wandte der Graf sich von der Brüstung ab und sah seinem Sohn forschend ins Gesicht. "Bist du dir völlig sicher, daß du das wirklich tun willst? Noch kannst du zurück!"

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin mir schon lange sicher, Vater. Gehen wir in den Saal; ich möchte nicht mehr warten."

- - -

Die große Halle des Schlosses war hell erleuchtet, wie der Graf es befohlen hatte, auch wenn die zahllosen Kerzen, die die Bediensteten noch vor Sonnenuntergang entzündet hatten, schon fast ganz heruntergebrannt waren, als die Ahnen sich endlich im Saal versammelten.

Krolock hörte die Glocken der Kirchen in den Tälern um die Burg Mitternacht schlagen, als er mit seinem Sohn die Halle betrat. Herbert war blaß, aber der Graf nahm immer noch weder Angst noch Zweifel in ihm wahr; im Gegenteil, der Junge mußte sich jahrelang nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt haben.

Die Unsterblichen verbeugten sich tief, als Krolock gemessen den Saal durchquerte und an der Stirnseite stehenblieb. Er winkte Herbert zu sich, der die begehrlichen Blicke der Vampire ruhig ertrug und die Versammlung seinerseits neugierig musterte. Viele der Gesichter waren ihm von Kindheit an aus der Ahnengalerie vertraut, aber es mochte doch etwas anderes sein, sie leibhaftig vor sich zu haben - sieben Generationen der eigenen Vergangenheit, umgeben vom Geruch nach Moder und Verwesung, die Züge fahl und eingefallen vor Hunger und die Gier nach Blut in den glitzernden Augen.

Die meisten der Ahnen hatten das sterbliche Leben in mittleren Jahren, sobald ihre Erben den Kinderschuhen entwachsen waren, gegen die Dunkelheit eingetauscht; einige freilich hatten sich zu lange nicht vom Licht trennen können und schleppten als Preis für ihr Zögern jetzt einen gebrechlichen Leib durch die Ewigkeit. Kaum ein bleiches Antlitz war jung - keines aber so jung wie das eine mit den meergrünen Augen. Susanna hatte Krolock zugelächelt, während er an ihr vorüberging; das Lächeln war enttäuscht erloschen, als er sie keines Blickes würdigte. Jetzt sah sie an ihm vorbei und stierte stattdessen - so wie alle anderen - den Sohn des Grafen mit kaum verhohlenem Verlangen an.

"Seid willkommen, meine Kinder", begann Krolock, sobald die Ahnen sich wieder aufgerichtet hatten und das Rascheln und Wispern verstummt war, "seit zwanzig Jahren versammeln wir uns in der Nacht, in der die Finsternis am mächtigsten ist; keine jener Nächte aber war so bedeutend wie diese. Heute soll der letzte Sproß unseres Hauses, der die Dunklen Gaben noch nicht erhalten hat, die Schwelle zur wirklichen Welt überschreiten und seinen Platz in den Reihen der Unsterblichen einnehmen. Ihr alle kennt meinen Sohn, der hier neben mir steht; sein Blut wird euch nähren, damit er einer von uns werden kann."

Ein Raunen erhob sich. Graf Bredas Tochter, die älteste der Ahnen, eine Frau, deren flammende Schönheit selbst Jahrzehnte der Gefangenschaft und der Entbehrung nicht völlig zerstört hatten, löste sich aus der Schar und wandte sich Herbert zu.

"Wir grüßen dich, Erbe von Krolock", sagte sie mit tiefer, rauher Stimme, "wir alle haben mit Ungeduld auf die Stunde gewartet, in der du dich endlich zu uns gesellst. Laß nun dein sterbliches Dasein hinter dir, streif alle Fesseln ab, die dich noch damit verbinden, und geh dem wahren Leben in der Unendlichkeit der Nacht entgegen. Bei Hölle, Feuer und Blut frage ich dich: bist du bereit?"

Die anderen nahmen den Ruf auf; von allen Seiten klangen die heiseren Stimmen: "Sei bereit, Erbe von Krolock! Sei bereit!"

Herbert schielte eine Sekunde lang unsicher zu seinem Vater hinüber; als dieser nickte, trat er furchtlos in die Mitte der Ahnen und breitete einladend die Arme aus. "Trinkt euch an mir satt und holt mich zu euch in die Ewigkeit, Unsterbliche - ich bin bereit."

Krolock sah noch, wie die Vampire sich, ausgehungerten Geiern gleich, auf seinen Sohn stürzten; dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Saal.

- - -

Reglos wie die alten Mauern selbst stand der Graf auf den Zinnen des Bergfrieds und starrte in den klaren Nachthimmel hinauf, an dem die Sterne in kaltem Licht glitzerten. Der Mond war untergegangen; nichts regte sich, kein Laut störte das eisige Schweigen der Winternacht. Die Ahnen, gestärkt vom frischen Blut, waren längst wieder in ihren Gräbern verschwunden; auf dem Friedhof war kein Geräusch mehr zu hören. Die tiefste, tödlichste Stille aber hatte sich schon vor Stunden in Krolocks Innerem ausgebreitet.

Das ständige Geplapper der Gedanken und Gefühle seines Sohnes, seit Jahren ein beinahe selbstverständlicher Teil seines eigenen Geistes, war verstummt. Das Band war zerschnitten; Herbert war tot. Sein blutleerer Leib lag auf den Steinfliesen der Schloßhalle und harrte des Moments, in dem er zu einem neuen Dasein erwachen würde, mit der Blässe des Todes auf dem sanften Kindergesicht und dem kühlen Glanz der Ewigkeit in den freundlichen blauen Augen.

Krolock schaute zu den Sternen empor und sehnte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den Beginn des Tages herbei, wenn in der Geborgenheit des Sarkophages die barmherzige Dunkelheit sein Bewußtsein umfing und für ein paar Stunden Erinnerung und Sehnsucht auslöschte.

Die Kirchenglocken hatten schon vier Uhr geschlagen, als sich der Graf endlich entschließen konnte, in die Halle zurückzukehren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Herbert zu sich kam; den ersten Schritt in die Dunkle Existenz sollte er nicht allein gehen müssen.

Die Ahnen hatten den Jungen bereits als einen der Ihren betrachtet, denn sie hatten ihn nicht einfach auf dem Boden liegengelassen; einer von ihnen hatte die Bank vor dem Kamin mit seinem weiten, tiefroten Samtmantel bedeckt, und dort hatten sie Herbert aufgebahrt, die Hände über der Brust gefaltet und die Augen geschlossen; sogar das wirre blonde Haar hatten sie ihm aus der Stirn gestrichen.

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln blickte Krolock in das wächserne Antlitz seines Sohnes. Der Tod war mit ihm gnädiger gewesen als mit Susanna; er hatte seine Züge nicht zu einer erstarrten Maske verzerrt, sondern einen Schleier des Friedens darübergebreitet. Herbert erweckte beinahe den Eindruck, er würde nur schlafen, als wären die Ereignisse dieser Nacht lediglich ein wirrer Alptraum gewesen - hätten sich nicht die zahlreichen Male, die die Zähne der Ahnen an seinem Hals und seinen Handgelenken hinterlassen hatten, purpurn von der bleichen Haut abgehoben. Nun hatten sie erreicht, was sie wollten; auch der Letzte ihres Hauses gehörte der Finsternis.

Einen Augenblick lang sah der Graf das Kind in der Wiege vor sich, das dieser erkaltende Leichnam einmal gewesen war; dann den goldgelockten kleinen Jungen, den jeder lieben mußte, der ihn zu Gesicht bekam - und die sonnenverbrannte Bubenhand, die sich hilfesuchend an ihm festgehalten hatte...

So also endet unsere Zukunft... heute nacht, Margaretha, bist du wirklich gestorben - ebenso wie ich selbst.

Langsam, fast feierlich, hüllte Krolock seinen Sohn in den roten Mantel ein; dann hob er ihn auf und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zur Gruft, wo ein leerer Sarkophag ihn erwartete.

- - -

Der Morgen war nicht mehr fern, als Herbert endlich wach wurde. Eine Weile blieb er bewegungslos liegen, wie sein Vater ihn in den Sarg gebettet hatte; nur sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und versuchte die Veränderungen zu erfassen, die der Übertritt in die Dunkelheit mit sich brachte. Dann hob er bedächtig die Hand und musterte staunend die weiße Haut und die spitzen Nägel. Schließlich lächelte er und sagte ein wenig mühsam: "Endlich..."

Krolock war schweigend neben dem offenen Sarkophag gestanden und hatte seinen Sohn beobachtet. Alles war so gekommen, wie er es erwartet hatte; in den früher so lichten Augen glänzte nun der kalte Schimmer der Unsterblichkeit. Herberts Kinderlächeln hatte sich nicht verändert, doch die blassen Lippen und die blitzenden Fangzähne hatten ihm seinen Zauber genommen. Dafür bewegte er sich schon mit der schattenhaften Geschmeidigkeit eines Vampirs, als er sich aus dem Sarg schwang.

Fasziniert schaute er sich in der stockdunklen Gruft um, deren Finsternis seine Augen jetzt mühelos durchdrangen; nur als er sich dem Sarkophag seiner Mutter zuwenden wollte, zuckte er zusammen und riß einen Arm vors Gesicht. "Was... was ist das?"

"Das Kreuz", erwiderte Krolock ruhig, "du gehörst jetzt einer Welt an, die solche Dinge nicht erträgt."

Herbert ließ den Arm sinken. "Dann ist es wirklich geschehen? Ich bin einer der Unsterblichen? Ich bin wie Ihr, Vater?"

Der Graf neigte ernst den Kopf. "Deine Ewigkeit hat heute nacht begonnen, mein Sohn."

Ein Ausdruck des Zweifels huschte über Herberts Züge; in dieser Sekunde schmerzte es Krolock beinahe körperlich, daß er die Gedanken des Jungen nicht mehr lesen konnte.

Herbert deutete auf den leeren Sarg, aus dem er sich gerade erhoben hatte. "Ihr habt mich tatsächlich in die Gruft gebracht... heißt das, Ihr werdet mich hier neben Euch dulden? Ihr schickt mich nicht zu den Ahnen auf den Friedhof?"

Die Augen des Grafen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Das traust du mir zu?"

Herbert wich seinem Blick aus. "Ich hatte vorher gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt... ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Krolocks Zorn verrauchte so schnell, wie er aufgeflammt war. Er hätte es vorhersehen müssen; das bedenkenlose Vertrauen eines Kindes hatte in der Dunkelheit keinen Platz. "Ich bin immer noch dein Vater, Herbert; du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten. Oder glaubst du, ich wäre deinetwegen besorgt um meine Herrschaft?"

Sein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr wißt, daß mich solche Dinge nicht interessieren. Ich will nur nicht das ganze Jahr auf dem Friedhof liegen; ich möchte die Schönheit der Nacht genießen, von der Ihr so oft gesprochen habt... ich möchte so leben wie Ihr."

Der Graf nickte. "Genau das sollst und wirst du auch."

Herberts Miene entspannte sich - aber nur einen Augenblick lang, ehe das zögernde Lächeln sich zu einer gepeinigten Grimasse verzerrte. Krolock war darauf gefaßt gewesen und fing den Jungen auf, als dessen Knie nachgaben.

"Was ist das?" keuchte Herbert; seine Stimme war heiser vor Qual. "Vater - was passiert mit mir?"

"Das ist der Hunger, der dich von jetzt an nie mehr verlassen wird", entgegnete der Graf, "doch du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Der Schmerz vergeht mit dem ersten Tropfen Blut. Hier, trink!"

Damit streckte er seinem Sohn die linke Hand hin. Eine weitere Aufforderung benötigte Herbert nicht. Seine Fangzähne schlugen sich in Krolocks Handgelenk, so geschickt, als hätte er das schon tausendmal getan; dann begann er gierig das kalte Blut zu trinken, das aus den kleinen, tiefen Wunden floß.

Krolock biß die Zähne zusammen. Er fühlte sich, als würde sein Leben zum zweiten Mal aus ihm herausgesaugt; die Erinnerung an jene Nacht vor zwanzig Jahren, in der der Ahnherr seine Adern leergesogen hatte, stand plötzlich in gräßlicher Deutlichkeit vor ihm. Dennoch ließ er Herbert gewähren, bis er seine eigenen Kräfte schwinden spürte. Der Junge war stark, die gefährliche Magie des unsterblichen Blutes würde ihm nichts anhaben; und wenn dies die einzige Verbindung war, die von nun an zwischen ihnen bestehen konnte, dann sollte es so sein.

Schließlich entriß er Herbert mit einiger Mühe seine Hand, an der sich die Bißwunden in Sekundenschnelle schlossen und verschwanden. Krolocks Sohn atmete schwer und hielt sich an seinem Sarkophag fest; es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er sich an die neue, gewaltige Kraft gewöhnt hatte, die ihn durchströmte.

"Leg dich jetzt in den Sarg", befahl der Graf, "du hast deinen ersten Hunger gestillt und wirst den Tag überstehen. Von morgen an wirst du dich vom lebendigen Blut der Menschen nähren; seine Macht ist mit der unseres Blutes nicht zu vergleichen, aber erst seine Wärme erfüllt die Dunkle Existenz mit Leben. Du wirst es sehen - dies und alles andere, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."

Herbert nickte wie ein gehorsames Kind und kletterte in den Sarkophag zurück. Ehe Krolock die schwere Steinplatte über ihm schloß, hob der Junge noch einmal den Kopf und sagte leise: "Ich danke Euch, Vater."

Der Satz klang Krolock in den Ohren, bis er den Deckel seines eigenen Sarges über sich zuzog. Jetzt dankst du mir, mein Sohn; vielleicht kommt einmal die Stunde, in der du mich dafür verfluchst, daß ich dich nicht zurückgehalten habe.

Dann gab es nur mehr die Unendlichkeit der schweigenden Finsternis, die in seinen Geist kroch und ihn still und gnädig auslöschte; der Graf überließ sich widerstandslos dem Nichts und wünschte nur noch, nie wieder daraus erwachen zu müssen.


	8. Chapter 8

III. Buch

**Totentanz**

Die Fänge der Ewigkeit

Die alte Frau war am Herdfeuer eingenickt, aber sie schreckte aus dem unruhigen Schlaf, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Verstört richtete sie sich auf, legte die Hand hinter das Ohr und lauschte angestrengt. Kein Zweifel - jemand klopfte an die Tür.

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich, diesmal eindringlicher als zuvor. Die Alte begann zu zittern. Es war schon längst finster, und seit Stunden fiel der Schnee in dichten, schweren Flocken; wer trieb sich um diese Zeit und bei einem solchen Wetter im Freien herum?

Mühsam erhob sie sich von der Ofenbank, griff nach der Kerze und umklammerte mit der freien Hand das silberne Kruzifix, das sie um den Hals trug, als sie zur Tür schlurfte. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch das kleine Guckloch in die Dunkelheit hinaus und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, etwas wahrzunehmen. "Wer ist da?"

"Reisende, Gnädigste", entgegnete eine tiefe Männerstimme mit einem sonderbaren Akzent. "Man sagte uns, dies hier wäre das einzige Wirtshaus weit und breit."

"Das Wirtshaus ist seit vielen Jahren geschlossen", knurrte die Alte mürrisch, "macht, daß ihr weiterkommt!"

"Ich weiß, daß es geschlossen ist, Verehrte", erwiderte die Stimme höflich, "deswegen sind wir hier. Ich möchte es Euch abkaufen - aber muß ich Euch das wirklich alles hier draußen im Schneegestöber erzählen? Mein Weib und mein Kind frieren sich fast zu Tode!"

Die alte Frau überlegte einen Moment. "Schwört Ihr mir bei der Heiligen Jungfrau, daß Ihr nichts Böses im Schilde führt?"

Ein glucksendes Lachen antwortete ihr. "Gewiß, Gnädigste, wenn es Euch glücklich macht, schwöre ich es Euch - bei Eurer Heiligen Jungfrau oder bei wem auch immer Ihr wollt."

Jetzt erst war die Alte beruhigt. Keines der düsteren Wesen, die man in diesen gefährlichen Nächten zu fürchten hatte, würde es ertragen, den Namen der Heiligen Jungfrau auszusprechen. Trotzdem ließ sie sicherheitshalber das Kreuz um ihren Hals nicht los, als sie den schweren Riegel beiseiteschob und die Tür aufstieß. "Kommt herein, aber beeilt Euch, sonst ist die ganze Stube voll Schnee!"

Tatsächlich wirbelte im Gefolge der beiden dichtvermummten Gestalten ein Schwall Schneeflocken in den Raum. Die alte Frau drückte die Tür rasch wieder zu; dann wandte sie sich den späten Gästen zu, hob die Kerze höher und musterte die Eingetretenen prüfend.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann mit dem dichten dunklen Vollbart verbeugte sich tief, beinahe unterwürfig. "Guten Abend und besten Dank für die freundliche Aufnahme, Gnädigste. Mein Name ist Yoine Chagal; dies ist Rebecca, mein Eheweib, und dieses reizende Kind" - er deutete auf ein in der Tat entzückendes Geschöpf von höchstens sechs oder sieben Jahren, das seine dralle Gattin auf dem Arm trug - "ist unser Töchterchen."

Der mißtrauische Ausdruck in dem faltigen Antlitz verschwand allmählich, als die Alte zuerst die Frau und dann das Mädchen beäugte. "Jesus, was für ein süßes Püppchen!" brummte sie schließlich beinahe widerwillig. "Bringt sie zum Ofen, ich will ihr etwas Heißes zu trinken machen, ehe sie krank wird!"

Die junge Mutter nickte erleichtert, schälte sich und die Kleine aus den schneenassen Überkleidern und setzte sich mit ihr an den Herd. "Zu gütig, Verehrteste, wirklich, zu gütig!" katzbuckelte der Mann, der den beiden gefolgt war, "es war eine abscheuliche Reise, wir waren seit dem Morgengrauen unterwegs..."

"So sieht der arme Fratz auch aus", brummte die Alte über die Schulter, während sie einen Kessel mit Wasser aufs Feuer setzte, "seid Ihr nicht gescheit, mit einer Frau und einem so kleinen Kind bei diesem Wetter draußen herumzulaufen, Mann? Was habt Ihr denn überhaupt hier zu suchen?"

Chagal lächelte gewinnend. "Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, Gnädigste, hörte ich, daß dieses Wirtshaus seit langem zum Verkauf steht, und da ich meine bisherige Schankwirtschaft aufgeben mußte... so kam ich auf die Idee, hier einen neuen Anfang zu machen."

Die alte Frau blinzelte schlau. "Sie wollten wohl keine Juden, dort, wo Ihr herkommt, eh?" Der Mann verzog unbehaglich das Gesicht. "Nun, sagen wir, ich hatte gewisse... Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit einigen meiner Nachbarn, und ich dachte mir, ich gehe, bevor sie mich um Hab und Gut bringen."

"Wo war Euer Wirtshaus?"

"Weit weg von hier, sehr weit", entgegnete Chagal ausweichend, "aber es heißt, daß man uns in dieser Gegend noch in Ruhe läßt..."

"Wohl wahr", meinte die Alte, "wir haben hier bei Gott andere Sorgen, Mann. Die Dörfer sind klein und arm, der Boden karg, die Winter lang und kalt, und der Herr des Landes..." Sie brach im Satz ab und bekreuzigte sich.

Chagal kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Besser in einem armen Dorf in Frieden leben, als..." Er sprach nicht zu Ende; ein schlaues Funkeln glomm in seinen Augen auf. "Außerdem, ich bin nicht so sehr vermögend, daß ich mir aussuchen könnte, wo ich mich niederlasse; ein bescheidener Mann muß sehen, wie er sich mit wenigem zurechtfindet..."

Die Alte lachte heiser, während sie das kochende Wasser aus dem Kessel in einen Topf goß, aus dem es bald kräftig nach Kräutern zu duften begann. "Wir werden uns schon auf einen Preis für das Wirtshaus einigen, wenn Ihr es wirklich kaufen möchtet; Ihr braucht nicht gleich mit dem Feilschen anzufangen." Sie füllte einen irdenen Becher mit dem Gebräu aus dem Topf und reichte ihn der jungen Frau. "Gebt das Eurem Mädel, damit ihr warm wird; es ist auch noch genug für Euch da."

"Ihr seid sehr freundlich", dankte die Frau und lächelte ihr zu. Die Alte seufzte. "Ich bin viel allein, und es ist eine Abwechslung, einmal Menschen um sich zu haben. Ich weiß sehr wohl, daß die meisten im Ort hinter meinem Rücken behaupten, ich wäre nicht ganz richtig im Kopf."

Chagal zuckte mit keiner Wimper, obwohl man ihm genau das mehr als einmal mitgeteilt hatte, während er sich zum Wirtshaus durchgefragt hatte. "Mir kommt da ein Gedanke", sagte er stattdessen, "wie gefiele es Euch, Gnädigste, wenn Ihr mir mit dem Kaufpreis etwas entgegenkämt... und dafür eine Stube samt Verpflegung behieltet? Gewissermaßen... ein wenig Familienanschluß?"

Die Alte warf der Kleinen einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. "Ihr seid ein schlauer Kerl", knurrte sie, und obwohl ihre Stimme abweisend klang, war ihr anzumerken, daß der Vorschlag sie interessierte, "aber ich werde es mir überlegen... und Ihr könntet wohl auch jemanden brauchen, der ein Auge auf Eure Tochter hat..."

Der Vater des Mädchens zog eine Grimasse, als sei er tief beleidigt worden. "Meine Tochter ist immer mustergültig brav gewesen, nicht wahr, mein Wuschelschöpfchen?"

"Das mag schon so sein", erwiderte die alte Frau lauernd, "aber in diesem Landstrich ist es trotzdem gut, auf seine Kinder zu achten... vor allem, wenn sie eines Tages keine Kinder mehr sind..."

Chagal verdrehte die Augen; allmählich begann er zu begreifen, was die Nachbarn gemeint hatten. Dafür war seine Frau auf das Geschwätz aufmerksam geworden. "Was bedeutet das? Ist die Gegend gefährlich?"

Die Alte zuckte die Achseln und setzte sich schwerfällig wieder auf die Ofenbank. "Nur gefährlich für die, die die Gefahr nicht wahrhaben wollen. Mein verstorbener Mann war einer von ihnen; er hat mich immer ausgelacht, wenn ich ihn gewarnt habe - bis man ihn schließlich, vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren, eines Morgens im Winter im Wald gefunden hat. Er hatte allein Holz gefällt, der Narr, und er lag tot unter einem umgestürzten Baum..."

Chagal räusperte sich unbehaglich. "Das schmerzt mich zutiefst für Euch, Gnädigste... aber es kommt leider immer wieder vor, daß beim Holzfällen jemand von einem Baum erschlagen wird..."

"Von einem Baum erschlagen!" rief die alte Frau zornig. "Das haben mir die Schwachköpfe, die ihn nach Hause gebracht haben, auch einzureden versucht; dabei hat jeder von ihnen die Wunden an seinem Hals gesehen! Von einem Baum erschlagen, ha! Er hatte keinen Tropfen Blut mehr in den Adern!"

Inzwischen hatte das Mädchen gierig den heißen Tee ausgetrunken; jetzt rollte es sich wie ein Kätzchen auf der Ofenbank zusammen und schlief mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ein. Die Alte betrachtete es eine Weile, und ihre verkniffenen Züge wurden weich.

"So ein unschuldiges Engelchen", murmelte sie, "es wäre schön, sie in der Nähe zu haben... aber ich rate Euch, Mann, wenn Euch Eure Tochter lieb ist, dann bleibt nicht hier! In dieser Grafschaft ist es nicht geheuer; seit Menschengedenken geht bei uns Nacht für Nacht das Böse um und wählt sich seine Opfer!"

Die Mutter der Kleinen schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Chagal brachte sie durch eine zornige Geste zum Schweigen. "Wir sind nun einmal da, Verehrte, und können im Moment nicht weiter", meinte er stattdessen mit einer Verbeugung, "wollt Ihr mir nicht verraten, was es mit der Grafschaft so Besonderes auf sich hat? Warum sollte es hierzulande gefährlicher sein als anderswo?"

Die alte Frau sah sich um, bevor sie zu sprechen begann, als fürchte sie, belauscht zu werden. "Auf diesem Boden gedeiht seit jeher alles, was das Licht scheuen muß", flüsterte sie, "all die dunklen Geschöpfe, die nirgends sonst mehr eine Bleibe finden, sie versammeln sich unter _seiner_ Herrschaft..."

Chagal schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Unter seiner Herrschaft? Wessen Herrschaft?"

"Der Graf!" hauchte die Alte beinahe unhörbar. "Der Graf von Krolock... Er beherrscht das Land seit Jahrhunderten, von seinem Schloß oben auf dem Berg aus, wo er die Ausgeburten der Hölle um sich geschart hat; unsterblich ist er und alterslos, und alle finsteren Mächte sind ihm gehorsam..."

Chagals Frau rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. "Woher wißt Ihr das? Habt Ihr ihn gesehen?"

"Gesehen!" lachte die Alte. "Kein lebendes Wesen hat den Grafen jemals zu Gesicht bekommen, außer den Scheusalen, die ihm dienen... nur sie sieht man von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn sie erscheinen, um seine Befehle zu überbringen, und glaubt mir, es ist sehr ratsam, zu tun, was sie verlangen!"

Chagal wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. "Man sieht nichts von dem Grafen außer seinen Dienern, die von Zeit zu Zeit seine Befehle bringen? Das klingt mir nicht nach einem harten Herrn!"

Die alte Frau kicherte. "O nein, das ist er nicht... wenigstens bei Tag..."

"Nebbich", meinte Chagal mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, "damit kann ich leben, schätze ich, und auf mein Töchterchen werde ich schon aufpassen, das versichere ich Euch, Gnädigste. Also, habt Ihr Euch entschieden? Kommen wir ins Geschäft?"

Die Alte warf der schlafenden Kleinen noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu; dann nickte sie seufzend. "Denkt später nur daran, daß ich Euch gewarnt habe..."

- - -

Zur selben Zeit stand der Graf von Krolock an einem Fenster hoch oben unter den Zinnen des Ostturmes und schaute mit undurchdringlicher Miene in die Dunkelheit der Winternacht hinaus.

Der Sturmwind hatte nachgelassen; jetzt fiel der Schnee in dicken Flocken, ruhig und lautlos, und breitete ein immer dichteres Leichentuch aus Kälte und Vergessen über das erstarrte Land. Die Fußspuren der Lebendigen, die den schimmernden Teppich im Laufe des Tages aufgerissen und zertreten hatten, würden darunter verschwinden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, so wie diejenigen, die diese Spuren hinterlassen hatten, über kurz oder lang im Meer der Zeit versinken würden...

Wie schwach die Sterblichen doch waren, überlegte der Graf, wie ohnmächtig und unwissend in ihrer Endlichkeit - und wie glücklich...

Krolock blickte nach Osten, wo in vielen Stunden die Sonne aufgehen würde, deren Strahlen ihn seit fast drei Jahrhunderten nicht mehr berührt hatten. Selbst die Erinnerung daran war ihm irgendwann abhanden gekommen; er hätte nicht mehr zu sagen gewußt, wie sich die Wärme des Sonnenscheins anfühlte, welche Farbschattierungen der Himmel an einem klaren Sommertag zeigte oder wie ein Regenbogen aussah. All dies waren Dinge, die er während seines sterblichen Daseins nicht beachtet und in den ersten Jahrzehnten der Finsternis nicht vermißt hatte; mittlerweile aber wünschte er immer öfter, daß ihm wenigstens ein Abglanz vom Licht des Tages im Sinn geblieben wäre.

Früher einmal hatten solche Erwägungen ihn geschmerzt; jetzt aber glitten sie so spurlos in das Dunkel zurück, aus dem sie aufgestiegen waren, wie die Schneeflocken draußen in der Stille der eisigen Nacht zu Boden sanken. Krolock schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Die Fähigkeit, Schmerz zu empfinden, lag schon zu weit hinter ihm; sie war in der großen, schweigenden Leere der Traurigkeit untergegangen, die sich über seine Existenz gelegt hatte wie die flimmernde weiße Decke über das Land draußen. Sie allein würde ihn durch die Ewigkeit begleiten - sie und der niemals zu stillende Hunger.

Der Graf lehnte einen Augenblick lang die Stirn gegen die Mauer, die so kalt war wie sein Blut und stumm wie das Herz in seiner Brust, und sehnte sich zum tausendsten Mal danach, tot und fühllos zu sein wie die verwitternden Steine. Er müßte nur hier am Fenster ausharren, bis der Morgen dämmerte und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne ihn zu Asche verbrannten wie einst Vlad Tepes und den Ahnherrn...

Der Gedanke an Graf Breda weckte keinen neuen Haß in Krolock; seit langem nicht mehr. Er war ihm in die Falle gegangen und hatte nun die Folgen zu tragen, daran war nichts mehr zu ändern. Alles, was der Ahnherr ihm damals versprochen hatte, hatte Krolock mittlerweile als falsch erkannt. Breda hatte ihn vielleicht gar nicht absichtlich belogen; er hatte es einfach nicht besser gewußt, nach einem Leben, das wenig mehr als ein lächerliches Jahrhundert umfaßte und in dem er kaum zu ahnen begonnen haben konnte, was das furchtbare Wort _Ewigkeit_ wirklich bedeutete. Lüge oder grausamer Irrtum; es machte keinen Unterschied. Es war Krolock vorbehalten geblieben, im Lauf von dreihundert Jahren den Preis der Unsterblichkeit kennenzulernen.

Nie hatte der Ahnherr sich schrecklicher getäuscht als in der Meinung, das Dunkle Leben sei kein Fluch. Hätte er seine ganze Tragweite ausgekostet, er hätte seinem Nachfahren zustimmen müssen, daß eine solche Existenz, am Ufer der Zeit und doch von ihrem Strom eingeschlossen, nur der Verdammnis gleichen konnte. Auf _eine_ Frage hatte Krolock die Antwort, die Breda ihm schuldig geblieben war, gefunden: es gab eine Hölle - und er war darin gefangen.

Der Graf blickte wieder in die Finsternis hinaus. Sie war ihm einst wie ein kostbares Geschenk erschienen, damals, in jenen ersten, rasch verflossenen Jahrzehnten, als er gerade erst angefangen hatte, seine eigentliche Natur zu erfassen, wie ein Kind, dessen Bewußtsein ganz allmählich erwacht. Niemals zuvor und auch später nie wieder war er dem Glück so nahe gekommen - freilich verstand er das erst, als es zu spät war. Mehr als einmal war er nur einen Fingerbreit vor dem Ziel seiner Sehnsucht gestanden und hatte nach jeder Enttäuschung wieder zu hoffen begonnen, daß er es schließlich doch erreichen würde - hatte er nicht alle Zeit der Welt dazu?

Irgendwann war ihm dann klar geworden, daß er sich selbst betrog. Es mußte während der Jahre gewesen sein, in denen er langsam die Lebensspanne überschritten hatte, die einem Menschen im höchsten Fall möglich war. Als auch die Letzten derer starben, die sein menschliches Leben noch gekannt hatten, und er immer mehr begriff, wie unermeßlich weit er sich von ihnen entfernt hatte, dämmerte ihm nach und nach der böse Verdacht, daß auch dies zum Wesen der Ewigkeit gehörte: die Unmöglichkeit, an das Ende einer Erwartung zu gelangen, einen Wunsch zur Erfüllung zu bringen und einen Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, ohne daß er im selben Moment zu Staub zerfiel. So argwöhnte er, als zum zweiten Mal ein neues Jahrhundert vor seinen Augen heraufzog; als es zur Neige ging, war der Verdacht schreckliche Gewißheit geworden.

Krolock hatte erfahren müssen, daß die Dunkelheit, die alle Wahrnehmungen schärfte und jede Empfindung vertiefte, die ihn Haß und Liebe, Lachen und Wut weit über das menschliche Maß hinaus gelehrt hatte, auch zu einem Leid befähigte, das alles überstieg, was je ein Sterblicher zu ertragen gehabt hatte.

Lange hatte der Graf dagegen angekämpft. Mit aller Kraft bäumte er sich gegen die erdrückende Gewißheit auf, daß ihm zuletzt nichts bleiben würde als die erbarmungslose Unendlichkeit eines unsterblichen Daseins ohne Sinn und Inhalt. Immer wieder weigerte er sich, die Vergeblichkeit jeder Hoffnung einzusehen; stets begab er sich von neuem auf die Suche nach einem Ziel, um mit grausamer Regelmäßigkeit ein weiteres Mal zu erleben, wie es sich seinem Zugriff entzog und in den Nebeln der gleichmütigen Zeit verschwand, aus denen es emporgestiegen war.

Schließlich aber hatte der brennende Zorn in seinem Inneren in der Kälte der Ewigkeit zu erlöschen begonnen, die nach und nach in seinen Geist kroch, wie sehr er sich auch zur Wehr setzte. Immer dichter schloß sich der schweigende, eisige Mantel der Leere um ihn, der alle Gefühle erstickte und nichts zurückließ als die stumme, grenzenlose Düsternis der Traurigkeit.

An einem klaren Sommerabend war er dann wie schon so oft zu den Zinnen des Bergfrieds hinaufgestiegen, hatte die schimmernde Herrlichkeit des sternenübersäten, samtschwarzen Himmels betrachtet - und zum ersten Mal erkannt, daß sie ihm nichts mehr bedeutete. Die Nacht, die er sein Leben lang mehr geliebt hatte als alles andere, hatte ihre Magie verloren... denn die dunkle Pracht besaß keinen Wert für den, der in den gähnenden Abgrund ihrer Unermeßlichkeit gestürzt war.

Der Graf lächelte bitter. Es war ihm, als sei er dazu verflucht, stets das zu wünschen, was für ihn unerreichbar war. Solange die Ketten der sterblichen Existenz ihn festgehalten hatten, hatte er von den Wundern der Finsternis geträumt; nachdem eben diese Finsternis seine Heimat geworden war, erlag er nach und nach dem Zauber des Lebendigen.

Mittlerweile fiel es ihm schwer, die verblaßten Erinnerungen aus seinem Dasein im Licht zu begreifen, in dem die Menschen nichts als Abscheu in ihm erweckt hatten. Jetzt wurde das sterbliche Leben für ihn zu einer neuen, ungeahnten Quelle der Faszination.

In Susanna hatte er zum ersten Mal ein menschliches Wesen als schön empfunden. Von da an hatte er allmählich angefangen, die Sterblichen mit anderen Augen zu sehen, und je mehr Aufmerksamkeit er ihnen schenkte, desto stärker zogen sie ihn an. Gerade die Hilflosigkeit, mit der sie dem Zugriff der Zeit ausgesetzt waren und die sie so sehr von seinesgleichen unterschied, begann ihn zu interessieren; die Schönheit des Menschenlebens erschien ihm bald umso kostbarer, eben weil sie so erschreckend vergänglich war.

Immer öfter geschah es, daß der Graf, wenn er nachts in den Tälern unterwegs war, vor einem Fenster oder der Ritze in einer Bretterwand stehenblieb, weil er dahinter etwas entdeckt hatte, das ihn so sehr fesselte, daß er eine Weile sogar den Hunger darüber vergaß. Es konnte ein Kind in der Wiege sein, das friedlich und arglos schlief, während Krolock stundenlang unbeweglich verharrte und keinen Blick von dem winzigen Geschöpf wandte, das so gar nichts von den unheilvollen Geheimnissen der Welt wußte, in der es die ihm zugemessene knappe Frist verbringen würde. Ein andermal beobachtete er eine alte Frau, die sich beim schwachen Schein einer Talgkerze mit einer Flickerei abplagte, und vermochte sich nicht vom Anblick der verrunzelten, gichtgekrümmten Finger loszureißen, die sich in ihrer mühsamen Arbeit immer wieder dem Verfall entgegenstemmten, dem sie jede verstreichende Stunde ein wenig näher brachte. Wieder an einem anderen Abend waren es zwei halbwüchsige Mädchen, die in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer unter der Decke die Köpfe zusammensteckten und einander kichernd ihre sorgfältig gehüteten kleinen Geheimnisse anvertrauten, ohne etwas von dem dunklen Lauscher zu ahnen, der draußen in der Nacht darüber lächelte, wie entsetzlich fern diesen ungeduldigen Kinderherzen die Zukunft vorkam, die doch fast schon angebrochen war und nur ein paar kurze Jahre dauern würde.

Jeder dieser Momente war Krolock unermeßlich teuer, denn er war unwiederbringlich. Schneller, als man es für möglich hielt, entwuchs das Kind der Wiege, lag die alte Frau im Grab, wurde aus einem Mädchen eine Frau. Keine Sekunde zwischen Geburt und Tod entsprach der anderen, nichts wiederholte sich, und selbst die ähnlichsten Dinge waren in Wirklichkeit von Grund auf verschieden. Krolock verglich diesen steten Wandel im Sog der verstreichenden Zeit mit der Gleichförmigkeit seines ewigen Daseins, und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto beneidenswerter schienen ihm die Sterblichen, denen es vergönnt war, eine Zukunft zu haben, die sich nicht in der Unendlichkeit verlor. Sie trugen die Gewißheit in sich, daß sie sterben würden, doch zuvor durften sie leben. Der Graf war nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine ohne das andere möglich war; ob seine Art der Existenz im Niemandsland zwischen Diesseits und Jenseits die Bezeichnung _Leben_ überhaupt verdiente.

Immer häufiger fragte sich Krolock, wie sein eigenes menschliches Leben hätte aussehen können, wenn er jemals den Mut besessen hätte, sich darauf einzulassen, anstatt davor davonzulaufen. Freilich war es sinnlos, darüber nachzugrübeln; er hatte die einzige Chance, die sich ihm jemals geboten hatte, verspielt und es erst begriffen, als es zu spät gewesen war.

Dennoch erhob sich _ihr_ Gesicht immer wieder aus den Schleiern des Vergessens, die sich im Lauf der Jahrhunderte über Krolocks sterbliche Erinnerungen gelegt hatten; er war keine wache Sekunde lang davor gefeit, sich plötzlich der Wärme ihres Lächelns und des Leuchtens in ihren Augen zu entsinnen oder - noch schlimmer - vor sich zu sehen, wie sie auf der Mauerkrone geduldig auf ihn wartete, Stunde um Stunde, und ihm schließlich strahlend zuwinkte, obwohl sie genau wußte, daß er den Gruß nicht erwidern würde.

Du hättest mich niemals lieben dürfen, Margaretha - oder du durftest nicht sterben. So aber warst du zu schwach, um mich zu dir ins Licht zu holen, und doch stark genug, mich in der Dunkelheit keine Ruhe finden zu lassen.

Manchmal, wenn ihr Name sich zu quälend in sein Gedächtnis drängte, stieg der Graf früher als sonst in die Gruft hinunter, zu _ihrem_ Sarkophag, und streckte unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte die Hand danach aus. Der Anblick des silbernen Kreuzes auf dem Sargdeckel stach wie glühende Nadeln in seinen Kopf und trieb ihm blutige Tränen in die Augen; der rauhe Stein des Sarkophages brannte wie Feuer, sobald er ihn berührte. Dennoch klammerte er sich mit aller Gewalt an ihrem Sarg fest, solange er konnte, bis er endlich halb bewußtlos zu Boden sank; die körperlichen Qualen waren im Vergleich zu den Torturen, denen die Schattenbilder ihn aussetzten, eine Wohltat, und zuletzt krochen die barmherzigen Nebel aus Erschöpfung und Schmerz auch in seinen Geist und ließen ihn die Erinnerung eine weitere Nacht ertragen...

Krolock kehrte mit einem Ruck in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als er die Glocken im Tal unten schlagen hörte. Mitternacht. Wenn er noch rechtzeitig in eines der Dörfer gelangen wollte, war es geraten, schleunigst aufzubrechen. Im tiefen Winter war die Jagd mühsam; niemand setzte ohne Not einen Fuß vor die Tür, schon gar nicht bei Nacht. Der Graf zuckte die Schultern. Man verhungerte nicht, selbst wenn man wochenlang keine Beute fand; er wäre lieber hier am Fenster stehengeblieben, allein mit seinen düsteren Gedanken.

Aber er würde es nicht tun - aus demselben Grund, der ihn stets davon abgehalten hatte, den Aufgang der Sonne abzuwarten, deren tödliche Strahlen den einzigen Ausweg aus diesem endlosen Alptraum bildeten. Soviel er auch darum gegeben hätte, es war ihm unmöglich; jedesmal verkroch er sich erneut in der Sicherheit der Gruft vor der Dämmerung, die die Hölle der Ewigkeit hätte beenden können. Auch dies gehörte zum Fluch des Dunklen Lebens: es überdauerte die Zeit, ob derjenige, den es in seinen Krallen hielt, das nun wollte oder nicht - denn der allmächtige, unstillbare Hunger erlaubte es nicht anders.

Tausendmal hatte der Graf die brennende Gier verwünscht, die ihn an ein Dasein kettete, das längst jeden Wert verloren hatte, doch es gelang ihm nicht, ihre Fesseln zu zerreißen. Jede Nacht drängte sie ihn wieder hinaus, aufgestachelt von der Verlockung des lebendigen Blutes, und rief ihn vor dem Morgen in den Sarkophag zurück, der ihn vor der Vernichtung bewahrte, die die Erlösung bedeutet hätte.

Sooft er auch glaubte, endlich die Kraft zu besitzen, sich dem Nichts zu überlassen, erwachte der Hunger abermals und zwang ihn, zu leben - zu leben, indem er tötete.

Es war ein gefährliches Wagnis gewesen, sich auf die sterbliche Schönheit einzulassen. Der Graf hatte es zum ersten Mal geahnt, als er gesehen hatte, was mit Susanna geschehen war, doch die Erkenntnis kam schon zu spät. Er hatte erfahren, was es hieß, ein Menschenleben bis zur Neige auszutrinken; aus diesem Wissen erwuchs ein peinigendes Sehnen, das ihn stets von neuem auf die Suche nach jenem einen Augenblick trieb, ohne daß er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Er hatte die Warnung mißachtet und dem Verlangen einmal nachgegeben; nun beherrschte es ihn und wurde immer stärker, je mehr er versuchte, sich davon zu befreien.

Denn die Weissagung des Ahnherrn bewahrheitete sich mit gnadenloser Regelmäßigkeit wieder und wieder. Was Krolock zu nahe kam, ging zugrunde; jedes Wunder, nach dem er griff, zerbrach in seiner Hand, und jedes menschliche Wesen, das ihn zu Gesicht bekam, war dem Untergang geweiht.

Den Glücklichen unter seinen Opfern brachte er nur den Tod. Manchmal aber begegnete er einem Geschöpf, das ihn in seinen Bann zog und es ihm nicht erlaubte, es auszulöschen, wie man eine Kerzenflamme ausdrückt. Krolock hatte gelernt, diese Menschen zu fürchten, die Sternenkinder, die den Zauber der Nacht in ihren Augen trugen, denn ihr furchtloser Blick entfachte die Gier nach dem Leben selbst aufs neue in ihm und ließ ihm keine Wahl, als sie in die Dunkelheit zu rufen, in die sie ihm so willig folgten, und sie damit in dieselbe Verdammnis zu stoßen, die sein eigenes Los war. Im gleichen Moment aber verloren sie den magischen Reiz, den die Wärme des sterblichen Seins ihnen verliehen hatte; ihre kostbare Einzigartigkeit wich dem gleichen raubtierhaften Naturell, das ihre Artgenossen auf dem Friedhof auszeichnete, an deren Seite sie den Weg in die Ewigkeit antraten.

Wie oft sich der Graf auch schwor, nie mehr einen Menschen zu sich in die Finsternis zu holen, um nicht nochmals vor den Scherben seiner Hoffnung zu stehen - die Einmaligkeit jeder sterblichen Kreatur überrumpelte ihn stets von neuem. Keine der Existenzen, die ihn so sehr berührten, daß er nicht an ihnen vorbeigehen konnte und es auch nicht über sich brachte, sie zu zerstören, glich der anderen; immer wieder war da eine unbekannte Art der Verlockung, auf die Krolock nicht gefaßt gewesen war und die die trügerische Sicherheit in ihm wachrief, daß diesmal alles anders sein würde und er endlich gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Wenn sich im Laufe von Jahrzehnten die Leere mehr und mehr in ihm ausgebreitet hatte und er glaubte, dem barmherzigen, alles auslöschenden Nichts schon ganz nahe zu sein, erweckte ihn eine noch nie empfundene Sehnsucht neuerlich zum Leben und zwang ihn, den trostlosen Kreislauf, in dem er gefangen war, von vorne zu beginnen.

Mit einer resignierenden Geste schlug der Graf den schwarzen Mantel enger um die Schultern und stieg die Treppe hinunter, um sich auf den Weg ins Tal zu machen.

- - -

In dieser Nacht hatte Krolock Glück. Er stieß gleich am Eingang des ersten Dorfes auf einen alten Mann, der am Abend auf der Schwelle seiner ärmlichen Behausung gestürzt sein mochte und schon beinahe erfroren war; wenn man ihn am Morgen entdeckte, würde niemand bemerken, daß die erstarrte Leiche fast kein Blut mehr in den Adern hatte. So geschah es, daß der Graf früher zum Schloß zurückkehrte, als er gedacht hatte; bis zum Sonnenaufgang würden noch Stunden vergehen.

Als er in den Hof trat, sah Krolock Licht aus den Fenstern der Halle schimmern. Er lächelte, als eine leise, silbrige Melodie an seine Ohren drang; Herbert saß schon wieder am Cembalo. Während der ersten Dezemberwochen entfaltete der Sohn des Grafen stets eine fieberhafte Tätigkeit; er bereitete sich auf die Wintersonnwendnacht vor, in der die Ahnen und all jene, die sich im Lauf der Jahrhunderte zu ihnen gesellt hatten, ihre Gräber verließen. Ursprünglich hatte Krolock den anderen Vampiren in dieser Nacht nur die für sie bestimmten Opfer übergeben und sie dann auf den Friedhof zurückgeschickt, denn ihre Gegenwart war ihm zuwider; Herbert aber hatte die Idee gehabt, daraus eine große Feier zu machen. Inzwischen war der Mitternachtsball zur Wintersonnenwende nicht nur für die hungrigen, in ihren Gräbern gefangenen Unsterblichen, sondern auch für ihren jüngsten Nachfahren der Höhepunkt des Jahres, und er setzte seinen ganzen Eifer daran, ihn jedesmal noch ein wenig glanzvoller zu gestalten.

Krolock schaute zu den erleuchteten Fenstern hinauf und wunderte sich wieder einmal darüber, daß sein Sohn und er zugleich so ähnlich und so verschieden sein konnten. Die Schwermut der unsterblichen Existenz glitt an Herbert ab, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen; er ging mit derselben Unbekümmertheit, die sein menschliches Dasein begleitet hatte, durch das Dunkle Leben. Die Ewigkeit war für ihn nichts als eine grenzenlose Spielwiese, auf der er wie ein Kind herumtollte und tat, wozu immer er Lust hatte. Es gab nur eines, das er fürchtete, nämlich die Langeweile, und in dem Bemühen, ihr zu entkommen, entwickelte er einen erstaunlichen Erfindungsreichtum. Die alljährliche Feier der Mittwinternacht war ein gutes Beispiel dafür; sie spiegelte viele der Dinge wider, die der Junge im Lauf dreier Jahrhunderte für sich entdeckt hatte.

Da war die finstere Pracht, mit der er das uralte Schloß erfüllt hatte, das früher nichts als eine wehrhafte, aber umso kahlere und häßlichere Burg gewesen war; Herbert aber liebte eine gediegene Umgebung und verbrachte viel Zeit damit, die Räume des Schlosses zu seiner Zufriedenheit einzurichten. Ebensoviel Wert legte er auf seine eigene Erscheinung, auch wenn er darauf verzichten mußte, sie im Spiegel zu begutachten; außerdem kleidete er die anderen Vampire, denen ihre Grabgewänder allmählich auf dem Leib verrottet waren, in Seide und Brokat, sodaß die Versammlung zur Sonnenwende von Mal zu Mal bunter und prunkvoller wurde. Der einzige, bei dem Herbert mit seinen Vorstellungen in dieser Hinsicht nicht durchdrang, war sein Vater; der Graf ließ seinen Sohn zwar ruhig gewähren, was das Schloß und die anderen Unsterblichen betraf, er selbst aber blieb dem düsteren Schwarz treu, das er schon während seiner sterblichen Tage als die einzige zu ihm passende Farbe betrachtet hatte.

Als nächstes hatte sich Herbert des Mißstandes angenommen, daß nur ein Teil der Ahnen, die jedes Jahr im großen Saal zusammenkamen, auf den Bildern der Galerie wiederzufinden war; um dieses Versäumnis, das seinen Ordnungssinn störte, nachzuholen, begann er kurzerhand selbst zu malen. Es war Krolock nicht ganz klar, woher ein Sproß seines Hauses diese Anlagen haben konnte, aber der Junge besaß zweifellos Talent; bald gab es von jedem noch lebenden Mitglied der Familie ein Portrait im Schloß, auch wenn Herbert in seinem Übermut manche davon so überzeichnete, daß sie eher Karikaturen glichen. Der Graf hatte noch im Gedächtnis, wie sein Sohn oft kichernd an der Staffelei gesessen war, während er die Spinnenfinger seines Urgroßonkels noch länger und knochiger oder die Eulenaugen der Ururgroßmutter noch kugelrunder malte, als sie ohnehin schon waren; dann aber hatte er einmal wochenlang tiefernst und verbissen an einem neuen Gemälde gearbeitet und sich geweigert, sich dabei über die Schulter schauen zu lassen. Erst als er ganz fertig war, hatte er seinem Vater das Ergebnis präsentiert - und Krolock hatte zum ersten Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren wieder in sein eigenes Gesicht gesehen.

Der Graf war damals lange vor diesem Portrait gestanden und hatte die Züge, die es zeigte, mit seiner Erinnerung an das Spiegelbild eines früheren Lebens verglichen. Herbert hatte ohne Frage sein Meisterwerk geschaffen; der Schnitt des Gesichts auf der Leinwand war haargenau der, dessen sich Krolock entsann. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, sich darin wiederzuerkennen; schwerer noch als damals, an seinem letzten Tag im Licht, in jener Spiegelung im Teich. Es war nicht die farblose Glätte der Haut, nicht der kalte Glanz in den dunklen Augen, nicht das Fehlen des altvertrauten, verkniffenen Ausdrucks um Mund und Brauen; Krolock hätte den Grund nicht nennen können, daß dieses Antlitz ihm so fremd erschien. Nach einer Weile hatte er es aufgegeben, darüber nachzudenken, und hatte stattdessen dafür gesorgt, daß das Gemälde an einer Stelle der Galerie aufgehängt wurde, an der es kaum jemand bemerken würde. Seinen Sohn hatte es nicht gekümmert; er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schon einer neuen Leidenschaft zugewandt.

Herbert hatte angefangen, sich für Musik zu interessieren. In Ermangelung eines anderen Lehrers brachte er sich selbst das Cembalospielen bei und beschäftigte sich bald regelmäßig viele Stunden lang damit; mittlerweile hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, jedes Jahr ein Musikstück für den Sonnwendnachtsball zu komponieren - er hatte nämlich auch den Tanz wieder eingeführt. In dieser Kunst hatten ihn einige der Ahnen unterweisen können, denn unter der Regierung Graf Bredas und seiner Nachfolger hatte auf dem Schloß eine gewisse Lebensart geherrscht, die in der kriegerischen, rauhen Ära Attilas des Teufels wieder verlorengegangen war. Herbert aber grub die Reste des versunkenen Glanzes aus und setzte sie zu einem neuen Bild zusammen. Ihm machte es Spaß, seinem Vater war es gleichgültig, und die Ahnen waren begeistert. Überhaupt hatte sich Herbert im Lauf der Zeit zu ihrem erklärten Liebling entwickelt; selbst in der Dunkelheit behielt seine unheimliche Begabung, jedermann für sich einzunehmen, ihre Wirkung.

Krolock hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, den Vampiren weiterhin das Gespräch mit Herbert zu verbieten, sobald der Junge einer der Ihren geworden war. Es geschah gar nicht so selten, daß der Sohn des Grafen in der Nacht über den Friedhof spazierte und sich mit den Unsterblichen unterhielt, die sich in ihren Gräbern langweilten - wobei er es vorzog, mit denen zu reden, die mit ihm verwandt waren. An den anderen, die sein Vater nach und nach ihrer Schar hinzugefügt hatte, lag ihm nicht besonders viel, denn sie waren jünger und unerfahrener als er selbst; von den Ahnen aber konnte er lernen.

Bei diesen Plaudereien auf dem Friedhof vernahm Herbert so manches kleine dunkle Geheimnis, das Krolock als zu unwichtig oder schlicht zu uninteressant betrachtet hatte, um es ihm mitzuteilen; all die Spielereien, die ein kindliches Gemüt mit den Gaben der Finsternis anzustellen vermochte und die der Graf lächerlich, Herbert aber faszinierend fand. Krolock erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie sein Sohn ihn einmal aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge gefragt hatte, ob es wahr sei, daß es den Unsterblichen möglich war, nur durch die Kraft ihrer Gedanken die Geschöpfe der Nacht zum Gehorsam zu zwingen?

Es war wahr, und Krolock wußte auch davon, denn es war ein Teil der Erfahrung Graf Bredas gewesen; er hatte nur noch nie daran gedacht, denn es erschien ihm nutzlos. Was hatte er davon, den Eulen Vorschriften zu machen? Herbert aber hatte sich danach einen ganzen Sommer lang die Zeit damit vertrieben, seine neuentdeckten Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren; zunächst auf dem Schloß, bis sein Vater sich den Unsinn verbat. Im Gegensatz zu Herbert hielt der Graf es in keiner Weise für komisch, wenn ihm Ratten begegneten, die auf den Hinterbeinen liefen, oder er im Gebälk der Halle ein Käuzchen bemerkte, das mit dem Kopf nach unten an einem Sparren hing. Als er seinen Sohn dann auch noch dabei erwischte, wie er kichernd auf der Plattform des Bergfrieds kauerte und einen Schwarm widerstrebender Fledermäuse in immer engeren Schleifen um die Zinnen dirigierte, bis sie schließlich kreischend gegen die Mauer klatschten, riß ihm die Geduld, und er befahl Herbert, sich für solche Dummheiten einen anderen Spielplatz als die Burg zu suchen, wenn er sie schon nicht bleibenlassen konnte.

Daraufhin verbrachte der Junge den Rest des Sommers in den Wäldern, wo er wahrscheinlich die Frösche in den Tümpeln Rückenschwimmen üben ließ und die Wölfe lehrte, Menuett zu tanzen, wie Krolock kopfschüttelnd dachte. Dennoch war es für geraume Zeit das letzte Mal gewesen, daß er seinem Sohn etwas untersagte, denn die langen Wochen, in denen er ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, behagten ihm keineswegs - und genau deswegen erreichte Herbert für gewöhnlich alles, was er wollte.

Vielleicht, überlegte der Graf, während er im Hof stand und den Cembaloklängen lauschte, war dies die einzige Art, wie man die Ewigkeit zu ertragen vermochte, ohne den Verstand darüber zu verlieren: unbesorgt, leichtsinnig, ohne über irgend etwas nachzugrübeln - und ohne jemals etwas um seiner selbst willen liebzugewinnen.

Herbert liebte, was ihm nützte oder ihm Spaß machte; alles andere war ihm gleichgültig. Das galt auch für die Sterblichen. Sein Sohn, dessen war sich Krolock sicher, würde niemals stundenlang bewegungslos im Verborgenen ausharren und einen Menschen beobachten, nur um sich an der Eigenartigkeit seines Wesens zu erfreuen. Die Sterblichen waren ihm Nahrung, wenn er hungrig war, oder Spielzeug, wenn er sich langweilte; er nahm sich von ihnen, was er brauchte, und vergaß sie dann im selben Augenblick. Deshalb holte er auch nie eines seiner Opfer in die Dunkelheit - sie interessierten ihn nicht mehr, und er sah keinen Grund, sich noch weiter mit ihnen abzugeben. Die Faszination, die das sterbliche Leben nach und nach auf seinen Vater auszuüben begann, war Herbert vollkommen unverständlich. Es war Krolock nicht entgangen, wie Herbert ihn damals angeschaut hatte, als er zum ersten Mal in der Nacht der Wintersonnenwende ein neues Gesicht in der Schar der Unsterblichen entdeckte. Der Junge hatte nichts gesagt, aber umso deutlicher konnte der Graf in seiner Miene die verständnislose Frage lesen: _Was verspricht er sich nur davon?_

Das Cembalospiel brach plötzlich mitten im Takt ab; offenbar war die Komposition noch nicht ganz fertig. Krolock zögerte ein paar Sekunden und entschloß sich dann doch, in die Halle hinaufzugehen; er war für heute lange genug mit seinen Gedanken allein gewesen.

Herbert war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, daß er seinen Vater nicht eintreten hörte. Er saß mit einem Federkiel in der Hand am Cembalo und kritzelte mit vor Eifer gefurchter Stirn Noten auf das Blatt Papier, über das er sich beugte; das Haar war ihm fast bis in die Augen gerutscht, die weißen Finger trugen schwarze Tintenflecken, und auf dem Boden um ihn herum lagen andere halbbeschriebene Blätter. Jetzt strich er mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung wieder aus, was er eben zu Papier gebracht hatte, und schlug prüfend einige Töne an; schließlich erhellte sich seine Miene, und er schrieb weiter, so verbissen, als hinge seine Seligkeit davon ab.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Krolocks Gesicht. Morgen oder übermorgen würde sein Sohn das Stück vollendet haben; er würde es beim Mitternachtsball spielen und sich dann nie wieder darauf besinnen. Heute nacht aber gab es nur dieses Musikstück für ihn; es füllte die Gegenwart aus, und das allein zählte. Herbert lebte seit dreihundert Jahren im immerwährenden Jetzt; Vergangenheit und Zukunft kümmerten ihn nicht. Das Dasein war für ihn nichts als ein Heute nach dem anderen, und Ewigkeit bedeutete nur, daß ihm das Heute nie ausgehen würde.

Manchmal fand der Graf in der Düsternis seiner eigenen Existenz Trost darin, daß es für Herbert anscheinend einen Weg gab, zufrieden durch die grenzenlose Nacht zu wandern, auch wenn dieser Weg für Krolock selbst versperrt war. Dies war die einzige seiner Befürchtungen, die bis jetzt nicht wahr geworden war: sein Sohn blieb auch in der Dunkelheit sein Sohn, und trotz des kalten Glitzerns der Unsterblichkeit entdeckte Krolock in Herberts Augen keine Spur von dem gleichmütigen Haß, mit dem die übrigen Vampire ihn ansahen. Bis heute hatte er keinen Grund gehabt, zu bereuen, daß er dem Jungen den Schritt in die Finsternis erlaubt hatte - weil Herbert diesen Schritt nicht bereute. Freilich konnte das immer noch anders werden; irgendwann würde wohl auch der wildeste Hunger nach Leben und das größte Vergnügen an den Dunklen Gaben unter der übermächtigen Last der schweigenden Unendlichkeit zusammenbrechen.

Der Graf wandte kein Auge von dem gebeugten blonden Kopf und stellte sich mit Grauen die Stunde vor, in der Herbert sich in derselben dumpfen Verzweiflung wiederfand, die ihm selbst zur Heimat geworden war, und ihm die Schuld daran gab. Es mochte vielleicht noch lange dauern, aber dennoch rückte der Zeitpunkt mit unerbittlicher Gewißheit näher, an dem auch dieser letzte treue Begleiter ihn im Stich ließ und der erstickende Mantel der Einsamkeit sich völlig um ihn schloß.

Es muß wohl so sein, dachte Krolock zynisch; die Hölle wäre nicht vollkommen, bliebe da nicht immer noch etwas zu fürchten und etwas, das man zu verlieren hat.

Jetzt aber wollte er Herbert nicht stören; er verließ die Halle so lautlos, wie er sie betreten hatte, und öffnete leise die Tür, die zur Bibliothek führte.

- - -

Die Stille des großen, vom Geruch von Papier und Leder erfüllten Saales umfing den Grafen auf die immer gleiche, heimelige Weise. Er entzündete die Kerzen in dem Leuchter auf dem schweren Eichentisch und ließ seinen Blick aufatmend über die bis zur Decke reichenden Bücherschränke schweifen, in denen es kaum mehr einen leeren Platz gab. Dies war sein Heiligtum, der einzige Ort, an dem es ihm manchmal gelang, die Last der Dunkelheit von den Schultern gleiten zu lassen und für einige Stunden so etwas wie Frieden zu finden.

Freilich war auch dieser Raum nicht frei von bitteren Erinnerungen. In einem schmalen Regal neben dem Fenster stand das knappe Dutzend Bände, das den Grundstock gebildet hatte, aus dem im Lauf der Jahrhunderte eine riesige Bibliothek geworden war: die Bücher, die Margaretha auf das Schloß gebracht hatte. In den ersten Jahrzehnten nach ihrem Tod waren sie vergessen in einer Truhe gelegen, bis Krolock sich eines Nachts darauf besonnen und sie hervorgeholt hatte. Allerdings schlug er sie damals nur ein paar Mal auf, denn erstens konnte er nicht besonders gut lesen (er war als Kind darin von seiner Mutter unterrichtet worden, doch sein Vater hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihm nach dem Selbstmord der Gräfin einen anderen Lehrer zu verschaffen), und außerdem war ihm bei jedem Wort in den Büchern, das er entzifferte, als würde er Margarethas Stimme hören, wie sie dieselben Worte am Kaminfeuer vorlas, um die endlosen Winternächte zu verkürzen. Der Gedanke an diese Nächte aber war zu quälend, als daß Krolock ihn freiwillig heraufbeschworen hätte; so kam es, daß Margarethas Bücher bald wieder in der Truhe verschwanden und erneut in Vergessenheit gerieten - bis zum Frühling des Jahres 1730, in dem _sie_ das Schloß betreten hatte.

Zwei Gesichter waren es, die der Graf vor sich sah, wann immer er die Schwelle der Bibliothek überschritt, zwei Namen, die untrennbar mit den Büchern an den Wänden verbunden waren: Margaretha - und Judith. Dieser Saal war ein Erbe, das sie ihm hinterlassen hatten - und in Judiths Fall auch das einzige, das ihm von ihr geblieben war.

Sie war die Tochter eines Pastors gewesen, der mit ihr das unbesetzte Pfarrhaus in einem der Dörfer unten im Tal bezogen hatte, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Ihr Vater war ein harter, strenger Mann, der mit flammendem Eifer die Botschaft eines grausamen, strafenden Gottes verkündete und seine Kräfte im Kampf gegen den unausrottbaren Aberglauben der Bauern aufrieb; seine junge, lebensfrohe Gemahlin war ihm mit einem anderen davongelaufen, und vor dieser Schande war er in die Abgeschiedenheit der Karpaten geflohen. Seine Tochter allerdings, ein zartes, anfälliges Kind, vertrug das rauhe Klima nicht; sie kränkelte dahin, und bald war dem Pastor klar, daß sie niemals in der Lage sein würde, die Aufgaben einer Ehefrau und Mutter zu erfüllen. Deshalb erlaubte er ihr eine umfassendere Bildung, als man sie sonst bei einem Mädchen für angemessen hielt; ihr scharfer Verstand und unbändiger Lerneifer mochten sie über ihre körperliche Schwäche hinwegtrösten und auch darüber, daß sie, wenn kein Wunder geschah, wohl jung sterben würde. Es sei das Verbrechen der Mutter, das auf sie zurückfalle, sagte der Pastor stets, wenn Judith sich beklagte, daß es ihr schlecht ging; so hörte sie, als sie älter wurde, allmählich zu klagen auf und vergrub sich stattdessen immer tiefer in ihre Bücher, während ihr Vater seinen heiligen Krieg gegen Sünde und Aberglauben führte.

Sie war neunzehn Jahre alt, als Krolock ihr zum ersten Mal begegnete. Es war eine Nacht im Spätwinter; er hatte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder in diesem Dorf gejagt und bemerkte auf dem Rückweg noch ein Licht in einem der Häuser, obwohl Mitternacht schon längst vorbei war. Die Bewohner der ärmlichen Siedlungen seiner Grafschaft waren für gewöhnlich sehr sparsam mit Kerzen und Lampen und begaben sich meist bald nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zur Ruhe, deshalb rief ein erleuchtetes Fenster um diese Stunde Krolocks Neugier wach. Langsam ging er näher - er wußte sehr gut, daß dies das Pfarrhaus war; in einer solchen Umgebung konnte es nicht schaden, sich in acht zu nehmen - und spähte vorsichtig durch die nur mit einem dünnen Gazevorhang verhängten Scheiben.

Er sah ein Mädchen in einem weißen Nachthemd mit einem schwarzen Wolltuch um die Schultern, das an ein Kissen gelehnt in einem schmalen Bett saß, einen Leuchter mit drei brennenden Kerzen neben sich auf dem Tischchen, und in dem Buch auf ihren Knien las. Krolock betrachtete sie genauer, und sein Blick wurde starr. Das offene Haar, das ihr bis über den Rücken fiel, war blond wie ein Weizenfeld, die Haut des spitzen Gesichts und der zierlichen Hände fast durchsichtig weiß und die fiebrig glänzenden Augen, unter denen dunkle Ringe lagen, von einem hellen, leuchtenden Blau...

Nach einigen Sekunden faßte der Graf sich wieder und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Margaretha war erkennbar, aber keineswegs unglaublich groß; in gewisser Weise mochten alle mageren, weißhäutigen Mädchen mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen einander gleichen. Dennoch war sein Interesse geweckt; er blieb an der Hausmauer stehen und schaute weiter durch das Fenster.

Nein, ihr Gesicht hatte nichts mit dem Margarethas gemeinsam. Von der ruhigen, heiteren Sicherheit einer Seele, die mit sich und der Welt im reinen war, waren diese Züge unendlich weit entfernt. Stattdessen entdeckte Krolock in dem jugendlichen Antlitz Falten, die nicht die Jahre, sondern nur Kummer oder Schmerzen in Stirn und Wangen gegraben haben konnten. Die Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepreßt; sie hatte die Brauen gerunzelt und die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, und es lag nicht nur am schlechten Licht. Zum zweiten Mal fühlte der Graf sich sonderbar berührt, er kannte diesen Ausdruck - er hatte ihm in einer anderen Existenz oft genug aus dem Spiegel entgegengeblickt. So sah ein Mensch aus, der, uneins mit dem Leben und sich selbst, in vergeblichem Grübeln Antworten suchte, wo es nichts als ungelöste Fragen geben konnte. In einem zarten Mädchenantlitz freilich schien ihm ein solches Mienenspiel seltsam fehl am Platz, doch es war da und machte aus dem fein gezeichneten Gesicht eine gepeinigte Maske.

Krolocks scharfen Ohren entging das rasselnde Geräusch nicht, das ihre Atemzüge begleitete. Alle paar Minuten schüttelte sie ein Hustenanfall, jeder heftiger als der vorhergehende, bis sie das Buch zuschlug, ein Leinentuch unter dem Kissen hervorzerrte und es sich vor den Mund preßte, während sie nach Luft rang; als sie es wieder sinken ließ, hatte das weiße Tuch rote Flecken...

Der Graf mußte sich beherrschen, um nicht näher ans Fenster zu treten. Das helle Blut auf ihren Lippen - es war das Leben selbst, das sich Tropfen für Tropfen aus ihr herausquälte. Über diesem zierlichen Geschöpf lag der Schatten des Todes, die grausige Gewißheit eines langsamen Sterbens, das schon vor Jahren begonnen hatte und noch jahrelang dauern mochte - und sie war sich darüber ihm klaren, das verrieten ihm ihre Augen. So jung ihr Gesicht auch schien, den herben Falten zum Trotz - die Augen waren uralt.

Er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als sie, mit einem neuen Hustenanfall kämpfend, die Decken zur Seite warf, aufsprang und zum Fenster stürzte, das sie so hastig aufstieß, daß Krolock kaum Zeit fand, sich weiter in die Dunkelheit zurückzuziehen. Sie lehnte sich an das Sims und atmete in tiefen, keuchenden Zügen die frische, kalte Winterluft ein. Der Graf konnte den Geruch von warmem Blut, der sie umgab, deutlich wahrnehmen; dennoch zwang er sich, regungslos zu bleiben, wo er war. Nie zuvor hatte er so viel Düsternis im Blick eines sterblichen Wesens bemerkt - vielleicht war dies der Grund, daß er sich bei dem Wunsch ertappte, mehr über sie zu erfahren.

Dann sah sie ihn.

Ihre Augen wurden riesengroß und ihr Gesicht womöglich noch bleicher; sie stand wie versteinert und gab keinen Laut von sich. Krolock war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, sofort im Dunkel der Nacht zu verschwinden, wenn sie schreien sollte, aber sie schwieg und starrte ihn an wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange. So rührte er sich nicht und wartete; insgeheim war er gespannt, was sie jetzt tun würde.

Sie tat das, worauf er am wenigsten gefaßt war - sie sprach ihn an. Ihre Hände lösten sich langsam vom Fensterbrett, an das sie sich im ersten Schrecken geklammert hatte; sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte scheu: "Wer bist du?"

Auch nach all der Zeit, die seither vergangen war, hatte Krolock den Klang ihrer Stimme bei jenen Worten noch im Ohr, als wäre es erst eine Stunde her, daß er sie zuletzt vernommen hatte, und nicht mehr als anderthalb Jahrhunderte. Bis heute begriff er nicht ganz, was es gewesen war, das ihn bewogen hatte, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Niemals zuvor hatte ein sterblicher Mensch außerhalb des Schlosses den Morgen der Nacht erlebt, in der er in das Gesicht des Grafen geschaut und seinen Namen gehört hatte. Sie aber... sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm; es war fast, als freue sie sich über den geheimnisvollen Besucher, der so plötzlich aus der Finsternis aufgetaucht war.

So hatte es begonnen. Während es allmählich Frühling wurde, kam Krolock Nacht für Nacht an Judiths Fenster, und stets war sie schon dort, wenn auch blaß, hustend und nach Atem ringend, und wartete auf ihn. Ihr war klar, wer er war und auch, daß er sich von den Menschen unterschied; freilich ahnte sie nicht, auf welche Weise, und sie fragte ihn nicht danach. Im Gegenteil; er war es, der in diesen Nächten die Fragen stellte. Noch nie hatte ein menschliches Wesen ihn auf diese sonderbare Weise angezogen; er wollte alles wissen, was es über sie zu wissen gab, um den seltsamen, düsteren Zauber zu enträtseln, der um sie war.

Judith ihrerseits, von einem überaus strengen Vater erzogen und durch ihre Krankheit von Kindheit an aus jeder Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen, war noch nie jemandem begegnet, der sich in irgendeiner Weise für sie interessierte. Froh über die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zum allerersten Mal geschenkt wurde, teilte sie bereitwillig die Geschichte ihrer kurzen, von Leid und Einsamkeit verdunkelten Existenz mit dem Grafen und breitete das dichtgewebte Netz aus Gedanken und Vorstellungen vor ihm aus, mit dem ihr geschulter Intellekt die Leere ihrer Tage ausfüllte. Krolock lauschte der leisen, immer ein wenig heiseren Stimme und kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Dieses halbe Kind, so schien es ihm, hatte in nicht einmal zwei Jahrzehnten mehr Kenntnisse und Einsichten angesammelt als er, der schon den Anbruch zweier Jahrhunderte erlebt hatte; der Grund dafür, daß sie ihn auf diese beinahe magische Weise anzog, war jedoch ein anderer.

Sie war seinem Wesen ähnlich. Das war es, was die Düsternis in ihren Augen ihm offenbart hatte. Krolock sah seinen eigenen Geist in ihr gespiegelt und wurde sich nach und nach bewußt, daß er sie verstand, wie er noch nie einen Menschen verstanden hatte. Die Überlegungen, die sie aussprach, waren ihm vertraut; die Fragen, die sie quälten, hatte auch er sich schon tausendmal gestellt, und wie er hatte auch sie keine einzige Antwort, sondern immer nur neue Fragen gefunden. Für ihn war das sterbliche Dasein eine Anhäufung von Widerwärtigkeiten gewesen, für sie war es eine Abfolge von Schmerzen und Leiden - und beide hatten sie Zuflucht in einer Welt gesucht, die nur in ihrem Kopf existierte.

Freilich hatte Judith sich in dieser Welt wesentlich besser eingerichtet. Die Bücher waren Nahrung für ihre unersättliche Wißbegierde und zugleich die einzige Verbindung zu dem Leben, von dem die Krankheit sie fernhielt. Alles, was ihr verwehrt bleiben würde, ersetzten ihr Worte und Träume; wenn sie inmitten ihrer Bibliothek die Wirklichkeit eine zeitlang vergessen konnte, gelang es ihr manchmal, beinahe glücklich zu sein.

Krolock erkannte, als es endlich Frühling war, jedoch mit beängstigender Klarheit, daß dieses Glück nicht mehr von langer Dauer sein würde. In jeder Nacht kam sie ihm noch ein wenig blasser und zerbrechlicher vor als in der vorhergehenden; immer öfter hielt sie im Gespräch inne, weil sie keine Kraft zum Reden mehr hatte. Der Graf konnte spüren, wie sie ihm langsam entglitt; die Vorstellung, dieses kostbare Geschöpf, die erste ihm wirklich verwandte Seele, der er je begegnet war, so rasch wieder zu verlieren, war ihm unerträglich. So reifte allmählich der Entschluß in ihm, sie zu sich zu holen; nicht weil - wie damals bei Susanna - der Hunger nach ihr übermächtig wurde, sondern weil er sich sagte, daß eine solche Gefährtin an seiner Seite sogar der Ewigkeit ihren Schrecken nehmen würde.

Der Augenblick, in dem er sich entscheiden mußte, ob er seinen Entschluß in die Tat umsetzen sollte, kam rascher, als er erwartet hatte. An einem warmen Abend im Mai wartete Judith nicht am Fenster, als er das Pfarrhaus erreichte. Alarmiert spähte der Graf vorsichtig durch die offenen Fensterflügel in das Zimmer, das nur vom schwachen Schimmer einer einzigen Kerze erleuchtet war, und sah sie regungslos mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett liegen. Freilich hob und senkte sich ihre Brust kaum wahrnehmbar, und das Geräusch ihrer mühsamen Atemzüge erfüllte den Raum, doch ein Blick in ihr Gesicht verriet Krolock genug. Die Nase sprang schmal wie ein Messerrücken aus dem durchsichtigen Weiß der eingesunkenen Wangen vor, und ein bläulicher Schimmer färbte die Lippen, die zu jener schmerzlichen Grimasse verzogen waren, mit der sich das nahende Ende ankündigte.

Noch aber war sie am Leben, denn als der Graf leise ihren Namen rief, öffnete sie langsam die Augen und bemühte sich, zu lächeln. "Ich freue mich so, daß du da bist", wisperte sie; ihre Stimme war so schwach, daß ein Mensch sie wohl nicht verstanden hätte, "Vater ist in der Kirche zur Spätandacht; ich habe vor ihm zu verbergen versucht, wie schlecht es um mich steht, denn sonst hätte er mich vielleicht nicht alleingelassen, aber ich mußte dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen..."

Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach sie; wieder netzte Blut ihre Lippen, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie fähig war, weiterzusprechen. "Ich kann nicht zu dir ans Fenster gehen, mein Freund", sagte sie dann heiser, "meine Beine tragen mich nicht mehr. Willst du heute einmal hereinkommen, damit wir Abschied nehmen? Morgen nacht werde ich, wenn kein Wunder geschieht, nicht mehr da sein..."

Geräuschlos schwang sich Krolock über das Fensterbrett ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Kante des schmalen Bettes. Er riskierte es nur sehr selten, eine menschliche Behausung zu betreten; heute aber hätte er jedes Wagnis unternommen, um bei ihr zu sein. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest; sogar durch den Samt des Handschuhs fühlte er, daß ihre Haut beinahe so kalt war wie die seine. Und noch etwas anderes merkte er deutlich: Judiths Hand zitterte.

"Ich dürfte keine Angst haben", flüsterte sie unvermittelt, "es ist nur das Leid, das endet, und der Tod ist der Schritt in eine andere, bessere Welt... aber trotzdem ist mir so bang..."

"Ich weiß nichts von einer anderen Welt jenseits des Todes", erwiderte der Graf mit erzwungener Ruhe, "in einem allerdings bin ich mir sicher, Judith, wenn du _diese_ Welt nicht verlassen möchtest, gibt es einen Weg für dich."

Jähe Hoffnung flackerte in ihren Augen auf. "Einen Weg... oh, sag mir, wovon du redest, zeig mir diesen Weg - ich will, ich _kann_ nicht sterben..."

"Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, dir das Sterben zu ersparen", meinte Krolock sanft, "doch ich werde dir helfen, in ein neues Leben zu gelangen, in dem Krankheit und Verfall dich nicht mehr bedrohen. Du hast mir nie eine Frage gestellt, aber jetzt sollst du dies erfahren: ich war ein Mensch wie du, bis mich ein Wesen von der Art, zu der seither auch ich gehöre, durch den sterblichen Tod in eine andere Form des Daseins geführt hat, eines Daseins, das kein Ende mehr zu fürchten hat..."

Eine scharfe Falte grub sich zwischen Judiths Brauen ein. "Was hat dieses... Wesen... mit dir gemacht? Und was hat es _aus_ dir gemacht?"

"Es hat mein Blut getrunken", antwortete der Graf, "und mir die vergängliche Existenz bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus den Adern gesaugt. Ich bin gestorben und wieder erwacht, um weiterzuleben, in derselben Welt wie zuvor und nicht in irgendeinem unbekannten Jenseits. Freilich sind wir auf den Schutz der Dunkelheit angewiesen und ertragen das Licht des Tages nicht, dafür aber sind wir alterslos und unsterblich. Die Zeit und der Tod haben keine Gewalt über uns."

Sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken; nach einer Weile wiederholte sie zögernd: "Das Wesen hat dein Blut getrunken... und du gehörst seither zu seiner Art?"

Etwas im Tonfall dieser Worte gefiel Krolock nicht, aber er hatte ihr schon zuviel verraten, um jetzt noch zurückzukönnen. So entschloß er sich zur Ehrlichkeit; wenn sie ihm folgte, sollte sie sich nicht blind in die Finsternis stürzen. "So ist es. Wir nähren uns vom Blut der Sterblichen; es gibt uns die Kraft, die Ewigkeit zu überdauern." Sowenig ihm auch danach zumute war, er vermochte ein zynisches Lächeln nicht zu unterdrücken. "Ich bin eines der Geschöpfe der Nacht, die dein Vater stets so eifrig für Ausgeburten des Aberglaubens erklärt."

Judith ging nicht darauf ein; sie starrte den Grafen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, denn sie hatte seine Fangzähne gesehen, als er lächelte. "Das Blut der Sterblichen... du trinkst menschliches Blut? Und ich müßte dasselbe tun, wenn ich mit dir komme?"

Krolock nickte ernst. "Erschreckt dich das etwa?"

"Daran zweifelst du noch?" Jetzt zitterte auch ihre Stimme. "Du versuchst mich dazu zu bringen, mich zu retten, indem ich andere in den Tod schicke... wie könnte ich so etwas tun? Es wäre nicht gerecht!"

"Wer hat je behauptet, daß das Leben gerecht ist?" entgegnete Krolock hart. "Du machst dir Sorgen um die anderen, Judith? Was ist mit dir selbst? Viele werden gesund und glücklich achtzig Jahre alt, du warst von Kindheit an krank und stehst im zwanzigsten Jahr am Rand des Grabes, und wen hat es gekümmert? Wo waren all die anderen, gegen die du deiner Ansicht nach gerecht sein mußt, als du allein und verzweifelt warst und nur deine Bücher hattest, wenn du dich nach Menschen gesehnt hast? Waren sie gerecht zu dir?"

Judith schwieg und senkte den Blick auf die Bettdecke; der Graf wußte sehr gut, daß er einen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, der ihr nicht fremd war, auch wenn ihr Gewissen sich dagegen wehrte. Schließlich fragte sie stockend: "Bist... bist du deswegen damals zu meinem Fenster gekommen? Willst du nur das von mir - mein Blut?"

Krolock antwortete nicht. Stattdessen beugte er sich langsam über sie und küßte sie sacht auf die blassen Lippen, zwischen denen die roten Tropfen schimmerten wie Rubine. Judith hatte sich erschrocken in die Kissen gedrückt; jetzt aber lag sie regungslos, die Augen halb geschlossen, als würde sie dem Kuß nachlauschen, dem ersten und einzigen, der ihr je zuteil geworden war.

"Ich bin kein Raubtier, Judith", sagte Krolock leise, "ich töte nicht blind. Im Gegenteil; die Unsterblichen sehen vieles, das den Menschen verborgen bleibt. Du bist etwas Besonderes, zu kostbar, als daß ich dich einfach sterben lassen könnte. Ich will nichts von dir, ich will, daß du lebst - für immer, damit ich dich nie zu verlieren brauche."

Ein scheues Lächeln erhellte ihr eingefallenes Gesicht. "Und du möchtest mich wirklich bei dir haben, in deinem Leben? Auf... ewig?"

Der Graf nickte. "Die Wahl liegt bei dir. Wenn du mich fortschickst, werde ich gehen, ohne dich noch einmal zu berühren, und du wirst sterben, noch in dieser Nacht. Folgst du mir aber, wird der Tod nur eine Schwelle sein, hinter der ein neues, grenzenloses Dasein beginnt. Bleib hier und warte auf dein Ende - oder komm mit mir, und die Ewigkeit wird uns gehören."

Krolock hatte jedes seiner Worte ehrlich gemeint. Es war nicht ihr Blut, nach dem er sich sehnte, auch wenn es ihm süß und warm auf den Lippen brannte; wenn sie ihn zurückwies, würde er dem unbarmherzigen Schnitter nicht vorgreifen, der schon die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Wagte sie den Schritt in die Dunkelheit aber...

Damals hatte er die düsteren Ahnungen beiseitegeschoben, die in ihm aufstiegen. Sie war nicht Susanna; Judiths Weg würde sie nicht zu den Ahnen auf den Friedhof führen. Schon ihr sterbliches Wesen glich dem seinen so sehr; sie würde ihn durch die Finsternis begleiten, sobald sie erst ein Teil seiner Welt war. Sooft seine Hoffnung ihn auch getrogen hatte, diesmal würde er endlich finden, wonach er so lange gesucht hatte. -

Gedankenverloren nahm der Graf ein Buch aus dem Regal, einen schmalen, abgegriffenen Band, und schlug es auf. Dies war ihr Lieblingsbuch gewesen; er konnte es nicht lesen, denn der Text war griechisch, doch neben den eigentümlich verschnörkelten Lettern drängten sich die Zeilen einer vertrauten Handschrift. Alle Bücher, die Judith besessen hatte, sahen so aus, voller Kommentare, Erläuterungen und Überlegungen, die ihr während des Lesens gekommen waren und die sie in ihrer schrägen, flüssigen Schrift in winzigen Buchstaben an den Rand gekritzelt hatte, um sie nicht zu vergessen und beim nächsten Mal daran anzuknüpfen.

Er hätte es wissen sollen. Heute, aus dem sicheren Abstand vieler Jahrzehnte, sagte Krolock sich, daß ihm von Anfang an hätte klar sein müssen, daß er auch sie in die Verdammnis stoßen würde, wenn er sie zu sich in den Abgrund der Unendlichkeit lockte. Aber er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen; er hatte nur ihre Zustimmung gehört, als sie in einem sonderbar resignierenden Ton ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte: "Gott vergebe mir - aber ich habe mich so oft gefragt, was mit mir geschieht, wenn meine Zeit vorüber ist... und ich habe solche Angst vor der Antwort, daß ich _jeden_ Weg gehen würde, der sie mir erspart."

Es hatte nur wenige Augenblicke gebraucht, um den schwachen Rest des sterblichen Lebens auszutrinken, der ihr noch verblieben war. Dann hatte er sie hochgehoben und war mit ihr in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Zum ersten Mal war ihm jede Vorsicht gleichgültig gewesen; mochte ihr Vater das ganze Tal in Aufruhr versetzen, sobald er seine Tochter vermißte, es kümmerte Krolock nicht. Es war noch nicht lange nach Mitternacht, als er das Schloß erreichte. Von niemandem bemerkt trug er Judith die Treppe zum Ostturm hinauf und betrat nach kurzem Zögern mit ihr die Kammer, in der Margaretha einst gewohnt hatte. Der Raum war seit mehr als hundertdreißig Jahren unverändert geblieben, wurde aber von der Dienerschaft instandgehalten, als würde er noch benutzt; es gab keinen Staub auf den wenigen Möbeln, keine Spinnweben in den Ecken; das Bett war mit frischen, sauberen Laken bezogen, und darüber war eine verblichene Decke gebreitet, an deren verschlungenen Mustern Krolock Margaretha manchmal sticken gesehen hatte. Auf diese Decke legte er Judiths erkalteten, blutleeren Leichnam; danach setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und wartete.

Das Licht der schmalen Mondsichel, das durch das offene Fenster hereinsickerte, warf seltsame Schatten auf ihre starren Züge, die dem Grafen plötzlich sonderbar fremd erschienen. Unwillkürlich drängte sich ein Bild in seine Gedanken, dessen er sich nicht mehr entsonnen hatte, seit er in einer Nacht, die Menschenalter zurücklag, zuletzt in diesem kleinen Zimmer gewesen war: eine zierliche junge Frau, blond wie Judith, doch mit dem rosigen Hauch lebendiger Wärme auf dem stillen Gesicht, geborgen im tiefen, atmenden Frieden eines Traumes, aus dem sie der heraufziehende Tag wecken würde, ohne daß es dazu der finsteren Mächte bedurfte, die allein Judith jetzt noch aus dem alles auslöschenden Schlaf des Todes reißen konnten. _Ihr_ Antlitz hatten die ersten Strahlen der Sonne umschmeichelt, die die flachsfarbenen Strähnen auf dem Kissen in einen leuchtenden Strom aus geschmolzenem Gold verwandelt hatten... dort, wo nun Judiths Haar im Mondschein schimmerte wie Silberfäden.

Als Margaretha an jenem Morgen die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, war er schon lange fort gewesen. Diesmal aber würde es anders sein.

Die Stunden verstrichen allmählich, ohne daß Krolock darauf achtete; er saß reglos neben Judith und wandte keinen Blick von ihr. Schließlich ging das Zittern durch ihren Körper, das Vorbote und erste Regung des neuen Lebens war; dann hoben sich langsam ihre Lider.

Die Erinnerung an diese Sekunden zählte zu den bittersten in Krolocks dreihundertjähriger Existenz. Zum ersten und einzigen Mal in diesen drei Jahrhunderten war damals ein Wunder geschehen, auf das er nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte - und auch dieses Wunder hatte sie nicht gerettet.

In jener Nacht in Margarethas Kammer erkannte er jedoch mit dem ungläubigen Erstaunen eines zu oft Enttäuschten, daß ihm aus Judiths kühl glitzernden blauen Augen derselbe düstere, träumerische Zauber entgegenschaute, der ihnen im sterblichen Dasein eigen gewesen war. Die durchsichtige Blässe ihrer Haut und die feinen Falten waren dem glatten, marmornen Gleichmaß der Unsterblichen gewichen; der nachdenkliche Ausdruck jedoch war geblieben. Noch nie war ein menschliches Wesen, das der Graf in seine Welt gerufen hatte, ohne den Blick eines seelenlosen Raubtieres zum Dunklen Leben erwacht; das todkranke Mädchen aber, das kaum noch ein paar Stunden vor sich gehabt hatte, hatte die Kraft zu etwas besessen, das vor ihr keinem von Krolocks Auserwählten gelungen war: die Magie der Sterblichkeit in die Finsternis mitzunehmen. Sie lächelte ihm zu, und obwohl hinter den bleichen Lippen jetzt Fangzähne blitzten, war es dasselbe feine, ein wenig in sich gekehrte Lächeln, das so oft einen Schimmer von Schönheit über ihr vom Verfall gezeichnetes Gesicht gebreitet hatte, wenn sie sich am Fenster mit Krolock unterhalten hatte.

Der Graf starrte sie an und vermochte nicht zu glauben, was er sah. Er schrak erst aus seiner Versunkenheit, als Judith sich aufsetzte und staunend ihre Hände betrachtete. Aufmerksam und gründlich, wie es ihre Art war, musterte sie die schmalen weißen Finger mit den gefährlich glänzenden Nägeln; dann hob sie die Rechte, prüfte ihre Eckzähne und zuckte zurück, als sie spürte, wie scharf sie waren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie danach ihre Fingerspitzen begutachtete und feststellte, daß dort, wo die Zähne die Haut durchbohrt hatten, keine Spur einer Verletzung zu entdecken war.

"Da ist kein Blut..."

Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie sprach, seit sie zu sich gekommen war. Ihre Stimme war immer noch leise, aber weich und voll; das heisere Rasseln, das zuvor jeden ihrer Atemzüge begleitet hatte, war verschwunden. Judith bemerkte es selbst, denn sie schien dem veränderten Klang mit neuem Staunen nachzuhorchen.

Krolock lächelte. "Natürlich ist da kein Blut, Judith; es ist kein Tropfen davon mehr in dir, hast du das vergessen? Du müßtest schon die Kälte spüren und bald auch den Hunger."

"Mir ist wirklich kalt", gestand sie, "doch ansonsten... ich bin nicht hungrig, es ist mehr wie..." Ihre Miene verzog sich auf eine Weise, die der Graf inzwischen genau kannte; so sah Judith aus, wenn sie zu verbergen versuchte, daß ihr etwas weh tat.

"...Schmerz", vollendete er deshalb ihren angefangenen Satz. "Aber mach dir keine Sorgen; das ist das letzte Mal, daß du so etwas fühlen wirst. Es ist der Drang nach Blut, der die Unsterblichen nie ganz verläßt; sobald du ihn einmal gestillt hast, wird es dir besser gehen."

Judith schlang die Arme um ihren Leib. Mittlerweile, das wußte Krolock nur zu gut, mußte die Qual, die der wütende Hunger mit sich brachte, beinahe unerträglich sein, doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich, der das verraten hätte. Stattdessen fragte sie scheu: "Das heißt, ich soll jetzt... töten?"

Krolock besann sich einen Moment lang. Dieser Gedanke erschreckte sie also immer noch; es war nicht ratsam, die Dinge zu sehr zu überstürzen. Sobald sie die Süße des Blutes kennengelernt hatte, würde sie ganz von selbst nach mehr verlangen. Den ersten Schritt aber würde er ihr so leicht wie möglich machen - sie war es wert, ihr ein Privileg zu gewähren, das er bisher nur seinem Sohn zugestanden hatte.

Allerdings hatte Herbert gleich vom Beginn seines Dunklen Lebens an alle Instinkte besessen, die die Vampire leiteten. Judith fand sich offenbar schwerer in ihre neue Existenz; sie würde am Anfang wohl ein wenig Hilfe brauchen.

Rasch entschlossen knöpfte der Graf seinen linken Hemdsärmel auf und biß sich selbst ins Handgelenk. Judith sah ihm mit großen Augen zu. "Was tust du da?"

Krolock nahm sich keine Zeit für eine Antwort; die Verletzungen eines Unsterblichen heilten sehr schnell wieder, daher mußte er sich beeilen. Er preßte das blutende Gelenk an ihre Lippen, überzeugt, daß sie sich ihrer Natur bewußt werden würde, sobald sie den Geschmack des ersten Tropfens auf der Zunge spürte.

Er behielt recht; sie klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Arm und trank im selben Moment schon. Freilich war ihr auch jetzt nichts von der wilden Begierde anzumerken, die der erste, furchtbare Hunger sonst in jedem neugeschaffenen Vampir weckte. Im Gegensatz zu Herbert saugte sie Krolock nicht die Adern leer, sondern begnügte sich mit dem Blut, das ihr von selbst entgegenströmte; er mußte ihr seine Linke auch nicht gewaltsam entreißen, als es ihm genug zu sein schien. Freilich starrte sie sehnsüchtig auf die Hand, an der die beiden kleinen Wunden binnen Sekunden verschwanden, sobald Judith zu trinken aufhörte, aber sie versuchte nicht, sie festzuhalten.

Tausendmal hatte sich Krolock seither vorgeworfen, daß er damals mit aller Macht die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit verschlossen hatte. Eine Unsterbliche, der die unstillbare Gier fehlte, die die Vampire auf dem Weg durch die Dunkelheit vorwärtstrieb... der Graf schüttelte sacht den Kopf und warf noch einen Blick auf die verblaßten Kommentare in Judiths Schrift, ehe er das Buch wieder ins Regal zurückstellte. Sie war dem Untergang geweiht gewesen, von Anfang an; damals aber hatte er wahrhaftig geglaubt, dem Fluch endlich entronnen zu sein - dem Fluch, alles zugrunde richten zu müssen, was er liebte.

Er hatte die Anzeichen des drohenden Unheils nicht erkennen wollen, geblendet von ihrem Zauber und dem neuen, nie gekannten Gefühl, daß das Leben plötzlich einen Inhalt hatte, der das bloße Existieren überstieg. Später erschien ihm das kurze Jahr, das er mit Judith an seiner Seite verbracht hatte, manchmal so unwirklich, daß er so wie heute in die Bibliothek gehen und eines ihrer Bücher aufschlagen mußte; dann erst sah er sie wieder vor sich, gespiegelt in den Zeilen, die sie geschrieben hatte, und wußte, es war kein Traum gewesen, nur ein weiterer Zug in dem grausamen Spiel, das die gleichmütige Ewigkeit mit ihm spielte.

Beinahe zögernd schritt der Graf die Reihe der Bücherschränke entlang. Ganz hinten in der Ecke, an einer Stelle, die man nicht sofort bemerkte, wenn man die Bibliothek betrat, hing eine schlichte Kohlezeichnung in einem schmucklosen Rahmen, vor der er stehenblieb - _ihr_ Bild, nicht vollkommen getroffen, aber doch ähnlich genug, daß es ihm jedesmal einen Stich gab, wenn sein Blick darauf fiel.

Herbert hatte es gezeichnet, in der Nacht nach ihrem Tod - in einem letzten trotzigen Versuch, zumindest die Erinnerung an sie aus den Klauen des Nichts zu retten, das sie verschlungen hatte. Dabei hatte er sie zuerst nicht leiden können, eifersüchtig auf dieses Geschöpf, das ungefragt in sein Dasein getreten war und sich frei darin bewegen durfte; dann aber hatte er sich rasch an ihre Gesellschaft gewöhnt, die ein neuer Weg für ihn war, der allgegenwärtigen Langeweile zu entkommen. Auch Judith hatte Herbert gern gehabt; am liebsten hatte sie sich zu ihm gesetzt, wenn er Cembalo spielte, und mit geschlossenen Augen andächtig seiner Musik gelauscht, während er sich in ihrer stillen Bewunderung sonnte.

Die meiste Zeit aber hatte sie - nicht anders als früher - über ihren Büchern zugebracht. Ihre Bibliothek aufs Schloß zu holen war das einzige gewesen, worum sie Krolock jemals gebeten hatte. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, denn das Pfarrhaus stand leer. Man hatte den Dienern des Grafen gesagt, der Pastor sei fortgegangen, bald nachdem seine Tochter verschwunden war; so erfuhr es auch Judith, als die Männer mit den Büchern ankamen, und gab sich damit zufrieden. Krolock freilich hatte gesehen, wie Herbert lächelte, als er davon hörte, und machte sich seinen eigenen Reim darauf, aber er fragte nicht weiter und war froh, daß dieses Hindernis ohne viel Aufsehen aus dem Wege geräumt war.

Judith richtete sich mit ihrem wiedergefundenen Schatz in einem großen leeren Raum neben der Schloßhalle ein, wo sie fast immer zu finden war. Zwar hatte sie anfangs manchmal lange Streifzüge durch die Wälder unternommen und sich nach all den Jahren des Eingesperrtseins in einem Krankenzimmer an ihrer neuen Kraft und Gewandtheit erfreut; bald aber kehrte sie wieder zu ihren Büchern in die Umgebung zurück, in der sie sich stets am wohlsten gefühlt hatte.

Auf diese Weise hatte sie auch den Grafen, der ihre Gesellschaft suchte, sooft er konnte, zum ersten Schritt in eine ihm bisher unbekannte Welt bewegt. Nach einem Leben, in dem sie meist mit den Büchern allein gewesen war, fand Judith jetzt umso mehr Vergnügen daran, ihr Wissen zu teilen. Nacht für Nacht saß Krolock neben ihr in der Bibliothek und hörte geduldig zu, wie Judith vorlas, erklärte und erzählte; sie brachte ihn dazu, sich wieder an die spärlichen Ansätze der Gelehrsamkeit, die seine Mutter ihm zu vermitteln versucht hatte, zu erinnern und zum ersten Mal Interesse an dem bunten Gewirr aus Dichtung, Überlegungen, Einsichten und Geschichten zu entwickeln, das die Sterblichen in jahrtausendelanger mühsamer Kleinarbeit angesammelt hatten.

So wie er sie in sein Reich der Finsternis geführt und sich bemüht hatte, ihr dessen Schönheiten und Wunder begreiflich zu machen, leitete Judith den Grafen in ihr Universum der Gedanken; sie zeigte ihm die Schönheit der Worte und die Wunder, zu denen der menschliche Geist fähig war. Dem zerstörerischen Hunger der Dunklen Existenz stand in ihrer Welt der brennende Durst nach Wissen gegenüber, eine Gier, die nicht vernichtete, sondern Neues erschuf - und der allein sich Judith ungehemmt hingeben konnte.

Dies war der ständige Schatten über ihrer Zeit auf dem Schloß gewesen. Auch Krolock hatte sich schließlich widerstrebend eingestanden, daß er sich getäuscht hatte, als er dachte, sie werde sich allmählich an die unerbittlichen Notwendigkeiten ihres neuen Daseins gewöhnen. Judith verwand es nicht, töten zu müssen.

Man nahm nicht ungestraft einen Teil seines sterblichen Wesens mit in die Ewigkeit. Das wurde dem Grafen klar, als er Judith zum ersten Mal still und verschlossen von der Jagd heimkehren sah. Sie hatte zuviel von ihrer Menschlichkeit bewahrt, um sich jetzt von den Menschen nähren zu können, ohne daß ihr Gewissen sie quälte; trotzdem war sie ein Vampir und vermochte dem Hunger nach Blut nicht zu entgehen, der sie immer wieder zum Töten zwang, sosehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte. Sie begann die verzehrende Gier zu bekämpfen; wie sie einst Krankheit und Schmerzen ertragen hatte, ertrug sie jetzt oft wochenlang den Hunger, bis ihr Gesicht einfiel, ihre Bewegungen fahrig und kraftlos wurden und ihr schließlich keine Wahl blieb, als sich doch wieder ein Opfer zu suchen.

Was ihren Zauber ausmachte, wurde ihr auch zum Fluch. Krolock begriff es sehr wohl und machte sich Sorgen, aber er unterschätzte das Ausmaß ihres Elends. Judith sprach nie über das, was sie bedrückte; so nahm der Graf an, daß sie im Laufe der Zeit lernen würde, die Gesetze der Unsterblichkeit hinzunehmen - und es war zu spät, als er erkannte, wie furchtbar er sich geirrt hatte.

Er hatte es in dem Moment gewußt, in dem er an jenem warmen, so trügerisch friedlichen Sommerabend mit Herbert zu ihrem Grab gekommen war und es leer gefunden hatte. Er war bis dahin jeden Abend hier erschienen, manchmal allein, manchmal mit seinem Sohn, um Judith abzuholen und mit ihr gemeinsam zum Schloß hinaufzugehen; heute aber hatte sie den Friedhof zum ersten Mal ohne ihn verlassen, und er konnte das Unheil spüren, das in der Luft lag.

Herbert schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Wo wollte sie denn so früh schon hin?" Krolock, zu beschäftigt mit seinen düsteren Ahnungen, antwortete ihm nicht; also ergriff der Junge selbst die Initiative. "Ich werde in der Bibliothek nachsehen", meinte er entschlossen und lief los, ohne auf seinen Vater zu achten, der ihm sehr viel langsamer folgte.

Herbert kam schon wieder die Treppe herunter, als der Graf den Hof betrat; er hielt ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier in der Hand und reichte es Krolock. "Das war auf dem Tisch in der Bibliothek - es ist ein Brief für Euch, Vater..."

Krolock war sich darüber im klaren, was in dem Brief stehen würde, noch bevor er einen Blick darauf warf. Die Worte in Judiths Handschrift verschwammen vor seinen Augen, als er das Blatt entfaltet hatte; dennoch zwang er sich, ihren Sinn zu erfassen, als brauche er diese Bestätigung, um glauben zu können, was doch längst grausige Gewißheit war.

_Mein Geliebter, _

_ich zweifle nicht daran, daß Du mich retten wolltest, als Du mich in dieses Dunkle Leben, wie Du es nennst, mitgenommen hast, aber ich hätte es Dir niemals erlauben dürfen. Es war meine Zeit zu sterben; ich kann nicht länger mein Dasein fristen, indem ich anderen den Tod bringe. Wenn mir dafür die Verdammnis bestimmt ist, werde ich sie auf mich nehmen; alles ist besser, als weiter morden zu müssen. _

_Verzeih mir, daß ich dich so verlasse - ich hätte Dich gerne in die Ewigkeit begleitet, und es ist nicht Deine Schuld, daß ich die Kraft dazu nicht habe. Vielleicht wirst Du, wenn Du durch die Jahrhunderte gehst, manchmal an mich denken. Grüße Deinen Sohn von mir - und leb wohl._

_Judith_

Herbert hatte zappelnd vor Ungeduld gewartet, bis Krolock zu Ende gelesen hatte; dann fragte er hastig: "Was ist passiert? Wo ist sie?"

Mit steinernem Gesicht ließ der Graf den Brief sinken und erwiderte nur: "Sie ist tot."

Damit wandte er sich von seinem erschrockenen Sohn ab und bedeutete ihm mit einer knappen Handbewegung, nicht mit ihm zu kommen. -

Krolock war die Treppe zum Bergfried hinaufgestiegen, unbeirrbar wie ein Schlafwandler, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen, wo er sie suchen sollte. Mit vollkommener Sicherheit wußte er, wo er finden würde, was noch von Judith übrig war: dort, wo auch sein Weg enden würde, wenn er jemals die Kraft aufbringen sollte, sich aus der erstickenden Umarmung der Unendlichkeit loszureißen.

Die Plattform war in weißes Mondlicht getaucht; ein leiser Wind wirbelte hier und da die pulvrigen Flocken auf, die die rauhen Steine bedeckten. Der Graf lehnte reglos an der Mauer und hielt den Blick auf die die fahle Schicht gesenkt, die wie Staub aussah und doch kein Staub war...

Herbert stand immer noch im Hof, als sein Vater wieder vom Turm herunterkam. Er starrte den Grafen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und preßte entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund, als er den feinen grauen Schleier auf Krolocks Haar und Mantel bemerkte.

Krolock ging schweigend an seinem Sohn vorüber. Es gab nichts zu sagen; nicht jetzt, wo der Nachtwind das, was die Sonne aus Judiths zierlichem Körper gemacht hatte, allmählich über das ganze Schloß verstreute. Dies allein war es also, was am Ende in seiner Hand blieb, wenn er sie nach dem Leben ausstreckte - Asche...

_Asche_. Der Graf flüsterte das Wort vor sich hin, als er wieder an dem Tisch in der Bibliothek Platz nahm und die zusammengeschmolzenen Kerzen durch neue ersetzte. Krolock sah im Dunkeln wie eine Katze, aber in diesem Raum mußte immer Licht brennen, wenn er sich darin aufhielt - ihr Heiligtum sollte vor der Finsternis sicher sein, die sie in den Untergang getrieben hatte. Asche - das war das einzige, das übrigblieb, wenn ein Licht erlosch. Asche Margarethas, Asche Judiths - zwei niedergebrannte Lichter in der Dunkelheit seiner Existenz, zweimal nur ein kurzes Jahr, ehe der Fluch sie einholte, daß es kein Glück brachte, ihn zu lieben. Asche zu Asche... beteten die Sterblichen nicht so, wenn sie ihre Toten betrauerten?

Krolock wünschte, er hätte wenigstens um sie trauern können. Der wildeste Schmerz wäre leichter zu ertragen gewesen als die tödliche Kälte, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, als der Wind ihm ihre Überreste entgegengeweht hatte. Judith hatte das letzte menschliche Empfinden, zu dem er noch fähig gewesen war, mit sich ins Unbekannte genommen; ihm war nichts geblieben als die dumpfe, traurige Leere der Ewigkeit. Nein, sie war nicht in die Verdammnis gegangen - sie war ihr entkommen und hatte ihn darin zurückgelassen...

Und dennoch war es ihr Erbe gewesen, das ihn bis jetzt davor bewahrt hatte, in der ausweglosen Unendlichkeit den Verstand zu verlieren. Der Graf ließ seinen Blick erneut über die unzähligen Bücher wandern, die die Wände des Raumes bedeckten. Judith hatte ihm damals dieses neue Universum erschlossen - mittlerweile hatte er gelernt, darin ebenso Zuflucht zu finden, wie sie es getan hatte.

Zuerst hatte er in ihrem kostbarsten Besitz nach Erinnerungen gesucht wie einst in den Büchern Margarethas. Allmählich aber hatte die Magie des geschriebenen Wortes, der Judith so völlig verfallen gewesen war, auch den Grafen in ihren Bann gezogen. Nach und nach begann er sich durch ihre Bibliothek zu arbeiten; bald saß er jede Nacht über den Büchern, kaum daß er aus den Dörfern zurückgekehrt war, in denen er auf die Jagd ging.

Schon bald verstand Krolock nicht mehr, wie er den menschlichen Geist jemals hatte geringschätzen können. Er mußte sich sagen, daß er den abgelegenen, finsteren Flecken Erde, über den er herrschte, viel zu selbstverständlich als Maß der sterblichen Welt genommen hatte; jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, daß er viele Menschenalter gelebt hatte, ohne jemals auch nur eine vage Vorstellung von der unendlichen Vielfältigkeit dieser Welt zu bekommen. Die Sterblichen, auf die er einmal so herabgeschaut hatte, hatten in all ihrer Schwäche und Beschränktheit ein Erbe angehäuft, das ein einzelner wohl wahrhaftig nur zu erfassen vermochte, wenn er die Ewigkeit dafür hatte.

Das war jedoch nicht der einzige Grund, der Krolock dazu bewegte, sich immer öfter in die Bibliothek zu flüchten. Manchmal gelang es ihm dort, vergraben in Judiths Bücher, für ein paar kurze Stunden die kalte Düsternis der Wirklichkeit zu vergessen; vor allem aber fesselten ihn die Veränderungen, die er an sich selbst bemerkte, je weiter er in das Reich des menschlichen Denkens vordrang.

Veränderung war ein Privileg des sterblichen Lebens, denn ihr Preis hieß Vergänglichkeit. Umgeben von ständigem Wechsel waren die Unsterblichen dazu bestimmt, die zu bleiben, die sie waren, im Inneren wie im Äußerlichen. Davon war Krolock zumindest immer überzeugt gewesen, während er die Zeit an sich vorbeiziehen sah, ohne von ihrem Strom berührt zu werden. Jetzt aber entdeckte er fasziniert, daß es selbst für ihn eine Möglichkeit gab, sich weiterzuentwickeln: er konnte lernen.

Der Wandel hatte so unmerklich eingesetzt, daß es eine Weile gedauert hatte, ehe er Krolock bewußt geworden war. Irgendwann aber stellte er fest, daß seine Gedanken sich einen Weg in Bereiche bahnten, die ihm in all den langen Jahren seines Daseins noch nie in den Sinn gekommen waren; er dachte bald manches zu Ende, das bisher kaum schattenhafte Ahnung gewesen war. Dann fiel es ihm immer leichter, Überlegungen, die sich früher sogar dem bewußten Nachdenken entzogen hatten, in Worte zu fassen; auch seine Sprache selbst änderte sich, wie ein Musiker auf seinem Instrument allmählich immer größere Kunstfertigkeit erreicht. Eines Nachts kam schließlich der Augenblick, in dem er, der während seiner sterblichen Tage gerade seinen Namen hatte schreiben können, zum ersten Mal zögernd eine Feder in die Hand nahm und einen Kommentar Judiths dort fortsetzte, wo sie innegehalten hatte.

Inzwischen kannte er alle ihre Bücher bis auf die paar Dutzend, die auf Latein, Griechisch oder Hebräisch verfaßt waren, und ging daher daran, den Bestand der Bibliothek zu vergrößern. Mitten in der Wildnis der Karpaten war das kein einfaches Vorhaben, denn immerhin wuchsen Bücher nicht auf den Bäumen, aber dennoch gelang es dem Grafen unter Zuhilfenahme der verschlungenen Kanäle, durch die Herbert seit Jahrzehnten das Material für seinen jeweils aktuellen Zeitvertreib bezog, zu erhalten, was er wollte. Seit damals war die Bibliothek ständig angewachsen und hätte mittlerweile kaum einen Vergleich zu scheuen gebraucht, wenn sie jemals ein Sterblicher zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.

Bald gab es fast kein Gebiet des menschlichen Wissens mehr, in das der Graf sich nicht vorwagte. Der nächste Schritt war es gewesen, endlich über die Grenzen seiner Muttersprache hinauszugelangen; es war mühsam, Sprachen zu erlernen, die man nie gehört hatte, aber dennoch nur eine Frage der Zeit, und jede fremde Zunge war ein Schlüssel zu neuen, bisher unentdeckten Welten.

Der Gedanke brachte Krolock auf eine Idee. Es waren noch mehr als zwei Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang; er würde sie zu nutzen wissen. Er holte das schmale Bändchen, das er zuvor schon in der Hand gehalten hatte, erneut aus dem Regal, dazu Judiths zerfledderte griechische Grammatik, die anderthalb Jahrhunderte lang nicht mehr geöffnet worden war. Damit würde sich ihm ein weiteres Stück ihres Vermächtnisses erschließen - und er würde auf diese Weise wieder viele Nächte lang der erdrückenden Öde der Unendlichkeit entrinnen. Der Graf steckte noch eine weitere Kerze auf den Leuchter; dann schlug er die Grammatik auf und begann zu lesen.


	9. Chapter 9

Dämmerung

In einer der ersten warmen Nächte des Frühsommers klopfte es gegen Mitternacht an die Tür der Bibliothek. Der Graf, der über ein Buch gebeugt am Tisch gesessen war, sah auf, als sein Sohn den Raum betrat. "Was gibt es?"

Herbert zog eine Grimasse. "Der bucklige Halbidiot ist wieder zurück", meinte er von oben herab, "und soweit ich sein Gestammel enträtseln konnte, möchte er Euch sprechen. Er wartet in der Halle und verscheucht inzwischen mit seinem Gestank die paar Ratten, die bei seinem Anblick noch nicht tot umgefallen sind."

Krolock unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Koukol war einer der besten und zuverlässigsten Diener, die es auf dem Schloß je gegeben hatte, aber in der Tat keine Augenweide, und Herbert konnte diese permanente Beleidigung seines ästhetischen Empfindens immer noch nicht schweigend hinnehmen, obwohl sich Koukol nun schon ein paar Jahre im Dienst des Grafen befand, der derlei Zimperlichkeiten längst hinter sich gelassen hatte.

"Hat er dir gesagt, worum es sich handelt?"

Der Junge hob ein wenig affektiert die Schultern. "Ihr wißt doch, daß ich nicht schlau aus dem werde, was diese Kreatur herausbringt."

"Also schön, ich komme." Krolock klappte das Buch zu, löschte die Kerzen im Leuchter und ging in den Saal hinüber, dicht gefolgt von Herbert, der also doch neugierig auf die Botschaft des 'buckligen Halbidioten' war.

Koukol verbeugte sich tief, als der Graf in der Halle erschien, und blieb in dieser Haltung, bis Krolock vor ihm stand. Dann erst richtete er sich wieder auf, soweit es seine verwachsene Statur erlaubte, warf dem Sohn seines Herrn, der sich im Hintergrund hielt und sich demonstrativ mit einem Taschentuch frische Luft zufächelte, einen giftigen Blick zu - die Abneigung, die Herbert gegen Koukol hegte, beruhte durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit - und begann auf einen Wink Krolocks mit seinem Bericht.

Der Graf lauschte mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Die unartikulierten Laute, mit denen sich Koukol zu verständigen versuchte, hatten tatsächlich wenig mit menschlicher Sprache zu tun, aber Krolock hatte schon vor Jahren bemerkt, daß sich in dem schauderhaft häßlichen, mißgestalteten Geschöpf ein wacher, heller Verstand verbarg, der es wohl wert war, ihm Beachtung zu schenken. Mit der Zeit hatte er dann auch gelernt, einen Sinn in den Wortfetzen zu erkennen, die der Bucklige ausspuckte; inzwischen machte es ihm keine Mühe mehr, ihn zu verstehen.

Krolock nickte, als er alles gehört hatte. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Koukol; ich werde es mir in der nächsten Zeit einmal ansehen. Du kannst gehen." Der Diener grinste dankbar, was bei ihm freilich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem furchterregenden Zähnefletschen hatte, verneigte sich erneut bis zum Boden und verließ mit hinkenden Schritten die Halle.

"Und?" platzte Herbert heraus, sobald Koukol verschwunden war. Der Graf zog die Brauen hoch. "Und was?"

"Was hat er erzählt?" Herbert barst sichtlich beinahe vor Neugier; außerdem haßte er es, von etwas ausgeschlossen zu sein, selbst wenn es nur die Meldung eines Krüppels war.

Krolock zuckte die Achseln. "Er hat mir mitgeteilt, daß in dem Dorf, das drei Wegstunden von hier Richtung Süden liegt, im letzten Winter ein neuer Besitzer das alte Gasthaus übernommen hat, das seit über zwanzig Jahren leergestanden ist. Koukol behauptet, daß man dort am Abend nicht nur fast alle Männer dieses Dorfes findet, sondern auch noch eine Menge aus den Nachbarorten und vier oder fünf, die überhaupt nicht aus der Gegend stammen und sich ein Zimmer gemietet haben."

"Ach?" Herbert schien nicht übermäßig beeindruckt von der Neuigkeit.

Der Graf schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. "Du bist ein leichtsinniger Narr, mein Sohn, solche Dinge nicht zu beachten. Wenn ich ebenso unbekümmert wie du nur von einer Nacht bis zur nächsten denken würde, wären wir beide nicht mehr hier. Wann wirst du endlich begreifen, daß zur Herrschaft über die Sterblichen mehr gehört als ein Paar Fangzähne?"

Herbert verdrehte die Augen; er bekam diese Ermahnung nicht zum ersten Mal. "Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin zerknirscht und werde mich bessern. Aber was interessiert Euch so an einem Dorfgasthaus?"

"Ist es nicht sonderbar", versetzte Krolock sarkastisch, "daß du eine Erklärung für etwas brauchst, das Koukol sofort klar gewesen ist? Was meinst du denn, warum ich mir alles berichten lasse, was in dieser Grafschaft vorgeht?"

Sein Sohn rümpfte beleidigt die Nase. "Das habe ich mich schon oft gefragt."

Krolock seufzte. "Ich entsinne mich eines vierzehnjährigen sterblichen Jungen, der mir vor über zweieinhalb Jahrhunderten einmal gesagt hat, die Menschen dürften niemals erfahren, was es ist, vor dem sie zittern, damit es ihnen nicht einfällt, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen..."

Herbert verzog erneut das Gesicht, aber sein Vater sprach schon weiter. "Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, daß sie sich im Lauf von dreihundert Jahren irgendwann einmal einen Reim darauf gemacht hätten, was es mit uns auf sich hat, wenn ich nicht immer darauf geachtet hätte, ihnen keine Anhaltspunkte zu liefern? Es gibt nur geflüsterte Schauergeschichten und die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, und genauso muß es bleiben, wenn wir vor den Sterblichen sicher sein sollen. Die Menschen haben sich geändert; sie überlegen heute mehr und fürchten sich weniger als noch vor ein paar Jahrzehnten, und ich muß dich wohl nicht daran erinnern, daß auch wir nicht unverletzlich sind!"

Herbert nickte zögernd. "Ich begreife aber immer noch nicht, was das mit einem Dorfwirtshaus zu tun hat..."

Der Graf fixierte ihn eisig. "Dieses Wirtshaus war lange Zeit einer der besten und vor allem sichersten Jagdplätze in der ganzen Gegend; wenn es um Betrunkene geht, sind die Leute bereit, an alle möglichen Arten von sonderbaren Unfällen zu glauben. Sogar wenn einmal einer von ihnen im Winter spurlos verschwand, hat man gemeint, er wäre auf dem Heimweg erfroren und von den Wölfen gefressen worden; noch einfacher war es mit fremden Reisenden, die hier einkehrten und die niemand vermißte, wenn sie danach nie wieder gesehen wurden. Auf diese Weise haben die Ahnen dem Gasthaus mehr als eine Mahlzeit verdankt - bis jemand vor gut zwanzig Jahren auf die großartige Idee kam, den Wirt zu töten!"

Herbert zog unbehaglich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. "Ich habe damals nicht daran gedacht..."

"Genau das ist dein Problem", erwiderte Krolock streng, "du nimmst dir, was du haben möchtest, weil es gerade vor deiner Nase liegt, und denkst entweder erst hinterher oder gar nicht darüber nach. Wenn du nicht lernst, für einen längerfristigen Vorteil eine momentane Unbequemlichkeit in Kauf zu nehmen, wirst du uns alle hier irgendwann ernsthaft in Gefahr bringen. Immer mehr Sterbliche haben ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen von unserer Art; noch wird ihr Blick von Unwissenheit und Aberglauben getrübt, aber jede Unvorsichtigkeit von unserer Seite hilft ihnen weiter, und sollten sie jemals die ganze Wahrheit über uns herausfinden, wird die Herrschaft der Dunkelheit in diesem Land für alle Zeiten beendet sein! Ist es das, was du willst?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Herbert schien wirklich betroffen. Krolock nickte. "Du solltest aufhören, auf die Menschen herabzusehen. Man kann sie nicht mit uns vergleichen, aber sie sind in ihrer Gesamtheit weder dumm noch harmlos, und wir sind oft genug auf sie angewiesen, nicht nur, weil sie unseren Hunger stillen. Warum streitest du dich ständig mit Koukol herum? Ohne Diener wie ihn wäre es mir unmöglich, eine Grafschaft zu regieren, und du weißt das sehr gut."

"Ja, gewiß, ich weiß es, aber...", Herbert schüttelte sich, "Vater, warum müssen die Sterblichen auf unserem Schloß immer so entsetzlich häßlich oder auf sonst irgendeine Weise unerträglich sein? Es war doch nicht so, als ich noch ein Kind war!"

"Die Dinge lagen damals anders", entgegnete der Graf ruhig, "und ich suche meine Bediensteten nicht danach aus, ob sie für dich als Spielzeug zu gebrauchen sind. Hast du wirklich bis heute nicht begriffen, nach welchen Richtlinien ich die Menschen auswähle, die für mich arbeiten sollen?"

Herbert runzelte die Stirn, als würde er angestrengt überlegen. "Je widerlicher, desto besser?"

Es war als Witz gemeint, aber sein Vater blieb ernst. "Genauso ist es. Je vollkommener ein Mensch von seinesgleichen verachtet wird, desto geeigneter ist er, uns zu dienen. Die Sterblichen in unserer unmittelbaren Umgebung wären eine ständige Bedrohung für uns, wenn ihr Schicksal nicht untrennbar mit unserem verbunden wäre. Ich würde niemals einen Menschen in diesem Schloß dulden, der eine andere Wahl hat als die, mir in absoluter Treue ergeben zu sein!"

Herbert wies mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, in die Koukol verschwunden war. "Bei dem hier solltet Ihr Euch da keine Sorgen machen; er erinnert mich jedesmal, wenn er Euch zu Gesicht bekommt, an einen Hund, der darauf wartet, daß sein Herr nach ihm pfeift!"

"Das ist auch nötig", meinte Krolock, "denn nur bei Kreaturen wie Koukol bin ich sicher, daß sie mich nicht verraten. Er war sein Leben lang ein Ausgestoßener, ehe er in meine Dienste getreten ist. Bring einen solchen Sterblichen dazu, dir dankbar zu sein, und er wird für dich durchs Feuer gehen. Du mußt nur die Gewißheit besitzen, daß er nie eine Alternative haben wird; sei es, weil er eine häßliche Mißgeburt ist wie Koukol, sei es, weil er sich durch ein Verbrechen für immer aus der Gemeinschaft der Menschen ausgeschlossen hat. Umgib dich mit denen, die man fürchtet und verabscheut; umso leichter ist es, zu herrschen."

Herbert kicherte vor sich hin. "Verkrüppelte Ungeheuer, nach denen sonst die Kinder mit Steinen werfen würden, und verurteilte Halsabschneider, die mit knapper Not dem Galgen entwischt sind - Sterbliche, die uns vor ihresgleichen schützen, weil wir für sie weniger gefährlich sind als ihre Brüder und Schwestern... was hätte Vlad Tepes wohl davon gehalten?"

Der Graf zuckte die Achseln. "Vlad Tepes starb nach ein paar Jahren des Dunklen Lebens durch die Hände seiner menschlichen Feinde. Ich gebiete seit drei Jahrhunderten über dieses Land, ohne daß es jemals ein Mensch gewagt hätte, sich gegen meine Macht aufzulehnen. Wessen Ansicht hat in dieser Sache wohl mehr Gewicht, meine oder die des Pfählers?"

Herbert hatte zu kichern aufgehört. "Ich wollte Eure Weisheit nicht anzweifeln, Vater; ich weiß, daß Ihr recht habt. Ich für meinen Teil jedoch" - das spitzbübische Grinsen erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich mit untadeliger Eleganz verbeugte - "muß mich jetzt entschuldigen; ich werde mich ins Tal hinunterbegeben, denn ich kann es mir nun einmal nicht abgewöhnen, das, was Ihr mein _Spielzeug_ zu nennen beliebt, nach etwas anderen Maßstäben auszuwählen als Ihr Eure Bediensteten!"

Krolock neigte spöttisch den Kopf. "Niemand ist vollkommen, mein Sohn."

Als Herberts Schritte auf der Treppe verklungen waren, trat der Graf ans Fenster der Halle und beobachtete, wie der Junge rasch den Hof überquerte. Im Vorbeigehen erspähte Herbert Koukol, der gerade die Pferde ausspannte, und drechselte vor dem Diener eine zweite formvollendete Verbeugung, bevor er lachend zum Tor hinausmarschierte. Der Bucklige sah ihm verblüfft nach, ehe er sich brummend wieder den Tieren zuwandte.

Krolock lächelte flüchtig. Koukol würde sich auch von Herberts Verhalten nicht beirren lassen. Der Graf hatte durchaus wörtlich gemeint, was er zuvor zu seinem Sohn gesagt hatte; Koukol würde für seinen Herrn durchs Feuer gehen, ohne sich auch nur eine Sekunde zu besinnen. Alle paar Jahrzehnte fand man ein Geschöpf, dessen Dankbarkeit, daß man ihm einen Ort bot, an dem es vor seinesgleichen sicher war, sich als so groß erwies, daß man blind auf seine Zuverlässigkeit vertrauen durfte.

Koukol war ein solcher Fall. Wenn der Krüppel begriffen hatte, daß die Unsterblichen, für die er arbeitete, von ihm ebenso abhängig waren wie er von ihnen, ließ er es sich niemals anmerken. Zwar knurrte er Herbert an, wenn der Kindskopf ihm wieder einmal eine lange Nase drehte oder sein Hinken nachäffte; dem Grafen aber war er noch nie anders als mit tiefster Ehrerbietung gegenübergetreten. Sein Herr hatte ihn gerettet, und dafür diente er ihm. Es war ein stillschweigender Handel, der beiden nützte; Koukol mußte nicht mehr mit dem sein Dasein fristen, was er von Menschen, die ausspuckten, wenn sie ihn erblickten, erbetteln oder stehlen konnte, und der Graf bekam einen Handlanger, der sich im Licht frei zu bewegen vermochte und jeden seiner Befehle ohne Zögern ausführte.

Schon aus reiner Berechnung war Krolock daran gelegen, daß sich an der Verehrung, die der Bucklige für ihn hegte, nichts änderte; zuweilen freilich berührte ihn die Ergebenheit wirklich, die in Koukols treuen Hundeaugen aufleuchtete, wenn er ein freundliches Wort zu hören bekam. Seltsam, wie wenig manchmal nötig war, damit selbst ein solches Geschöpf glücklich sein konnte... aber umso besser. Krolock gab sich keinen Illusionen darüber hin, daß er Diener wie Koukol in Zukunft immer mehr brauchen würde, wenn die Entwicklung weiter so verlief wie in den verflossenen Jahrzehnten.

Die Zeit, in der fast alle Sterblichen in abergläubischer Furcht gelebt hatten, neigte sich anscheinend dem Ende zu. Heutzutage wollten die Menschen alles durchschauen, was ihre Vorfahren nicht verstanden hatten; sie suchten logische Erklärungen, wo ihnen früher das Übernatürliche Begründung genug gewesen war. Freilich war diese Denkweise an dem entlegenen Winkel der Welt, den Krolock beherrschte, bis jetzt mehr oder weniger spurlos vorübergegangen, doch was er in den Büchern der neuen Epoche gelesen hatte, sprach eine deutliche Sprache.

Immer öfter war der Graf im Laufe des letzten Jahrhunderts in den Schriften einer ganzen Reihe von Wissenschaftlern auf Fragen gestoßen, die sich mit seiner eigenen Art beschäftigten. Halb Europa hatte offenbar angefangen, sich das Hirn darüber zu zermartern, ob die Blutsauger, von denen die Legenden seit Jahrtausenden erzählten, tatsächlich in irgendeiner Form existieren konnten, und Krolock wäre deshalb vielleicht beunruhigt gewesen, wenn er in den Werken der Forscher, die sich mit dem Thema befaßten, nicht so viel haarsträubenden Unsinn vorgefunden hätte. Auf eine richtige Erkenntnis kamen wenigstens zwanzig Theorien, die so abwegig waren, daß er beim Lesen nicht wußte, ob er lachen oder den Kopf schütteln sollte. Vielleicht begann die Menschheit allmählich zu erwachen, aber sie würde noch sehr lange damit beschäftigt sein, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben!

Der Graf lächelte spöttisch, als er in die Bibliothek zurückging. Ich wollte, einer dieser hochgelehrten Esel, die trotz aller Forschungen auf jedes Ammenmärchen hereinfallen, würde sich einmal hierher verirren... Wenn er von mir erfährt, was es mit Vampiren wirklich auf sich hat, wird er sich am Ende nur noch wünschen, nie danach gefragt zu haben!

- - -

Am folgenden Abend verließ Krolock das Schloß gleich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, um sich Koukols Entdeckung anzusehen. Es hatte während des Tages geregnet, inzwischen aber hatte ein lauer Wind die Wolken auseinandergetrieben; das leuchtende Nachtblau des Himmels war vom Schimmern tausender Sterne durchsetzt, und die klare Luft roch nach Sommer. Mit den raschen, geräuschlosen Schritten, die den Unsterblichen eigen waren und sie auch große Strecken in kurzer Zeit überwinden ließen, wanderte der Graf im silbrigen Schein des Mondes durch den Wald und erinnerte sich an ein anderes, längst versunkenes Leben, in dem ihm nichts so wichtig gewesen war wie die düstere Schönheit solcher Nächte.

Es war beinahe wie damals, vor mehr als drei Jahrhunderten, als er tage- und wochenlang durch die Wälder gestreift war, um mit sich und seinen Gedanken allein zu sein. So schien es Krolock, während er sich mit dem untrüglichen Ortssinn eines Raubtieres schnell seinem Ziel näherte und dabei dem Lied lauschte, das der Wind in den Zweigen sang.

Nach einer Weile kam er an den Bach, dessen Lauf er folgen mußte, um zum Dorf zu gelangen. Er war schon fast bei dem kleinen Flecken eingetroffen, an dessen Rand das alte Wirtshaus gelegen war, als trotz des Rauschens von Wind und Wasser plötzlich eigenartige Laute an seine Ohren drangen. Krolock hob den Kopf und blieb überrascht stehen.

Die Laute wiederholten sich, und diesmal konnte der Graf sie einordnen, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er glauben sollte, was er hörte: hier, eine gute Viertelstunde außerhalb des Dorfes, im finsteren Wald, plapperte eine helle Kinderstimme fröhlich vor sich hin.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging Krolock in die Richtung weiter, aus der die Stimme kam. Ein Kind um diese Zeit hier allein? Es schien kaum vorstellbar, aber er vernahm nichts, was auf die Gegenwart eines zweiten Menschen hindeutete - ganz abgesehen davon, daß in seiner Grafschaft immer noch niemand nach Sonnenuntergang vor die Tür trat, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

Schließlich erreichte Krolock den Waldrand. In der Ferne zeichneten sich schon die Giebel des Dorfes ab, als er unter den letzten Bäumen haltmachte, weil er das Geschöpf vor sich hatte, dessen Stimme er gefolgt war.

Am Rand des Baches saß ein Mädchen von vielleicht sieben Jahren im Türkensitz im Moos und unterhielt sich munter mit der Stoffpuppe, die es im Arm hielt. Die Kleine war barfuß und nur mit einem weißen Nachthemd bekleidet, das kastanienbraune Haar fiel ihr offen in wirren Locken über die Schultern; wer auch immer ihre Eltern sein mochten, sie nahmen vermutlich an, daß ihre Tochter sich im Bett befand und nicht draußen in der Wildnis.

Wie aber kam ein so kleines Mädchen auf den Gedanken, um eine solche Stunde auf eigene Faust in den Wald hineinzumarschieren? So unternehmungslustig und naseweis Kinder in diesem Alter meist waren, im Dunkeln hatten sie für gewöhnlich Angst - was gerade hier in den Karpatentälern kein Wunder war, denn immerhin wuchsen sie mit den schaurigen Märchen auf, die ihnen Mütter und Großmütter erzählten, um sie vor den nächtlichen Gefahren zu warnen. Der zierliche Fratz am Wasser aber zeigte keinerlei Furcht und spielte seelenruhig mit seiner Puppe, als wäre die Dunkelheit sein ureigenstes Element.

Krolock hatte die Kinder der Sterblichen bis jetzt zwar gelegentlich aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet, ansonsten aber stets einen Bogen um diese seltsam unfertigen Kreaturen gemacht. Ein solches Kind aber, das sich aus seinem Zuhause davonschlich, um sich in der Nacht zu verstecken, weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Kurzentschlossen verließ der Graf den Schutz der Bäume und näherte sich dem Bachufer, um sich die Sache genauer anzusehen.

Seine Schritte verursachten nicht das geringste Geräusch, und der Mond hing gerade vor ihm am Himmel, sodaß dem Mädchen auch sein Schatten nicht auffallen konnte, als Krolock hinter ihr stand. Und dennoch hob sie wie ein kleines Tier, das eine fremde Witterung wahrnimmt, unvermittelt den Kopf, drehte sich um - und schaute dem Grafen direkt ins Gesicht.

Blitzschnell erwog Krolock, wieder in die Finsternis zurückzuweichen; dann würde sie höchstens einen flüchtigen Schemen erkennen und vielleicht denken, ihr wäre ein Gespenst erschienen. Andererseits aber...

Die tiefblauen Augen, die fast zu groß für das schmale, rosige Antlitz waren, musterten ihn ohne eine Spur von Erschrecken oder auch nur Verwunderung; sie legte den Kopf schräg wie ein Kätzchen, das ein neues Spielzeug begutachtet, und lächelte.

Der Graf rührte sich nicht. Selbst wenn er sie gehen ließ und sie jemandem von ihrem späten Ausflug berichten sollte, wer würde den Geschichten einer Siebenjährigen über eine geheimnisvolle dunkle Gestalt Beachtung schenken? Sie hatte ihn neugierig gemacht; jetzt wollte er erfahren, was sie tun würde, wenn er nicht sofort wieder in der Schwärze der Nacht verschwand.

Zunächst lächelte sie eine ganze Weile nur. Dann legte sie ihre Puppe beiseite, spuckte eine Haarsträhne aus, die ihr der Wind in den Mund geweht hatte, und sagte in einem Tonfall, als sei sie sehr zufrieden mit sich: "Ich wußte, daß du mich finden würdest."

Krolock hob die Augenbrauen; er hatte mit manchem gerechnet, aber _damit_ bestimmt nicht. Er ließ sich seine Verblüffung jedoch nicht anmerken, als er trocken entgegnete: "Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte mit so viel selbstgefälliger Koketterie, daß es dem Grafen schwerfiel, zu glauben, daß er wirklich nur ein kleines Mädchen vor sich hatte. "Ich bin oft hier und warte auf dich. Es ist schön am Bach, wenn man die Sterne sieht; ich habe das Wasser so gern... ich darf eigentlich nicht allein aus dem Haus, aber ich klettere aus dem Fenster, wenn Großmutter eingeschlafen ist." Sie kicherte. "Ich muß nicht einmal leise sein; Großmutter schnarcht so laut, daß man es noch unten in der Gaststube hört..."

Die Kleine war also die Tochter der Wirtsleute; das erklärte auch, warum sie dem Grafen völlig unbekannt war, obwohl er in den letzten Jahren öfter in diesem Dorf gewesen war. Krolock beschloß, sich auf das Spiel einzulassen. "Du wartest auf mich?" wiederholte er. "Warum?"

"Weil ich mit dir kommen will." Sie sprach den Satz so unbefangen aus, als sei er das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

Krolock hätte viel darum gegeben, nachvollziehen zu können, welche krausen Gedankengänge sie zu diesem Wunsch geführt hatten. Er hatte offensichtlich bisher unterschätzt, wie interessant die Sprößlinge der Sterblichen waren. "Mit mir? Du weißt doch gar nicht, wer ich bin!"

Jetzt schien sie zum ersten Mal erstaunt. "Natürlich weiß ich das!" protestierte sie in gekränktem Tonfall. "Du bist der Graf von Krolock, nicht wahr?"

Wenn es schon jemals vorgekommen war, daß Krolock im Gespräch mit einem Menschen um eine Antwort verlegen gewesen war, dann war es auf jeden Fall schon sehr lange her. Jetzt aber starrte er dieses seltsame Mädchen an und war tatsächlich nicht fähig, etwas zu erwidern. Die Kleine bemerkte seine Entgeisterung und grinste triumphierend. "Großmutter meint, wenn ich nach Sonnenuntergang aus dem Haus gehe, wird der Graf von Krolock mich holen und auf sein Schloß bringen. Darum habe ich auf dich gewartet. Es ist so schrecklich langweilig hier; ich möchte viel lieber mit dir in deinem Schloß wohnen."

Inzwischen hatte Krolock sich wieder gefangen. Dreihundert Jahre lang hatte kein Sterblicher ihn erkannt; es hatte ein Kind und ein falsch verstandenes Schauermärchen dazu gebraucht, daß ihm zum ersten Mal ein sterbliches Wesen seinen Namen ins Gesicht sagte, ohne daß es seine Absicht gewesen war, seine Identität preiszugeben. Nun, wenn er eines über die Menschen gelernt hatte in diesen drei Jahrhunderten, dann, daß sie voller Überraschungen steckten. "Denkst du nicht, daß deine Großmutter dir das erzählt hat, damit du _nicht_ hinausgehst?"

Das Mädchen zuckte die Achseln. "Sie werden alle so ängstlich, wenn es finster ist, besonders Großmutter, aber auch Papa und sogar Mama, dabei fürchtet sie sich nicht einmal vor den Männern, die zuviel getrunken haben - aber ich, ich habe keine Angst!" Sie sah zum klaren Himmel hinauf; das kalte Glitzern spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, die fast genauso dunkelblau waren wie das sternenübersäte Firmament. "Es ist so schön hier draußen in der Nacht..."

Der Graf war sehr aufmerksam geworden. Ihm war, als hätte irgend etwas an ihr tief in ihm eine Saite, die er längst für verstummt gehalten hatte, mit einem Mal wieder zum Klingen gebracht. Ein kleines Menschenwesen, das den Lockruf der Nacht spürte, die Finsternis nicht fürchtete und das Licht der Gestirne in seinen Augen trug...

_Sternenkind_. Die innere Stimme, die ihn zur Vorsicht mahnte, kam wie immer zu spät. Der Moment, in dem es ihm noch möglich gewesen wäre, sie spurlos an seinem Dasein vorübergleiten zu lassen, war bereits verstrichen; er konnte diese kaum erwachte Existenz aber auch nicht mehr zerstören, um sie dann ebenso zu vergessen wie ein Wolf die Beute vom letzten Winter. Krolock hatte bis jetzt nicht gewußt, daß jener gefährliche Zauber schon Kindern zu eigen war; nun, da er es gewahrte, war er ihm schon in die Falle gegangen.

Der Graf kauerte sich neben ihr nieder, so daß sein Gesicht mit ihrem auf gleicher Höhe war. Sie erwiderte seinen durchdringenden Blick ruhig und ohne eine Spur von Unsicherheit; wieder schien es Krolock kaum vorstellbar, daß ihn nur ein kleines Mädchen ansah. Die kindliche Unschuld ihrer Züge suchte er in ihren Augen vergeblich; stattdessen bemerkte er auf deren Grund etwas, das er bis jetzt erst ein einziges Mal mit solcher Deutlichkeit in einem Sterblichen entdeckt hatte - den wilden Hunger nach Leben, nach der Erfüllung all dessen, was sie erträumte, und die noch unbewußte, aber umso stärkere Entschlossenheit, diesen Hunger zu stillen, koste es, was es wolle.

Noch begriff sie selbst nichts von dem, was er in ihrer Seele las; welche Magie aber würde sie erst besitzen, sobald sie das Verlangen in ihr verstand und nach einem Weg forschte, ihre Träume wahr zu machen! Sie würde nichts dazu brauchen als ein wenig Zeit, ein kurzes Jahrzehnt nur, das das Mädchen in eine Frau verwandelte; eine Frau, umschimmert von der Schönheit des Nachthimmels, furchtlos und getrieben von einem Sehnen nach Glück, dem nichts und niemand würde genügen können - nicht in der sterblichen Welt...

Wartest du deshalb auf mich, Sternenkind? Läßt dich die Macht der Dunkelheit fühlen, was du nicht wissen kannst - daß ich der einzige bin, der dir den Weg zum Ziel deiner Sehnsucht zu zeigen vermag? Du warst stark genug, mich zu verzaubern - wirst du auch die Kraft haben, mit mir in die Finsternis einzutauchen?

Als ihr das Schweigen zu lange zu dauern begann, bat sie schließlich so gelassen, als wäre sie sich der Erfüllung ihres Wunsches schon sicher: "Nimmst du mich jetzt mit auf dein Schloß?"

Langsam schüttelte Krolock den Kopf und beobachtete gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde. Ihr Antlitz verdüsterte sich, und die blauen Augen begannen in Tränen zu schwimmen, aber es war keine Enttäuschung, auch nicht die hilflose Wut, die bei Kindern im Trotzalter nicht ungewöhnlich sein mochte - es war der völlig unkindliche Ausdruck eines kalten Zornes darüber, daß ihr etwas vorenthalten wurde, das sie haben wollte. Wäre er sich immer noch nicht im klaren über sie gewesen, hätte sie spätestens jetzt den letzten Zweifel beseitigt, als sie mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme, in der ein beinahe gefährlicher Unterton mitschwang, fragte: "Warum nicht?"

Der Graf lächelte. "Du bist zu klein, Püppchen; für jemanden wie dich ist der Weg zu weit."

Ihre Miene wurde bei seinen Worten wieder heller. Sie hatte tatsächlich erfaßt, daß das kein Nein, sondern nur ein Später bedeutete, auch wenn dieses Später ihr so fern und unvorstellbar erscheinen mußte wie das nächste Jahrtausend. "Es stimmt, ich bin _noch_ klein", erklärte sie mit Nachdruck, "aber im Winter werde ich schon acht Jahre alt, und Papa sagt immer, ich wachse schneller, als ihm lieb ist. Kommst du zurück, wenn ich groß bin? Nimmst du mich dann mit?"

Krolock nickte ernst. Ich werde dir nichts verwehren können, Sternenkind, sobald du zu der Frau geworden bist, die ich in deinen Augen sehe.

Laut entgegnete er jedoch nur: "Lauf jetzt heim und erzähl niemandem von dem, was du erlebt hast; sie würden dir ohnehin nicht glauben. Du mußt erst älter werden, ehe ich dir erlaube, mir zu folgen. Du brauchst dich auch nicht mehr in die Dunkelheit hinauszuschleichen; wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich dich überall finden."

Jetzt strahlte ihr Gesicht vor Begeisterung. "Versprichst du mir das?"

Der Graf nickte erneut. "Ich verspreche es", antwortete er, ohne sich auch nur eine Sekunde zu besinnen; ihm war, als habe er gar keine Möglichkeit, etwas anderes zu erwidern. "Es dauert vielleicht sehr lange, doch irgendwann wird die Nacht da sein, in der wir uns abermals begegnen, und dann werde ich dich nicht mehr wegschicken. - Und jetzt schleunigst nach Hause mit dir, Püppchen, bevor deine Großmutter bemerkt, daß du ihr ausgerissen bist!"

Hab Geduld, Sternenkind; reife heran und verbringe die Jahre des Wartens damit. Für mich werden diese Jahre schwerer sein als für dich, denn ich werde nur die Sehnsucht nach dir haben, um sie auszufüllen.

Sie war gehorsam aufgestanden, hatte die Stoffpuppe ergriffen und sich auf den Weg gemacht; nach ein paar Schritten aber blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. "Wenn du wiederkommst", meinte sie und versuchte, möglichst viel Würde in ihre Worte zu legen, "bin ich eine erwachsene Frau, und du darfst mich nicht mehr 'Püppchen' nennen..."

Krolock verbiß mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln. "Dann solltest du mir wohl besser deinen Namen verraten."

Sie neigte hoheitsvoll den Kopf; während sie sich zum zweiten Mal umwandte, um ins Dorf zurückzugehen, blickte sie noch einmal über die Schulter und sagte mit einem koketten Lächeln: "Ich heiße Sarah."


	10. Chapter 10

Fiat nox

Das Grollen des Donners war leiser geworden. Zwar zuckte da und dort noch ein Blitz am Horizont auf, aber das Prasseln des Regens auf den Schindeln des fast bis zur Erde reichenden Daches ließ allmählich nach; der Gewittersturm hatte sich ausgetobt. Ein frischer Wind fegte die Wolken vor sich her; bald würde der Nachthimmel wieder klar sein.

Den düsteren Schatten, der sich unter dem Giebel an die Dachsparren schmiegte, kümmerte nicht, was am Firmament vorging. Es war Neumond; auch wenn das Gewitter vorüber war, würde kein Lichtstrahl sein Versteck verraten - selbst wenn sich ein Mensch nach draußen gewagt hätte, der ihn hätte erblicken können. Seit Stunden kauerte er regungslos zwischen den vom Alter geschwärzten Balken, von denen sich sein dunkler Mantel kaum abhob, und wandte keinen Blick von einem kleinen Fenster, nicht mehr als drei Armeslängen von ihm entfernt, aus dem der warme, goldene Schimmer von Kerzenlicht ins Freie drang.

Unwetterkerzen - Sinnbild für die Angst der hilflosen Menschen vor den tobenden Elementen. Sie aber, die im Schein der zuckenden Flämmchen am Fenster saß und immer wieder den Kopf von ihrer Arbeit hob, um sehnsüchtig in die Finsternis hinauszustarren, fürchtete sich nicht; sie hatte gelächelt, als draußen der Donner krachte und die Blitze die enge Dachstube taghell erleuchteten. Jetzt, da das Wetter weiterzog, seufzte sie still, ehe sie mit neuer Aufmerksamkeit die Nadel über das weiße Stück Stoff tanzen ließ, das sie auf dem Schoß liegen hatte.

Auch der nächtliche Besucher draußen vor ihrem Fenster lächelte. Sie ahnte nichts von seiner Gegenwart, und doch hatte sie ihn verstanden, als er sie gelehrt hatte, die Schönheit der Sturmnacht zu erkennen und sich an der Kraft der Naturgewalten zu freuen. Über Jahre hinweg schon war er immer wieder hier gewesen und hatte zu ihr gesprochen, so leise, daß seine Worte nicht an ihre Ohren, sondern nur in ihren Geist drangen, wie die Unsterblichen es vermögen; sie hatte ihm zugehört und vielleicht für Träume gehalten, was in Wahrheit die Stimme des Grafen gewesen war.

Die Hälfte der Frist, die Krolock sich selbst gesetzt hatte, als er an jenem Abend dem seltsamen Kind am Bach begegnet war, war mittlerweile verstrichen. Fünf Jahre waren seit diesem Abend vergangen, fünf Jahre, die aus dem Kind ein junges Mädchen gemacht hatten, dem der Hunger nach dem Leben aus den Augen blitzte. Noch ein weiteres halbes Jahrzehnt, und sie würde die Frau sein, auf die er wartete.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er auf dem Dach über ihm Schritte bemerkte, leichter als die einer Katze und so lautlos, daß es der Sinne eines Vampirs bedurfte, um sie wahrzunehmen. Außer ihm selbst ging nur noch ein Wesen in seiner Grafschaft mit solchen Schritten durch die Nacht; Krolock wußte daher schon, wer der unverhoffte Zuwachs war, ehe sich Herbert über den First schwang und zu seinem Vater in das Versteck zwischen den Balken schlüpfte.

Der Graf musterte seinen Sohn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Befremden. Außerhalb des Schlosses kreuzten sich ihre Wege sonst sehr selten, als hätten sie eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft geschlossen, einander in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn sie auf der Jagd waren. Jetzt aber mußte Herbert ihm gefolgt sein; aus einem Grund, der Krolock nicht ersichtlich war.

Herbert hatte unterwegs offenbar die ganze Wut des Gewitters zu spüren bekommen; er war naß bis auf die Haut, und aus den wirren blonden Locken flossen kleine Bäche über sein Gesicht. "Tod und Hölle!" fluchte der Junge vor sich hin, während er sich so heftig schüttelte, daß das Wasser nach allen Seiten spritzte. "Es ist wahrhaftig keine Nacht für solche Spaziergänge!" Der Graf zuckte nur die Schultern. "Wer hat dich gebeten, dich herzubemühen?"

"Ich wollte Euch nicht stören, Vater", meinte Herbert entschuldigend, "aber ich wußte nicht, daß Ihr heute hier sein würdet. Hätte ich es geahnt, wäre ich ein andermal gekommen."

Krolock runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du mir nicht nachgeschlichen bist - warum bist du dann da?"

Sein Sohn deutete auf das erleuchtete Fenster. "Aus demselben Grund wie Ihr, Vater - ihretwegen." Er sah die erstaunte Miene des Grafen und fuhr hastig fort: "Ihr habt mich neugierig gemacht... seit Ihr mir zum ersten Mal von dem Mädchen erzählt habt, seid Ihr so oft bei ihr gewesen, daß ich mich allmählich gefragt habe, was es mit diesem kleinen Menschenkind eigentlich auf sich hat..."

Krolock hob mit einem Hauch von Spott die Brauen. "Seit wann kümmerst du dich um die Sterblichen, wenn du nicht hinter ihrem Blut her bist? Fast dreihundert Jahre lang hast du mich deswegen für verrückt gehalten!"

"Das ist nicht wahr!" protestierte Herbert - beinahe eine Spur zu laut. Ärgerlich über sich selbst senkte er seine Stimme rasch wieder zu dem gedämpften Tonfall, den kein menschliches Ohr wahrzunehmen vermochte und in dem die Unsterblichen sich unterhielten, wenn sie sich in der Nähe von Menschen befanden und nicht von ihnen bemerkt werden wollten. "Es stimmt, ich habe nie verstanden, was Euch an den Sterblichen so fasziniert - aber wenn diese Kleine es Euch wert ist, jahrelang auf sie zu warten und sie auf die Dunkelheit vorzubereiten, muß sie wohl etwas Besonderes sein, und das interessiert mich."

Der Graf schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ohne Herbert aus den Augen zu lassen, der sich Mühe gab, dem durchdringenden Blick seines Vaters ruhig standzuhalten. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich das einmal sagen würde, mein Sohn, aber ich glaube dir nicht."

Herbert wollte etwas erwidern, doch Krolock bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, still zu sein und zu lauschen; er hatte ein Geräusch gehört.

Aus dem Hintergrund der Dachstube kam ein leises Husten. Das Mädchen am Fenster legte die Nadel beiseite und richtete sich auf. "Bist du wach, Großmutter?"

"Ja, Kätzchen, ich bin wach", entgegnete eine schlaftrunkene Stimme; mit einem Ächzen erhob sich die alte Frau aus dem zerschlissenen Lehnstuhl, in dem sie gesessen war, und schlurfte zu Sarah hinüber, neben der sie sich umständlich auf der Bank niederließ. "Zeig her, was du da nähst", meinte sie und griff nach der Handarbeit ihres Schützlings. "Himmel, Kind, wo hast du diesen dünnen Fetzen her? Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?"

"Ein Nachthemd, Großmutter", antwortete Sarah stolz, "das ist ein Stoff aus Paris, hat der Krämer gesagt; man nennt ihn Batist, und er ist fein wie Spinnweben, schau nur!"

"In einem solchen Fähnchen wirst du dir den Tod holen", knurrte die Alte und prüfte das Material mißtrauisch zwischen den Fingern, "wie hast du deinem Vater diesen Unfug nur wieder einreden können? Der Tand muß ein Vermögen gekostet haben und hält nicht einmal warm!"

"Aber er ist wunderhübsch!" rief das Mädchen empört und riß das halbvollendete Kleidungsstück wieder an sich. "Ich habe das dicke Zeug so satt; es kratzt und juckt, und man sieht darin wie eine Vogelscheuche aus!"

"Als ob es ein Mädel von zwölf Jahren zu kümmern brauchte, wie es im Nachthemd aussieht!" wies die Großmutter sie zurecht. "Herzchen, du beginnst mir Sorgen zu machen mit deiner Eitelkeit. Nie bist du mit dem zufrieden, was alle haben, immer muß es etwas Einzigartiges sein... du bist auch ohne Hemden aus Paris das süßeste kleine Ding weit und breit, reicht dir das denn nicht?"

"Nein, es reicht mir nicht!" versetzte Sarah hitzig. "Ich habe genug davon, das niedliche Püppchen zu spielen! Ich möchte endlich eine Frau sein, erwachsen und frei, damit ich tun kann, was ich will!"

Die Alte blinzelte sie erschrocken an. "Mein Gott, Kind - was willst du denn tun?"

Versonnen blickte Sarah zum Fenster hinaus. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher... vielleicht einfach einmal etwas anderes kennenlernen als immer nur das Wirtshaus und die Leute im Dorf. Es muß doch noch so viel mehr geben als das hier!"

Ein feines Lächeln glitt über das faltige Gesicht der alten Frau. "Natürlich gibt es noch mehr, mein Liebling, aber das wird schon werden, alles zu seiner Zeit, wenn du nur Geduld hast."

Sarah nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, ich weiß..."

Alarmiert hob die Alte den Kopf. "Du weißt? Was weißt du, Sarah?"

"Schon seit ich ein kleines Kind war", murmelte das Mädchen geistesabwesend, als hätte es die Gegenwart der Großmutter vergessen und spräche zu sich selbst, "habe ich das Gefühl gehabt, daß alles anders werden wird, wenn ich erst alt genug bin. Es hat mit einem seltsamen Traum zu tun, den ich irgendwann hatte... ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, aber seit damals bin ich immer überzeugt gewesen, daß einmal jemand kommen wird, der mich von hier fortholt, und daß ich ihm folgen werde..."

Die Alte wiegte mit einem leisen Seufzer den Kopf hin und her. "Ja, mein Kind, so wird es wohl geschehen, das ist der Lauf der Welt..."

"Eines Nachts", fuhr Sarah gedankenverloren fort, ohne auf die Unterbrechung zu achten, "werde ich eine Stimme hören, die mich ruft, und daran werde ich erkennen, daß die Zeit da ist... es ist ein langer Weg zum Schloß, aber ich bin ihn schon oft gegangen, damit ich mich dann im Dunkeln nicht verirre..."

Draußen in der Finsternis sah Herbert den Grafen erstaunt an. "Sie ist bei unserem Schloß gewesen? Habt Ihr davon erfahren, Vater?"

Krolock wandte den Blick nicht vom Fenster. "Koukol hat es mir berichtet; seit zwei Jahren ist sie jeden Sommer ein paarmal um das Tor herumgeschlichen. Es wäre allerdings besser gewesen, wenn sie ihrer Großmutter nichts davon verraten hätte, denn jetzt werden sie sie einsperren."

Herbert deutete mit dem Kinn auf das Mädchen, das wieder in die Nacht hinausstarrte. "Wird sie das aufhalten?"

Der Graf lächelte nachsichtig. "Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Inzwischen war Sarah aufgefallen, daß sie sich verplappert hatte; sie verstummte erschrocken, aber es war schon zu spät. Die Alte, die totenbleich geworden war, packte sie am Arm und schüttelte sie. "Was redest du da? Du warst beim Schloß?"

Ärgerlich entwand sich Sarah dem unsanften Griff. "Ja, warum auch nicht!" schnappte sie trotzig. "Du weißt also doch, daß hier in der Nähe ein Schloß steht, Großmutter, auch wenn du mir einreden wolltest, es sei nur ein Märchen, das man den kleinen Kindern erzählt! Jeder, den ich gefragt habe, hat Stein und Bein geschworen, daß es in dieser Gegend kein Schloß gibt und nie eines gegeben hat, aber alle haben mich dabei ganz seltsam angeschaut; also habe ich mich selbst auf die Suche gemacht. Es sind nur ein paar Stunden zu Fuß, dabei behaupten die Leute im Dorf immer, daß niemand bei uns den Grafen je zu Gesicht bekommen hat, weil seine Burg hoch oben in den Bergen liegt und viel zu weit entfernt ist! Es war ganz bestimmt die Burg des Grafen, denn ich habe seinen Diener auf der Mauerkrone gesehen, den Buckligen, der so komisch redet und ab und zu im Dorf auftaucht!"

Die alte Frau bekreuzigte sich zitternd. "Um Gottes willen, Sarah! Er hat dich doch nicht bemerkt?"

"Aber ja, freilich hat er mich bemerkt, ich habe ihm doch zugewinkt!" antwortete das Mädchen ungerührt. "Er hat zurückgewinkt, und ich habe schon gehofft, er würde mir aufmachen, aber dann hat er mir ein Zeichen gegeben, daß ich wieder verschwinden soll. Er war fast jedesmal da, wenn ich beim Schloß gewesen bin; er ist zwar furchtbar häßlich, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß man Angst vor ihm haben muß."

Ein paar Augenblicke starrte die Alte Sarah an, als sei ihr nicht klar, wie sie auf diese Eröffnungen reagieren sollte; dann stand sie hastig auf und verließ die Kammer, so schnell ihre unsicheren Beine sie trugen. Das Mädchen lief ihr bis zur Schwelle nach und knallte die Tür so knapp hinter ihr zu, daß die alte Frau draußen auf dem Flur einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß, ehe sich die schlurfenden Schritte entfernten. Zornig schob Sarah den Riegel vor. "Du brauchst nicht zu Papa zu rennen, ich schließe mich schon selber ein!" rief sie mit einer Stimme, der man die mühsam unterdrückten Tränen ohnmächtiger Wut anhörte. "Aber denkt ja nicht, daß ihr mich davon abhalten könnt, zu gehen, wohin ich möchte, wenn ich nur erst einmal alt genug dazu bin!"

Im Schutz der Dachsparren lachte Herbert leise vor sich hin. "Ich glaube, die Kleine gefällt mir."

"Das ist kein Wunder", erwiderte der Graf, "sie ist geradezu ein Abbild des Kindes, das du einmal gewesen bist, hast du es nicht bemerkt?"

"Vielleicht nicht ganz", grinste Herbert, "denn so ein Ausrutscher wie die Geschichte vom Schloß wäre mir sicher nicht passiert - aber ich hatte auch keine dunklen Träume, die mir den Kopf verdreht haben!"

"Nein, die kamen bei dir erst später", schmunzelte Krolock, "aber trotzdem warst du in der Maske eines süßen Engels ein dickköpfiges, furchtloses Teufelchen, mein Sohn - so wie dieses Mädchen. Auch wenn sie sie in Ketten legen und sie Tag und Nacht bewachen, werden sie sie am Ende nicht daran hindern, zu tun, was sie will."

Herbert verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Zu tun, was Ihr wollt, meint Ihr."

Der Graf ging nicht darauf ein. "Wir machen uns jetzt besser auf den Heimweg", sagte er stattdessen, "auf das Gezeter, das gleich losbrechen wird, kann ich verzichten. Oder", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu, "hast du noch nicht genug gesehen?" Herbert preßte die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Er folgte Krolock ohne ein Wort aus dem Versteck und blieb, als sein Vater den Weg zurück ins Schloß einschlug, hartnäckig einen Schritt hinter ihm. Der Graf tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken; es war offensichtlich, daß der Junge etwas verbarg, aber da Herbert ohnehin nicht fähig war, ein Geheimnis auf Dauer für sich zu behalten, würde Krolock früher oder später schon erfahren, was es mit diesem plötzlichen Interesse an der kleinen Sarah wirklich auf sich hatte.

Sie hatten das Dorf schon weit hinter sich gelassen, als Herbert endlich das Schweigen brach. "Vater?"

Der Graf blieb stehen, bis sein Sohn ihn eingeholt hatte. "Ja?"

Es war Herbert anzusehen, daß er nach Worten rang. Er wollte anscheinend nicht über das sprechen, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte, aber er hatte die Stille noch nie lange ertragen, und so suchte er jetzt fieberhaft nach einem unverfänglichen Thema. "Ich möchte Euch etwas fragen", begann er zögernd, "diese alte Frau... Ihr wißt schon, die Großmutter... wieso hat sie solche Angst bekommen, als die Kleine das Schloß erwähnt hat? Ihr habt mir erzählt, daß die Leute hier vor Fremden nie über uns reden, und der Wirt und seine Familie sind doch erst ein paar Jahre hier..."

"Die Alte gehört nicht zur Familie", entgegnete der Graf, "das Mädchen nennt sie Großmutter, aber sie hat ihr ganzes Leben hier verbracht. Gerade du solltest sie kennen; sie war die Frau des früheren Wirtes, und was mit ihrem Mann passiert ist, hat ihr wohl Grund gegeben, ängstlich zu werden!"

Herbert zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. "Schon gut, schon gut - aber jetzt wird mir auch das andere klar..."

Krolock lächelte spöttisch. "Du meinst den Knoblauch?"

Sein Sohn schnitt eine angeekelte Grimasse. "Die Stuben, das Schankzimmer, das ganze Haus ist voll davon! Vater, woher stammt dieser Unsinn, daß Vampire angeblich den Geruch von Knoblauch nicht aushalten?"

"Du darfst nicht vergessen, daß nicht alle uns gleichen, die sich vom Blut der Menschen nähren", antwortete Krolock, "und vielleicht läßt sich das Gelichter auf den Dorffriedhöfen, das im besten Fall ein paar Jahre sein Unwesen treibt und dann ins Grab zurücksinkt, ja wirklich mit Knoblauch schrecken. Die meisten Dinge, die die Sterblichen über uns zu wissen glauben, haben ihren Ursprung in solchen Irrtümern oder sind einfach maßlose Übertreibungen."

Herbert nickte wie ein gehorsamer Schüler. "So wie die Geschichte, daß wir durch verschlossene Türen gehen?"

"Viele solcher Märchen sind daraus entstanden, daß unsere Bewegungen zu schnell für sterbliche Augen sind", meinte der Graf, "die Sache mit den verschlossenen Türen, die Annahme, wir könnten uns auf den Strahlen des Mondes fortbewegen oder unsere Gestalt verändern; daß die Nachtgeschöpfe uns gehorchen, hat viele Menschen denken lassen, wir würden uns tatsächlich in diese Wesen verwandeln."

Herbert kicherte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit Begeisterung die Gestalt einer Fledermaus annehmen würde..."

"In deiner Nähe wäre ich jedenfalls nicht gerne eine Fledermaus", versetzte der Graf ironisch, "aber du hast keinen Begriff davon, wieviel derartigen Unfug sich die Leute im Lauf der Zeit zusammengereimt haben. Noch besser als ihre Vorstellungen von den Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs sind allerdings ihre Überlegungen, wie er zu vernichten ist."

"Ein Pfahl durchs Herz, enthaupten, Weihwasser ins Grab, verbrennen", zählte Herbert auf, "nichts davon würde einem, der wie wir vom Alten Blut ist, auf Dauer schaden. Ich kenne ein Dorf, da schlagen sie den Toten vor dem Begräbnis einen Nagel in die Stirn, damit keine Wiedergänger aus ihnen werden. Einen Nagel in die Stirn! Ich würde nicht einmal Kopfschmerzen davon bekommen!"

Krolock hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen; Herbert hatte ihm soeben verraten, was oder besser gesagt wer ihn auf die Idee gebracht hatte, sich Sarah anzusehen. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, sondern erwiderte gleichmütig: "Vor hundertfünfzig Jahren haben ganze Heerscharen von Gelehrten tausende Seiten mit diesen Dummheiten vollgeschrieben. Mittlerweile denken sich die Menschen lieber Schauergeschichten über das Thema aus, aber ein paar Unverdrossene sind immer noch übrig, die es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht haben, die Wahrheit über Vampire ans Licht zu bringen."

Herbert grinste. "So wie dieser Verrückte aus Königsberg mit seinem Fledermausbuch, das ihr vor einiger Zeit gelesen habt?"

Auch der Graf lächelte. "Soviel Unsinn findet man in der Tat nicht oft zwischen zwei Buchdeckeln, aber es gibt auch noch andere dieses Schlages. Es kann uns allerdings nur recht sein, daß sich bis jetzt kein hellerer Kopf entschlossen hat, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Du hältst die Sterblichen immer noch für harmlos, Herbert; glaub mir endlich, daß sie es nicht sind."

Sein Sohn zog es vor, seine Meinung dazu für sich zu behalten.

- - -

Der schwefelgelbe Glanz des nächtlichen Gewitters hing immer noch am Horizont, obwohl bis zum Sonnenaufgang nur mehr eine gute Stunde verstreichen würde, als die Stille des Friedhofes von hastigen Schritten durchbrochen wurde. Herbert war viel zu aufgeregt, als daß er darauf geachtet hätte, sich geräuschlos zu bewegen.

Vor einem Grabstein mit einem schaurigen Totenkopfrelief blieb der Sohn des Grafen stehen. Die Schrift auf dem Stein war verblaßt und verwittert, nur die Jahreszahl _MCDLXXVI_ war noch deutlich zu erkennen. Herbert setzte sich auf die Einfassung des Grabes und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die moosbewachsene Platte, die es verschloß. "Jezabel, bist du da?"

"Was für eine selten dumme Frage, mein Junge", antwortete eine rauhe Frauenstimme, "wo sollte ich wohl sonst sein? Und was war das eben für ein Getrampel? Daß du dich nicht schämst - du gehst ja beinahe so laut wie ein Mensch!"

"Hör auf damit!" zischte Herbert wütend. "Ich habe genug davon, daß du mich ständig wie ein Kind behandelst, und ich habe es auch satt, daß du versuchst, mich für deine Zwecke zu benutzen! Du treibst besser jemand anderen auf, der von jetzt an für dich herumspioniert; ich lasse mich nie wieder in eine Sache verwickeln, von der mein Vater nichts erfahren darf, hast du mich verstanden?"

"Was für ein braves Söhnchen du doch bist!" spottete die Stimme kalt. "Hast du etwa Angst, Papa könnte böse auf dich sein, wenn er feststellt, daß du ein Auge auf seine kleine Flamme geworfen hast?"

"Das weiß er schon", entgegnete Herbert, "ich dachte, er wäre in dieser Nacht in einem Dorf im Norden auf der Jagd, aber als ich bei dem Wirtshaus angekommen bin, habe ich ihn unter ihrem Fenster getroffen..."

"...und hast ihn gebeten, ein wenig zur Seite zu rücken, damit er dir nicht die Sicht nimmt", ergänzte die Frauenstimme mit einem leisen Seufzer. "Herbert, ich beginne allmählich zu bezweifeln, daß du wirklich von meinem Blut bist. Wie hast du deinem Vater denn erklärt, was du dort zu suchen hattest?"

"Hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, wer mich geschickt hat?" fragte Herbert hämisch. "Ich habe behauptet, er hätte mich neugierig auf das Mädchen gemacht - aber er hat mir nicht geglaubt."

"Das überrascht mich nicht", bemerkte die Stimme trocken.

"Es war das letzte Mal, Jezabel", meinte Herbert ruhig, "ich habe meinen Vater noch nie zuvor angelogen, und ich werde es auch in Zukunft nicht mehr tun. Ich durchschaue zwar nicht, was du beabsichtigst, aber ich helfe dir ganz bestimmt nicht dabei."

Ein verächtliches Lachen kam aus dem Grab. "Willst du nicht gleich zu deinem Vater laufen und ihm beichten, was du angestellt hast, damit er der bösen Ururururgroßtante auf die Finger klopfen kann?"

"Ich habe dir versprochen, nichts zu verraten, und ich werde mein Wort halten", erwiderte Herbert eisig, "aber wenn du irgend etwas gegen deinen Fürsten im Schilde führst, machst du dir seinen Sohn zum Feind, dessen kannst du sicher sein."

"Was für eine schöne Ansprache!" höhnte die Stimme. "Ein Jammer, daß du nicht zum Theater gegangen bist, mein Junge. Aber interessiert es dich denn nicht wenigstens, warum mir soviel daran gelegen war, daß du dir dieses Mädchen ansiehst?"

"Du hast dich geweigert, es mir zu sagen."

"Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du mir zuvor alles mitteilst, was du über sie herausgefunden hast. Welchen Schaden sollte ich damit schon anrichten?"

"Also gut", gab Herbert nach, dessen Neugier den kurzen Kampf gegen seinen Stolz schon gewonnen hatte, "es ist ohnehin nicht viel. Sie ist zwölf Jahre alt, ziemlich klein und dünn, hat blaue Augen, rotbraune Haare und einen Dickschädel wie ein Maulesel. Nützt dir das etwas?"

Im Grab erklang ein neuer Seufzer. "Ich habe schon liebevollere Beschreibungen von Mauleseln gehört, aber ich hätte mir denken können, daß so etwas passiert, wenn man dich zu einer Sterblichen schickt."

Herbert schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Fängst du jetzt auch so an wie mein Vater? Was habt ihr nur alle mit den Sterblichen im Sinn? Wenn man nicht auf der Jagd nach ihnen ist, sind sie vielleicht zum Zeitvertreib zu gebrauchen, falls man gar nichts Besseres zu tun hat, aber ansonsten..."

"So kommen wir nicht weiter", unterbrach ihn die Stimme. "Laß es uns auf andere Weise versuchen. Nehmen wir an, du wolltest dieses Mädchen malen; wolltest ihren Charakter ebenso wie ihr Äußeres in einem Bild festhalten. Wie stellst du dir dieses Bild vor?"

Jetzt, wo sein künstlerisches Urteil gefordert wurde, widmete sich Herbert der Frage mit weitaus größerer Aufmerksamkeit. "Nun... wahrscheinlich würde ich sie malen, wie sie dort am Fenster sitzt...", begann er überlegend, "der Hintergrund wäre am besten fast schwarz, damit man nur ihr Gesicht sieht, im Schein einer einzigen Kerze... sie sollte zum Fenster hinausschauen, ganz weit in die Ferne; ein Betrachter müßte meinen, sie würde durch ihn hindurchblicken, um irgendwo draußen in der Finsternis nach dem dunklen Engel zu suchen, der in ihren Träumen nach ihr ruft... Das Fenster müßte geschlossen sein, aber in ihren Augen würde man erkennen, daß sie sich nicht einsperren lassen wird, von keiner Macht der Welt... die Augen wären wohl am wichtigsten. Ich würde sie mit ihrem süßen Kindergesichtchen malen, mit den Puppenlocken und den Grübchen in den Wangen; nur ihren Augen würde man anmerken, daß sie längst kein Kind mehr ist, sie müßten schimmern wie die Sterne in einer klaren Nacht und gleichzeitig eine Spur von dem Funkeln haben, das den Blick der Wölfe so eigenartig macht, wild und frei und gefährlich schön... und sie müßte lächeln, ganz fein und ein bißchen geheimnisvoll, als würde sie Dinge ahnen, die das, was ihr Bewußtsein erfassen kann, weit übersteigen... ja, ich glaube, so sollte man sie malen."

Eine Weile war es ganz still; dann murmelte die Stimme mit ungewöhnlichem Ernst: "Wenn ich bedenke, was das heißen könnte, falls du wirklich recht hast, mein Junge..."

Herbert sprang auf und trat gegen die Grabeinfassung. "Deine Anspielungen reichen mir jetzt! Entweder du verrätst mir auf der Stelle, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, oder..."

"Dann setz dich und laß mich reden! Seit dreieinhalb Jahrhunderten bin ich hier gefangen, und die einzige Verbindung zu meinem eigenen Blut bist seit der Stunde, in der dein Vater in die Dunkelheit ging, du gewesen, Herbert. Aber es gibt noch andere Geschöpfe unter dem Dunklen Himmel als uns; all die Larven und Gespenster, körperlich oder nicht, die wie wir das Licht nicht ertragen, ohne jedoch dafür auch unsere Macht zu besitzen. Wir haben einmal über die Schattenwelt geherrscht, ebensogut wie über die Menschen; deinem Vater aber war diese Welt zu minder, um sie sich wieder untertan zu machen. Es ist wahr, sie sind häßlich, feige und schwach, die Kinder der Nacht, doch ihre Zahl ist größer als die der Sterne; sie sind überall und wissen vieles. Die meisten von ihnen haben nicht die Kraft für mehr als ein paar Jahre des Herumirrens in der Dämmerung, manche aber haben Jahrtausende überdauert, und ihre Weisheit kann dem nützen, der bereit ist, auf sie zu hören."

Herbert trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Grabplatte. "Ich kenne diese Geschichten auswendig, Jezabel; du erzählst sie mir seit fast dreihundert Jahren. In einer halben Stunde geht die Sonne auf. Komm endlich zur Sache!"

"Das könnte ich tun, wenn du mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würdest! Sie versammeln sich um mein Grab, Nacht für Nacht, denn sie sind froh, wenn einer vom Alten Blut ihrer Dienste bedarf. Durch sie erfahre ich, was sich in der Grafschaft ereignet, was geschehen ist und geschehen wird. Seit kurzem sind sie sehr aufgeregt; die Ältesten unter ihnen sprechen von einer neuen Zeit, einer großen, dunklen Zeit, die anbrechen wird, wenn der Fürst sich wieder eine Braut erwählt..."

Herbert furchte die Stirn. "Ich verstehe nicht."

"Nein, und wie solltest du auch?" kicherte die Stimme. "Aber ich verstehe es nur zu gut. Es gab schon einmal eine Fürstenbraut, die der Finsternis die Herrschaft zurückbrachte, doch in ihrer eigenen Seele war zuviel Licht; darum mußte sie sterben, und die Schatten verhießen mir, daß eine andere einst vollenden würde, was sie begonnen hatte. Seit dem Tod deiner Mutter, mein Junge, hoffen wir darauf, daß uns ein Sternenkind das Tor zur alten Macht wieder öffnet. All die nächtlichen Wesen dieses Landes, von uns bis zu den Irrlichtern auf den Kirchhöfen, warten seit damals... es hat viele Sternenkinder gegeben in diesen dreihundert Jahren, aber sie alle waren zu schwach. Einmal nur dachte ich, das Ziel wäre nahe, doch ich hatte mich geirrt..."

Herbert schluckte. "Judith?"

Die Stimme seufzte. "Sie war die einzige, die deinem Vater vielleicht nahe genug gekommen wäre, um... ach, warum soll ich dir das überhaupt erklären; sie hat es gar nicht versucht. Sie hatte Angst vor der eigenen Kraft und klammerte sich an ein sterbliches Ich, das sie hinter sich gelassen hatte; sie verstellte der Dunkelheit den Weg, den sie ihr hätte ebnen sollen - und man verrät die Dunkelheit nicht ungestraft. Wir aber sehnen uns immer noch vergeblich nach ihr, die den Fürsten zum wahren Leben erweckt und mit ihm uns alle..."

"Und deswegen hast du mich zu diesem Mädchen geschickt? Warum hast du nicht einfach deine Gespenster nach ihr gefragt?"

"Die Kinder der Nacht erkennen das Wesen der Menschen nicht, wie die Unsterblichen es tun. Ich brauchte deine Augen, damit du auf den Grund ihrer Seele blickst und mir berichtest, was du dort gesehen hast."

"Aber weshalb hast du mir das alles nicht vorher gesagt?"

Die Stimme lachte leise. "Hätte ich es getan - wärst du dann zu ihr gegangen?"

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", erwiderte Herbert entschieden, "du hast mich seit Jahrhunderten mit dem Gerede von finsteren Geheimnissen, von Macht und Herrschaft gelangweilt, und wenn ich geahnt hätte, daß wieder so etwas dahintersteckt, hätte ich keinen Finger für dich gerührt. Begeistere meinetwegen das Friedhofsgewürm weiter mit deinen größenwahnsinnigen Phantasien - aber mich laß damit in Zukunft gefälligst in Ruhe! Und jetzt, verehrte Ururururgroßtante, entschuldige mich gnädigst - es beginnt schon fast zu dämmern."

"Leg dich nur schlafen, mein Junge", versetzte die Stimme mit einem Hauch von Ironie, "träume süß - und überlaß die Wirklichkeit denen, die etwas damit anzufangen wissen."

- - -

Die alte Frau stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als sie die dunkle Dachstube betrat, die mit einem Mal sonderbar groß und leer erschien - jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr vom Geplauder eines fröhlichen jungen Mädchens erfüllt wurde. Sie stellte das Talglicht, das sie mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch und wollte sich schon auf der Bank niederlassen, als sie einen scharfen Luftzug spürte und entdeckte, daß das Fenster einen Spalt weit offenstand. Stirnrunzelnd schloß sie die Läden, die wohl der stürmische Herbstwind aufgedrückt hatte, und schob sicherheitshalber den Riegel vor, ehe sie sich mit einem Ächzen setzte und dabei halblaut vor sich hinmurmelte, wie alte Leute es gelegentlich zu tun pflegen.

"Es wird still werden im Haus ohne dich, mein Kätzchen, sehr still, aber dennoch ist es ein Segen, daß du endlich in Sicherheit bist..."

Mit einem Zipfel ihrer Schürze wischte sich die Alte die Tränen aus den Augen. "Dein Vater wollte so lange nicht auf mich hören... gebt das Mädel fort, Mann, habe ich ihm wieder und wieder geraten, auf eine Schule, in eine fremde Stadt, irgendwohin, nur möglichst weit in die Welt hinaus. Habt Ihr nicht gesehen, wie es in ihren Augen funkelt? Es ist ihr langweilig, und sie läßt sich nicht einsperren, was wir auch anstellen... sie wird sich in Gefahr bringen, wenn man sie nicht vor sich selbst beschützt; sie spricht von finsteren Träumen, von Stimmen in der Nacht und von einem dunklen Fürsten, der in seinem Zauberschloß auf sie wartet... wißt Ihr denn nicht, Mann, was mit solchen Mädchen geschieht, hier in diesem Land, wo das Böse herrscht und nach denen greift, die sich nicht in acht nehmen? Gott bewahre uns alle davor, daß Eure Tochter dem Fürsten, von dem sie träumt, wirklich in die Hände fällt... schickt sie weg, habe ich ihn angefleht, wenn sie Euch lieb ist, so schnell es nur geht; jahrelang habe ich auf ihn eingeredet, bis er mir endlich geglaubt hat..."

Mittlerweile liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, ohne daß sie sich noch darum kümmerte. "Ach, meine Kleine, wie hast du dich gefreut, als du erfahren hast, daß du dein Zuhause verlassen darfst! Freilich wolltest du nicht, daß deine alte Großmutter es merkt; du hast mich noch getröstet, du gutes Kind, obwohl du es kaum erwarten konntest, in den Wagen zu steigen... zwei Jahre nur, Großmutter, hast du gemeint, zwei Jahre sind nicht lang, und schon bin ich wieder zurück, dann werde ich fast siebzehn sein und beinahe eine erwachsene Frau! Ja, mein Liebes, und ich habe geweint darüber, daß ich nicht bei dir bin, wenn du zur Frau heranwächst, und war trotzdem froh, daß du aus dieser verfluchten Gegend fliehst, wo die Hölle nach dir ruft... Geh nur, Schätzchen, habe ich dir zum Abschied ins Ohr geflüstert, lern das Leben kennen, freu dich daran und vergiß alles andere... Mein silbernes Kreuz habe ich dir um den Hals gehängt; es war mein Taufgeschenk und hat mich seither immer beschützt... steck es unter dein Kleid, habe ich gesagt, bevor es deinem Vater auffällt, aber trag es, damit es alle bösen Mächte von dir fernhält... und du hast gelacht und geantwortet, Großmutter, ich werde es tragen, weil es mich an dich erinnern wird, bis wir uns wiedersehen..."

"Du siehst sie nie wieder."

Die tiefe, ruhige Stimme schien aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein. Die alte Frau verstummte und wurde aschfahl; sie griff nach der Lampe, aber noch ehe sie die Bewegung zur Hälfte ausgeführt hatte, legte sich ein schwarzer Schatten über das Licht und drückte es aus. Es wurde finster in der Stube, doch im blassen Schein der Mondstrahlen, die durch die Fensterscheiben sickerten, gewahrte die Alte eine schemenhafte düstere Gestalt und die Umrisse eines harten, bleichen Gesichts, aus dem sie zwei kalte Augen betrachteten...

Sie versuchte zu schreien und bekam keinen Ton heraus. Aus lebenslanger Gewohnheit faßte sie an ihren Hals, um der nächtlichen Erscheinung das silberne Kruzifix entgegenzuhalten, vor dem jeder Teufelsspuk zurückweichen mußte, doch sie griff ins Leere, und die Lippen des Eindringlings verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Der Anblick der glänzenden Fangzähne gab der alten Frau die Sprache wieder, wenn sie auch nur die Kraft für ein einziges gestammeltes Wort aufbrachte: "Nosferatu..."

"Nicht doch." Eine farblose Hand mit spitzen, schimmernden Nägeln zeichnete eine abwehrende Geste in die Luft. "Gleiche ich etwa den halbverfaulten Leichnamen, die ihr auf euren Kirchhöfen ausgrabt, um ihnen einen Pflock ins Herz zu stoßen? Du kennst mich besser, denke ich."

Mittlerweile hatten sich die Augen der Alten soweit an das schwache Licht gewöhnt, daß sie die Dunkelheit, die den düsteren Besucher einhüllte wie ein Mantel aus Nacht, als einen langen, fließenden Umhang aus schwerem schwarzem Tuch erkannte. Es gab in diesem ärmlichen Landstrich niemanden, dem es möglich gewesen wäre, ein so kostbares Kleidungsstück zu tragen, außer vielleicht... Dann bemerkte sie den Siegelring mit dem blutroten Rubin an der weißen Rechten und vermochte nicht mehr zu zweifeln, wen sie vor sich hatte.

"Der Graf..."

Krolock nickte ruhig. "Du siehst, in deinen Geschichten ist mehr Wahrheit, als du selbst geahnt hast; manchmal allerdings ist die Wahrheit sehr gefährlich. Du bist mir im Weg, weißt du das?"

Es lag keine Spur einer Drohung in seinen Worten, aber die alte Frau begann dennoch zu zittern. "Oh, wie gut ich das weiß!" wisperte sie. "Ich bin die einzige, die begriffen hat, daß Ihr uns Sarah stehlen wollt - und ich bin es auch, die verhindert hat, daß sie in Eure Hände gerät! Sie ist fortgegangen, so weit fort, daß Ihr sie niemals findet; sie ist vor Euch sicher, und Ihr könnt das nicht mehr ändern, selbst wenn Ihr mich dafür tötet!"

"Das werde ich", versetzte der Graf gelassen. "Doch du hältst dich für weit wichtiger, als du bist. Du meinst, du wärst fähig, deinen Augenstern vor mir zu verstecken? Ihr habt sie weggeschickt, ja, aber jede Nacht wird sie in ihren Träumen meine Stimme hören, und deshalb wird sie zu mir zurückkehren. Ich muß sie gar nicht finden; ich werde sie nicht einmal suchen. Sie wird es sein, die nach mir sucht, wenn die Zeit da ist, und nichts und niemand wird sie dann noch daran hindern, zu mir zu kommen. Sie ist mir gewiß; sie war es, seit sie ein Kind war. Nicht ihretwegen fällst du mir lästig; du plapperst zuviel über Dinge, die nicht für die Ohren der Sterblichen bestimmt sind. Dein Tod wird ihnen eine Warnung sein - ein Zeichen, was denen widerfährt, die an die Geheimnisse der Finsternis rühren!"

"Ich bin alt", flüsterte die Frau, "an mir liegt nicht mehr viel. Aber alle werden verstehen, was mir zugestoßen ist, so wie ich es vor dreißig Jahren verstanden habe, als sie meinen Mann tot über die Schwelle trugen, und sie werden vor Euch auf der Hut sein..."

Krolock lachte leise. "Du hast dein ganzes Leben inmitten dieser Menschen hier verbracht und kennst sie trotzdem so schlecht? Sie werden dich morgen früh mit gebrochenem Genick am Fuß der Treppe finden und einen Grund für deinen Tod haben, den man laut nennen kann. Natürlich werden sie an deinem Hals zwei kleine Wunden entdecken, doch darüber werden sie nicht sprechen... sie werden sich bekreuzigen und zu Boden sehen, und vielleicht wagen es ein paar ganz Mutige, einander zuzuraunen, daß die Hexe von den Gefahren eingeholt worden ist, die sie jahrelang herbeigeredet hat. Möglicherweise schlagen sie dir ja auch einen Nagel zwischen die Augen oder gar einen Pfahl durchs Herz, bevor sie deinen Sarg verschließen. Ansonsten aber werden sie schweigen und mit ihrer stummen Angst weiterleben wie bisher."

Er schüttelte mit einem bösen Lächeln den Kopf. "Du solltest mir dankbar sein; deinem kleinen Mädchen wird es erspart bleiben, ein solches Dasein zu führen. An meiner Seite wird sie einer Zukunft entgegengehen, die ihr alle ihre Träume erfüllt, anstatt sie in Dreck und Elend zu begraben, wie es mit euch geschieht. Du hast versucht, ihr diese Zukunft zu nehmen; ich aber habe noch nie einem Sterblichen erlaubt, sich mir entgegenzustellen, und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht dulden."

Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks fühlte die Alte sich von zwei eiskalten Händen gepackt; dolchspitze Zähne bohrten sich wie glühende Nadeln in ihre Kehle... Niemand vernahm ihren erstickten Aufschrei, als die Schwärze über ihr zusammenschlug wie die Wellen eines Meeres aus Dunkelheit.

- - -

Rebecca Chagal war schon mehrmals mit dröhnenden Schritten durch die leere Gaststube marschiert; da ihr Mann sie jedoch weiterhin hartnäckig ignorierte und stumm in sein Bierglas sah, blieb sie schließlich vor ihm stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und setzte ihre strengste Miene auf. "Yoine, was ist los mit dir? Deine Tochter ist nach zwei Jahren endlich wieder zu Hause, und du lungerst hier herum und ziehst ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter!"

Chagal knurrte zur Antwort nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Wenn er gemeint hatte, seine Frau damit loszuwerden, hatte er sich allerdings geirrt, denn Rebecca ließ sich neben ihm am Tisch nieder und verkündete resolut: "Ich werde mich hier nicht wegrühren, bis du mir erklärst, warum du so griesgrämig bist!"

Der Wirt kapitulierte mit einem weiteren Knurren. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, du neugieriges Weib. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie hübsch Sarah geworden ist - und wie erwachsen?"

"Hübsch? Eine richtige Schönheit ist sie!" strahlte Rebecca voll Stolz; dann seufzte sie wehmütig. "Ach, wenn ich zurückdenke an die Zeit, als ich in ihrem Alter war..."

Chagal musterte seine Frau und seufzte ebenfalls. Seit damals, als sie ein schlankes junges Mädchen gewesen war, schien in der Tat _sehr_ viel Zeit verflossen zu sein. Die Wirtin ahnte zum Glück nichts von den Gedanken ihres Mannes, als sie weitersprach: "Und natürlich ist sie erwachsener geworden; wie könnte es auch anders sein, sie wird nach Chanukka schließlich schon siebzehn! Was paßt dir daran nicht?"

"Gott der Gerechte, bist du wirklich so dumm, Weib?" explodierte Chagal. "Hast du nicht bemerkt, welches Aufsehen es gegeben hat, als sie zurückgekommen ist? Die jungen Kerle auf der Straße und im Gasthaus haben sich beinahe blind geglotzt an ihr!"

"Ach, daher weht der Wind!" kicherte Rebecca. "Du gaffst zwar selber hinter jedem Rock her, aber wenn andere deine Tochter anschauen..."

"Daran ist nichts lustig!" fauchte der Wirt. "Es sind nicht diese Maulaffen, die mir keine Ruhe lassen; es ist Sarah selber. Wenn sie die Männer ansieht, ist da etwas in ihren Augen, und dann die Art, wie sie ihnen zulächelt... sie ist noch viel zu jung für so etwas!"

"Jetzt halt aber die Luft an, du alter Esel!" Auch Rebecca begann allmählich zornig zu werden. "Sarah ist ein braves Kind, und du müßtest dich eigentlich schämen, so über sie zu reden! Sie hat niemals mehr mit einem Mann zu tun gehabt, als es sich für ein anständiges Mädchen schickt!"

"Und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß sich das nicht ändert!" ergänzte Chagal grimmig. "Ab jetzt wird sie nicht mehr allein draußen herumlaufen, wie sie es früher getan hat. Sie soll dir im Haus helfen, und wenn sie keine Arbeit hat, wird sie schön in ihrem Zimmer bleiben. Man kann nicht genug auf sie aufpassen..."

Die Wirtin runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt, Yoine..." Sie warf ihm einen scharf forschenden Blick zu. "Du hast ja Angst! Was ist nur in dich gefahren?" Als ihr Mann nicht gleich antwortete, gab sie ihm einen unsanften Stoß. "Jetzt sag schon!"

Chagal starrte wieder in sein Glas. "Ach, es ist nur... seit unsere Kleine wieder da ist, muß ich ständig an die Alte denken, die Großmutter... sie hat uns immer gewarnt, das Mädchen hier aufwachsen zu lassen, hast du das etwa schon vergessen?"

Rebecca wurde blaß und wandte sich scheu nach rechts und links, als fürchte sie, belauscht zu werden. "Du solltest wirklich nicht mehr von ihr sprechen; sie ist tot, und..." Sie verstummte unsicher, als sie sich ebenso wie ihr Mann an die Umstände des Todes der alten Frau erinnerte.

Chagal deutete auf die Knoblauchzöpfe, die überall in der Stube von der Decke hingen. "Wir sind immer vorsichtig gewesen", murmelte er, "aber was ist, wenn die Alte recht hatte - wenn es wirklich der Graf selbst ist, vor dem wir uns zu hüten haben? Auf welche Weise könnte ich mein Püppchen vor _ihm_ beschützen?"

Die Wirtin schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemand ist dem Grafen je begegnet; das heißt doch auch, daß er Sarah nie gesehen hat. Wie also..."

Chagal unterbrach sie. "Und Koukol?"

Rebecca erbleichte zum zweiten Mal und schwieg. "Der Krüppel taucht alle paar Monate hier auf", fuhr der Wirt düster fort, "er bringt Aufträge von seinem Herrn, kauft verschiedene Sachen, die er ab und zu sogar bezahlt... man weiß nie, wann er wieder da ist, und er _hat_ Sarah gesehen!"

"Sie war doch damals noch ein Kind!" Rebecca hatte inzwischen ihre Fassung wiedergefunden. "Der Bucklige treibt sich in der ganzen Grafschaft herum; da gibt es Scharen von Mädchen..."

"Sarah ist nicht irgendein Mädchen!" schnappte Chagal. "Wir müssen unter allen Umständen verhindern, daß er sie jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommt, Weib, verstehst du? Laß sie nicht aus den Augen, und vor allem darf sie auf keinen Fall allein aus dem Haus. Du hast erlebt, wie schwer es ist, sie einzusperren... sie ist uns früher immer wieder entwischt, aber jetzt werden wir sie bewachen wie ein Kronjuwel - ehe ihr etwas zustößt, von dem wir gar keine Vorstellung haben!"

Seine Frau nickte entschlossen. "Du hast recht, Yoine; wir müssen gut auf sie achtgeben." -

Draußen in der Nacht lachte der Graf von Krolock lautlos in sich hinein. Hätten die beiden geahnt, daß derjenige, den sie so sehr fürchteten, in diesem Moment vor ihrem Fenster stand und jedes Wort gehört hatte, das zwischen ihnen gefallen war! Eigentlich hatte er ja nur einen Blick durch das schmierige Fenster der Gaststube geworfen, weil Sarah nicht in ihrem Zimmer war und er sie hier vermutet hatte; dann aber hatte ihn das Gespräch der Wirtsleute eine Weile festgehalten.

Niemand hatte ihm sagen müssen, daß Sarah zurückgekommen war; er hatte es gespürt, in dem Moment, in dem er an diesem Abend die Augen geöffnet hatte. Krolock hätte nicht erklären können, wie es zugegangen war, doch er fühlte ihre Nähe mit einer Gewißheit, die jeden Zweifel ausschloß, und machte sich ohne zu zögern auf den Weg in das Dorf, das er zwei Jahre lang nicht mehr betreten hatte. Für die Sterblichen war das eine lange Zeit; er wollte erfahren, was inzwischen aus dem Mädchen geworden war, auf das er nun schon fast ein Jahrzehnt lang wartete.

Krolock trat ein paar Schritte zurück und musterte die Fenster des Wirtshauses prüfend. Außer in der Gaststube brannte hinter keiner Scheibe ein Licht, aber durch die dicke Schneeschicht auf dem Dach drang an einer Stelle ein matter Schein. Dem Grafen fiel ein, daß es dort eine Dachluke gab, die jetzt der Schnee bedeckte; in dem Raum darunter mußte sich Sarah aufhalten.

Binnen weniger Sekunden war er auf dem Dach. Der Schnee, der beinahe eine Elle hoch auf den Schindeln lag, knirschte leise unter seinen Schritten, als er sich vorsichtig dem schwachen Lichtschimmer näherte. Krolock sah prüfend zum Himmel hinauf und gewahrte zufrieden die schweren, grauen Wolken - es würde in dieser Nacht erneut schneien, und bis zum Morgen würden seine Fußspuren, die den nächtlichen Besuch womöglich verraten hätten, verschwunden sein. Er kauerte sich an der Luke nieder und warf ein paar Handvoll Schnee beiseite, gerade genug, um so viel von dem kleinen Fenster freizulegen, daß er hindurchzuspähen vermochte.

Das winzige, enge Zimmer, das er erblickte, wurde fast zur Gänze von einer hölzernen Wanne eingenommen, die bis zum Rand mit einem Berg von weißem Seifenschaum gefüllt war. Der Graf zog halb überrascht, halb amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch; aus dem Schaum hob sich ein anmutiger Kopf mit nassen, rotbraunen Locken, die in wirren Strähnen über bloße Schultern fielen. Er hatte Sarah gefunden - auch wenn er sie beinahe nicht wiedererkannt hätte.

Das halbwüchsige Mädchen, das seine Grafschaft vor zwei Jahren verlassen hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Jene Sarah, die jetzt mit sichtlichem Vergnügen in dem dampfenden Wasser herumplantschte und dabei eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich hinsummte, besaß den Körper einer jungen Frau, der nichts mehr mit dem dünnen Geschöpf gemeinsam hatte, das sie bei ihrer Abreise gewesen war. Auch in den Zügen des schmäler gewordenen Gesichts war kaum noch einen Hauch der Kindlichkeit zu erahnen, deren Krolock sich von früher her entsann. Eine Weile betrachtete er sie prüfend und versuchte sich darüber klarzuwerden, ob auch ihre Seele schon erwachsen genug war, um das lange Zögern zu beenden.

Sieh mich an, Sternenkind.

Kein menschliches Ohr konnte die Worte des Grafen vernommen haben; Sarah aber spürte sie, wie sie sie während all der Jahre gespürt hatte. Sie verstummte, ließ den Schwamm, nach dem sie eben gegriffen hatte, ins Wasser fallen und hob mit einem Ruck den Kopf. Ihre Blicke suchten die Dachschräge ab und blieben schließlich an der schwarzen Fläche des Fensters hängen.

Aufmerksam schaute Krolock in die vertrauten nachtblauen Augen und bemerkte darin einen Ausdruck, der ihm fremd erschien; reifer und wissender als in seiner Erinnerung, lockender - und tausendmal schöner. Sie hatte begonnen, sich ihres zauberischen Wesens bewußt zu werden, wenn auch noch mit der tändelnden Leichtherzigkeit eines Kindes, das ohne Scheu mit dem Feuer spielt und nicht bedenkt, welch gefährliche Macht es in Händen hält.

Der Graf war sich völlig sicher, daß Sarah ihn nicht entdecken würde; dennoch starrte sie eine Weile lauschend in die Dunkelheit, bis sie schließlich leise fragte: "Ist da jemand? Bist _du_ es?"

Du weißt, wer ich bin. Fürchte dich nicht vor mir.

Sie senkte die Lider und lächelte versonnen. "Ich habe dich schrecklich vermißt..." flüsterte sie. "Es hat mir gefallen in der Schule, viel besser als in diesem langweiligen Dorf, und trotzdem bin ich froh, daß ich wieder zu Hause bin, hier, wo du mir nahe bist... ich war so allein ohne dich; am Tag war es zwar lustig mit den anderen Mädchen, aber die Nächte waren so stumm und leer..."

Auch der Graf lächelte. Du bist mein, Sternenkind; du wirst nie wieder fortgehen - und die Stunde ist schon sehr nahe, in der du meine Stimme nicht mehr nur in deinen Träumen hören wirst.

"Ich habe es immer gewußt..." Sarah sprach langsam, beinahe wie in Trance. "Die anderen sind am Abend zusammengesessen und haben sich auszumalen versucht, wie ihre Zukunft sein wird, wenn die Schule vorbei ist... was für einen Mann sie wohl heiraten, wieviele Kinder sie haben möchten und wie sie leben werden... mich haben sie oft ausgelacht, weil ich nicht mitgeredet habe, aber ich hatte stets das Gefühl, daß mir etwas anderes bestimmt ist, etwas Dunkles, Geheimnisvolles; jemand, der mir Angst macht und der mich dennoch unwiderstehlich zu sich ruft..."

Krolock nickte zufrieden; er hatte die Antwort erhalten, wegen der er hergekommen war. Noch war die Zeit nicht reif; noch kämpfte die Sehnsucht in ihr mit der Furcht vor dem Unbekannten und den Abgründen ihrer eigenen Seele, doch in ihren Augen hatte er gelesen, daß die Finsternis zuletzt siegen würde, so gewiß, wie die Nacht auf den Tag folgte.

Sarah hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen, als würde sie plötzlich frieren. "Wenn ich nur sicher wäre...", murmelte sie, "jahrelang schon stelle ich mir immer dieselben Fragen... Bist du wirklich der, für den ich dich seit meiner Kindheit gehalten habe, oder war es doch nur die Phantasie eines kleinen Mädchens, damals am Bach? Du könntest ebensogut ein Engel oder ein Dämon sein; mir war niemals vor jemandem so bang wie vor dir, aber ich bin auch nie so glücklich gewesen wie dann, wenn ich deine Gegenwart gespürt habe..."

Der Graf schüttelte ernst den Kopf. Vertrau auf dein Herz und nicht auf das, was man dich gelehrt hat, Sternenkind. Vergiß all die Warnungen, die dich erschrecken sollten, damit es leichter für sie sein würde, dich einzusperren. Solche wie du ersticken im Käfig der Sicherheit, die sie dir bieten wollen; laß dich von deiner Sehnsucht leiten, und du wirst finden, was du suchst.

Mit einem letzten Blick in ihr Gesicht richtete Krolock sich auf und trat vom Fenster zurück. Es fiel ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, doch so quälend sich das Warten auch hinzog, es neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Eine kurze Frist nur mußte sie noch im Licht verbringen, um völlig bereit zu sein; deshalb würde er sich ein weiteres Jahr gedulden, auch wenn ihm jede Nacht dieses Jahres wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinen mochte - doch wenn es vorüber war, würde ihn nichts mehr daran hindern, sie in die wahre Ewigkeit zu führen.

- - -

Krolock lächelte nachsichtig, als er das große Badezimmer betrat und seinen Sohn, der auf dem breiten Rand der gemauerten Wanne saß, damit beschäftigt fand, sich hingebungsvoll die glänzenden langen Nägel zu polieren. Es hatte noch nicht einmal zehn geschlagen; Herbert mit seiner kindlichen Freude an buntem Putz aber hielt sich schon seit Stunden hier auf, um sich angemessen auf den mitternächtlichen Ball vorzubereiten. Ein wahres Glück, dachte der Graf ironisch, daß ich damals die längste Nacht im Jahr gewählt habe; wenn die Ahnen sich zur Sommersonnenwende erheben würden, wäre der Junge bis zwölf Uhr niemals fertig angezogen.

Der Raum glich dem Inneren eines Kleiderschrankes, so viele verschiedene prächtige Gewandungen, zwischen denen sich Herbert offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte, waren gleichmäßig darin verteilt. Kopfschüttelnd musterte Krolock das Durcheinander, fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, wozu der riesige Spiegel an der Wand gut sein sollte, und runzelte schließlich erstaunt die Stirn, weil an einem Mauerhaken ein Mantel aus tiefschwarzem Samt hing, der so lang und weit war, daß sein zierlich gebauter Sohn darin wirken mußte wie ein Siebenjähriger im Schlafrock des Großvaters - ganz abgesehen davon, daß der gemessene Gang, zu dem ein solches Kleidungsstück den Träger zwang, wenn er nicht bei jedem Schritt darüber stolpern wollte, nicht gerade Herberts bevorzugte Fortbewegungsart war.

Herbert hatte den überraschten Blick des Grafen bemerkt und wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand, eine Geste von derart weltmännischer Eleganz, daß er sicherlich lange geübt hatte, um sie so gekonnt nachlässig hinzubekommen. "Oh nein, der ist nicht für mich; ich habe ihn für Euch ausgesucht, Vater. Wenn Ihr schon ständig in Schwarz herumlaufen müßt..." "...dann wenigstens in schwarzem Samt", ergänzte Krolock gelassen; er hatte diese Predigt schon öfter gehört. "Koukol meinte, du hast mich zu sprechen verlangt?"

"Ach, so dringend wäre es nicht gewesen", murmelte der Junge und widmete sich angelegentlich wieder seinen Fingernägeln. "Hattet Ihr Glück bei der Jagd?"

Die Miene des Grafen wies durch nichts darauf hin, daß ihm Herberts Unsicherheit keineswegs entgangen war. "Nicht besonders", entgegnete er gleichmütig, "ein Bauer, der sich zu lange beim Holzfällen aufgehalten hat; man wird glauben, die Wölfe hätten ihn geholt, obwohl die wahrscheinlich auch nicht satt von ihm geworden wären."

Herbert schnalzte bedauernd mit der Zunge. "Die Ahnen werden enttäuscht sein..." Krolock antwortete nicht; Schweigen war bisher immer das beste Mittel gewesen, seinen Sohn zum Reden zu bringen.

Auch jetzt dauerte die lastende Stille nicht lange. Herbert gab sich einen sichtlichen Ruck und kam endlich zur Sache. "Ich habe Euch etwas zu sagen, Vater... möchtet Ihr Euch nicht setzen?" Der Graf schaute sich spöttisch um. "Wo?" Verlegen sprang der Junge auf und warf ein paar über einen Stuhl gebreitete Hemden in die nächste Ecke. Krolock nahm gemächlich Platz, verschränkte die Arme und wartete.

"Ich bin gestern noch einmal bei diesem Mädchen gewesen." Herbert schien mit einer Reaktion gerechnet zu haben; als der Graf noch immer schwieg, fuhr er fort: "Sie ist in ihrer Stube vor dem Spiegel gesessen; ich habe sie eine Weile belauscht, während sie sich mit der Magd unterhalten hat, die ihr die Haare kämmte... Ihr wißt schon, diese rotblonde Kuh mit der grellen Stimme, an der vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle alles zu groß geraten ist..."

Er unterbrach sich, als er seinen Vater schmunzeln sah, und beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. "Was ist daran so komisch?"

"Oh, gar nichts", erwiderte Krolock und bemühte sich vergeblich, wieder ernst zu werden, "ich bewundere nur dein treffsicheres Urteil über Frauen, mein Sohn."

Herbert schleuderte ihm einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er seinen Bericht wieder aufnahm. "Jedenfalls fragte die Magd ihr Löcher in den Bauch, über die Stadt, in der sie gewesen ist, über ihre Schule und das Leben dort; die Kleine ließ sich auch nicht lange bitten und beschrieb ihr alles, was ihr gerade einfiel. Die meiste Zeit schwatzten sie durcheinander, bis mir von dem Geplapper die Ohren sausten; dann aber erwähnte sie etwas von den Festen, die in dieser Stadt gefeiert wurden, und hielt mitten im Satz so erschrocken inne, daß die Magd erst recht neugierig wurde."

"Und du nicht weniger", warf Krolock ein. Der Junge verzog gekränkt das Gesicht. "Nun, sie wollte zuerst nicht verraten, was sie gemeint hatte; sie behauptete, wenn ihr Vater davon Wind bekäme, würde er sie totschlagen. Die Magd bat und bettelte, aber es nützte nichts, also habe ich..." Herbert verstummte, als müsse er nach Worten suchen. Die Züge des Grafen verhärteten sich. "Du hast was?"

"Nun, ich habe ihr ein wenig zugeredet", gestand sein Sohn zögernd und sprach hastig weiter, ehe Krolock ihn unterbrechen konnte. "Natürlich hat sie mich nicht gehört; wahrscheinlich hat sie meine Stimme für ihre eigenen Gedanken gehalten..." Beinahe trotzig fügte er hinzu: "Ich habe nichts anderes getan als Ihr, wenn Ihr unter ihrem Fenster steht; was ist daran so schlimm?"

"Sagen wir einfach", versetzte der Graf, der nicht ganz sicher war, ob er zornig werden oder lachen sollte, "ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, daß du versuchst, meinen Platz einzunehmen."

Herbert zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. "Es bleibt eine Ausnahme, das versichere ich Euch; mir war auch gar nicht wohl dabei, aber ich glaube, es war trotzdem gut so. Ich brauchte nur ein bißchen in ihren Erinnerungen herumzustochern und sie dazu zu bewegen, sich alles, was sie gesehen hatte, wieder so lebhaft vor Augen zu halten, daß sie gar nicht anders konnte, als der Magd davon zu erzählen - nachdem die hoch und heilig geschworen hatte, keine Silbe auszuplaudern. Also vertraute ihr Sarah an, daß sie manchmal, wenn es irgendwo in der Stadt einen Ball gab, mit ein paar anderen Mädchen über die Mauer der Schule geklettert ist, um durch die Fenster des Saales heimlich zu beobachten, wie drinnen getanzt wurde. Sie hat alles mit einer solchen Begeisterung geschildert, die Musik, die Lichter, die Krone der Ballkönigin, die kostbaren Kleider und die Tanzfiguren, daß sie mich auf eine Idee gebracht hat."

Er machte eine Pause, um seinen Worten mehr Wirkung zu verleihen, ehe er weitersprach. "Die Kleine träumt doch davon, selbst auf einem solchen Fest zu tanzen; einmal die Königin zu sein, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, statt nur von weitem zuzusehen. Warum erfüllt Ihr ihr diesen Traum nicht? Es wäre ganz einfach für Euch; wenn Ihr sie zu uns holt, tut es zur Wintersonnenwende um Mitternacht, oben in der Halle! Ich bin mir völlig sicher, daß es genau das ist, was sie sich selbst wünschen würde - und dafür, daß es ein prächtigeres Fest wird, als sie es sich jemals ausgemalt hat, sorge ich schon..."

Krolock furchte verblüfft die Stirn. Derartiges war ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, und im ersten Impuls wollte er den Vorschlag schon als eine von Herberts zahlreichen überspannten Flausen beiseiteschieben; je länger er jedoch überlegte, desto mehr gelangte er zu dem Schluß, daß der Junge in dem Bestreben, auf irgendeine Weise sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen, tatsächlich einen interessanten Einfall gehabt hatte. Der Graf dachte an die sehnsüchtige Neugier in Sarahs Augen, an ihre halb kindliche, halb kokette Liebe zu allem, was schön war und sie schön machte, an die Entschlossenheit, vom Leben mehr zu verlangen als das, was es ihr freiwillig zugestand - und mußte Herbert zustimmen; sie selbst würde sich, wenn man ihr die Wahl ließe, wohl für keinen anderen Beginn ihres neuen Daseins entscheiden.

"Du kannst es also doch, mein Sohn."

Die Antwort verwirrte Herbert. "Was kann ich?"

Krolock lächelte. "Die Sterblichen verstehen; ihr Wesen und ihre Leidenschaften erkennen. Der einzige Grund, daß es dir bis jetzt nicht gelungen ist, war, daß du dich nie darum bemüht hast. Ich würde zwar zu gerne erfahren, was diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel bewirkt hat," - es war Herbert deutlich anzumerken, daß er, wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, jetzt einen brandroten Kopf bekommen hätte - "aber du hast womöglich gar nicht so unrecht mit dem, was du sagst."

Der Junge schien fast ein wenig überrascht zu sein. "Ihr wollt tun, was ich vorgeschlagen habe?"

"Wir werden sehen", entgegnete Krolock, während er sich erhob und sich durch die Berge von Garderobe einen Weg zur Tür bahnte; "vielleicht, wenn die Zeit bis dahin reif ist..."

"Und, Vater..." Herbert zögerte; der Graf, der schon auf der Schwelle stand, wandte sich wieder um. "Gibt es noch etwas?"

"Ich... ich möchte nur, daß... seid Ihr mir auch wirklich nicht böse?"

Krolock, der nur zu gut wußte, worauf sich diese Frage wirklich bezog, lächelte erneut. Nicht einmal ein Vierteljahrtausend der Finsternis hatte in seinem Sohn alle Spuren des kleinen Buben verwischt, der er einst gewesen war. "Habe ich es in den letzten dreihundert Jahren jemals fertiggebracht, dir böse zu sein?"

Herbert grinste erleichtert, ehe er sich mit doppeltem Eifer wieder seinen Fingernägeln widmete, sobald sich die Tür hinter seinem Vater geschlossen hatte.

- - -

Der Graf lehnte in einer Fensternische des großen Saales und beobachtete, wie sich der Schein der Kerzen im Glas spiegelte. Ansonsten zeigte ihm das Spiegelbild einen leeren Raum; es ersparte ihm den sattsam bekannten Anblick der buntgekleideten blassen Gestalten, der ihn erwarten würde, falls er sich umdrehte. Nach drei Jahrhunderten waren ihm die Ahnen nicht weniger zuwider als damals am Beginn seiner Herrschaft, als er sie zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte; all die anderen aber, für deren Anwesenheit er allein verantwortlich war, weckten nur quälende Erinnerungen in ihm. Unter diesen Umständen zog er es vor, weiterhin durch das Schimmern der Lichtreflexe auf der Fensterscheibe in die Dunkelheit zu starren.

Die hinkenden Schritte Koukols, der mit dem ausgesaugten Leichnam über der Schulter die Halle verlassen hatte, waren auf dem Gang verklungen. Herbert hatte sich ans Cembalo gesetzt und den anderen bedeutet, sich zum Tanz aufzustellen; nun begann er zu spielen.

Krolock versuchte sich in die silbrigen Harmonien der Musik zu versenken, um das Geräusch der zahlreichen Füße, die von der langen Gefangenschaft steif und ungelenk geworden waren, nicht wahrnehmen zu müssen, und wünschte sich weit weg - an ein anderes Fenster, hinter dem ein fast erwachsenes Mädchen in diesem Moment vielleicht genauso sehnsüchtig in die Nacht hinaussah wie er.

"Störe ich Euch?"

Die dunkle Stimme, durch das frische Blut etwas weniger rauh als sonst, erklang plötzlich hinter dem Grafen, ohne daß er jemanden kommen gehört hatte. Unwillkürlich mußte Krolock lächeln. Er mochte sie nicht bemerkt haben; dennoch wußte er genau, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Sie war immer schon eine erstaunliche Frau gewesen, und irgendwie hatte er sogar damit gerechnet, daß sie ihn heute abend ansprechen würde. Daher antwortete er beinahe heiter: "Interessiert dich das wirklich?"

"Nicht im geringsten", erwiderte sie im selben Tonfall, während sie zu ihm in die Nische trat, "ich habe mich nur bemüht, höflich zu sein."

Jetzt erst wandte Krolock den Kopf. "Laß es bleiben; es paßt nicht zu dir, Jezabel."

Sie nickte zustimmend. "Ihr habt recht; zeigen wir einander unser wahres Gesicht. Ich habe Euch manches zu sagen, mein Fürst." Es lag keine Spur von Unterwürfigkeit in dieser Anrede, nur die Anerkennung eines Ranges, den sie um seiner selbst und nicht um seines Inhabers willen achtete. Der Graf verstand das sehr wohl; er kannte Bredas Tochter ebenso gut, wie ihr Vater, dessen Blut durch Krolocks Adern strömte, sie gekannt hatte.

Einige Sekunden lang musterte er sie schweigend. Jezabel war schön, es gab kein anderes Wort dafür - auch wenn sie nichts von dem zerbrechlichen Liebreiz hatte, der den Zauber sterblicher Frauen ausmachte. Sie besaß die gefährliche, kraftvolle Schönheit einer Raubkatze, die zum Sprung ansetzt; das Funkeln ihrer düsteren Augen gemahnte den Grafen an das Aufflammen eines Blitzes in der Finsternis eines nächtlichen Gewittersturmes. Die älteste der Ahnen war als einzige gleich ihm in tiefes Schwarz gekleidet; in derselben Farbe glänzte das lange, offene Haar, das das elfenbeinweiße Antlitz umfloß wie ein Rahmen aus Ebenholz. Eine Aura von Macht und Geheimnis strahlte von ihrer zierlichen Gestalt aus und ließ sie größer erscheinen, als sie war; in der herrischen Kopfhaltung ahnte man das väterliche Erbteil, sowenig sie Graf Breda sonst ähnelte.

Zu ihren Lebzeiten hatte man sie für eine Hexe gehalten. Aus freien Stücken unvermählt und kinderlos geblieben, war sie dem Ahnherrn als erste in die Ewigkeit gefolgt, lange vor ihrem Bruder, dem Breda seine Herrschaft im Licht übergeben hatte und der jetzt, von der Last zu vieler sterblicher Jahre gebeugt, mit schwerfälligen Schritten im Reigen der Vampire tanzte. Jezabel hingegen hatte das Dunkle Leben noch vor der Vollendung ihres dritten Jahrzehnts begonnen; der späte Hauch einer kaum verblühten Jugend in ihren Zügen unterschied sie von fast allen anderen Mitgliedern ihres Hauses, die in der Halle versammelt waren.

Sie hielt dem Blick des Grafen eine Weile ruhig stand, ehe ihre vom Blut geröteten Lippen sich zu einem ironischen Lächeln kräuselten. "Gewährt Ihr mir die Erlaubnis, zu sprechen?"

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß du dich daran hindern lassen wirst", entgegnete Krolock, "aber ich glaube, du möchtest mich eigentlich etwas fragen."

Jezabels Augen wurden schmal. "Was sollte das wohl sein?"

"Nun", meinte der Graf gleichmütig, "ich denke, du bist hier, um herauszufinden, was es mit diesem Mädchen auf sich hat. Nach fast zehn Jahren des vergeblichen Herumspionierens ist dir wohl klargeworden, daß du die Antwort darauf nur von mir selbst bekommen wirst, weil deine Gespenster zu dumm und zu blind sind - und sonst hast du niemanden, der dir weiterhelfen würde."

"Ist das so?" Ihre Stimme triefte vor verhaltenem Hohn.

"Gewiß", versetzte Krolock, "denn mein Sohn wird in nächster Zeit bestimmt keine Lust haben, ein Gespräch mit dir zu führen."

Einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wie ihm entging nicht, daß Jezabel zusammenzuckte. Sonst war ihr jedoch kein Erschrecken anzumerken; im Gegenteil, ihr Blick schien Flammen zu sprühen, als sie zischte: "Er hat mich verraten?"

Der Graf schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Er hat überhaupt keine Ahnung, daß ich von den Hoheliedern auf die Gewalten der Finsternis weiß, die du ihm vorsingst." Sie öffnete schon den Mund, um ihn zu unterbrechen; Krolock hob abwehrend die Hand. "Streite es nicht ab; das haben wir beide nicht nötig. Du wolltest mir dein wahres Gesicht zeigen; du siehst, ich kenne es schon."

Jezabel biß sich auf die Lippen und schwieg.

Krolock lachte leise vor sich hin. "Das Ende deines Vaters hätte dir eigentlich beweisen sollen, daß es riskant ist, mich zu unterschätzen. Und dann mußtest du dir justament Herbert als Bundesgenossen aussuchen, der noch jedes Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hat und mit dunklen Mysterien ungefähr genausoviel anfängt wie du mit einem Meßbuch? Ich hätte dich wirklich für klüger gehalten."

"Ich hatte keine Wahl", erwiderte sie beherrscht, "es gab sonst niemanden als Euren Sohn, an den ich mich hätte wenden können; ich hatte gehofft, daß es mir gelingen würde, ihn allmählich zu lehren, sein eigentliches Wesen zu begreifen."

"Du bist es, die sein Wesen nicht begreift. Herbert ist nicht wie du; was dir wichtig ist, bedeutet ihm nicht das Geringste. Er hat sich deine Geschichten angehört, weil sie ihm die Zeit vertrieben haben, aber er hat keine einzige davon verstanden."

"Als ob Ihr sie verstehen würdet!" fauchte Jezabel, die nun doch für einen Moment die Beherrschung verlor. Der Graf wurde sehr ernst. "Du machst es dir schon wieder zu leicht. Ich verstehe sie so gut wie du; sie sind mir im Gegensatz zu dir lediglich gleichgültig."

Inzwischen hatte sie sich wieder gefaßt; nur ihre Augen blitzten immer noch unheilverkündend, als sie fragte: "Woher also - ?"

"Herbert", lächelte Krolock. "Ein kleiner Verplapperer; er ist ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen. _'Wir vom Alten Blut' _sagte er zu mir, an dem Abend, an dem er unter Sarahs Fenster aufgetaucht ist. Er hat von mir aber nie ein Wort von all diesen zwielichtigen Legenden erfahren; ich finde das Geschwätz über die Auserwählten der Finsternis noch lächerlicher als dein Vater damals. Du allein bist es immer gewesen, die davon überzeugt war, wir seien von allem Anfang an für die Dunkelheit bestimmt gewesen; also war es nicht schwer, zu erraten, daß du dahintersteckst. Ich habe dich gewähren lassen; du hattest nie eine Möglichkeit, mir gefährlich zu werden. Was willst du also noch, Jezabel? Es wird dir nicht gelingen, an meiner Macht zu rütteln, weder jetzt noch in Zukunft."

"Ich weiß", entgegnete sie kühl. Der Graf zog mit einem Ausdruck spöttischer Überraschung die Brauen hoch. "Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte ruhig. "Ganz zu Beginn, im ersten Zorn über Euren Verrat an meinem Vater, träumte ich noch davon, Euch stürzen zu sehen. Es wird nicht geschehen, daran zweifle ich mittlerweile längst nicht mehr - und ich hatte auch nicht im Sinn, Eure Herrschaft zu beenden, als ich versuchte, Herbert auf meine Seite zu ziehen. Im Gegenteil - ich möchte, daß Ihr Euch endlich dazu aufrafft, diese Herrschaft auszuüben und die Macht, die Ihr in Händen haltet, auch zu gebrauchen!"

Krolock seufzte. "Ich habe schon befürchtet, daß du mir die gleiche Predigt halten wirst, mit der du Breda ständig vergeblich in den Ohren gelegen bist. Was versprichst du dir davon, Jezabel? Ich kenne dich und alle deine Geschichten zur Genüge!"

"Das tut Ihr nicht, mein Fürst", meinte Jezabel würdevoll. "Ihr habt mich seit dreihundert Jahren mit den Augen meines Vaters betrachtet und Euch seiner Meinung über mich blind angeschlossen. Alles, worum ich Euch jetzt bitte, ist, daß Ihr mir nur dieses eine Mal zuhört und selbst über mich urteilt, ohne daß das Blut in Euren Adern für Euch antwortet."

Um ein Haar hätte der Graf erneut gelächelt. Der Seitenhieb war sehr geschickt geführt, das mußte er neidlos eingestehen - und in gewissem Sinne mochte sie sogar recht haben. Was schadete es, wenn er sie eine Weile reden ließ?

"Schön, dann überzeug mich, wenn du kannst; ich werde mir anhören, was du zu sagen hast."

Jezabel neigte den Kopf, doch anstatt zu sprechen, trat sie näher ans Fenster und schaute in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Sie schien einen ganz bestimmten Punkt zu fixieren; als Krolock ihrem Blick folgte, bemerkte er, daß sie mit offenbar großem Interesse die steinernen Dämonenfiguren musterte, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Mauerkrone schattenhaft vor dem schwarzen Himmel abzeichneten.

"Wie traurig", murmelte sie schließlich nachdenklich, "seit dreihundert Jahren sind es nur mehr verwitternde Granitblöcke. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte jeder von ihnen einen Namen und ein Geheimnis, das er mit niemandem teilte als mit einem Jungen, dessen finstere Phantasie die Kraft hatte, den toten Stein zum Leben zu erwecken..."

Krolocks Mundwinkel zuckten. "Versuchst du mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, Jezabel?"

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. "Ich versuche Euch zu zeigen, daß ich besser über Euch Bescheid weiß, als Ihr wahrhaben möchtet. Ihr habt damals nichts davon geahnt, doch von der Nacht an, in der ich Euren ersten bewußten Gedanken spürte, seid Ihr nie mehr allein gewesen, solange Ihr sterblich wart."

Der Graf zog die Augenbrauen hoch; sie hatte nicht ohne Absicht fast dieselben Worte gewählt, die er in einer Jahrhunderte zurückliegenden Stunde seinem Sohn gegenüber gebraucht hatte, um Herbert die Angst vor der Verlassenheit zu nehmen. "Ich _war_ allein", erwiderte er deshalb kalt, "ich war es, weil ich es sein wollte, und daß du dir die Langeweile damit vertrieben hast, mein Denken zu belauschen, ändert daran nicht das geringste."

"Ihr täuscht Euch in mir", entgegnete Jezabel sanft. "Es war kein Zeitvertreib für mich, Euren Geist zu begleiten, drei Jahrzehnte lang, von Euren ersten Kinderträumen bis zu den tausend Fragen, die Euch später quälten..." Sie lachte leise. "Meinen Vater müßt Ihr damit an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben haben; ihm war seit jeher alles Grübeln unerträglich."

"Dein Vater war ein Narr", versetzte Krolock gleichmütig. Jezabel schnitt eine verächtliche Grimasse. "Ich würde Euch gerne widersprechen, aber Ihr habt leider recht. Er verstand Euch nicht; deshalb ging er Euch in die Falle. Bei mir, mein Fürst, wäre Euch das nicht gelungen."

"Weil du mich besser verstehst?" spottete Krolock. "Du, die du dich gerade so großartig in mir geirrt hast? Vielleicht hast du das Wesen des Sterblichen, der ich einmal war, ja tatsächlich durchschaut, aber inzwischen ist sehr viel Zeit verstrichen."

"Die Dunkelheit verändert unser wahres Ich nicht, sie vertieft es nur. Damals, als Eure Träume noch offen vor mir lagen, habt Ihr Euch nach der Nacht und der Einsamkeit gesehnt; heute fasziniert Euch das Menschenleben in all seiner Schwäche und Beschränktheit. Das, was Ihr nicht seid, nicht haben könnt, ist es, was Euch anzieht; im Licht wie in der Finsternis gab es einen Teil von Euch, der jenseits der Grenze zurückgeblieben war und den Ihr dennoch nicht loslassen wolltet... bis heute nicht. Ihr werdet nicht finden, was Ihr sucht, denn Ihr sucht Euch selbst - und ein solches Ziel läßt sich in keiner Welt erreichen."

Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Jetzt ist es mir also doch gelungen, Euch zu erstaunen, nicht? Ist Euch nie in den Sinn gekommen, daß Ihr nicht der einzige seid, der sich von der Ewigkeit das erwartete, was das menschliche Dasein ihm nicht zu geben vermochte, und der zu spät feststellte, daß diese Hoffnung vergeblich war? Vielen von uns ist es so ergangen, und wir alle haben gelernt, es hinzunehmen. Ihr aber seid nach dreihundert Jahren immer noch nicht bereit dazu; Ihr haltet an dem Glauben fest, es gäbe so etwas wie Glück, auch wenn Ihr selbst es nie besitzen werdet... was aber, wenn ich Euch sagen würde, daß das Glück überhaupt nicht existiert, daß seit dem Anbeginn der Zeiten kein Geschöpf je glücklich gewesen ist?"

Der Graf schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann würde ich dir antworten, daß du dich irrst, und wenn du meine Gedanken tatsächlich bis zum letzten Augenblick meiner Sterblichkeit mitgehört und gespürt hast, was ich damals fühlte, müßtest du das eigentlich wissen."

Lange war es still; Jezabel schaute mit undurchdringlicher Miene zum Fenster hinaus. Sie sah Krolock nicht an, als sie schließlich leise, fast wie zu sich selbst, meinte: "Er hätte Euch nicht mehr aus den Armen des Todes reißen sollen, nachdem Ihr die Schwelle überschritten hattet... solche wie Ihr sind dort wohl wirklich besser aufgehoben."

Krolock nickte ernst. "Wenn dein Vater das begriffen hätte, wäre jene Nacht _meine_ letzte geworden, nicht seine, und er stünde heute an meiner Stelle. Mir scheint, es wäre besser für uns beide gewesen."

Jezabel seufzte. "Stattdessen wurde seine Dummheit ihm zum Verhängnis; Ihr aber... mein Fürst, ich kannte Euer sterbliches Leben gut genug. Es ist an Euch vorübergezogen, ohne daß Ihr Euch darum gekümmert habt; wann immer es Euch zu nahe zu kommen drohte, seid Ihr davor geflohen. Was vermißt Ihr nur daran?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Grafen wurde härter. Er war einen Moment lang nicht auf der Hut gewesen; so hatte die Frage Bilder aus den Tiefen seiner Erinnerung aufsteigen lassen, die er ansonsten dort einschloß, um nicht an ihnen zu ersticken. Freilich würde er Jezabel keine Silbe davon verraten; nur von einem mochte sie erfahren, von dem Wesenszug, der jeder sterblichen Existenz zugrundelag und der - das war ihm mittlerweile nur allzu klar - ihr größtes Privileg darstellte. "Die Gewißheit, daß es irgendwann zu Ende sein würde."

Jezabel wirbelte herum. "Tod und Hölle - weshalb müßt Ihr nur so blind sein?" Jetzt, wo der Zorn die Maske aus spöttischer Überheblichkeit beiseite riß, die sie sonst zu tragen pflegte, war sie Graf Breda mit einem Mal ungemein ähnlich. "Wie könnt Ihr der Vergänglichkeit nachtrauern, die Euch nicht den tausendsten Teil der Möglichkeiten geboten hat, die Ihr nun in Händen habt? Jeder andere von uns, die wir dank Euch die Ewigkeit in unseren Gräbern verbringen müssen, hätte vielleicht ein Recht dazu - aber nicht Ihr, dem alle Mächte der Finsternis gehorsam wären, wenn Ihr es nur über Euch bringen würdet, sie zu gebrauchen!"

Es kostete sie sichtliche Mühe, ihre Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen; ihre Stimme zitterte vor verhaltenem Grimm, als sie ruhiger weitersprach: "Ich verstehe noch, daß Ihr die Verbindung zu den Geschöpfen der Nacht nicht gefunden habt. Ihr seid ohne Wissen um Euer uraltes Erbteil aufgewachsen und habt nie gelernt, seine Kraft in Euch wirken zu lassen. Viele aus unserem Haus sind so; selbst unter denen vom Alten Blut gibt es nur alle paar Jahrhunderte jemanden, dem das ganze Ausmaß dieses Erbes bewußt ist."

Krolock lächelte kalt. "Jemanden wie dich?"

Jezabel verzog höhnisch das Gesicht. "Nun höre ich wieder meinen Vater aus Eurem Mund, mein Fürst. Er trat die Dunkle Herrschaft an, ohne ihre wahre Bedeutung auch nur im mindesten zu erfassen, und er glaubte tatsächlich, er würde sie dem Pfähler verdanken. Gewiß, Vlad Tepes war ein großer Sohn des finsteren Stammes, aber auch nicht mehr - er war nur der erste, der von der Idee besessen war, daß es allein darauf ankäme, sich die Sterblichen zu unterwerfen. Die andere, die ältere Macht, jene über die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, die unserem Blut seit jeher zu eigen war, interessierte ihn nicht - ebensowenig wie meinen Vater und Euch. Dafür aber zeigte er uns einen Weg, die Menschen zu regieren; es waren geringere Untertanen als zuvor, aber immerhin noch Untertanen. Ich habe niemals wie mein Vater den Fehler gemacht, sie zu unterschätzen oder gar auf sie herabzublicken, auch wenn Ihr das vielleicht denkt, und wenn Ihr Euch damit begnügt hättet, über sie zu gebieten, hätte ich es begriffen. Doch auch das scheint Euch nicht wichtig zu sein; so wie Ihr die Kinder der Nacht verachtet, anstatt sie Euch dienstbar zu machen, bewundert und beneidet Ihr die Sterblichen, deren Geschicke Ihr lenken könntet!"

Mit einer weitausholenden Geste, die die ganze Burg einschloß, wies Jezabel um sich. "Seht Euch doch an, was aus uns geworden ist! Wir sind in dieser erbärmlichen Wildnis gefangen und fürchten uns davor, daß uns diejenigen gefährlich werden, die vor uns zittern sollten! Die Menschen sind dabei, die Angst vor dem Unbegreiflichen endgültig zu überwinden; irgendwann wird es Euch nicht mehr gelingen, sie Euch lediglich vom Leib zu halten, wie Ihr es bisher getan habt."

Der Graf nickte gleichmütig. "Und?"

Jezabel ballte die schmalen, farblosen Hände zu Fäusten. "Ihr werdet Euch entscheiden müssen, und zwar bald. Entweder laßt Ihr zu, daß die Sterblichen eines nicht mehr fernen Tages auf die letzten Geheimnisse unserer Art stoßen und uns vernichten - oder Ihr entschließt Euch endlich, uns einen Weg in ihre Mitte zu bahnen."

Abermals starrte sie aus dem Fenster. "Eine neue Zeit zieht herauf; ich fühle es, wie man im späten Winter fühlt, daß der Frühling kommt. Wenn dieses Jahrtausend zu Ende ist, wird die Menschheit die Grenze überwunden haben, die sie bisher von uns getrennt hat. Wie wir werden sie dem Glauben und der Hoffnung entwachsen; sie werden die Hilflosigkeit des Guten durchschauen und begreifen, daß dem, das sie bisher das Böse genannt haben, die Welt gehört. In einer solchen Welt aber müßten wir uns nicht mehr in der Finsternis verstecken; wir könnten die Sterblichen unsere Macht offen spüren lassen, und sie würden darum bitten, uns dienen zu dürfen! Das Zeitalter, an dessen Schwelle wir stehen, besiegelt unseren Untergang - oder es bringt uns die Herrschaft, auf die wir so lange gewartet haben."

Sie trat einen Schritt auf Krolock zu. "Und nun, mein Fürst, da Ihr Eure Wahl getroffen habt, sagt mir: ist das Warten vorüber, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal hier versammeln? Ist Euer Sternenkind die Dunkle Braut, die der Nacht den Weg bereitet und Euch endlich in das wahre Leben ruft, Euch und uns alle, die wir Euresgleichen sind - oder wird auch diesmal alles vergeblich gewesen sein?"

Einen Moment lang erwiderte Krolock ihren herausfordernden Blick; dann aber schüttelte er leise den Kopf und wandte sich ab, um wieder in den Saal zu gehen. Jezabel blieb in der Nische zurück und biß die Zähne zusammen, bis ihr das eigene Blut aus den Mundwinkeln sickerte, als sie erkannte, daß sie keine Antwort erhalten würde.

- - -

"Ihr verlaßt uns schon?"

Widerstrebend ließ der Graf den Türgriff los, den er bereits in der Hand gehabt hatte; er hatte gehofft, aus der Halle zu gelangen, ohne daß noch einmal jemand das Wort an ihn richtete - und schon gar nicht _sie_, der er auch nach fast drei Jahrhunderten nicht in die Augen zu sehen vermochte.

In ihrem Gang schwang immer noch eine Ahnung der fließenden Anmut ihres sterblichen Lebens mit, als sie gemächlich auf ihn zukam. Das Kleid aus schimmernder smaragdgrüner Seide und die lackschwarzen Haare ließen ihre Haut noch weißer erscheinen als die Blumen, deren Namen sie trug; das purpurne Rot der Lippen stach in beinahe unheimlichem Gegensatz aus dem bleichen Antlitz.

Krolock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was willst du von mir?"

Der barsche Ton war durchaus beabsichtigt; sie wußte sehr gut, daß er sie mied, wo immer es ihm möglich war, und seit ihren ersten Jahren auf dem Schloß hatte sie deshalb nicht mehr die Kühnheit besessen, ihn anzusprechen. Nun aber prallte seine Grobheit an ihr ab; sie lächelte gelassen.

"Ich möchte Euch etwas fragen." Susanna wies in den Saal, wo die anderen Vampire gerade einen Tanz beendet hatten. "Werdet Ihr wirklich nächstes Jahr eine Sterbliche hierherbringen, um sie auf dem Mitternachtsball zu einer von uns zu machen?"

Der Graf schaute finster in die Richtung seines Sohnes, der immer noch am Cembalo saß; Herbert hatte also wieder einmal den Mund nicht halten können. Der Junge kramte in seinen Notenblättern und bemerkte den Blick nicht; Susanna aber fing ihn auf und deutete ihn richtig, denn ihr Lächeln geriet ein wenig schief.

"Es ist also wahr." Ein kaum merkliches Zittern schlich sich bei diesem Satz in den Klang in ihrer Stimme. Krolock blieb ungerührt. "Ich wüßte nicht, was dich das zu kümmern hätte."

Sie nickte nachdenklich. "Damit habt Ihr wohl recht - es dürfte mich eigentlich nicht mehr kümmern, sowenig wie alles andere, das Ihr tut. Aber ein Jahr in einem stockdunklen Grab vergeht sehr langsam; da beginnt man zu grübeln, und man erinnert sich... verratet mir eines, Herr: erzählt Ihr ihr dieselben Geschichten vom Zauber der Nacht wie mir damals, oder habt Ihr Euch für sie etwas Neues einfallen lassen?"

Die Miene des Grafen wurde eisig. "Was soll das, Susanna? Du scheinst den Platz zu vergessen, der dir zusteht; denkst du etwa, ich wäre dir Rechenschaft schuldig?"

"Was spielt es jetzt noch für eine Rolle?" entgegnete sie achselzuckend. "Ihr seid nicht der erste Mann, der nicht gehalten hat, was er mir versprochen hatte; ich habe kein Interesse daran, Euch das vorzuwerfen. Vielleicht findet Ihr in diesem Mädchen etwas, das Ihr Euch von mir und all jenen, die nach mir kamen, vergeblich erhofft habt; es heißt ja, sie wäre etwas Besonderes. Zuvor aber..."

Sie hielt inne; die Musik hatte wieder eingesetzt, und die Unsterblichen stellten sich zu einem weiteren Menuett auf. Susanna lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Ich bin hier, um eine Bitte an Euch zu richten; um der Zeiten willen, in denen Ihr noch der dunkle Engel wart, der mich in meinen Träumen begleitete. Sorgt Euch nicht, ich bitte Euch um nichts Großartiges - nur um diesen Tanz."

Krolock wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Behauptet jetzt nicht, Ihr könnt nicht tanzen." Ihr spöttisches Kichern war nichts als ein leerer Nachhall des silberhellen Lachens ihrer sterblichen Tage. "Ihr habt uns jahrhundertelang dabei zugesehen; mittlerweile beherrscht Ihr zweifellos jeden einzelnen Schritt ebenso wie wir im Schlaf." Die glitzernden grünen Augen haschten nach seinem Blick, wie hartnäckig er ihnen auch auszuweichen versuchte. "Es ist nicht viel, was ich verlange, Herr. Meint Ihr nicht, Ihr schuldet mir zumindest das?"

_Immer ist alles an Euch vorbeigezogen... jahrhundertelang habt Ihr nur zugesehen... seid am Ufer der Wirklichkeit stehengeblieben, um nicht davon berührt zu werden..._ Ihre Stimme schien sich mit Erinnerungen zu vermischen, die sich aus den Abgründen einer längst versunkenen Vergangenheit in Krolocks Bewußtsein zurückdrängten. Dreihundert Jahre waren verstrichen, und nichts, nichts hatte sich geändert...

Hatten sie recht gehabt, sie alle, Susanna, Jezabel, Breda? Er hatte schon so oft geglaubt, sich endlich aufgegeben zu haben, doch es war ihm nie bis zur letzten, vernichtenden Konsequenz gelungen - und bisher war ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen, daß es womöglich der schwerste unter so vielen furchtbaren Fehlern gewesen war, sich vergeblich nach dem Ende seines Daseins zu sehnen... weil er stattdessen von der Macht der Finsternis hätte fordern müssen, daß es endlich wahrhaftig begann.

Der Graf fühlte sich, als würde ihm plötzlich der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, als ihm die Reichweite der Fragen klar wurde, die diese Erkenntnis aufwarf - nun, da er sich ihr zum ersten Mal gestellt hatte. Sollte er aufhören, sich dem unentrinnbaren Hunger zu widersetzen, der ihn mit einer Kraft, die die seine bei weitem überstieg, an seine schattengleiche Existenz fesselte und den er so oft dafür verflucht hatte? War es an der Zeit, die Schatten hinter sich zu lassen, um der unbarmherzigen Ewigkeit die Stirn zu bieten und in diesem Ringen, wie aussichtslos es auch sein mochte, wieder zum Leben zu erwachen?

Konnte es jemanden geben, für den sich ein solcher Kampf lohnte?

Susanna war es nicht gewesen. Und doch... sie war am Anfang eines Weges gestanden, der es manchmal, in wenigen, kostbaren Momenten, die wie Sternschnuppen in der allumfassenden Dunkelheit aufleuchteten, wert gewesen war, daß man ihn weiterging - und der es vielleicht wieder sein würde. Dafür, und nur dafür, hatte sie sich die Erfüllung ihres Wunsches verdient, ehe eine andere an ihre Stelle trat... eine, der er jeden Wunsch erfüllen würde, wenn sie ihm erst einmal in das grenzenlose Reich der Nacht gefolgt war.

Freilich wollte die altvertraute Stimme in seinem Inneren auch jetzt nicht schweigen, die ihm all die zerbrochenen Träume dreier Jahrhunderte ins Gedächtnis zurückrief und ihn zur Besinnung mahnte. Selbst dies, so flüsterte sie ihm zu, würde nichts anderes sein als ein neuer Schachzug im gleichmütigen Spiel der Unendlichkeit - nichts als ein weiterer Schritt auf dem Weg, der von Anbeginn an immer nur im Kreis geführt hatte...

Die Warnung verhallte, ohne daß Krolock darauf achtete.

Behutsam, als greife er nach einem zerbrechlichen Kleinod, umfaßte der Graf die lilienweiße Hand, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, und geleitete Susanna auf die Tanzfläche.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilog

"Ist dies der Platz, meine Kleinen?"

"Ja, hier ist es, hier... der tollwütige Fuchs grub ihn aus, als der Mond aufging, jeder andere wäre geflohen... und wir sahen ihn, sahen, was übrig war, doch kannten ihn nicht..."

"Zu jung seid ihr, viel zu jung... drei Jahrhunderte, seit ich ihm zuletzt begegnete..."

Das vielstimmige Wispern wurde lauter.

"War die Zeit, als das Licht regierte, üble Zeit, bittere Zeit für die Kinder der Nacht..."

"Fand bald darauf ein Ende", lachte die uralte Stimme heiser. "Es war das Jahr, ehe des Teufels Sohn dem Vater wie dem Fürsten die Macht entriß, das Jahr auch, bevor sein Stern erlosch und die Dunkelheit endlich, endlich wieder herrschte..."

"Als der Verräter stürzte und all jene Ruhe fanden, deren Blut an seinen Händen klebte..."

"Fürwahr, streift keiner mehr umher zwischen Himmel und Erde, die sich in jener Nacht hier versammelten", krächzte die Alte, "bis auf sie, die der Scheïtan aufs Rad flechten ließ, weil sie seinen Bastard ertränkte..."

Aus den dünnen Nebelschwaden, die über den moosbewachsenen, zerbröckelnden Grabsteinen des längst vergessenen Friedhofs hingen, ertönte das spöttische Kichern der Gespenster. "Folgte einem Sternenkind, das dem Untergang geweiht war..."

Ein beinahe kummervoller Zug huschte über das schemenhafte Gesicht der Hexe. "Singt ihre Klagen am Sarg der jungen Fürstin, hält dort Wache seit dreihundert Jahren... nur der Haß vergeht, nicht die Traurigkeit..."

Inzwischen hatten sich die tanzenden Schatten dicht an der zerfallenen Friedhofsmauer um ein kleines Stück Erde zusammengedrängt, von dem der Schnee weggescharrt worden war, der das Land ringsum mit einer dicken, im blassen Mondlicht glitzernden Decke überzog. Darunter kam ein fahles Etwas zum Vorschein, das jahrhundertelang hier verborgen gelegen war und im Morgengrauen zu Staub zerfallen würde...

Der kleine, verwachsene Körper steckte immer noch im gefrorenen Boden; nur den abgetrennten Kopf und die Schultern des Skeletts hatte der Fuchs freigekratzt, gerade weit genug, daß man im Gebiß des grinsenden Totenschädels die gekrümmten Fangzähne erkennen konnte - und zwischen den obersten Rippen die Reste des Eschenpflocks...

Die Alte lachte erneut. "Ist lange her... die Bauern fanden ihn noch vor dem Morgen... stießen ihm einen Pfahl durchs Herz, schlugen ihm den Kopf ab, gruben ihn wieder ein... zuwenig, den Unsterblichen zu schaden, er aber war schwach, war schwach..."

"Kein Platz mehr für solche wie ihn, seit wieder ein Fürst in der Finsternis gebietet", zischten die Geister schadenfroh, "kein Blut und kein Leben mehr für seinesgleichen..."

"So sagte die Herrin schon damals... wir wollen ihr davon berichten", meinte die Hexe. "Was noch, Kinder? Nah ist die Zeit, und sie befahl uns, wachsam zu sein!"

"Fremde an der Grenze", fauchte eine einzelne Stimme, "sah sie auf dem Weg durch die Wälder, als der Tag zu Ende war... sandte ihnen die Wölfe, sie ein wenig zu hetzen..."

"Zwei waren es", fiel der wispernde Chor ein, "zwei... einer grau und gebeugt, nicht fern mehr dem Grab, der andere aber jung und schön..."

Gedämpftes Kichern drang aus den Dunstschleiern. "Und so voller Furcht... sangen ihm Lieder vom Zauber der Nacht, von den Lockungen der Dunkelheit... oh, wie er erbleichte und zitterte..."

"Und dennoch einem dunklen Schicksal bestimmt", murmelte die Alte, "fürchtet sich zu sehr und nicht genug... stürzt in den Abgrund, dessen Pforten er verschließen will... wird geschehen, wie es geschehen soll... doch wart ihr auch bei ihr, meine Kleinen, bei dem Sternenkind, das der Ewigkeit entgegengeht? Was habt ihr für sie gesungen?"

"Bereit zu sein... bereit zu sein", hauchten die Gespenster. "Findet keinen Schlaf, kennt keine Angst mehr, wartet in ihren Träumen auf den Fürsten... spürt in ihrem Blut, wie bald die Stunde kommen muß, in der sie ihm gehört..."

Aus der Ferne drang das leise Läuten einer Kirchturmglocke. Ein einziger Schlag durchbrach das tiefe Schweigen der Winternacht, ehe die Stille sich erneut schwer über das schneebedeckte Land senkte. Die Nebelgeschöpfe stoben erschrocken auseinander; als der dünne Klang verhallt war, strich der Schemen der Hexe allein zwischen den Trümmern der Grabsteine umher.

"Drei Nächte nur mehr", raunte sie geheimnisvoll, "noch heute lauscht sie seiner Verheißung... morgen blickt sie in seine Augen... wenn die Sonne zum dritten Mal sinkt, ist sie sein..."

Allmählich begann auch ihr Schattenbild zu verblassen, während ihr heiseres Gelächter noch einmal über den verfallenen Friedhof tönte. "Offen sind die Tore der Hölle, mächtig wie nie zuvor wird die Finsternis sein... freue dich, Sternenkind, näher denn je ist das Ziel deiner Sehnsucht... und auch der unseren..."

Das Lachen verlor sich in der Unendlichkeit des schwarzen Firmaments. Weit draußen in der Nacht aber hob eine junge Frau, die in Gedanken versunken am Fenster gestanden war, plötzlich den Kopf, als sie aus der Dunkelheit eine Stimme vernahm...

...eine Stimme, die nach ihr rief.


End file.
